A la luz de los reflectores
by AlmightyCat
Summary: Camino, nervioso, hacia el escenario. Los gritos de los fanáticos no ayudan mucho a que mi estómago deje de revolverse, una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice que me valla, que me olvide de esto y que vuelva a casa... Qué iluso puedo ser a veces ¿es que no recuerdo que es hora del show?
1. Fuera de casa

Capítulo 1

"¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando estás tan emocionado que no puedes ni dormir? Batallas durante toda la noche sólo para pegar el ojo y llegar descansado al día siguiente ¡Solo para despertarte más temprano de lo normal!"

Mi alarma suena, pero yo ya estoy despierto.

Tomo una toalla y bajo las escaleras al cuarto de baño, no me gustaría despertar a mi mamá a ESTAS horas (no le llamo "Garchomp salido del mundo distorsión" por nada).

Ahhh, nada mejor que un largo y relajante baño para hacerlo sentir bien a uno y haber preparado mi ropa ayer realmente fue una buena jugada, es decir ¡mira mi camisa! Ni una sola arruga, esto es a lo que yo llamo perfección, señoras y señores. Mis pantalones y mis botas tampoco se ven mal, voy lucir muy bien con estos bebés.

-¿NO PUEDES SALIR MÁS RÁPIDO?-le grito al sol desde mi ventana (sí: le estoy gritando al sol, tan desesperado estoy de que sea de día).

…

La luz se asoma ya por las ventanas y yo me revuelvo en la cama. ¿Qué hora es? En retrospectiva eso de despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana para prepararse como se debe y así no es una muy buena idea, pero al menos no es demasiado tarde.

-¡Andrés, ya vente a desayunar!-y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que ya son como las siete. Me pongo mi mochila al hombro y salgo de mi cuarto.

Ahí estaba ella: una mujer poco menos alta que yo y de edad no demasiado avanzada, mi mamá me miró desde la cocina y sonrió.

-¿Ya tienes todo?-me pregunta, no notarle los nervios en la voz es humanamente imposible.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Es muy raro que mamá haga el desayuno, casi siempre soy yo el que cocina en las mañanas porque ella llega cansada de su trabajo en las oficinas de Poké-reloj SA y se duerme muy rápido. Por sus ojeras adivino que ha estado levantada por un muy buen rato ya.

-No se te olvide ser paciente y educado.

-Lo tengo, mami, no te preocupes, te veré en la noche.

…

¡Pueblo Sandgem es muy pequeño! ¿Cómo un experto Pokémon como el profesor Rowan viviría aquí? Con eso en mente parto en busca del laboratorio.

Para ser tan chico este pueblo tiene calles muy raras ¡Voy a llegar a la Calle Victoria antes que al laboratorio! ¿Ahora estoy en la playa? ¿En el centro Pokémon? ¡¿Tienda de abarrotes "La Esperanza"?! ¡Nunca voy a llegaaaaaaar!

-Perdone, joven ¿está usted bien?-me pregunta una abuelita al lado mío, la encantadora anciana debió haberse extrañado por mi comportamiento ¿y cómo no? ¡Si estaba haciendo una tragedia tipo telenovela Pokémon!

-Lo siento, señora-le dije, tratando de sonar educado- es que ando buscando el laboratorio Pokémon ¿no sabrá, por casualidad, dónde estará?

La mujer se me quedó mirando un momento antes de reírse con fuerza.

-Ciudad Júbilo ¿verdad?-me pregunta, con los dientes falsos a punto de salírsele de la boca.

-¿Es tan obvio?-le digo, con la cara más roja que una Baya Wikano.

-La gente de esa ciudad se la pasa hablando y hablando de lo grande que es y eso les deja la cabeza toda dando vueltas, son unos complicados: que si un giro acá, que si vuelta a la derecha, que si la avenida, entre las dos calles y no sé qué. Mire, joven: aquí no nos hacemos para nada y cuando queremos llegar a un lugar nos vamos en línea recta sin complicarnos la existencia-empezó a caminar, supongo que quiere que vaya con ella- asumo que usted quiere tener un pokémon para volverse entrenador o coordinador, o esas cosas tan nuevas que están de moda. A mí la verdad no se me daba bien eso de los pokémon, pero mire usted lo divertido que son, sea lo que sea estoy segura de que usted lo va a disfrutar, porque deje le digo que una sabe y le apuesto lo que quiera a que le va a gustar tener su equipazo alrededor.

La mujer seguía hablando, y aunque me estaba ayudando a encontrar mi destino y lo menos que podría hacer era escucharla, realmente estaba emocionado por empezar y quería ir rápido con el profesor. Lástima que la señora sólo iba a 10 kilómetros por hora.

-Y entonces acá está ¿a poco no estuvo fácil?-su voz reventó mi burbuja de pensamiento para ponerme enfrente del tan esperado laboratorio- cuando guste y que le valla bien.

Me despedí de mi compañera y respiré hondo ¿de verdad estoy aquí? Parece tan raro que a veces ni creo que me esté pasando, pero el suelo que tocan mis pies estoy seguro que es real. Así como las puertas que mis manos abren.

….

El profesor Rowan me observa y presenta las pokebolas, su laboratorio es más bien pequeño y no fue demasiado difícil llamar su atención, suerte que llamé antes de venir.

-Primero tenemos a Turtwig, de tipo planta- me dice- su caparazón está hecho de tierra y se enduerece cuando bebe agua. El segundo es Chimchar, de tipo fuego: la llama de su cola se apaga cuando está muy cansado o se duerme. El tercero-dice, por fin- es Piplup que, como debes de saber, es tipo agua: es muy orgulloso y odia aceptar comida de otras personas.

-Todos ellos son muy lindos, profesor no obstante yo hice mi elección desde antes de venir aquí- le digo, y hago una pausa dramática antes de girarme y escoger al Piplup-qué me dices, pequeño ¿quieres acompañarme y hacernos famosos?

¡El Piplup tiene los ojos brillantes! ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Mi primer pokémon! Lástima que no decidí grabar esto en vídeo. El profesor Rowan me entrega una pokédex y un set de pokébolas.

-¿No quieres ponerle un apodo a ese pokémon tuyo?-me pregunta.

-¡Napoléon!-dije, prácticamente gritando. Ahora todos me miran raro.

...

El laboratorio me salió bien, ahora salgo por las puertas automáticas y recuerdo el camino por el que fui con la señora, ¡estaba en línea recta a la entrada del pueblo!

Nap me mira sonriente, no lo he metido en su pokébola desde que me lo dieron, ahora toca desandar lo andado y volver a casita al menos por hoy.

-Desde ayer estuve muy emocionado por venir aquí, sabes. Casi no me la creo cuando esa abuelita me dejó frente a las puertas del laboratorio, ¡y luego verlos a ustedes! La verdad me alivié mucho cuando vi que sí quisiste acompañarme, ¡Siempre había querido un Piplup! Y ahora estás aquí y te prometo que seremos una leyenda en los concursos ¡Mejor ninguno, te digo!

-Me temo que eso no va a ser, amigo- me dice una voz, de pronto- ¡Porque mi shinx y yo vamos a derrotar a todos los oponentes que se nos atraviesen!-ahora lo veo: un jovencito con gorra que se nos acerca.

-¿Así que quieres pelear?-le digo, con aires de superioridad-pues bien, ni yo ni un entrenador podríamos negarte el reto-suelto a Nap y este da una pequeña voltereta antes de caer, muy bien, enano, tomo la pokédex y lo analizo: Burbuja, Gruñido y Destructor, con eso tengo.

-Entonces, ¡que empiece la batalla!-grita el niño.

-Después de usted, señor-le digo con una reverencia. El muchacho saca a su shinx de su pokébola y damos por iniciado el combate.

-¡Usa embestida!-le ordena a su pokémon.

-Mantente quieto, Nap.

El pequeño shinx gana distancia entre él y mi Piplup, el chico empieza a creer que va a atinar, pero entonces..

-¡Burbuja!

Nap golpea directamente y el adorable shinx cae de lado, aturdido por el golpe pero siempre valiente, su entrenador le ordena su siguiente ataque.

-¡Chispa!

-No lo creo, ¡Nap, a la izquierda!

El pequeño piplup corre con todas sus fuerzas, con el shinx electrificado atrás, todo va bien hasta ahora.

-Muy bien...¡A la derecha!-grito, un segundo antes de que Napoleón se estampara contra un árbol, pero justo a tiempo para que el shinx sí lo hiciera.

-¿Qué?¡No!- grita mi oponente, frustrado.

-¡Perfecto, enano!- animo a Nap, pero me doy cuenta que sus movimientos estaban algo torpes, y se veía muy lastimado para haber corrido solamente, entonces me doy cuenta ¡El shinx sí me atinó un poco! Y para colmo me había paralizado, tengo que acabar esta batalla antes de que se den cuenta.

-¡Burbuja de nuevo!

-No esta vez ¡chispa!

El golpe le da de lleno a Nap y este apenas y no cae al suelo.

-¡De nuevo!

Esta vez estamos listos, le ordeno a mi pokémon que salte y use burbuja en el suelo. Nap se eleva para apenas evitar el golpe

-A que no te esperabas esto...¡Destructor!-Nap cae con la fuerza de su golpe sobre su oponente y lo deja en el suelo.

La mandíbula de ese niño casi se separa de su cuerpo al tiempo que Nap vuelve a mí y me abraza.

-Buena batalla-le digo.

-Igualmente-me responde, con los cachetes inflados.

…

Esa batalla fue divertida, pienso de vuelta en el centro pokémon. Cuando la enfermera Joy me regresa a Nap le agradezco y salgo.

¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando estás tan emocionado que no puedes ni dormir?-le pregunto a mi pequeña bolita azul- batallas durante toda la noche sólo para pegar el ojo y llegar descansado al día siguiente ¡Solo para despertarte más temprano de lo normal!

Cuando volvemos a casa hago las presentaciones debidas y me voy a dormir, había decidido desde antes que mi ropa de viaje sería la que llevaba puesta, pero como quería empezar limpio la lavo y pongo a secar para el día siguiente, al final cierro los ojos con más calma que ayer.

….

-¿Estás seguro de que no se te olvida nada?-pregunta mi mamá por milésima vez-Ten mucho cuidado allá afuera y no se te olvide que siempre puedes volver aquí-me dice con la voz entrecortada.

-Estaré bien, ya te lo dije. Y no te preocupes, siempre que quieras verme ¡enciende la televisión!-dije, para alejarme sonriendo.


	2. ¿Estás bien?

Capítulo 2

"Estaba llendo a Ciudad Oreburgh para mi primer batalla de gimnasio, pero pasando cerca de una arboleda vi un Piplup volar y luego oí un berrinche"

Nap da un salto y apoya su pata en un árbol, da una voltereta y apoya su pata en otro. Habíamos encontrado una arboleda no muy lejos de la ciudad para practicar nuestra rutina, y luego de unas sólidas doce horas de entrenamiento estaba empezando a tomar forma.

-En tres...dos...¡uno!-corro hacia donde está mi pokémon y lanzo una pequeña pelota de malabarista. Nap utiliza su impulso para ganar altura y lanza Burbuja, ahora me toca la parte más difícil: tomo la primera pelota en vuelo y saco dos más, cuando las burbujas que flotan a mi alrededor empiezan a reventar, lanzo la segunda pelota hacia Nap con más fuerza que la anterior y éste se eleva más alto, utilizando Burbuja otra vez, llena el ambiente con las pequeñas esferas de aire que reflejan la luz, cuando revientan lanzo la tercera y me agacho. Es el momento de la verdad: mi lanzamiento había mejorado bastante sobre la marcha, pero aún tengo problemas para controlar hacia donde y qué tan rápido va. Se supone que Nap debe volver a usar su impulso para subir más y lanzar Burbuja, para luego caer sobre mi espalda y terminar el número, pero la pelota vuela lejos de él y cae, no sin una expresión de sorpresa.

Llevo en este sitio dos días y aunque no estoy muy lejos de casa a mí me parece que sí, Nap se sienta al lado mío y jadea, es obvio que todo esto nos cansa a los dos ¡pero es que estamos tan cerca! La última pelota me cae en la cabeza y me tiro al pasto de espaldas.

-Yo y mis geniales ideas-me quejo-¡Hagamos un show en el aire! ¡Sólo debes saltar y usar Burbujas! ¡Se verá adorable! ¡Adorables mis pies!-digo, haciendo un pequeño berrinche-yo sé que no se suponía que fuera fácil ¡pero ese último movimiento! Puedo con los otros después de un rato, pero en el último parece que simplemente me olvido de cómo lanzar. Es como mi mamá me decía "Hay veces en las que en los peores momentos nos bloqueamos y simplemente no sabemos que hacer" ¡Pero yo no puedo bloquearme! ¿Cómo vas a ver a un famoso coordinador entrar en shock? ¡Pues no lo haces! ¡Porque todos ellos están en todo menos en la lista de ganadores del Gran Festival!

-Oye ¿estás bien?-Una voz de chico me pregunta, genial, mi berrinche atrajo la atención de un extraño por segunda vez, ¿por qué siento que esto se me va a hacer costumbre?-Ven, te ayudo a levantarte.

Yo quité mi brazo de la cara y veo al transeúnte por primera vez: un chico que aparentaba ser o de mi edad o a lo mejor un poco mayor, su cabello negro era más corto que el mío y estaba desarreglado, llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla y pantalones del mismo material, sus zapatos deportivos eran negros y me ofrecía su mano. Ya incorporado, era más alto que yo.

-Gracias, supongo-le digo, reservado. No sé qué puede estar pensando de mí en estos momentos, debe pensar que soy patético y así.

-No hay de qué ¿esas pelotas son tuyas?-me pregunta señalando mis utilerías en el piso-¿Por qué estabas acostado en pasto mojado?

¿Mojado? ¿De qué hacla? ¿No habré estado llorando?¿O sí? Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta y me golpeo la frente con la palma ante tal obviedad: ¿cómo no iba a mojarse el pasto si Nap había estado lanzando ataques de agua por ahí todo el día?

-Para serte sincero, no lo había notado. Yo y mi Piplup hemos estado practicando desde la mañana y apenas ahora que lo dices me doy cuenta-le digo tan educadamente como puedo.

-Y algo me dice que tampoco te has dado cuenta que estás mojado ¿verdad?

¿Estoy mojado? Me reviso rápidamente y confirmo a lo que dijo: tantas Burbuja me habían dejado empapado, suerte que mi mochila está colgada en ese árbol de enfrente.

-Supongo-le digo avergonzado-que tienes razón.

-Está bien, asumo que no has comido ¿o sí?-mi estómago ruge como respuesta y él sólo sonríe-¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

Todo esto es tan raro ¿por qué la gente es tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué me ha ido tan bien cuando estoy haciendo un berrinche? La verdad siento que debería preocuparme por eso, pero ahora sólo quiero una hamburguesa o algo. Tomo mi mochila y acepto.

-Me llamo Gustavo, por cierto.

...

Gus y yo estamos en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, ambos tenemos una hamburguesa en las manos y la comemos como náufragos de la Isla Espejismo.

-Entonces, Andrés ¿eres coordinador?-me dice mientras le da un poco de sus papas a un chimchar que sentó a su lado.

-Planeo serlo, pero no he ganado ningún listón aún ¿qué me dices de ti? Digo, en serio no creo que ese Chimchar sea sólo una mascota.

-Soy un entrenador-me dice- y estaba llendo a Ciudad Oreburgh para mi primer batalla de gimnasio, pero pasando cerca de una arboleda vi un Piplup volar y luego oí un berrinche.

-Sí...lamento eso-le respondo aún apenado.

-Está bien.

-Por lo menos déjame pagar mi parte de la cuenta-le digo, sintiéndome culpable por hacer dejado que me invitase en primer lugar.

-Ni hablar, yo te invité y yo pagaré, es bueno comer con alguien de vez en cuando.

-¿Es que llevas mucho viajando?

-No realmente, digo, conseguí a este pequeño hace tres días-me dice, con su Chimchar en el hombro. ¿Tres días? ¡Yo también! Eso me emociona y no tardo en decírselo.

-Qué curioso que no nos hayamos encontrado en pueblo Sandgem entonces-me dice, divertido.

-En mi defensa, estuve perdido un buen rato ¿habías ido a ese lugar antes? ¡Es peor que el laberinto del Tauros!-digo, casi gritando.

-Lo sé-Gus toma de su bebida y piensa por un momento-sabes, si ambos somos novatos creo que sería bueno, pues pelear un poco ¿no? Así vemos cómo somos en batalla y también entrenamos.

¿Una batalla? ¿Con él? En verdad que suena interesante, digo, yo tengo un tipo agua y él un tipo fuego, lo que, por un lado, lo deja en desventaja, no obstante este no me recuerda para nada al chico del shinx ¡y las batallas son divertidas! Así que no tengo nada que perder por lo que asiento, emocionado.

Cuando salimos del lugar me siento lleno y estoy seguro que Nap se siente igual, también me alegro de haberme cambiado de ropa antes: de haber llegado tan mojado seguro no nos hubieran dejado entrar. Cuando volvemos a la arboleda, el chimchar salta del hombro de mi amigo y se pone en posición de combate.

-Cuando quieras-dice Gus.

-Después de ti.

-¡Brasas!-ordena mi oponente a su chimchar, quien apunta fuerte y preciso, es tan rápido que Nap no puede esquivarlo y le da de lleno en la cara.

Molesto, le ordeno usar burbuja, pero el otro lo esquiva como quien no quiere la cosa y usa arañazo, y de nuevo no lo vemos venir.

-¡Demonios!-pienso en voz alta-aunque, si nos va a atacar así entonces..

Ordeno a Nap que use gruñido y ahora el tipo fuego no lo puede evitar, las ondas de sonido lo golpean y se siente ligeramente intimidado, procedo a gruñir por segunda, por tercera, pero a la cuarta vez a Nap lo callan unas brasas. Aunque el daño de un tipo fuego no es demasiado noto las plumas de mi pokémon rojizas

-¡Lo has quemado!Debo acabar con esto pronto-ordeno a Nap atacar con Burbuja tanto como pueda y el ambiente se llena de las delicadas pompas, flotando rápidamente por todos lados, dañando bastante al chimchar, y reduciendo su velocidad.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Salta en el árbol!-el chimchar, ágil aún con su velocidad baja, llega a la rama sin mucha dificultad y salta de árbol en árbol-Ahora ¡Arañazo!-esta vez Nap tiene un pequeño intervalo para esquivar el ataque y el chimchar cae al suelo.

-Termínalo ¡Burbuja!-grito más fuerte, pero del pico que Nap no sale nada-¿Uh? ¿Dónde están las burbujas?¡Sacaba muchas de ahí hace unas horas!-fue entonces cuando palidecí: la razón de que Nap ya no pudiera usar Burbuja ¡Es que se le había acabado el ataque!Revisé mi pokédex para asegurarme y vi que tenía razón: a Nap se le habían acabado las Burbuja ¡Y como no se había lastimado no lo llevé a un centro pokémon!

-Aprovecha ¡Arañazo!-Gus me saca de mi ensoñación con esa frase y veo cómo su chimchar rasguña a Nap con saña. ¡Ya no puedo hacer nada! Quemado y sin mi único ataque de agua, creo que daré la batalla por perdida.

Es entonces cuando sucede: las pequeñas alitas de Nap interceptan el golpe del chimchar y procede a usar Gruñido justo frente a él: la onda de sonido choca contra su oponente y lo empuja unos metros. Entonces me doy cuenta: Nap no va a perder ¡Su orgullo no se lo permitiría! Incluso estando tan herido sigue peleando: y es lo que yo también voy a hacer

-Ahora, Nap ¡Corre!-con chimchar retrasado por Burbuja realmente tenemos una oportunidad, mi enano parece correr tan rápido a su lado-¡Haz como en la rutina!-digo con fuerza, y Nap parece saber a lo que me refiero, porque encuentra un par de árboles y los usa para saltar-Haremos lo mismo que con el shinx ¡Destructor!-Nap cae hacia chimchar con el ala lista para golpearlo, sin importarle el dolor de la quemadura.

Entonces cuando el Chimchar usó brasas.

La nube de polvo me dejó ciego y tosiendo un poco.-¿Ganamos?-pregunto, para descubrir que Gustavo estaba tosiendo igual.

Cuando la tierra se disipa podemos ver el campo de batalla.

Nap y Chimchar están en el suelo, ambos apenas de pié y mirándose el uno al otro,resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas a sucumbir, sólo para caer al unísono.

...

La enfermera Joy nos entrega nuestros pokémon y nos ofrece quedarnos, Gus y yo decimos que sí. Ahora él está en la cama de al lado, su Chimchar tiene la cola apagada, así que debe de estar durmiendo, Nap está conmigo, tan inquieto como su dueño. No sé si Gus está dormido o no, ni sé muchas cosas sobre él, pero sí siento que hice un nuevo amigo, uno con quien espero combatir de nuevo.


	3. Una caverna ruidosa

Supongo que es obvio que este es como el tercer capítulo (nunca pensé que haría eso de las secciones arriba de la historia donde se supone que digo cosas"importantes", pero aquí estoy). Primero que nada, quisiera agradecer a Chuuny, que me dio muy buenos consejos. Segundo que nada, habrá uno que otro cambio en mi narración y estilo, pero no se notará demasiado (espero), bueno, sin más preámbulos ¡El capítulo 3!.

Capítulo 3

"Ahora sólo podíamos seguir corriendo"

Dimos un primer paso a la superficie y la luz me dejó ciego. Había decidido acompañar a Gus a su batalla y luego él me iría a ver a Júbilo ¡Mi concurso ya sólo era a una semana! ¡Que emoción!

Fuimos a un café cercano a recuperarnos de la caminata. Estábamos exhaustos y lo único que queríamos era ir al Centro Pokémon y dormir un poco: resulta que la caverna anterior a la ciudad estaba ridículamente infestada de zubats ¡Y alguno que otro monañero con un geodude!

―¿Sabes a qué tipo te enfrentarás, verdad?―le pregunté a mi compañero luego de darle una mordida a mi trozo de pastel.

―Roca―escupí mi refresco ante tal revelación ¡El tipo tenía un chimchar! ¿Cómo es que iba a poder hacerle frente a un tipo roca si apenas se las había apañado contra un piplup sin ataques tipo agua?

―¿Sorprendido?―¡Parecía que se estaba burlando! ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que pelearía en desventaja?―Estaré bien―me dijo―lo he pensado y descubrí una manera para sobreponer mis debilidades.

―¿Capturando un budew?―le pregunté, esperando que dijera que sí.

―No―fue su única respuesta. Luego de eso pagó la cuenta por los dos y se retiró, yo lo seguí.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―A las minas.

Oreburgh era un conocido centro minero, creo que de hecho la ciudad entera se formó por lo rico que era el suelo en minerales, Gus luego me explicó que el líder también trabajaba ahí de medio tiempo, que era como el capataz o algo.

―¿Y qué planeas hacer cuando lleguemos ahí?―aún no entendía del todo lo que ese tipo planeaba hacer: ¿buscar y encontrar al líder dentro de el complejo sistema de túneles donde era más probable que nosotros nos perdiéramos?

―Un entrenador nunca se resiste a una batalla―me dijo, se le veía confiado― me presentaré como retador de su gimnasio y no podrá decirme que no. Cuando lo derrote me dará su medalla y podremos irnos de ahí.

Un plan muy mal pensado en verdad, pero me había dado cuenta que convencer a este tipo era prácticamente imposible, así que sólo respiré hondo y corrí tras él.

Las minas no eran oscuras, tampoco tenebrosas. A decir verdad, la luz artificial hacía un buen trabajo manteniendo el lugar iluminado y libre de pokémon salvajes. Habíamos encontrado a todos en su hora de comer, así que nos escabullimos y entramos a escondidas. Yo pensé que nuestro hombre estaría con los demás trabajadores, pero Gus dijo que no, según él, el líder tenía una melena pelirroja y lentes de armazón, además de una apariencia más joven que la de sus compañeros de trabajo.

―No es tan malo como pensé―dije, los túneles hacían eco de mi voz y la llevaban aún más profundo. Tal vez a donde nuestro amigo pudiera oírla.

―Si yo fuera un minero ¿dónde estaría?―el otro seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. No lo había oído decir nada que no tuviera que ver con nuestra "misión" en la última media hora.

―Tal vez comiendo, como los otros mineros―batallaba para atraer su atención.

―¡Bingo!―exclamó―Debe de estar por allá.

Yo me estremecí: el camino que Gus había señalado era un túnel diferente a los otros, negro como la boca de un houndoom, a la derecha de nosotros, lo poco que se podía ver era un largo puente de piedra, pavimentado con vías y un pequeño carrito con ruedas de metal. Aunque sin duda se veía como el tipo de lugar a donde alguien que quiere excavar solo iría. Tragué saliva cuando mi amigo entró.

―¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?―pregunté―Aquí la luz es mucho menos, por no decir que estamos a no se cuántos metros de altura.

―Estaremos bien―me dijo en tono calmante― estos sitios están diseñados para ser seguros.

Lo siguiente que supe era que subimos al carrito y este empezó a moverse por nuestro peso, aunque era mucho más cómodo que caminar, no podía evitar pensar que se ladearía en cualquier momento. Y así lo hizo.

Caímos por una cuesta no demasiado alta, pero sí lo suficiente como para que el golpe nos dejara algo mareados y adoloridos,con las caras polvorientas nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en una sección más apartada del complejo, donde no había luz, Gus liberó a chimchar y su pequeña flama nos iluminó apenas.

―¡Genial!― grité― Estamos perdidos en una cueva que quién sabe dónde vaya a acabar, estamos sucios y no tenemos luz aparte de la que tu chimchar puede emitir ¡Y eso tampoco es mucho!

Gus intentó calmarme, pero yo estallé.

―¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Estamos perdidos! los suministros que tenemos entre los dos definitivamente no van a durarnos el resto de nuestras vidas, sólo tenemos un pokémon cada uno y con el frío que hace aquí bien podríamos terminar con un resfriado o morir al final de hipotermia.

Los intentos de Gus cesaron de pronto, al tiempo que un chillido, de hecho más de uno, calló mis gritos. El chico mayor retrocedió lentamente, tomando mientras tanto la correa de mi mochila y llevándome a mí con él: frente a nosotros, un grupo se zubat se alzaba amenazante, bocas abiertas y colmillos afilados, probablemente vivían en aquella caverna, apartada y alejada de los ruidos del hombre. Apostaría que oír mis quejas era todo, excepto música para sus oídos.

Corrimos por varios pasillos, siempre conscientes de que cada zancada nos podía alejar más de nuestro punto de inicio. A veces jadeábamos por el esfuerzo y pensábamos que nuestras piernas cederían para finalmente caer, pero siempre que escuchábamos los furiosos quejidos de nuestros perseguidores encontrábamos de nuevo la fuerza para seguir de pie.

Los pokémon nos seguían muy rápido para mi gusto, ¿acaso nos estábamos cansando finalmente? Esos colmillos puntiagudos no presagiaban nada bueno y en serio no quería detenerme a averiguarlo. Cada aleteo los acercaba más a nosotros y nosotros apenas corríamos lo suficiente para que no nos alcanzaran.

¡Pero no podía quedarse así! ¡Debíamos defendernos! Liberé a Nap de su pokébola y le ordené usar Burbuja varias veces, el lugar rápidamente se llenó de las delicadas pompas que explotaban al mínimo toque y los zubat, ciegos como eran, no tenían idea de dónde estaban. Al gus verme se detuvo y ordenó a chimchar usar Ascuas, las diminutas bolas de fuego salieron de su boca y golpearon con mortal precisión a los pequeños alados. ¡Parecía que los venceríamos! Incluso yo tomé algunas piedras que tenía cerca y las arrojé, fue una suerte que hubiera practicado tanto con las pelotas de malabarista: mis tiros ahora eran precisos y atinaban incluso a los zubat más lejanos. Ordené a Nap impulsar a chimchar para que su Ascuas tuviera más alcance y Gus le ordenó usar arañazo en las alas de nuestros oponentes. Nap, por su parte, corrió y usó Destructor en lo que se moviera ¡De verdad parecía que ganaríamos!

Pero entonces llegaron los golbat.

Como una ráfaga, los vampiros de mayor tamaño llegaron a ayudar a sus amigos, sus golpes eran duros y su velocidad vertiginosa: cuando me quedé sin piedras noté, muy apenado, que no le había atinado a nadie. De un Ataque Ala fulminaron a Nap y con un Impresionar regresaron a chimchar con su entrenador. Ahora sólo podíamos seguir corriendo.

Finalmente caímos, presas de la fatiga y del temor no podíamos imaginar lo que los pokémon iban a hacer con nosotros. Sabía que los golbat podían chupar hasta tres litros de sangre ¡y contaba como seis en la oscuridad! Y ni hablar de los zubat, los pequeños pokémon sin ojos volaban de acá para allá, aún más enojados de lo que estaban antes. Yo sabía que un pokémon no es hostil por naturaleza ¡pero también sabía que los había despertado! ¡Tenían todo el derecho a ser hostiles! Quería levantarme y seguir luchando, de veras, pero las piernas ya no me respondían, por más que quisiera ¡Vaya desenlace el mío! Drenado por unos pokémon de cueva. Me pregunté por un momento si alguien, alguna vez, sabría que dos adolescentes perdieron la vida ahí, por la condición del lugar en serio lo dudé.

―¡Doble filo!―escuchamos para luego ver a un onix arremeter con mucha fuerza contra el muro, en dos segundos ya había dos golbat menos en el aire―¡Atizar!―gritó la misma persona, y la poderosa cola del pokémon dejó hechos escombros a otros dos vampiros―Ustedes dos―nos gritó― les daré tres segundos para pegarse al muro―obedecimos como pudimos y apenas alcanzando el límite de tiempo el onix rugió―Hiperrayo―dijo la voz, tranquila.

El haz de luz salió de la boca de la bestia e iluminó toda la cueva y, naturalmente, los pocos pokémon alados que aún estaban en el aire cayeron al suelo. No podía creerlo ¡estábamos salvados! Ya no me importaba el regaño que muy probablemente nos iban a dar ¡Al menos viviríamos para escucharlo! Finalmente, y mientras tratábamos de ponernos de pie, nuestro salvador apareció.

Detrás del onix se alzó una figura. La luz de la linterna en su casco y la débil luz que emitía chimchar nos permitió notar que era un hombre, que usaba lentes y que tenía el cabello rojo. También que no estaba muy feliz.

―¿Se puede saber lo que estaban haciendo en un lugar como este?― nos preguntó― ¡Sus gritos hacían eco por toda la cueva!―continuó―Tuvieron suerte de que estuviera tan cerca de aquí como para intervenir― nos reprendió.

Yo estaba a punto de tomar la palabra, pero Gus se adelantó.

―Lo lamentamos de verdad, señor. Yo fui el que despertó a los zubat pero le aseguro que no fue mi intención.

El hombre se acomodó los lentes y se acercó a nosotros, su cabello pelirrojo le llegaba hasta arriba de los hombros y aparentaba ser más bien joven (unos venitipocos, máximo).

―Como sea― nos dijo con tono resignado―al menos ustedes están bien― se relajó un poco― Lamento ser haber sido tan duro con ustedes, supongo que ya debe hacerse asustado demasiado como para además recibir el sermón de alguien― el mayor se rascó la nuca y continuó― mi nombre es Roark, soy el líder del gimnasio Oreburgh.

Los ojos de Gustavo brillaron, yo por mi parte quise golpearlo: ahí, frente a nosotros, se encontraba la persona que habíamos venido a buscar ¡Al final el plan sí le había salido!

Respiré hondo y bajé la cabeza mientras mi amigo le hablaba, al parecer el líder no estaba demasiado complacido con lo que habíamos hecho y se rehusaba a combatir con él. Sin embargo, y luego de mucho rogar y negociar, el mayor expulsó el aire de sus mejillas a modo de resignación.

―Sólo pelearé contigo si él me ofrece una batalla― le dijo, señalándome a mí.

Gustavo me miró como un furfrou que usaba Ojitos Tiernos y me sentí tan agobiado que tuve que aceptar (en serio, su mirada tierna es perturbadora).

Roark sonrió y me extendió una mano, yo la apreté y el trato quedó sellado. Una batalla con un líder de verdad no era precisamente lo que yo hubiera querido, pero también podría ser divertida.

¿Cierto?


	4. Adiós, por ahora

Capítulo 4

"Mi amigo es un testarudo, pero es mi amigo y tengo que apoyarlo".

Roark me miró y sus ojos brillaron.

—Excelente—me dijo—pelearé contigo por su medalla.

Esa oración me dejó sin habla ¡El muy infeliz me había usado de excusa! Seguro pensó que no podría con él y así podría dar por saltada la petición de mi amigo Pero aunque mostré mi renuencia, yo ya había accedido:una o dos condiciones extras no significaban un abandono a menos que el retador se rindiera.

Acordamos la batalla para el día siguiente pues aún en la oscuridad de la mina sabíamos que la noche había caído ya hace mucho. Cuando llegamos al centro pokémon yo aún estaba meditando ¿por qué había dicho que síí? ¿Por qué no simplemente pelear con Gus para que se callara? En mi cabeza flotaban las dudas, mezclándose con las inseguridades y convirtiéndose en miedo ¿Y si perdía? ¿Y si en realidad no aprendía a pelear por haberme concentrado tanto en mis rutinas? La batalla con Chimchar fue dura ¡Y ese era un pokémon novato con desventaja de tipos! Me fui a dormir aún cavilando sobre mis asuntos y no caí finalmente cuando el alba despuntaba.

Gus ya estaba vestido cuando abrí los ojos y me despertaron sus sacudidas. Estaba claro que mi batalla lo llenaba de lo miré y, tratando de disimular mi mala noche, me dirigí al baño. Que refrescante era tener el agua fría recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentía cada gota resbalando y limpiándome todo el polvo del día anterior cuando acabé me sentí como un chico nuevo, sentí una calma tan grande que por poco me quedo ahí para siempre, no fue hasta que los apremiantes llamados de mi compañero me sacaron de mi ensoñación que reuní el valor de vestirme y salir.

Mi ropa no era diferente a la que había usado cuando salí de Júbilo,de hecho era la misma: mi otro atuendo estaba ahora en la lavandería tras haberlo usado más de dos días seguidos y habernos internado en una caverna. Luego de haber conocido a Gustavo, mi primer conjunto había tenido el mismo destino que el que usé después.

Gus estaba emocionado sobre manera, ni siquiera notó mi inusual comportamiento cuando entramos al gimnasio, no fue hasta que llegamos a las gradas que me dijo:

—En serio te agradezco que hagas esto por mí—habló—Sé que entrar en esa cueva fue una decisión apresurada e imprudente y que tuviste todo el derecho de estar enojado, pero de veras que te lo agradezco—Yo sonreí y lo miré—también sé que estás nervioso—me dijo— y sé que probablemente sólo quieras irte de aquí y no volver más. ¡Pero nolo has hecho! Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase en el campo, nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos—yo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero me abrazó. Sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo me hicieron olvidar mis nervios y me contagiaron un poco su adusta determinación, ahora tenía la certeza de que este chico confiaba en mí ¡Y no iba a defraudarlo perdiendo! Yo derrotaría a Roark como fuese y Gus conseguiría su medalla.

—Sólo diviértete—me dijo, y me dejó solo frente a la puerta de los retadores, habíamos avisado a Roark cuando llegamos y ahora lo único que faltaba era que yo caminara hacia la arena.

Y así lo hice.

La luz cegó mis ojos cuando una oleada de gritos casi me derribó. Ahí estaba el líder, con su casco rojo y su cabellera del mismo color: vestía un atuendo de minero simple, con la camisa desabotonada y una camiseta negra debajo. Sostenía una pokébola y saludaba a todos los jóvenes en las gradas.

—La batalla de Gimnasio por la medalla Lignito va a empezar—recitó el árbitro— El retador es Andrés, de Ciudad Júbilo— mi nombre fue seguido de un pequeño coro de aplausos— contra el líder del gimnasio Oreburgh Roark— el aplauso para el mayor fue ensordecedor, pero no me intimidé por eso: vine allí a ganar ¡y unos cuantos ruidos fuertes no iban a impedirlo!— La batalla sera de uno contra uno, no se permite el uso de objetos y el retador podrá rendirse en cualquier momento— habiendo dicho eso último juro que miró a Roark, estoy seguro de que esa parte no era dicha siempre—¡Que la batalla de inicio!—gritó y bajó sus brazos.

Tratando de reprimir mis impulsos de un movimiento elegante, lancé mi pokébola muy alto, liberando a Nap en el aire. Mi pequeño pokémon aleteó y cayó de pie, la multitud emitió una risilla cuando vieron mi elección para enfrentar al líder. Era obvio que ellos sabían algo que yo no. Desde su posición frente a mí el líder sonrió, sacó una pokébola de su bolsillo y la lanzó.

El impacto de la criatura casi hizo que el suelo temblara: bípedo, una cabeza acorazada y unos ojos rojos: el rampardos del líder hizo su aparición. No tardó nada en escucharse el estruendoso clamor del público que, en apariencia, totalmente enloquecidos vitoreaban al, si mal no recuerdo, pokémon prehistórico.

Los pokémon estaban afuera y yo tenía el primer movimiento. El campo estaba "adornado" con rocas: bruscos peñascos que brotaban del suelo y se alzaban amenazantes, casi a mi altura (no quiero imaginarme lo que le harían a alguien si éste cayera sobre ellos).Así que ordené a Nap usar Burbuja directo en las patas del coloso frente a nosotros, quizás de esa forma podría entorpecer sus movimientos o algo: ahora sólo importaba que no me tocara (No me considero un gran analista, pero en ese momento estaba seguro de que cualquier ataque que ese desgraciado supiera, así fuera un simple placaje, debilitaría a Nap en cuestión de segundos).

El líder vio venir ello y avisó a su pokémon para usar lanzallamas. El torrente infernal rápidamente se sobrepuso a las pompas y de no haber sido porque mandé a Nap tras una piedra hubiera golpeado de lleno a su objetivo.

—¡Salta y usa Burbuja en el suelo!— el ataque con el que había ganado mi primer batalla. Mi pokémon lo ejecutó a la perfección y se alzó lo más que pudo su ataque elevar a su pequeño cuerpo—¡Burbuja de nuevo!—ahora apuntábamos al rampardos, que lucía totalmente ajeno al movimiento aún buscando a su oponente, no fue hasta que el ataque estuvo a punto de conectar que su entrenador le ordenó saltar y golpear con cabezazo zen.

Eso nos tomó por sorpresa y apenas tuve tiempo de ordenarle a Nap que aleteara hasta alguna piedra lejana, la operación funcionó, dejando al coloso en el aire por unos momentos, momentos que aproveché para gritar mi siguiente orden.

—¡Burbuja, no lo pierdas de vista!—el torrente ahora voló más rápido, impactando en su objetivo en pleno vuelo. Nap movía la cabeza para ajustarse al descenso bestial—¡Aumenta la intensidad!— avisé cuando me di cuenta de que podríamos usar el campo a nuestro favor.

—No lo harás— me interrumpió el líder—¡Lanzallamas!— una vez más, el torrente ígneo se sobrepuso a los globos de aire, ahora golpeando a mi pokémon de lleno y dejándolo en el piso.

Conteniendo la respiración, vi cómo Nap se ponía de pie, herido de gravedad después de un ataque pero con la fuerza suficiente para seguir peleando, eso nos desconcertó a todos ¿cómo podía un pokémon tan débil como ese piplup levantarse luego de haber recibido de lleno un golpe de un pokémon que es a todas luces mucho mas poderoso? La duda quedó en mi cabeza y no me di cuenta cuando nuestro rival corría con la intención de terminar la batalla. Era una suerte Nap si estuviera atento y se deslizara por el campo, lejos de la amenaza.

Aquello encendió un foco dentro de mí: ¡Nap estaba mojado! Las burbujas debieron haberlo salpicado cuando fueron reventadas, dejándolo húmedo y ayudándolo a soportar el ataque tipo fuego ¡E incluso ahora nos volvían a ayudar! Tuve que pensar muy rápido pues la tierra lentamente "secaría" a Nap ¡y no puedo hacer que use Burbuja en sí mismo!

Finalmente me decidí por un ataque de concurso: con el último impulso que le quedaba, ordené a mi pequeño piplup impulsarse con una roca y girar mientras usaba Burbuja a su alrededor. El líder nos miraba extrañado, aunque divertido al ver que nuestros ataques no atinaban a su pokémon, estaba listo para utilizar lanzallamas de nueva cuenta cuando, por fin, entendió lo que hicimos. El campo ahora estaba lleno de una fina capa de lodo que entorpecía a su, ya de por sí lento, rampardos y lo hacía caer torpemente. Nap bajó.

—Ahora ¡directo a él!— Nap entendió mi mensaje y atacó con Burbuja directo hacia el dinosaurio ¡No podría creerlo! ¡Los teníamos! El pequeño tipo agua se deslizaba por el campo con prominencia, al tiempo que la bestia de mayor tamaño necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para mantenerse en pié.

—¡En las rocas!—el grito del líder me sacó de mis ensoñaciones al tiempo que su pokémon se lanzaba y trataba de impulsarse de piedra en piedra, ¡el lodo ya no le hacía nada!—Testarazo—dijo sonriente y la cabeza de su criatura brilló intenso, al tiempo que se impulsaba con más fuerza y perforaba la roca tras la que mi amigo estaba.

—¡Deslízate!—le apremié, la situación era mala ¡el tipo había hecho polvo esa cosa! No quería saber que podría hacer si atrapaba desprevenido a Nap pero tampoco sabía que más hacer. Por ahora lo más importante era huir.

Podía oir las risas de los espectadores ¡y me los imaginaba! Hablando de un piplup cobarde y de su entrenador a juego cuyas estrategias fueron contrarrestadas al poco tiempo de haberlas creadl. Quería rendirme ¡pero si lo hacía no tendría medalla para Gus! La situación se volvía cada vez más complicada mientras la enorme criatura prehistórica saltaba y perforaba todas las rocas ¿cómo es posible que siga tan vivo? ¡Si Testarazo también lastima al usuario!

—No lo dejes escapar ¡más rápido!—oí al líder decir mientras rampardos se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo ¿cuándo demolió todas las rocas? ¡Y ahora iba por Nap! El lodo del campo ya se había secado y nada salvo las pequeñas patitas de mi pokémon lo ayudaban a ganar terreno.

—¡Burbuja de nuevo!—grité,con la esperanza de que el golpe acertara de milagro pero en vez de lanzarse propulsado por una pompa y luego expulsar más, el pequeño piplup saltó por sí mismo y creó una esfera de agua que explotó apenas y alcanzó su tamaño máximo. Yo grité de alegría ¡Nap había aprendido hidrochorro! Miré con malicia a Roark y este me devolvió una mueca de disgusto, aparentemente no le estaba gustando nada cómo me las arreglaba para sobrevivir en su territorio ¡y yo no tenía intención de irme sin su medalla!

Su coloso resbalada torpemente, estampando su cara contra la tierra y tragando lodo mientras Nap se movía con gracia—¡Burbuja!—ordené, y el ataque golpeó de lleno en las piernas de nuestro oponente ¡Al fin! El pokémon se tropezó y cayó de cara de nuevo—Esta batalla está a punto de terminar— murmuré.

—No creas que la tienes tan fácil, niño ¡Vamos, Testarazo!—pude oír toda la fuerza y severidad del líder en esa última oración y creo que rampardos también porque reunió fuerzas y se levantó. Yo estaba perplejo ¡pero si apenas podía quitar su cara del suelo! El pokémon se irguió sobre sus dos patas y pisoteó el suelo, sus ojos brillaron más rojos de lo que ya eran y su cabeza emitió un fulgor dorado. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba dio un último salto y se dirigió a Nap como un misil. Con una nube de polvo se dio fin al combate.

—Piplpup ya no puede continuar—sentenció el árbitro apenas pudo abrir los ojos—la victoria es para Roark, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Oreburgh.

Caí de rodillas—Todo—comencé—todo lo que intentamos, todo lo que hicimos— el nudo en la garganta no me dejó seguir hablando al tiempo que me levanté y corrí. ¡Había defraudado a Gustavo! ¡Había hecho el ridículo frente a decenas de personas! ¡Había dejado que Nap se lastimara! La culpa y la vergüenza oprimían mi estómago, apenas dejándome respirar. Pero seguí corriendo, mis brazos pesaban por tener que cargar a Nap y mis ojos apenas podían ver. Ya era poco más de la media tarde y probablemente toda la ciudad comía con sus familias ¡Lo cual era perfecto! Perfecto porque quería huir sin que nadie me viera. Hice un esfuerzo extra y llegué a la entrada del lugar, respiré aliviado ¡En la cueva ya nadie me encontraría! Di mi primer paso y una bandada de zubats salió de repente. El aire de la caverna aún me parecía húmedo y horrible, pero estaba seguro de que no olía peor que mi cara en ese momento.

Caminé en silencio. Nap respiraba tranquilamente en mis brazos, le había dado algunos objetos cuando entramos y me agradaba saber que ya estaban haciendo efecto. Las lágrimas ya se me habían secado y ahora sólo predominaba la decepción: ¡Había estado tan cerca! ¡Lo había hecho todo bien! ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada cuando el rampardos venía hacia Nap? ¡Incluso había arruinado esa oportunidad para Gus!¡Ahora tendría que buscar otro gimnasio para intentar ganar su medalla! Bajé la cabeza y seguí caminando, ya casi llegaba a la entrada.

—¡Andrés!—oí, ya estaba cansado, ya sólo quería que aquello se acabara, así que me detuve. Un entrenador de mayor edad y ligeramente más alto que sujetó mi hombro.

—Vete—le dije—no me recuerdes que te defraudé. No me recuerdes que por mi culpa no tendrás medalla, no me recuerdes que soy un pésimo amigo.

Me quedé esperando su respuesta, Gus se tomó su tiempo, supongo que escogiendo las palabras que decirme: alguna grosería, un regaño, alguna palabra de desaliento. Entonces me abrazó.

Pude sentir sus brazos de nuevo envolviéndome y mi cabeza topando con su hombro, entonces me puse a llorar.

Nunca aprendí a controlar mi llanto, así que cuando lloro es algo parecido a un espectáculo: mis sollozos podían oírse por todo el largo y ancho del recinto, y mis lágrimas empapaban la chaqueta de mi amigo. Duré así unos minutos hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente seco para hablar.

—Lo siento— le dije— sé que te prometí ganar la batalla por ti ¡pero no pude!—exclamé, comenzando a tener un ataque de hipo. Gus sólo me mantuvo sujeto—no sé por qué no pude esquivar ese movimiento ¡Si Nap se movía tan rápido en el lodo!—dije, teniendo otro ataque de llanto.

Tras varios minutos callé y bajé la cabeza, me separé de él y me puse de pie.

—Ganaste—me dijo.

—¿Uh?—no entendía de qué hablaba ¡Si a Nap lo habían vencido! ¡Él lo vio!

—Ganaste—me volvió a decir— después de que te fueras,Roark se acercó a mí y me dijo que te había subestimado, que un novato normal no habría tenido oportunidad alguna contra su rampardos, me dijo que lo sentía y me pidió que te diera esto—concluyó, poniendo en mi mano la pequeña pieza de metal—ten, te lo ganaste.

No podría creer lo que escuchaba ¿de verdad el líder había dicho eso? ¿De verdad había ganado una batalla de gimnasio? ¿De verdad dijo que yo no era un novato normal? Sólo podía ver mi medalla y suponer que sí.

—Lo siento—volví a decir— no debí haberme ido así.

—Hey, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. No hay cuidado—ayudé a Gus a levantarse y sonreí. Esta vez yo lo abracé.

—Gracias.

—Cuando quieras.

—¿Ahora vendrás conmigo?

Mi amigo se rascó la nuca.

—Lamento decirlo, pero tendrás que ir solo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?—pregunté, preocupado.

—No—me dijo—sólo siento que aún no puedo irme. Debo entrenar y debo poder ganar mi medalla por mi mismo.

—Pero, ya la tienes—le reclamé.

—No—me respondió, tranquilo—la canjeé por enfrentarme a él, aún no sé contra cuál pokémon pero sé que será duro.

—Tienes que hacerlo ¿no es así?

—Tengo que.

Suspiré: mi amigo es un testarudo, pero es mi amigo y tengo que apoyarlo.

Aún si eso significa separarnos un rato.


	5. Eres raro

Capítulo 5

"Hola, soy Andrés, acabo de conocerte ¡y te quiero!"

La caminata hasta Júbilo fue larga pero sin ningún contratiempo y llegué al centro pokémon ya bien entrada la noche. Medio dormido, medio despierto, ingresé mi nombre en el registro y me fui a mi cuarto con sólo un ojo abierto (Ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo le hice para no chocar con la puerta). Lo último que recuerdo fue mi cabeza tocando la almohada.

—¿PERO QUÉ VOY A USAR?—grité mientras me destapaba.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando yo apenas me desperezaba.

—¿Dónde hay un desayuno continental llevado por alguien directo a tu cama cuando lo necesitas?—Me pregunté a mí mismo, y con el estómago gruñendo me fui a bañar.

Con mi atuendo recién lavado puesto fui a mi cama y me calcé mis botas de nuevo. Luego salí a la ciudad sin rumbo fijo.

Quedaban aún unos días para el concurso, y no me sentía con ganas de entrenar ese día, por el contrario, el fuerte calor incentivaba demasiado a no salir de la sombra, así que después de desayunar me puse unos lentes oscuros y salí a caminar. El sol brillaba justo encima de mi cabeza, convirtiendo mi sombra en una pequeña figura debajo mío. Antes de que incluso yo lo notara, me encontré en un centro comercial con aire acondicionado.

—Así que esto es lo que queremos hoy ¿uh?—dije, a nadie más que a mí mismo—Muy bien, supongo que necesito un traje de gala.

Las tiendas de ropa se encontraban en el cuarto piso, todo lo anterior estaba destinado a ayudar a los entrenadores en su viaje: pociones, cuerdas huida, repelentes, pokébolas y uno que otro objeto gracioso se veían en las vitrinas de cristal. Sin tomar en cuenta todo ello tomé las escaleras y me dirigí a mi destino.

—Hola, soy Andrés, acabo de conocerte ¡y te quiero!—le dije a un elegante esmoquin que colgaba de un gancho—Eres tan hermoso, ¡Sé mío!—El traje era elegante pero moderno, con un saco negro y pantalones más bien entubados a juego, ¡Juro que brillaba un poco! Un amable vendedor me puso atención y me invitó a probármelo: me quedaba como un guante ¡Y no sólo porque venía con guantes incluidos! Al final pensé en llevarlo a casa, pero con lo que costaba yo tenía para uno de los guantes y una patada en los dientes (tal vez ser un novato comprando en una tienda con el escudo de armas de la familia Berlitz no es una idea muy inteligente) así que salí, derrotado, a buscar alguna otra opción.

Tras al menos una buena hora buscando algo que se le pareciera, me senté en una banca aún más derrotado de lo que ya estaba y con un helado de chocolate en la mano.

—¡Esto es absurdo!—dije, entre lamidas al postre—No hay ningún traje tan genial como ese (y a este paso no voy a encontrar uno hasta cuando el Gran Festival haya acabado).

Al final me aburrí de buscar y salí del edificio. El sol había bajado un poco pero mi helado aún se derretía. Dejé que mis pasos me llevaran a una zona de pastizales al norte de la ciudad y observé.

Muchos niños tenías batallas amistosas entre ellos, también habían los que buscaban algún nuevo pokémon que añadir a su equipo, y claro, los que estábamos ahí sin razón alguna, yo me quedé mirando con aburrimiento hasta que un grito llamó mi atención.

Era un hombre, bueno, no puedo decir que hombre hombre, tal vez un joven o algo así: su cuerpo era alto y delgado, aún más que el mío y su cabello alborotado presentaba una extraña coloración blanca y tapaba algo de su ojo (si eso no es obra de un tinte,que alguien me ponga un vestido y me llame "Linda") . Vestía un elegante traje del mismo color, con adornos dorados en forma de arco en sus cintura y zapatos negros (estoy casi seguro de que esos eran de marca). Su cara mostraba cansancio y estaba sobre una rodilla.

—¿Que quieres una batalla? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso quieres salir lastimado?—le gritaba a un pequeño pokémon verdoso, el Budew lo había tacleado y ensuciado de tierra—¿Qué no entiendes que yo no quiero lastimarte? ¡Sólo ven conmigo!—el brote no escuchaba de razones y parecía que sólo quería atacarlo (un comportamiento un tanto extraño para un bebé como él).

El hombre trataba en vano de razonar con la criatura, que no paraba de atacarlo ¿será un entrenador o algo así? No lo creo, probablemente sólo quería una mascota, pero no tenía forma de conseguirla. A la tercer embestida su traje estaba tan lleno de tierra que parecía que el saco era café, fue cuando no pude soportarlo y tal vez por desesperación, o por "fashionista" corrí a ayudarlo.

—Nap ¡Burbuja!—ordené a mi pokémon apenas salió de su pokébola. El Budew me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y esquivó el golpe con gracia—¡Hidrochorro!—grité, tratando de emular la antigua estrategia. El ataque funcionó y mi oponente se resbaló en el fango—No lo pierdas ¡Burbuja!— el golpe ahora fue directo e hizo que el pequeño apenas pudiera mantener la conciencia—Pokébola ¡ve!—y con un gesto teatral, apunté al pequeño bulto verde y lancé mi esfera. Mi primera captura había sido perfecta.

Me volteé para darle su pokémon a mi desconocido (aunque era tentador quedármelo yo) y lo encontré temblando: su cara, antes de cansancio ahora era la viva imagen del miedo y el odio, y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

—Mira, es para ti—le dije, tratando de que sonar lo más amistoso posible y le mostré la esfera con mi captura adentro.

—Lo has hecho—me dijo,mirando el objeto—¡Tú lo has hecho! ¡Tú lo encerraste y lo usarás como un arma o como un esclavo!—¿Qué la pasaba a este tipo? ¡Capturé un pokémon para él y ahora yo era el malo!

—Disculpa, me parece que no te entiendo—le respondí—Yo sólo.. vi que querías entablar una amistad con este pokémon pero no podían combatir. Así que quise ayudar y lo atrapé por ti—aclaré—mira, es tuyo.

Alargué mi brazo lo más que pude para darle su esfera, pero él me la arrebató de las manos.

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Sabes el dolor que le acabas de causar a esta inocente criatura?— me recriminó —Lo aprisionas y su única esperanza para la liberación es que lo llames para que luche con otro igual de desdichado que él ¿Es que no puedes pensar por un momento en su felicidad?

Estaba a punto de recuperarme e la impresión y pegarle cuatro gritos a ese hippie cuando de la nada su semblante se suavizó y oímos un ruido.

—Espera ¿en serio? Pero ¿cómo?—El extraño le hablaba a su pokébola,desde donde podíamos escuchar perfectamente los pequeños sonidos del Budew, aparentemente recuperado.

—¿Tú le entiendes?—le pregunté, pensando en la obvia respuesta.

Mi extraño no dijo nada, sólo puso su oído más cerca de la esfera y continuó "escuchando", al poco rato su semblante se suavizó por completo.

—Te pido disculpas—me dijo, finalmente—Me sobrepasé y supuse que querías llevarte a esta criatura en contra de su voluntad.

—¿En contra de su voluntad?—le cuestioné—¡Pero si a leguas se notaba que quería pelear! Digo, yo no soy propiamente un experto, pero creo saber cuando alguien quiere una buena batalla. Pero ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—El Budew respondió por ti—me respondió, sereno—dijo que te agradecía por una experiencia tan divertida, y que le gustaría pelear contigo otra vez.

—¿Quieres una poción?— le pregunté— podríamos pelear ahora: tu Budew contra mi Piplup.

—Lo lamento—suspiró— yo no soy lo que ustedes llaman un "Entrenador"—ok, eso me hacía entender todo. Excepto lo único que realmente me importaba: ¿CÓMO PODÍA ENTENDERLE AL BUDEW?

—Bueno, creo que entonces vamos a tener un pequeño problema aquí—bromeé, a modo de respuesta— aunque supongo que todavía puedo curarlo ¿me lo prestas?

La cara el extraño palideció y sus ojos se abrieron, no fue sino cuando oímos el leve sonido de su pokémon que se calmó y me entregó su esfera. El tipo planta estaba feliz de salir a tomar aire, aún si su captura hubiera sido tan poco tiempo atrás.

—Me llamo Andrés, por cierto—le dije, mientras me ocupaba de rociar la medicina sobre sus heridas. Aún concentrado como estaba podía notar que me miraba.

—Ácures—me respondió, un nombre extraño en verdad.

—¿Sabes qué? Te llamaré A—aún sin verlo, supe que sonrió un poco.

—Budew dice que gracias— dijo A, más tarde.

—Bueno, dile a Budew que fue todo un placer— respondí haciendo una ligera reverencia, el mayor sonrió otro poco.

—Aún quiere luchar.

—¿En serio? Wow, sin duda es muy entusiasta ¿por qué no peleas tú? Digo, no tienes que ser entrenador para disfrutar de un buen rato, sabes.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Yo supuse que A tenía algún tipo de conflicto interno, por lo que no insistí más.

—La forma en que peleaste antes, al inicio pensé que lo estabas lastimando, pero luego de que Budew me lo explicara entendí toda la diversión que estaban teniendo. ¿Por qué?

La pregunta de mi interlocutor me dejó un poco confuso, digo, ese ya era un tipo extraño, ¿y ahora haciendo preguntas extrañas? No pude evitar mirarlo, abrazando a su capullo, y preguntarme qué clase de cosas estaban pasando en su cabeza.

—Pues, una batalla es extraña: sacas a un pokémon para librarla y tú sólo estás ahí, gritando órdenes y pensando que hacer para ganar, pero de alguna manera siempre pasas un buen rato y sonríes todo el tiempo. Excepto cuando pierdes, ahí debes decirle al otro entrenador "buen juego" y darle parte de tu dinero. Por muy difícil y molesto que pienses que es.

El ambiente estaba en silencio, sólo oíamos el viento sonar y veíamos cómo la tarde pasaba.

—Quiero una batalla.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero una batalla: aquí y ahora.

—Pensé que no te gustaban.

—Y no lo hacen: quiero que tú tomes a Budew y lo uses contra alguien.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te gustan las batallas ¿no? Entonces calma sus ansias y demuéstrame a mí todo lo que dijiste.

—¿Estarás bien con eso?

—Trataré.

Suspiré, aquel sujeto EN SERIO que era raro, pero ese Budew seguía ansioso y en realidad no me afectaba,así que me levanté y él me siguió.

—Atraparé un pokémon entonces ¿Eso está bien?

—Solamente si me permites hablar cualquiera que sea el pokémon que captures.

—Seguro.

Tomé al pokémon capullo y caminamos a la hierba, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo...supongo que los pokémon estaban dormidos o algo.

Finalmente encontramos un Shinx bebiendo de un pequeño lago al este. El pelaje azul de su lomo y el negro de sus patas lo hacía parecer que llevaba un pequeño pantalón. Cuando me vio, adoptó una pose de ataque ¡Era tan adorable! Me había enamorado de ese pokémon desde que lo vi por primera vez ¡Y ahora iba a tener uno! Ni pronto ni perezoso ,ordené al Budew que embistiera, a lo que el felino con facilidad esquivó y devolvió por sí mismo, cosa que en realidad yo esperaba y, aprovechando el contacto físico ordené a Budew usar Absorción. El golpe impactó y mi oponente cayó, aparentemente cansado, mientras que el tipo planta sanaba ligeramente sus heridas.

—¡Absorción de nuevo!—grité, con la intención de repetir el último movimiento, pero la cola del felino brilló y dio un salto increíble para alguien de su talla. Aterrizó detrás de nosotros con el pelaje cargado y ojos chispeantes—Actitud. Me gusta—dije, y procedí a embestir. Cosa que Shinx esquivaba con total facilidad, al lado de Budew parecía un rayo.

Podía notar que los movimientos de mi pokémon bajaban su velocidad y supe entonces que no aguantaríamos más, no obstante, la cola de nuestro amigo, antes tan brillante como una linterna, estaba empezando a perder fulgor—¡No te detengas!—le dije a Budew, quien redobló sus esfuerzos para hacer contacto con su oponente. Finalmente, su cola se apagó.

Como si de un reflejo se tratase, di un salto y grite:

—¡Súper mega alfa absorción!

Por un momento, todo parecieron hacer una mueca de extrañeza e incredulidad, pero Budew pareció haber entendido el mensaje y, como si hubiera acumulado fuerza anteriormente, se lanzó hacia el felino y usó absorción en él. La pokébola cayó en su cabeza.

Al final, A aceptó su Budew y "habló" con mi nuevo Shinx, me sorprendí a mí mismo aguantando la respiración, a la espera de lo que el mayor pudiese decir. Y exhalando tranquilo cuando me comunicó que el pokémon estaba feliz.

Nos despedimos con él partiendo al norte con un destino que, según me dijo, sólo el viento podría conocer. Yo bajé la mirada hacia Nap y Kou, nuestro otro nuevo amigo. Fue cuando me pregunté qué tantos más amigos conocería en mi viaje, y qué tantos más volvería a ver.

¡Este viaje de veras que me emociona!


	6. Las chispas vuelan

Capítulo 6

"¿Tú qué crees? He visto cómo te pones cuando las cosas no salen como esperas ¿En serio esperas que te deje salir solo?"

La ciudad bullía y vibraba ¡Al día siguiente era el primer concurso! Podía sentirse la emoción en todas partes, y no sólo por mí, sino que el lugar entero parecía estar ante su primera vez: las filas para comprar boletos salían de la arena, los centros comerciales estaban llenos de participantes que no tenían aún nada que ponerse y la mayoría de los parques estaban llenos de gente ensayando (¿Es que nadie piensa en que un ensayo es más divertido cuando nadie te puede ver?).Yo estaba lejos de todo eso, en mi arboleda favorita: donde conocí a Gus.

—Carga—ordené a Kou—mantenlo...mantenlo...¡Malicioso!—mi nuevo pokémon y yo habíamos estado entrenando ahí desde hace un rato, por lo que los efectos ya se empezaban a notar. Lo que intentaba ahora era darle a su movimiento Carga un toque extra: electrificar el pequeño cuerpo de Kou hasta que brillase lo suficiente e intimidar a nuestro oponente usando Malicioso, el resultado que logramos fue dar la apariencia de que un monstruo hecho de electricidad estaba en el lugar del tierno felino. El siguiente paso era utilizar toda esa carga para movernos más rápido y así esquivar con más gracia (al menos hasta que el voltaje se acabara). Cosa que ya habíamos dominado.

Nap descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, el entrenamiento que había tenido con él nos había agotado a los dos y la mayoría del pasto a su alrededor estaba húmedo por la combinación de sus Burubuja e Hidrochorro, era una suerte que hubiera encontrado un espacio seco para trabajar en los ataques de Kou.

—Hagamos algo diferente ahora—dije, estirando los brazos para relajarme—¡A la hierba, señores!—Nap me siguió a paso lento, decidí que no merecía represión alguna porque ya había hecho todo lo que debía por el día, así que sólo lo esperé y lo regresé a su pokébola. Kou me miraba algo incierto.

—Estará bien, sólo significa que ya ha entrenado suficiente por hoy— le dije— ahora ven, necesitamos probarte contra un oponente real—el felino me siguió.

Entramos en batalla contra un Starly: el ave atacó con Placaj pero Kou lo esquivó con una elegante voltereta hacia atrás, y, poniendo una mirada retadora, corrió hacia ella cuando le ordené usar Placaje otra vez. Mi felino era notablemente más lento que este pokémon, cosa que yo no tenía prevista, pero decidí verle el lado bueno y tomarlo como una mayor razón para probar nuestra nueva combinación.

—Carga—dije, tranquilo. Kou me oyó y plantó sus cuatro patas en el suelo, la energía era atraída a su cuerpo en forma de diminutos puntos luminosos y su cola empezó a brillar como un foco. Tras la primera reacción, mi shinx siguió parado, aún acumulando energía y empezando su pelaje a brillar, quizá yo no pueda hablar con los pokémon como A, pero podía decir que ese Starly no entendía lo que pasaba y se mantenía quieto, mirando como su oponente se iluminaba.

—¡Malicioso!—grité cuando la melena de Kou apenas se podía distinguir. Los ojos de mi pokémon brillaron en un color rojizo y al tomar posición para dar un pequeño rugido, alrededor de su cuerpo se materializó la enorme silueta de un monstruo, agazapado contra el suelo y listo para atacar. Los ojos de Kou llenaban de miedo al pokémon emplumado, haciéndolo bajar la guardia. Ese fue el momento para atacar.

—¡Ahora— Kou saltó y embistió a su oponente con su cuerpo electrificado, a una velocidad tal que ni aún en perfectas condiciones el Starly hubiera podido esquivar. El golpe dejó al ave tirada en el suelo, apenas pudiendo moverse y en el obvio estado de debilitamiento. Kou y yo sonreímos.

—¿En dónde quieres comer?

Kou y yo entrenamos por el resto del día, siempre tratando de agilizar su Carga especial, combatimos pokémon salvajes y lentamente mi pokémon se volvió más poderoso, lo suficiente como para poder electrificarse a sí mismo y taclear con más fuerza a nuestros oponentes: Chispa estaba ya dentro de nuestro repertorio.

Combatiendo con un Bidoof tuve una idea: usar Carga una sola vez y aprovechar Chispa para causar el efecto del miedo. El monstruo se materializó frente al pokémon ratón regordete, con la su piel eléctrica como si fuera una melena erizada y una apariencia aún más amenazante, parecía ser aún más grande (el doble que Kou) y con su mirada lanzando destellos carmesí. El bidoof intentó huir, pero su perseguidor corrió tan rápido como la electricidad en su cuerpo le permitió y lo dejó en el piso incluso antes que si hubiéramos usado la combinación anterior. Muy satisfecho, tomé la esfera de Kou y caminamos de vuelta hacia el Centro Pokémon.

Volví a quedarme dormido tan pronto como mi cabeza tocó la almohada (para ser sinceros, eso era lo mejor que pude haber hecho, considerando que si no me dormía temprano planeaba golpearme la cabeza con una tabla) y desperté antes de que mi despertador sonara.

—¿No puedes salir más rápido?—le gritaba al sol desde mi ventana, ocasionalmente oyendo a lo lejos un no muy amable "¡Cállate, pedazo de &11==)(°!%&%%&/!" (Las personas dormidas no parecen ser muy amables).

Resignado por la elección del sol de seguir el mismo curso que lo ha caracterizado por millones de años y no salir a una velocidad mayor, procedí a tomar un baño y cambiarme para ir pronto al Estadio (aunque aún faltaban unas horas para que este abriera). Tomé mi ropa limpia y un jabón y me metí al cuarto de baño (¡Adoro que los centros Pokémon estén tan bien equipados! Digo, no hay desayuno continental traído a tu cama o almohadas de pluma de swanna, pero hay un baño en cada habitación y comida caliente en las mañanas. Así que no me quejo). Unas horas después estaba en el área de comedor. Cuando la enfermera Joy dejó nuestra comida apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar las manos antes de que la devoráramos (Hey, llevaba despierto un buen rato, así que no me culpen) y corriéramos a nuestro destino.

El sol de la mañana estaba ya en el cielo cuando llegamos al , maldecí al transporte público y juré que un día volvería y al menos con un Empoleon y un Luxray caería sobre ellos el martillo de mi cólera. Después del juramento de venganza del día, caminé a la entrada.

El tiempo pasaba, y no veía la hora de salir al escenario.¡La idea de mi debut ante cientos de espectadores que verían la genialidad de mis pokémon me llenaba de emoción! Pero saber que cientos de ojos observarían atentamente todos y cada uno de mis errores realmente era como un cubetazo directo a la cabeza (no uno de agua fría, ni uno de agua hirviendo, ni siquiera uno con agua, sólo la cubeta).

El vestidor de chicos era aburrido: éramos unos diez, mas o menos. Con tan pocos compañeros, arreglarnos era más bien privado y como si estuviéramos solos. Al final había comprado un elegante traje blanco: el saco parecía más bien una bata de laboratorio ya que cubría casi mis pies y tenía motivos en azul. Los pantalones eran de un negro tenue y combinaban con mis zapatos. Debajo del saco llevaba más blanco.

Peiné mi cabello por última vez y me miré al espejo. Un chico me hacia una mirada extraña desde lejos y juraría que me lanzó un beso. Así que mantuve mi cabeza volteada y miré a la pequeña pantalla en la esquina del cuarto.

Una chica pelirroja hacía malabares con un Mime Jr. que flotaba a escasa distancia y creaba pelotas de energia psíquica, una castaña hacía una rutina de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra su meditite, un chico algo parecido a Gus lanzaba esferas a su Turtwig, quien las destruía con Hoja Afilada y explotaban en confeti. Recuerdo ver a alguien flotando con ayuda de un Lunatone que creaba arcoíris combinando Psicoonda con Confusión. Los jueces, una enfermera Joy

Finalmente, mi turno llegó y un hombre vistiendo una camiseta de "Staff" y un micrófono en su oído me dio la señal para salir al escenario.

¡Todo era tan brillante! Las personas, la Arena, las enormes pantallas sobre mí. Esperé a que los aplausos dejaran de sonar y entonces subí la cabeza.

Un torrente de burbujas brillantes salió de la esfera de Nap cuando la lancé sobre mi cabeza y mi pokémon salió, dando volteretas y jugando con las coloridas pompas. Saqué de mi bolsillo una pequeña vara metálica, toqué el piso con la punta de mi pie y di un era el radio de mis movimientos-Oprimí un botón en la parte inferior del objeto y este rápidamente creció, lo moví un poco y se dividió en dos enormes estacas que clavé en el piso.

¡Esa era la señal! Nap cayó sobre la primera estaca y volvió a saltar, esta vez elevándose usando su propio ataque de Burbuja. Ahora me tocaba a mí: usando la circunferencia en la arena como guía, di un paso afuera y lancé una pelota de malabarista al aire. Nap dio una voltereta y se impulsó girando hacia ella. Siempre llenando el ambiente de su ataque de tipo agua, con un grácil giro aterrizó sobre la segunda estaca y volvió a saltar, repitiendo la estrategia. Su Burbuja era ya tan fuerte que podía impulsarse sin problemas sobre el terreno, aunque dejaba grandes charcos de lodo que yo me esforzaba por evitar. Lancé una segunda pelota y Nap la usó para posicionarse en un espacio entre las dos estacas, entonces usó Burbuja de nuevo y llenó el lugar totalmente de sus brillantes pompas. ¡Algunas incluso habían llegado al público! Fue cuando noté que se había formado una densa cortina a nuestro alrededor que volví al círculo y saqué mi tercer pelota. Las otras dos las había recuperado tras los movimientos anteriores de mi Piplup. Entonces las lancé.

Hacía malabares alrededor del círculo, siempre tratando de no pasarme más de lo que medía el largo de mi pierna y encargándome salir de vez en cuando de nuestra transparente cortina. Finalmente, decidí que era el momento de acabar el acto.

—Hidrochorro—dije, con tranquilidad, y lanzando una sola bola hacia Nap.

La técnica de agua se ejecutó de nuevo en el centro sobre las estacas, esta vez con el fin de explotar todas las burbujas en el campo, dejando con ello una lluvia de brillantes gotas que relucían de azul. Cuando el espectáculo cesó yo había vuelto al centro del círculo, con Nap sobre mi hombro, una rodilla flexionada y las manos extendidas. Las pelotas estaban ya en mi bolsillo.

La audiencia gritó, su estruendo casi me dejaba sordo. Fue entonces cuando sonreí y vi un par de ojos muy especial entre el público.

Volviendo a vestidores, el chico extraño salía a la Arena.

—Esta va por ti, baby—dijo, mientras tocaba mi trasero.

El golpe que le di en la quijada no pudo borrar su sonrisa.

La primera ronda pasó lenta. Luego de mí había aún varias chicas y chicos y con mi ropa húmeda como estaba no era la sensación más cómoda sentarse en un taburete fuera de vestidores frente a otra pantalla. Agradecí al cielo cuando dijeron que tendríamos un descanso de una hora antes de que anunciaran quién pasaría ala siguiente etapa y corrí al área de lavandería del lugar.

Frente a mí estaba una máquina secadora y dentro de ella mi traje daba vueltas. Era una suerte que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido una sección donde los participantes pudiéramos limpiar nuestra ropa si algo extraño le pasaba (Aunque me sentía algo tonto siendo el único ahí). Todo el tiempo me la pasé mimando a Nap y dándole ánimos a Kou. Mi pequeño felino parecía nervioso (y era entendible: yo sufría de ese sentimiento también, pero la euforia por participar me ayudaba a mitigarlo) y por un momento dudé que estuviera listo, pero esos ojos amarillos, brillando de determinación me dejaron en claro que el enano iba con todo.

Finalmente mi traje se secó. Finalmente acabó la hora. Finalmente dieron los nombres de los finalistas. Finalmente supe que pasé. Kou temblaba un poco al salir de su pokébola, pero al sentir mi miraba detrás suyo tomaba confianza y enfrentaba, decidido, a lo que tuviera público parecía adorar nuestra combinación especial, y los puntajes de nuestros rivales parecían bajar cada vez más rápido mientras ascendíamos con decisión al escalón final, donde nos esperaba la tan preciada Cinta.

El último cronómetro marcó el final de nuestros cinco minutos y miré a mi oponente sonriendo, satisfecho: ella y su kricketot habían dado una batalla asombrosa, pero ni aun así pudieron sobrepasar a nuestro "monstruo electrostático". Ella hizo una reverencia y se fue. Ahora sólo quedaba uno.

El momento había llegado, la batalla final sería con el ganador del siguiente encuentro, los cinco minutos pasaban como si fueran años, y al final casi no vi al ganador de esa batalla, pero cuando decidí abrir los ojos, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía. El ganador, y mi próximo oponente era el chico extraño del vestidor.

Clauss , se llamaba, se la pasó molestándome todo el camino hasta mi entrada, en donde intentó darme un beso en la mejilla, cosa que repelí con una patada a su espinilla. Aparte de su "extraña" actitud, era en extremo presumido, y aún si no hubiera intentado nada ya planeaba golpearlo de todas formas. Su mirada desvergonzada me hacía sentir tan nervioso como irritado y ahora en serio en serio quería hacerlo morder el polvo. Dentro de su pokébola, sentí que Kou queria hacer lo mismo.

—La ronda final, entre el los participantes Andrés Kaitten y Clauss Rex dará inicio en breve— decía la presentadora: una joven de cabellos falsamente rosados y con una minifalda— tendrán exactamente cinco minutos para hacer que el marcador del su oponente disminuya. Si su pokémon resulta debilitado, serán descalificados ¿Alguna duda?—Rex y yo movimos la cabeza a modo de negación—Entonces, que la batalla ¡De inicio!—gritó, con un movimiento muy efusivo de sus brazos.

Corrimos a nuestros lados y yo rápidamente liberé a Kou, quien salió de entre un torrente de rayos dorados, dando un pequeño rugido y poniéndose en posición de combate. Rusei soltó una risilla y me miró a los ojos, luego lanzó una pokébola, que se abrió liberando rocas como si fuera una avalancha. Entonces tragué saliva: el pokémon que salió de su esfera era un hippopotas.

Maldecí por lo bajo y la batalla comenzó. El pokémon de tipo tierra se rió cínicamente y miró a Kou. De tal entrenador tal pokémon.

—¡Mordisco!—grité. Kou corrió y clavó sus dientes en el pokémon de nuestro oponente.

—Sácatelo— lo oí decir, y su tipo tierra tan solo se sacudió, lanzando a Kou hacia nuestro lado de la arena. Todo mientras nuestro marcador disminuía.—Ataque arena—gritó Clauss, y su pokémon araño el suelo, lanzando tierra a los ojos de Kou.

—Mier...—Tuve que contenerme para no acabar la palabra y pensar en un mejor ataque. Suspiré—Carga mientras te mueves— dije, al final, mientras la energía eléctrica era atraída hacia el cuerpo shinx. Cuya cola brillaba de nuevo como un foco.

—¡Excavar!—al oír eso, Hippopotas desapareció bajo tierra. Mi única opción era evitarlo y esperar lo mejor. Así que le ordené a Kou que siguiera cargándose. Los segundos pasaban y sólo veía que el brillo ahora era mayor, pero una linterna no pude hacer mucho frente a un martillo ¡En especial si al martillo no lo puedes ver! Con eso en mente, recordé ¡Los ojos! Kou era un shinx, la evolución final de Luxray: el pokémon chispa ojos ¡Algo debía poder hacer!

—¡Búscalo!— le ordené, y bajó su mirada al campo de tierra: yo no tenía forma de saber si lo había encontrado o no, sólo podía confiar en mi pokémon y esperar que la apuesta nos saliera. Fue cuando lo vi saltar hacia atrás, justo antes de que Hippopotas saliera del suelo— No lo dejes volver ¡Mordisco!— y toda la electricidad dentro de él hizo su trabajo. Mi felino salió disparado hacia adelante, con sus colmillos despidiendo una ligera aura oscura y finalmente clavándose en la piel amarillenta del Hipo. Vi cómo el marcador de Clauss bajaba más que el mío—¡Más fuerte!—ordené, y Kou lo levantó con fuerza para azotarlo. Hippopotas ya no tenía a dónde escapar.

—Chorro arena.

Los grandes ojos del shinx parpadearon dolorosamente cuando, del agujero en el lomo de nuestro oponente, un torrente de arena saliera a presión ¡No sabía que podías activar así la habilidad de tu pokémon! Kou ahora estaba ciego.

Con esfuerzo, se levantó. Sólo para recibir un Placaje y volver a caer. Ahora por muy rápidos que fuéramos, no podíamos ver la dirección en la que íbamos: ni siquiera yo, porque la baja, aunque poderosa tormenta limitaba mi visibilidad.

—¡Salta!—fue lo único en lo que pude pensar, pues al ver mi marcador me asusté aún más y tuve que pensar bajó más presión. El salto a cambio fue tan poderoso que pude ver a Kou por algunos segundos—¡Cae con Mordida!—ordené, y muy para mi sorpresa, ejecutó el ataque como si pudiera ver. El desprevenido Hippopotas aulló de dolor.

¡Entonces se me ocurrió! Si esto funcionaba tal vez podría nivelar mi marcador. Con tal solo un minuto más, cualquier cosa ahora era bienvenida.

—¡Monstruo electrostático!—Kou nunca había estado tan cargado antes, usualmente usábamos el combo pocos segundos después de la primera fase, pero como el Hippopotas era inmune a la electricidad no habíamos podido atacarlo así.

Escuché el pequeño grito de un shinx entre los aullidos de la multitud y los comentarios de la presentadora. Y supe que aún con todo el escándalo, y con el hecho de que había hablado más bien bajo.

Como si de un rayo cayendo se tratase, el centro de la tormenta se iluminó. Kou había golpeado el mismo suelo para descargarse, y mucha de la arena que ahí había se solidificó en forma de picos alrededor de mi shinx o del campo. Ahora nuestro marcador volvía a ser el mismo.

—¡Mordisco!—no dejé a Clauss atacar, pero Kou ahora iba más lento y oí que oponente gritaba lo mismo que yo. Así que tuvimos al pokémon Hipo con la boca abierta de par en par, llendo tan rápido hacia nosotros como sus patas le dejaban.

—¡Derecha!—grité. Dejando a Clauss con su hippopotas chocando contra uno de los picos de arena, que se derrumbó sobre él.

—Y...¡Tiempo!—anunció la presentadora— Se detienen los marcadores.

Ya entrada la tarde, observaba la ciudad desde el norte. Cuando salimos decidí darle a mis pokémon una recompensa por esforzarse tanto. Así que los llevé a un salón donde estuvieron mimándolos todo el día. En serio se lo merecían. Antes de comenzar a caminar sonreí un poco.

—Adelante, señor. Lo he estado esperando.

—¿Uh?

—¡Genial! todo el día deseando que llegara este momento para hacer mi escena y llegas tú y lo arruinas.

—Hey, no sabía que hacíamos teatro aquí—Sonreí. Espero que a Gustavo le haya gustado mi presentación—¿puedo ver la cinta?

—Ver no tocar, amigo—le respondí, estirando mi brazo para que viera mi primer listón más de cerca—Será el primero de muchos—dije, orgulloso.

—Y yo estaré cuando los ganes todos.

—No piensas ...

—¿Tú qué crees? He visto cómo te pones cuando las cosas no salen como esperas ¿En serio esperas que te deje salir solo?

—Tal vez puedas acompañarme, todo depende de a qué ciudad vaya ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que tenemos el mismo destino en mente.

—Entonces...

—Entonces

—¡El que llegue al último paga la cena!—grité, y corrí delante de él.


	7. ¡Me aburres!

Capítulo 7

"En el estacionamiento no había ni siquiera una planta rodadora para hacer chistes"

Desperté y tomé mis cosas. Dormir a la luz de las estrellas era lindo en las películas, pero la verdad es que el suelo era duro ¡Sin mencionar que desperté con tierra en la boca! Gus dormía cerca de mí como un Ursaring.

La primera hora pasó rápido y sé que el entrenamiento pokémon de cualquier forma es un trabajo rudo y todo eso, ¡pero no iba a verme como un vago todo el día! Así que tomé mi ropa y lavé mi cara en un ojo de agua cerca de nuestro campamento, cuando volví Gus dormía de lado.

La segunda hora no fue tan divertida, me puse a recolectar bayas para el desayuno y me persiguió un grupo de Beedrill enojados. Salté al ojo de agua y me quedé sumergido hasta que se aburrieron y se fueron. Cuando regresé, Gus dormía hacia el otro lado.

La tercera hora me aburrió bastante. Las bayas húmedas tenían un toque fresco y eran deliciosas, pero tenía tantas que simplemente no pude disfrutar de mi hazaña comiéndomelas todas. Para cuando Nap, Kou y yo estuvimos llenos aún había un gran montículo de frutos a mi alrededor por lo que, sintiéndome derrotado, acabé por guardarlas para después. Mi ropa se secaba al sol y Gus empezó a roncar.

Dediqué mi cuarta hora a jugar cartas. Había traído un pequeño juego donde las cartas tenían números de diferentes colores y tú debías poner en el centro una carta con el mismo color o número que la que había puesto el jugador anterior, podías cambiar el color que se usaba, evitar que alguien pusiera su carta una vez y hasta hacer que otro jugador tomara de dos a cuatro cartas de la el primero en quedarse con las manos vacías, Nap y Kou eran grandes oponentes pero no muy buenos perdedores.

Gus dormía boca abajo la quinta hora, así que me dediqué a dar un corto paseo con mis pokémon. Caminábamos tranquilamente cuando los Beedrill volvieron, mi primer instinto fue correr, pero me acordé que ahora no estaba solo ¡Ahora...podía...luchar! Nap y Kou parecieron entender mis intenciones y se pusieron en posición de batalla frente a mí, con el fuego de la determinación en sus miradas. Cinco minutos después corríamos de vuelta al agua.

Pasé la sexta hora en ropa interior, mientras mis dos atuendos y calzado se secaban al sol,con una pequeña fogata al lado para acelerar el proceso.

El aburrimiento en la séptima hora era extremo, no podía quedarme quieto por más de doce minutos, y que estuviéramos en la cúspide del medio día tampoco ayudaba mucho a mi paciencia. Por lo que, en vista de que ese Ursaring probablemente hibernaba, decidí adelantarme al pueblo y volver más tarde.

¡Floaroma era hermoso! Los olores llegaron a mí en el momento en el que pisé el lugar: las casas, los negocios, ¡el mismo centro Pokémon! Todo tenía macetas rebosantes de flores: en sus ventanas, al lado de sus puertas, en cada espacio vacío había flores. Compré miel en un negocio local, en una pradera algo alejada de la zona habitada. Me habían dicho que si esparcía miel en un árbol de hojas amarillas, algún pokémon podía venir, atraído por el aroma. Así que, luego de algunas indicaciones. salí al este, en dirección a la Planta Eólica y busqué (En realidad, tomé un autobús, sucede que ese día estaban ofreciendo visitas guiadas por la zona y el precio era un chiste ¡Incluso para un novato como yo!)

En efecto, el peculiar árbol, con sus hojas doradas brillando al sol, estaba ahí. La visita duró más tiempo de lo que tenia contemplado y terminé en medio de una explicación sobre turbinas hidroeléctricas, rodeado de una mezcla extraña de científicos y turistas. Al final me excusé y salí del edificio, con el argumento de que tenía que ir al baño (Tendría que dar un muy buen argumento si me encontraban afuera, viendo a un árbol raro).No tardé demasiado en "pintar" el tronco con el dulce líquido viscoso, luego me escondí detrás de una roca a unos metros y esperé.

Sólo esperé.

Nap abrió mis ojos lanzando su Burbuja en ellos, y antes de que pudiera reclamarle por interrumpir mi sueño de "Estoy tan, pero tan, pero tan aburrido que no tuve otra opción más que quedarme dormido", me señaló el árbol.

Frente a nosotros, un Cherubi lamiendo la dulce corteza. Su cuerpo era esférico y rosado, con una pequeña cereza creciendo de su cabeza, estaba distraído tomando todo el dulce que podía ¡Esa era mi oportunidad! Salté fuera de mi escondite como un resorte tensado y caí, duro (de no haber sido por el ataque de risa que le causé, se hubiera ido).

Me levanté del suelo y ordené a Nap usar Burbuja ¡No iba a dejar que se me escapara! El pokémon salvaje contraatacó liberando hojas brillantes de su cuerpo, que no solo reventaron el ataque de mi pokémon ¡sino que aunque se moviera, estas lo seguían! Finalmente acertaron en el blanco y Nap cayó.

Cherubi se rió por lo bajo, al ver lo torpes que eran los movimientos de su oponente en comparación. No obstante, el Piplup se levantó y la miró con el orgullo que caracterizaba a los de su especie. Le ordené usar Hidrochorro y el campo enlodado hizo a la frutilla resbalar.

—¡Ahora!—Nap se deslizó sobre su estómago y golpeó a su oponente con su pico, haciendo que perdiera el poco equilibrio que le quedaba y cayera sobre su espalda, incapaz de levantarse por no tener manos—¡Burbuja!—grité, indicando nuestro golpe de gracia.

Las pompas golpearon el delicado cuerpo del pokémon y, dado su ligero peso, lo hicieron volar unos segundos, antes de que lanzara una esfera rosada con sombras amarillas. La Sanabola se cerró y Cherubi quedó en mi poder.

—Gracias, gracias—dije, haciendo reverencias a un público imaginario. Nap me imitaba—¿Nos vamos?—dije, cuando terminé de agradecer al viento.

Kou dormía entre las rocas, ignorante de la captura que había tenido lugar hace apenas unos minutos, no quise despertarlo y lo devolví a su esfera. Entonces me di cuenta de la hora que era. Corrí a buscar el autobús que me había traído, pero era demasiado tarde. ¡Vacío! En el estacionamiento no había ni siquiera una planta rodadora para hacer chistes, así que fui todo el camino a pie y para cuando había vuelto a Floaroma sólo quería golpear a alguien en la cara, tuve que respirar hondo y volver al campamento con lo poco que me quedaba de fuerzas. Gus me esperaba con una fogata encendida.

—¿Tienes algo que decir?—me preguntó.

El golpe en su nariz fue la mejor respuesta que le pude dar.


	8. Un mal perdedor

Capítulo 8

"¿Ya has calmado tus instintos homicidas?"

Volví a despertar antes que Gus, al menos mi cara no estaba en el suelo esta vez. Mi amigo roncaba a mi lado, ver su nariz algo morada me hacía sentir un poco culpable.

—A la mierda—dije, a la primera hora—¡Usa Burbuja!—liberé a Nap de su esfera y señalé a la cara de Gustavo quien, segundos después de el ataque, comenzó a agitar sus brazos en señal de sorpresa y soltó un grito. Después de secarse me lanzó el tipo de mirada que un padre le daría a un niño justo antes de encerrarlo en su cuarto para un tiempo fuera. No importaba lo que él hiciera mi risa parecía no detenerse mientras regresaba a mi Piplup a su esfera

—Explicación, ahora.

—¿Es que no viste tu cara?—le dije, sujetándome el estómago para soportar la fuerza de las carcajadas—¡Eso tiene precio!

Vi que iba a decir algo, pero su cara cambió de irritación a miedo en un segundo. Los zumbidos no se hicieron esperar y suspiré.

—Están justo detrás de mí ¿verdad?—Gus asintió, pálido. Bajé la cabeza, irritado.

Me giré, lentamente y vi al enjambre de Beedrill de ayer ¿Esto es un programa de cámara escondida? Supongo que podríamos correr al agua (de nuevo) sin demasiado problema.

Vi a Gus acercar su mano a su mochila y sacar una pokébola ¿En serio pretende enfrentar a un enjambre completo de evoluciones finales con un pequeño y adorable Chimchar? Digo, incluso si es tipo fuego y sabe Ascuas hay un enjambre completo frente a nosotros.

—Ascuas ¡A toda potencia!—le gritó a su inicial, mientras lanzaba su esfera con fuerza.

Una pequeña explosión se causó cuando el pokémon hizo su aparición. Yo esperaba ver al Chimchar de mi amigo, pero en su lugar estaba una criatura anaranjada, más o menos igual de alta que un niño pequeño, con un copete en su cabeza y semicírculos azules sobre sus ojos. El Monferno se golpeó el pecho con los puños y dio una especie de grito de batalla para después liberar su ataque. El torrente de fuego golpeó a los pokémon tipo insecto, quienes por un momento retrocedieron, algunos por las quemaduras y otros por la sorpresa.

Yo decidí unirme al combate ¡Si Gustavo puede pelear no me voy a quedar atrás! Liberé a Nap y Kou y les ordené ayudar a Monferno: Nap usaba repetidamente Burbuja, respaldando las ataque del pokémon juguetón, mientras que Kou se retiraba y acumulaba carga.

Los Beedrill contraatacaron, siendo esquivados fácilmente por el pokémon de mi amigo, opuesto a la suerte de Nap, en Kou aún no se habían fijado. Noté que el tipo agua temblaba un poco y se movía con dificultad. Con mi pokédex confirmé mis sospechas y maldije por lo bajo: lo habían envenenado.

Me fijé en mi Shinx, notando que su cola brillaba como una linterna ¡Era el momento! Le ordené usar Chispa sobre el Beedrill más cercano, si bien Kou no era el pokémon más rápido de todos, un Beedrill tampoco podía dejarlo atrás.

El movimiento acertó, electrocutando al insecto y empujándolo contra otro a su lado. Su compañero embistió a Kou y trató de usar sus aguijones contra él, sólo para ser recibido por un Burbuja de parte de Nap, cayendo debilitado. Entonces ordené a Nap saltar y usar Burbuja desde arriba, con lo que derribé a otro Beedrill que iba a atacar a Monferno por detrás. Gus cambió su estrategia y comenzó a hacer que Monferno que usara su Arañazo,los golpes a una velocidad mayor que la de mi equipo dejaron a varios de nuestros oponentes bastante débiles, lo suficiente como para caer ante los esfuerzos combinados de Nap y Kou.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, todos estaban envenenados, pero seguros. Los Beedrill yacían en el suelo, inconscientes. Algunos apenas se movían y otros estaban completamente debilitados, los pocos que aún estaban lo suficientemente despiertos como para volar se llevaron a sus miembros caídos de vuelta a su colmena.

No podía creerlo ¡habíamos ganado! De alguna manera, un equipo de dos entrenadores y tres pokémon había derrotado a todo un enjambre de Beedrill ¡ellos solos! Mi sorpresa aumentó cuando una luz extraña llamó mi atención. Provenía de Nap.

El pokémon de agua estaba parado, quieto. Su cuerpo brillaba en un intenso color amarillo al tiempo que cambiaba de forma: lo que antes era el tamaño de un peluche abrazable aumentó hasta ser sólo un poco más bajo que Monferno, su forma adoptó una apariencia juvenil y noté como sus alas, antes suaves y redondas, se volvían largas y afiladas. La luz cesó y mi nuevo Prinplup gruñó orgulloso, con las aletas en la cintura y el pecho afuera.

—Napoléon...¡Evolucionaste!—grité orgulloso, sin siquiera darme cuenta de que había dicho su nombre completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo—¡Te ves tan genial! Vamos a causar una impresión cuando salgas al escenario—decía, mientras lo levantaba y le daba vueltas. Fue cuando recordé que aún estaba envenenado—Oh, cierto. A ver— tomé mi mochila y saqué tres bayas meloc, le lancé una a Gus y las demás fueron para mis pokémon.

—Entonces—me dijo mi amigo, luego de que empacáramos—¿por qué te perseguían esos Beedrill?

—Sí, en serio dudo que quieras oír esa historia—le respondí, apenado e irritado.

—¿Por qué no?—¡Ese tipo estaba jugando al "por qué"! Era obvio (principalmente porque había tomado esa actitud tan...yo) que no se iba a callar en un futuro cercano. Así que tomé una baya de mi mochila y la mordí.

—Ríete y te asesino—le dije—Todo empezó ayer: mientras dormías salí a recoger bayas a una arboleda que vi cerca, al principio no tenia demasiada suerte—hice una pausa y respiré hondo— pensaba en irme pronto, pero entonces vi un tronco: estaba relleno de muchas bayas y nadie lo estaba vigilando ¡No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad! Para cuando lo había vaciado, me fijé en un camino, escondido entre la maleza. Lo seguí y encontré cientos de arboles, con huecos rellenos de bayas ¡Me había sacado la lotería! O al menos eso pensaba. Luego de un rato, me tropecé con un objeto extraño, me giré para mirarlo con ira pensando que era una piedra o una raíz ¡Pero encontré un Kakuna! Temblando, me fijé en los árboles vacíos y vi a muchos más colgando de las copas, esas bestias estaban bien escondidas—tragué saliva, recordando la sensación de mi estómago revolviéndose—acomodé al pokémon en un lugar cómodo, pidiéndole disculpas en voz baja, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me alejé lentamente ¡juro que sólo había vaciado tres troncos! Parecía que nada malo iba a pasar al final, agradecí que fueran tan generosos y salí, prácticamente corriendo. No fue demasiado sorprendente que chocara con uno de los árboles de donde los capullos colgaban, mi buena suerte se extinguió rápidamente cuando sus ocupantes cayeron al suelo y me miraron, sé que no soy psicólogo, pero lo que vi en sus ojos era ira, y ¡Y en su estado más puro! A todos los bichos les dio por evolucionar al mismo tiempo y terminé rodeado de un enjambre de Beedrill queriendo mi hermosa ándome sin más remedio que huir, corrí hacia un pequeño lago cerca para que me dejaran en paz. Me pasó dos veces.

Las carcajadas del mayor no se hicieron esperar y mis ganas de ahorcarlo tampoco, debo decir que no le fue demasiado difícil tomarme en sus brazos y sujetarme con fuerza hasta que me calmara (caminó conmigo así por más de media hora).

—¡Bájame ya!—le gritaba, mientras me agitaba con fuerza, en varios intentos fallidos de liberarme.

—¿Ya has calmado tus instintos homicidas?—me dijo, luego de un rato.

—¡No te hubiera ahorcado de verdad!—contesté, mientras me bajaba, finalmente.

—En serio que no puedo dejarte solo—me dijo, medio en serio, medio en broma.

—Cállate.

Nuestra conversación se detuvo abruptamente, cuando Gus retrocedió a causa de un olor desconocido: el olor de Floaroma.

—Parece que llegamos—atinó a decir.

El olor no era tan fuerte, al menos no para mí. Digo, era cierto que te sorprendía y todo, pero era muy fácil acostumbrarse a él. No entiendo por qué Gus tuvo tantos problemas por él.

Caminamos al centro pokémon tan rápido como podíamos, ya que a pesar de que nuestros equipos estaban libres de veneno, eso no quitaba que estuvieran algo heridos ¡Y no tenía suficientas bayas Aranja para todoa!. La enfermera Joy nos recibió con una sonrisa, el lugar no tenía olor alguno ya que había aire acondicionado. Le dimos nuestros pokémon a un alegre Bellossom que tenía un sombrero de la institución y nos sentamos a esperar. La enfermera nos explicó que le ayudaba porque combinaba con el ambiente del lugar. Gus no se dio cuenta de la sanabola que había puesto en la bandeja, ni cuando la entregué ni cuando me la entregaron.

Salimos por un helado, endulzado con la miel local. Suspiré, divertido ¿es que acaso íbamos a hacer todo lo que hice ayer? Mi sonrisa cambió a un gesto de molestia cuando a mi amigo se le ocurrió visitar la planta eólica. El precio aún era bajo, y el autobús aún estaba lleno de turistas, un chico de sudadera azulada nos miró fugazmente y sentí un escalofrío. Se puso unos audífonos y se sentó en la parte trasera del vehículo. Perdiéndose entre un grupo de personas.

La visita fue como ayer: turbinas hidroeléctricas, molinos de viento, energía eólica. El lugar se había desarrollado bastante y ahora era el principal proveedor de energía de la región, aprovechando las fuertes corrientes del Valle. Recuerdo haber oído algo sobre varias pequeñas centrales distribuidas por el continente, así como varios lugares que aprovechaban la energía hidráulica, la solar y hasta la geotérmica. La visita en realidad se había puesto interesante y me había olvidado del chico del autobús, al menos hasta que levantó la mano para hablar:

—Disculpe mi interrupción, señor—su voz sonaba fría, pero emocionada, sentí que iba a hacer algo— ¿entonces es esta la planta de energía más desarrollada e importante de todo Sinnoh?

—Bueno, pues sí, joven. Como lo señalé hace poco—dijo un hombre de mediana edad, responsable de la visita y trabajador veterano, como nos había dicho—esta planta provee de energía a las ciudades más importantes del continente.

El muchacho se rió un poco y le contestó:

—Eso es lo único que tenía que saber— contestó tranquilo.

Un estruendo siguió a su sonrisa y humo negro nos dejó ciegos, cuando por fin abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que no sólo él se había ido ¡Sino que todos los demás también! Ayudé a Gus a levantarse y le insté a salir.

—¡No podemos dejarlos solos!—exclamó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ese tipo tiene explosivos! Sólo mira cómo dejó este cuarto—la habitación estaba casi en ruinas: las máquinas destruidas y un gran boquete en la pared, algunos cables rotos saltaban por la electricidad que ya no podían conducir y unos pocos objetos estaban incendiados—Además ¿qué harán dos entrenadores novatos contra alguien que, a juzgar que está atacando la planta energética más importante de la región, debe tener pokémon infinitamente más fuertes que los nuestros? ¡En serio debemos dejarlos solos!

Resignándose, Gus suspiró. Con su instinto de ser el héroe reprimido por la voz de la razón, salimos del cuarto y tratamos de regresar a la puerta principal, el pasillo se veía similar al cuarto anterior ¿Ese loco tenía que habernos atacado cuando estábamos tan lejos de la entrada? Era difícil caminar entre tantas piezas de maquinaria, ahora inútil. Todos los cuartos por los que pasábamos se veían iguales, era un milagro que la luz aún estaba con nosotros, pues aunque aún era de día, al lugar le faltaban muchas ventanas.

¡Finalmente llegamos! El vestíbulo estaba abarrotado y las puertas bloqueadas, no sólo por escombro, sino que el chico estaba parado ahí, acompañado de hombres en trajes negro y blanco, una peluca verdosa y un símbolo con una "G" en el pecho.

—¡Atención a todos!—gritó uno—Este edificio es ahora propiedad del Equipo Galaxia, cooperen con nosotros y nadie saldrá herido.

Una mujer de peso elevado balanceó su bolsa contra el hombre, pero él, tranquilamente sacó un aturdidor eléctrico y la tocó con él. Una fuerte descarga dejó a la mujer inconsciente, pero viva (creo), frente a él.

—Como verán, estamos perfectamente capacitados para controlar cualquier intento de ataque que a ustedes se les ocurra—continuó el mismo individuo—así que absténganse de futuras intervenciones y limítense a obedecer: les prometemos que saldrán intactos de aquí si tan sólo se quedan quietos.

La "audiencia" asintió, temblorosa, y se les ordenó, aparte de no moverse, guardar silencio. Desde nuestra posición, ellos no podían vernos.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!—susurró Gus.

—¿Estás demente?—susurré de vuelta, esforzándome por no gritarle—¡Ese tipo tiene un aturdidor! ¿Qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Que les demos a todos un discurso sobre lo mal que se han portado?

Pero Gus ya no me escuchaba: había corrido, liberado a Monferno y atacado con Ultrapuño a nuestros captores, el hombre del aturdidor cayó en el suelo, con la nariz ensangrentada y su arma hecha pedazos.

Sus dos compañeros lanzaron a sus pokémon para ayudarlo, el chico se había quedado atrás.

Dos Glameow y dos Zubat le gruñían a mi amigo, yo realmente no sabía qué tan fuertes eran, pero sabía que él estaba ahí, así que respiré hondo y lancé la pokébola de Nap. El recién evolucionado Prinplup se paró, amenazante, frente a sus nuevos oponentes y sonrió

—¡Ataca!—fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes de que el tercer hombre se levantara y liberara un Shellos y un Pachirisu—Las alas de Nap brillaron fugazmente y se volvieron grises, el Garra metal dio directo en Pachirisu, pero su entrenador aprovechó para ordenarle usar Chispa, cosa que Nap no pudo esquivar y recibió, con sus alas como conductores hacia su cuerpo.

Monferno lanzó su ola de pequeñas flamas sobre el pokémon eléctrico, pero a su vez lo atacó un Zubat por la espalda,así que, sin más remedio, procedí a sacar a Kou y a mi más reciente adquisición: la señorita Celes.

Atacamos a todos con Hoja Mágica y Chispa, dándole a Nap y a Monferno tiempo para recuperarse, los dos Glameow usaron Golpes furia, pero las fuertes alas de mi tipo agua pudieron contenerlos y, a la vez, herirlos. Gus ordenó de nuevo a Monferno usar Ultrapuño, apuntando a los pokémon Gastuto, ataque que fue evitado fácilmente por uno de ellos, pero recibido de lleno con otro.

El momento de victoria duró poco, ya que ambos Zubat usaron Ataque Ala en él, yo llamé a Kou para que los atacara con Chispa pero el Shellos se interpuso con Bofetón lodo. Celes bailaba con los ataques, ocasionalmente lanzando Hojas Mágicas y evitando cada golpe con un grácil movimiento, tuve suerte de que esta vez impactaran al viscoso pokémon y su cuerpo rosado cayera sobre el Gastuto que aún quedaba en pie . Aprovechando esa distracción, Monferno lanzó otro Ultrapuño, directamente hacia el pokémon tipo normal. No obstante, alguien lo interceptó

Un pokémon de estatura baja, una cabeza medio amarilla, medio blancuzca, con una boca pequeña y una especie de pantalón caído se burló del tipo fuego mientras lo hacía retroceder con una mortal Sorpresa. Parece que el chico de la puerta se había unido a la fiesta

Uno de los Glameow estaba pegajoso por el Shellos sobre él, cosa que aproveché para que Nap atacara ambos, afilando sus dos alas y cortando con fuerza, los Zubat estaban enfrascados atacando a Princesa, y no se fijaron en Kou embistiéndolos con Chispa.

Monferno miró a Scraggy con desprecio y luego le hizo una seña a su entrenador.

—¿Puedes con ellos?—me preguntó mi amigo.

—Sólo no te tardes—respondí, concentrado en mi combate.

Pachirisu usó chispa en Nap de nuevo, siendo recibido por un poderoso picotazo que los dejó a ambos heridos, me apresuré a contraatacar con Burbuja, pero Celes saltó y golpeó con Hoja Mágica, el tipo eléctrico cayó más lejos, embadurnándose de la baba del Shellos. Ordené a la joven Cherubi atacar con Placaje esta vez, pero me ignoró y creó una esfera de color blanco, que tenía apariencia de nube. Apuntó a Pachirisu, Glameow y Shellos, que aún no se podían mover apropiadamente, y disparó. ¡Eso era Meteorobola! ¿Cómo no lo había revisado antes en mi Pokédex? El movimiento los separó y yo reaccioné: llamé a Kou para que atacara con Chispa al Shellos y a Nap para que mantuviera a los Zubat a raya, Glameow y Pachirisu se lo encargué a Celes.

Gus y el chico se miraban a los ojos, parecían absueltos de todo lo que pasase fuera de su batalla: atiné a mirar que Monferno usaba repetidas veces Ultrapuño, pero Scraggy lo bloqueaba siempre ¿Cómo era eso posible? De un Golpe Cabeza mandó al pokémon de mi amigo a la pared ¿Es que acaso era tan fuerte? Monferno contraatacó rápido, pero esta vez con Ascuas, golpe que no fue evitado y dejó al pokémon rival con visibles quemaduras. En ese momento supe que tanto como Gus y Monferno sonreían.

Volví a poner a mi mi batalla: los Zubat dibujaban complicados patrones de vuelo para eludir los movimientos de Nap, y, sigiloso, el Glameow se le acercaba por detrás. Llamé a mi tipo planta pero la encontré ciega, tratando de atinar al Shellos quien, a pesar de su baja velocidad, se las había arreglado para soprenderla con lodo en los ojos. Busqué desesperadamente a Kou, que ahora era el único que podía salvar a Nap y sonreí cuando lo vi acercarse al otro felino por su derecha.

El pokémon gris saltó y Kou también, sonreí que la velocidad de nuestro oponente no era suficiente para dejar atrás el fuerte impulso de mi amigo quien hundió sus dientes en el delgado cuerpo de su oponente. Parece que no me había dado cuenta de los nuevos ataques de mis pokémon, el Glameow maulló con fuerza y se escurrió fuera del agarre de su enemigo (parece que la baba al final sí sirvió de algo), regalándole varias veces sus Golpes Furia y rematando con Hipnosis.

No tuve más opción que ordenarle a Celes usar Hojas Mágicas. Sabía que era peligroso,pues podían impactar a nosotros, o incluso a ella misma ya que no podía decidir hacia donde hacerlo. Pero fui sus ojos y las dirigí justo frente a ella, ella las lanzó e impactaron contra Shellos. Entonces tuve una idea: le ordené usar Placaje en esa misma dirección, impactando ,con fuerza, sobre su baboso oponente.

La asquerosa cubierta empapó a mi Cherubi, pero, como lo tenía planeado, limpió sus ojos y le devolvió la vista ¡Ahora podía controlar sus ataques por ella misma! Le ordené lanzar Hoja Mágica al Shellos, acertando por primera vez y debilitándole. Andrés-1, Tipos malos-0.

Lo siguiente que hice fue ver a Nap, quien ahora peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los zubat, sus alas brillaban mientras los pokémon hundían sus colmillos en él como lo había hecho Kou con Glameow, a quien vi atacando a su dormido oponente. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que Celes lanzara Hojas Mágicas sobre ambos felinos para sacar a uno y. tal vez, despertar a otro.

El golpe quitó a Glameow de encima de Kou, pero no cumplió con su segundo objetico, así que intenté de nuevo, sólo para ser recibido por el Golpe Furia de un Gastuto enojado y la Chispa de un Pachirisu aparecido de quién sabe donde. Tuve que respirar hondo y pensar en tan solo dos segundos,elegí que Nap usara Burbuja sobre los tres, actuando como un distractor y dándole a Celes tiempo para saltar. Su ligero peso significó mayor altitud, que aproveché para que lanzara sus hojas a sus dos atacantes. El golpe atinó y los vi volver a dirigirse a ella. Sin embargo, sus entrenadores les instaron a ponerle atención al pokémon más vulnerable en la batalla.

Kou dormía aún, ajeno al combate y al peligro que se le acercaba, los ataques de Princesa no habían funcionado, y Nap estaba muy ocupado manteniendo a raya a los Zubat. Decidí ir por todo y ordené a Prinplup lanzar otro Burbuja, combinándolo con la Meteorobola de Celes. Los Zubat golpearon a Nap con su ataque ala, pero se las arregló para usar Garra metal en ambos y dejarlos en el piso: ahora sólo teníamos dos preocupaciones.

Los rápidos pokémon evitaron el ataque con gracia, pero el poder conseguido consiguió despertar a Kou quien, aún herido, reunió las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse. Ordené a todos atacar al Glameow, temeroso de otro intento exitoso de hipnosis, pero sólo chocaron entre ellos: la única que logró hacerle un daño real había sido Celes con su Hoja Mágica, pero Pachirisu estaba sobre ella, ordené a Kou usar mordida sobre el roedor, quien de inmediato contraatacó con Chispa, no obstante fue demasiado tarde para este y quedó inconsciente en la boca de mi Shinx.

No obstante, aún quedaba una última amenaza, y nos miraba, burlona, desde atrás. Glameow atacó de nuevo con Hipnosis, dejando a todos mis pokémon inútiles, bueno, a todos excepto al que cerró los ojos. Kou la miró cuando el ataque había terminado y gruñó: su cuerpo se iluminó con Chispa y atacó, el Gastuto lo esquivó fácilmente y procedió a arañarlo. Su entrenador sonreía desde su lado del campo. Yo estaba casi cegado por la desesperación ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¡Esa cosa era cien veces más veloz que yo! ¡Es un monstruo!

Monstruo...Monstruo...Esas palabras despertaron en mí un recuerdo, y decidí arriesgarme. Ordené a Kou usar carga con los ojos cerrados, para así evitar quedarse dormido, el otro no entendía bien lo que hacía y sólo se dedicaba a ordenarle a su Glameow que atacara. Kou estaba al borde, lo sabía, ¡Pero era mi última oportunidad! Así que confié en él y grité:

—¡Monstruo electrostático!

Toda la electricidad, acumulada en el pequeño cuerpo de mi Shinx le dio la suficiente velocidad para alcanzar a Glameow, quien miraba asustado a la bestia que tenía enfrente: ojos rojizos y un cuerpo brillante, se había olvidado de que sólo era un Shinx usando malicioso y sólo veía algo, agazapado, que en cualquier momento le iba a atacar. Y así lo hizo: con su Chispa potenciada tantas veces, Kou se impulsó de frente y dio a su oponente el golpe de gracia. Cayendo debilitado junto con él: la victoria, era mía.

Un sonido interrumpió mi pequeño festejo y obligó a voltear de nuevo. Era Gustavo gritando "Carajo", tras una segunda inspección, me di cuenta de que Scraggy ya no se veía quemado ¡Debía de tener la habilidad Mudar! Justo como lo había visto en la escuela. El pokémon lanzó otro Golpe Cabeza y dio en el estómago de Monferno, quien contraatacó con Golpes Furia, no sin llevarse algo más de daño. Fue entonces cuando su habilidad se activó.

Yo nunca había visto en la vida real un Mar Llamas: la mirada, usualmente alegre y pícara de Monferno se había vuelto roja y determinada, aunque también pudo haber sido ira, la flama de su cola creció hasta casi engullirla. El brillo era mayor que el Monstruo Electrostático de Kou y estoy seguro que hasta los hombres con los que peleaba se voltearon a ver.

Ajeno a todo ello, Gus ordenó Ascuas de nuevo, siendo generado un torrente de fuego que casi parecía un Lanzallamas. Scraggy recibió el golpe parcialmente y contraatacó con Finta, Monferno no pudo esquivarlo y cayó sobre su rodilla. Nunca había visto a Gus así: sudaba y hasta temblaba un poco, no fue hasta que oímos la orden del entrenador oponente que recuperó la compostura y, con todas sus fuerzas, gritó a su pokémon que usara Ultrapuño.

El Golpe Cabeza y el ataque lucha de los dos pokémon chocaron. No fue hasta que vi al Scraggy caer, que pensé que la batalla había terminado. Estaba equivocado.

El chico miró, sorprendido a su pokémon antes de regresarlo a su Pokébola y guardarla en el bolsillo de su ropa, dejó caer otra esfera, del bolsillo opuesto, la pateó ligeramente y esta se abrió.

—Mátalos—lo oí decir.

Del objeto salió un aura negra, una figura comenzó a formarse. Tan siniestra como su dueño, yo comencé a sentirme extraño, como si mis sentidos se me hubieran sido arrebatados, una rápida inspección a todos los demás me confirmó que también parecían sentirse así.

Los mismos hombres con los que peleábamos cayeron de rodillas, sosteniéndose con las manos para no caer completamente, era una sensación horrible. Regresé a todos mis pokémon y, con esfuerzo, me mantuve hincado. Gus hizo lo mismo.

El chico sólo salía de la habitación, con su figura haciéndose más y más pequeña mientras se alejaba. ¿En verdad iba a matarnos? ¿Qué había dentro de esa cosa que nos hacía sentir así? Sea lo que sea, no quiero saberlo.

Un rayo iluminó la estancia, y la bruma negra desapareció. Lo último que pude ver antes del desmayo fueron un par de piernas cortas y amarillas, dos colas y alguien regañando a nuestro asesino.

Despertamos de noche, con el ruido de las sirenas de policía alrededor de nosotros. Parecía que habían quemado un poco la central, destruido el generador principal, asesinado a algunas personas y salido sin que nosotros se lo evitáramos. Luego de todos los interrogatorios, de las llamadas al hospital y de ver que todos éramos, efectivamente,inocentes nos dejaron salir.

La luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno, todos íbamos a pie. Yo debí haberme mostrado demasiado asustado, pues mi amigo rodeó mi hombro con su brazo y me sonrió. En ese momento me calmé totalmente.

—Entonces...¿qué opinaste de la visita?

—No empieces.


	9. El peor carnaval (V2)

Capítulo 9

"Terminemos con esto"

La pradera pudo haber estado silenciosa, pero yo estaba ahí.

A mis órdenes, Kou usó mordisco contra el Pachirisu de un joven, el roedor se había escapado más de una vez pero ahora estaba arrinconado. Un brillo blanco acompañó mi victoria y en el lugar de Kou ahora estaba un Luxio.

Salimos del lugar tan rápido como entramos y nos dirigimos al auditorio ía dos días que se había anunciado un concurso y los registros se llevarían esa mañana. Sólo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que abrieran. La cinta de Floaroma era por demás rara: la última la había ganado, años atrás,una joven entrenadora con un Piplup, sonreí ante ese recuerdo.

El edificio estaba desierto, supuse que a nadie le gustaba levantarse temprano un sábado, así que me quedé esperando afuera con Kou a mi lado ¡Sabía que salir a esta hora tendría sus ventajas! Su melena negra le daba una apariencia juvenil y había crecido bastante, una mirada de adusta determinación ocupaba su semblante cuando me sonrió, incluso creo que sus dientes se volvieron más filosos.

Finalmente, una empleada llegó: cansada y aletargada, con el cabello despeinado y el traje arrugado, me saludó con desgano y sólo escribió mi nombre en una computadora (estas cosas deberían hacerse por Internet). Cuando salimos me dirigí al claro donde habíamos acampado (odio decirlo, pero ese es un genial lugar para entrenar) ¡este sería el debut de Celes! Y yo no iba a dejar que nadie se nos pusiera enfrente.

Regresé a Kou a su esfera y tomé la de mi Cherubi, me detuve un momento a admirarla: una Sanabola, la única pokébola diferente que tenía llena hasta ahora. Había pensado que le quedaría bien a un pokémon rosa como Celes, pero nunca me pasó por la cabeza si en realidad valía la pena usar una. Supongo que ya no importa, presioné el botón del centro y la lancé. Esto nos iba a tomar un rato

Las siguientes horas las pasamos sólo los dos, Celes mejoraba rápidamente y al paso que íbamos ya teníamos una rutina totalmente desarrollada. Tan absuelto estaba que no fue hasta que Gus me llamó, diciendo que ya había llegado a su asiento, que me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Corrí de regreso al pueblo como alma que lleva el diablo, el auditorio se estaba llenando cuando al fin llegué. Un vistazo fugaz de mi pase convenció al guardia de dejarme entrar. Respiré, aliviado de haberlo conseguido, y proseguí arreglarme. El vestidor estaba aún más desierto que el de Júbilo, teniendo, como máximo, a unas siete personas dentro.

Temblando, con miedo y emoción, le eché un vistazo a la pantalla, aún faltaba un rato para mi turno y no estaría mal conocer a la competencia.

Esta vez le tocaba a una chica: sus cabellos rubios ondeaban al aire y sus ojos brillaban como rubíes. Una Lujobola apareció entre sus manos, enguantadas y sonrió al público, confiada. De entre una mezcla de llamas y corazones salió un Vulpix, el pequeño pokémon de fuego se paró,orgulloso, frente a la multitud. Parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran.

La primera orden fue Giro fuego, seguido de paranormal: el pokémon daba volteretas al ritmo de una canción mientras unía los remolinos de llamas en uno solo, brillante como el sol. Luego lo dividió en aros más pequeños y vio a su ama. Ella asintió y las colas del pokémon se estiraron, brillando con una luz roja. Los aros se alinearon en una circunferencia y comenzaron a dar vueltas. El pokémon bailaba, saltando de aro en aro y haciendo notables esfuerzos para mantener su fuego a raya, a pesar de todo no se le notaba cansado. Eventualmente, convirtió cada aro en una esfera y las alineó tras de sí.

Las nueve colas del Zorro se extendieron mientras él usaba todo su poder psíquico y el fuego, envuelto en un aura azulada, volvió a girar, esta vez más rápido y en una circunferencia más amplia. Finalmente, la chica rubia chasqueó los dedos y un domo de llamas los envolvió a ella y a su pokémon. El público gritó, horrorizado y de alguna manera también contenía el aliento. Incluso yo estaba preocupado. Las llamas ardieron por lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que la ardiente crisálida se abrió, como el capullo de una flor.

Los aplausos estallaron, al tiempo que ambos se retiraban de escena ¡Tenía que haber visto en ese momento! ¡La competencia ahora me parecía atroz! No volví a subir la cabeza hasta que me llamaron para subir.

Estaba nervioso, temblaba aún más que antes y mis manos sudaban, pero me contuve: nadie iba a interponerse en el debut de Celes ¡ni siquiera yo! Cuando estuve listo,sonreí y salí a escena.

—Terminemos con esto—susurré.

El público me miraba expectante, miles de ojos puestos sobre mí. Antes de que el miedo volviera a mí, liberé a Celes.

Mi pokémon se unió a mí, tras un destello de brillo blanco: el escenario era todo nuestro. Le ordené comenzar con hoja mágica, la frutilla saltó a mi hombro y yo la lancé, al cielo. El secreto de por qué Hoja mágica nunca fallaba era que seguía a su oponente, pero como aquí no teníamos uno, Celes las lanzó contra mí.

La primera oleada voló, como si fuera atacarme,yo sabía lo que debía hacer, y así lo hice: di un paso hacia la izquierda y me giré, el ataque dando la vuelta y regresando hacia mí, me hice a la derecha y giré otra vez, el ataque me siguió pero yo salté hacia atrás y éste siguió su trayectoria al cielo ¡era hora de cambiar de blanco! Celes lanzó Hoja mágica de nuevo, esta vez teniendo como objetivo a la oleada anterior.

La siguiente oleada tenía como objetivo a Celes, quien se movía con gracia junto a mí. El resplandor de las hojas al sol causaba destellos verdosos, un giro, un salto, un paso y luego otro. Debíamos contar muy bien para poder coordinarnos, finalmente, Celes y yo quedamos lado a lado y las hojas bailaban a nuestro alrededor, mi pokémon volvió a saltar a mi brazo y la elevé. La oleada que lanzó tenía como objetivo a la que la perseguía a ella.

El público estaba en silencio. Celes y yo estábamos demasiado concentrados en sus ataques como para ponerles atención. Si bien,Hoja mágica era un ataque fácil de controlar, mantenerlo bajo control requería algo de esfuerzo. Tomé a mi pokémon en mis brazos y giramos, el vals continuaba al tiempo que la hacía agregar más oleadas, cada una siguiendo cosas como mis zapatos, sus patas, mi cabello y sus hojas.

Eventualmente, las hojas bailaban en el cielo, cuando Celes alteró todos sus objetivos, ordenándolas para seguirse entre ellas, a los reflectores y a nosotros mismos. La manta verde que ahora teníamos volaba por el cielo, las gradas e incluso a nuestro al rededor, formando un cilindro.

Era hora de terminar. Ordené a Celes usar su Meteorobola. . La esfera blanca se formó en la cabeza del pokémon, y salió, pesadamente hacia el cielo. Ahí noté que algo estaba mal.

¡Era el sol! ¿Cómo no me pude haber dado cuenta antes? Mientras entrenábamos tuvimos el de la mañana y el del medio día ¡Y el concurso era en la tarde! ¡El sol en la tarde no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle al ataque el poder que necesitábamos! ¡Y Celes no sabía Día soleado!

Algunas hojas evitaban la esfera, pero otras estaban demasiado cerca y colisionaron con ella. El sol apenas pudo brillar lo suficiente para que esta se encendiera en llamas. Las hojas habían entrado en la esfera, alterando su trayectoria con las suyas, agitándola violentamente y haciéndola girar sin control. Intenté hacer que Celes cambiara el objetivo, pero estaba tan confundida como yo. Las hojas dentro pilotaban la esfera como si fueran una entidad propia. Celes y yo miramos con desesperación, pensando cómo salvar nuestro acto. La esfera crecía, con todo el combustible extra, y comenzaba a volverse peligrosa. Decidí apostar todo y ordenar a Celes que lanzara otra Hoja Mágica. Grave error.

Al parecer la esfera se había vuelto demasiado inestable, porque explotó.

Las flamas cayeron como gotas de lluvia sobre la arena, sobre el público, sobre Celes y sobre mí. Noté que mi pokémon fue la que se llevó la peor parte En un vano intento por recuperarnos, tomé a Celes e hice una reverencia. Los abucheos no tardaron en escucharse: parecía que había incendiado una parte de las gradas y del edificio en sí. También oí alguna que otra persona gritando de dolor ¡Incluso la arena estaba quemada! Mi pokémon se revolvió en mis brazos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tuve suerte de no haberme sentado más adelante ¡ese niño quemó medio auditorio! Mi celular sonó de repente, contesté sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas: era obvio quien quería hablar conmigo.

—¿Podemos irnos?—la voz de Andrés sonaba quebrada, como si hiciera grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar.

—Veme afuera— colgué y salí de ahí tan rápido como pude.

¡Dios! La recepción estaba hecha un caos: gente con miedo, gente con furia. ¡Tenía que sacar a ese niño antes de que lo decapitaran! Me moví con lentitud, entre tantos locos, buscando mi objetivo.

Lo encontré, arrodillado detrás del edificio, con la cabeza baja y curando a su fruta rara. Ella me vio e hizo un ruido.

—Vámonos— su voz aún sonaba quebrada. Pero su cara estaba seca.

Salimos en silencio, cargó a la fruta todo el tiempo, parecía un niño con un pokémon de felpa. Varias veces tuve que tomarlo del brazo para que no lo vieran o no se tropezara, no dijo nada en todo el viaje. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo le sonreí.

—Déjame solo.

"¡Ni madres!" Pensé: ese niño siempre se iba cuando algo le salía mal ¡y no iba a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo! Así que me rehusé.

—No haré nada malo, te lo prometo— en su voz noté cierta urgencia, y sus ojos no estaban ni un poco mojados, pero sabía que, de todos modos, no debía decirle que sí.

—¡Anda!— esta vez, decidí "dejarlo", por un rato. Aunque me hice el difícil para que no hubiera sospechas..

Gus me dejó ir, aunque me hizo prometer que volvería en media hora. Accedí a regañadientes y caminé en silencio, con Celes en mis brazos. No se movía, pero estaba final llegamos a un claro, cerca de la Planta Eólica pero lejos de las patrullas que aún cuidaban el lugar y hacían sonar sus ruidosas sirenas. Entonces puse a Celes en el suelo.

—Perdóname— le dije— te humillé y te puse en peligro. Si hubiera tomado en cuenta que el concurso iba a ser en la tarde, las cosas hubieran sido totalmente diferentes— las lágrimas eran cada vez más difíciles de evitar: la frustración, el miedo, le vergüenza. Todo se arremolinaba en una espiral y era como si no pudiera pensar en algo más ¡la había cagado! Y Celes la pagó.

—No te lo puedo compensar— continué, aún tratando de controlarme— ¡pero puedo evitar que esto te vuelva a pasar!— entonces tomé su pokébola y la aplasté, con fuerza— ¡Listo!— dije, aparentando felicidad— ya no tienes que seguirme más. ¡Eres libre!

Me di vuelta y corrí ¡Esa era de verdad la única manera! Si Celes seguía conmigo no había manera de asegurarle que no pasaría otro ridículo como ese ¡No había manera de evitárselo a nadie! Reflexioné sobre eso por un momento y pensé por qué sólo Celes se iba ¿No debía liberar a mis demás pokémon también? ¡No tenía sentido! Pensé en volver por mi Cherubi, pero sólo pude pensar en ella quemándose. La imagen de su cuerpo siendo impactado por una bola de fuego me hizo estremecer. Dejarla libre de veras era lo mejor que podía hacer,ahora debía odiarme ¡Y todo porque no se me había ocurrido lo del sol! No sólo yo hice el ridículo ¡también la había manchado a ella!

Seguí corriendo, tan lejos como pude de ahí. Hasta que vi un árbol de hojas doradas, donde se supone que me encontraría con Gustavo, quien, supongo que había salido a caminar.

—¿Estás mejor?—me dijo desde atrás, mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro. ¿De dónde había salido?

—Algo.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

—Preferiría si no.

Gustavo se quedó callado, y sólo puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Entonces comenzamos a caminar.

Era obvio que seguiría a Andrés: Dios sabría lo que podría hacer si lo dejaba solo en ese estado, me sorprendí cuando decidió dejar a su fruta cerca de la Planta. Supuse que quiso dejarla donde la encontró.

Cuando se fue decidí salir de su escondite. Él no era de los que liberan pokémon, y no iba a dejar empezar, me dirigí a la fruta pero me di cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a su entrenador.

"Parece que le agarró cariño" pensé. Supuse que todo era un malentendido y me acerqué.

—Eh, fruta ¿me reconoces?—la cosa rosa pareció asentir— ¿Quieres volver con tu amo?— volví a obtener otro sí como respuesta— Entonces sube aquí— le dije, abriendo mi mochila— y duerme: yo te llevaré con él.

Me resigné a llegar después de Andrés e inventar una excusa, tuve suerte de que no necesitar hacerlo. Tan sólo lo abracé y comenzamos a caminar..

—La cagué, sabes— me dijo, luego de un rato— La luz del sol no cambió la meteorobola y las hojas la alcanzaron, y como no era de tipo fuego no las quemó. ¡En los ensayos la esfera se movía más rápido y se convertía en una bola de fuego que marcaba el final! Pero sólo conseguí quemar la arena.

—Quemaste medio auditorio.

—¡Exacto! Y me quemé a mí, a Celes y al público: Si yo, que yo tengo algo de experiencia, me siento tan mal ¿Te imaginas lo avergonzada y asustada que Celes se debió de haber sentido? ¡Se suponía que con este concurso íbamos a iniciar! ¡Se suponía que esto le iba a gustar!

Realmente no sabía qué decir: Andrés sonaba bastante destruido y los concursos no eran algo que yo entendiera. ¡Pero él necesitaba consuelo! Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarlo. Y comenzó a llorar.

En todo este tiempo, había llegado a descifrar a mi amigo casi en su totalidad, y estaba seguro de que él era de esas personas que pensaban que llorar era humillante y que lo evitaban a toda costa. Y era obvio que también era de los que odiaban el fracaso y se frustraban fácilmente. Al final, mis suposiciones habían sido correctas.

Estuvimos así un rato, me senté y Andrés se apoyó en mi brazo: la frustración se había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo y ahora sólo quedaba la vergüenza (lo cual era lógico considerando todos los abucheos que este niño recibió), al final se quedó callado y comenzamos a hablar.

—Debí haber calculado.

—No es como si no pudieras volverlo a hacer.

—Yo creo que sí..

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Me ves una Sanabola en el cinturón?

Decidí sacar a la fruta, pero alguien me interrumpió.

—Lindo show el que montaste ahí, cariño— dijo una voz femenina.

Por un minuto, no vimos nada, nuestra interlocutora no parecía estar en ningún lugar. Pero una mirada roja captó nuestra atención, y del mismo lugar salió una mujer. Era de contextura delgada y su cabello azul, con uno que otro mechón blanquecino estaba perfectamente peinado, enmarcando su rostro hasta sus hombros. Llevaba consigo un Umbreon, cuyos ojos emitían el resplandor que habíamos visto antes, y un Glameow, que se restregaba mimosamente contra su pierna. Juraría que antes no había nadie.

—Ustedes, jóvenes no deberían estar afuera a estas horas ¡Si ya va a anochecer!— nos dijo, señalando al cielo con un bastón—Vengan conmigo, los invito a mi casa.

La mujer parecía inofensiva, pude distinguir que Andrés pensaba lo mismo, así que la seguimos hacia una residencia cercana: iluminada y limpia, compartía una amplia pradera con algunas otras viviendas, todas cercadas y pintadas. Parecía que las acababan de inaugurar.

—Y bien, niños— nos dijo, cuando nos sentamos en su mesa del comedor— ¿alguno de ustedes me conoce?

Para mí era una completa extraña, y estaba seguro de que a ese cabello lo recordaría, así que negué con la cabeza. Andrés fue todo lo opuesto: sus ojos brillaron tan pronto la vio a la luz correcta.

—¡Eres Johanna!—dijo, casi gritando, como si hubiera visto a un súper héroe— ¡Fuiste la ganadora del Gran Festival de Sinnoh hace treinta años!

La mujer, Johanna, asintió, sonriente. Su arrugada cara se iluminó un poco cuando mi amigo la identificó.

—En efecto— respondió— pero ya estoy retirada, aunque me gusta ver a las nuevas y jóvenes promesas cariño. A los coordinadores que más potencial demuestran.

—Entonces apuesto a que no sabes quién soy yo— dijo Andres, decaído.

—Al contrario— respondió, con total naturalidad— he estado pendiente de tu carrera desde que te vi en el concurso de Júbilo.

La mirada de Andrés se volvió a ailuminar y sus movimientos adquirieron más brío: estaba emocionado.

—¿En serio?— preguntó, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, tratando de acercarse más al extremo opuesto, donde estaba la anciana.

—Sin duda, cariño. ¡Eres un individuo fascinante!

Me daba gusto ver a Andrés sonreír, aunque estaba seguro que unas palabras amables no iban a sacarlo de lo que tal vez era una depresión (o un ultra berrinche).

—Pero...— lo vi dudar un momento— ¿significa eso que supiste de el...accidente?

Johanna puso cara de inocente, por un momento hasta yo creí que no sabía nada.

—¿Accidente? ¿Cuál accidente?

Andrés pareció morder el anzuelo. Pues le contó toda su historia, con pelos y señales. Cuando acabó, Johanna no decía nada.

—¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?— Andrés respondió— Entonces es natural— esta vez ni yo entendía— verás, cariño: los concursos pokémon son ambientes en donde puedes lucirte, mostrar tu destreza y hacer alarde de tus talentos. Son extremadamente competitivos. Y tú, que eres un adolescente ¿pensaste que no llegarías a sentirte miserable tras tu primera derrota? ¿En qué mundo vives?— preguntó, divertida— la mayoría de los coordinadores pokémon son seres egocéntricos y preocupados sólo por su imagen. Sin embargo, ellos nunca entenderán la razón de ser de los concursos en los que participan— Johanna se sacó un collar del cuello: de la cadena colgaba una cinta de aspecto antiguo, con forma de corazón y un moño detrás— Esta es la primera cinta que gané: cuando hicieron un concurso no oficial en Pueblo Hojaverde, yo la conservo como mi bien más preciado, aún más preciado que mi primera , y única, copa de listón. ¿Puedes decirme por qué?— Andrés se quedó callado— ¡Porque me recuerda lo mucho que me divertí! Gané esta cinta con Glameow, y te puedo asegurar que me costó lo mío, pero aún así la guardo como si fuera un tesoro. Porque, de hecho, es un tesoro. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Es divertido participar—admitió, mi amigo.

—Sin duda lo es, y sé que te encanta lucirte: demostrar la belleza de tus pokémon y lo admirable que eres ¡Así es mi hija! Es más: ¡Así soy yo! Y sé que te culpas por lo que no hiciste y por lo que eso causó, pero déjame decirte ¡no seas tan duro contigo! Los grandes se caen a veces, y si estás fallando significa que al menos estás tratando. Estoy segura de que tu pokémon nunca se enojó contigo, es más, por como me la describes, te garantizo que tan solo quiere practicar más para poder dominar su rutina.

Para ese momento, mi amigo estaba sonriendo ¿Acaso esa anciana lo había salvado de un trauma mayor? Lo abracé y él me correspondió, fue entonces que recordé a la fruta.

—Hablando de eso— le dije, mientras abría su mochila— creo que hay alguien que quiere verte.

Andrés se aferró a su cereza rara como si fuera un peluche ¡No sé cómo no le sacó el relleno! Johanna sonrió.

—Ahora que todo ha terminado, dulzuras ¿a alguien le apetece un pedazo de pastel?


	10. Precaución: inflamable

Capítulo 10

"¡Aquí la única bomba de arcoíris y luz de sol es Andrés! "

La caminata hacia Ciudad Eterna fue más tediosa de lo que esperaba. Nos quedamos en casa de Johana esa noche y salimos bien entrado el medio día. Fue raro que Andrés no me despertara a primera hora de la mañana, cuando salió de su cuarto lo vi con ojeras.

El bosque estaba silencioso, y en realidad aburrido. Andrés tenía la cabeza baja y no hacía mucha conversación. No debería de estar triste,¡si apenas ayer se había reconciliado con su cereza en un momento muy dramático y emotivo! Conociéndolo a él, eso sería suficiente para que volviera a la normalidad, y en realidad no pensaba que estuviera triste, sólo se veía algo ido, como pensando, se negaba a pelear y sólo me observaba a mí. Le ponía especial atención a los oponentes con tipos planta.

Ciudad Eterna lucía antigua. Primer comentario que le oía hacer a ese niño callado desde que salimos. El lugar estaba compuesto de edificios de la misma apariencia, tenía una estatua al centro y había oído que conectaba con unos barrancos al este. Algunos edificios de apariencia más reciente aparecían de vez en cuando, resaltando entre las viejas construcciones. En cuanto Monferno estuvo en forma, corrimos al gimnasio de la ciudad, una estructura enorme, cubierta de musgo y sin techo. "Interesante" pensé. Parecía que ahí los entrenadores se especializaban en tipos planta. Esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Pasamos un vestíbulo vacío, y entramos a un denso bosque. Un campo de batalla vacío se hallaba al fondo. Caminamos alrededor por unos minutos, hasta que Andres notó una figura entre los árboles. La seguimos hasta un claro apartado y encontramos a una niña, parecía que había vuelto de la escuela.

—¡Buenos días!—nos saludó— ¡Este es el Gimnasio Eterna! ¿A poco no está súper cute?— su actitud me recordaba a Andrés— Aquí debes encontrar a tus oponentes para poder pelear con ellos ¡Nosotras somos las aprendizas de Gardenia! ¿Quién quiere pelear conmigo?—dijo, mientras hacía una pose "de batalla".

Yo saqué a Monferno. Ya estaba bueno de tanta animosidad ¡Aquí la única bomba de arcoíris y luz de sol es Andrés!

Caroline, nombre bajo el que se presentó, liberó de una pokebola la misma cosa rosa que tenía Andrés, a quien vi subir la mirada. Le dejé comenzar y ordenó a la cereza usar Drenadoras, cosa que Monferno esquivó por los pelos, yo le ordené usar Ascuas mientras nuestro oponente seguía haciendo el mismo movvimiento. Tomó más de lo esperado, pero al final consiguió atinarnos. Finas enredaderas cubrían el cuerpo de mi pokémon, extrañamente no parecían dificultarle el movimiento. Yo no vacilé y ordené un último Ascuas. Derribando a la cereza.

—¡Eres un maloso!—me gritó Caroline, mientras regresaba a su pokebola su debilitada cosa rosa— pero te daré tu merecido. ¡Sal, Rossie!

Una cosa pequeña, con tres espinas en la cabeza y un par de rosas como brazos fue liberada de una segunda esfera. Roselia, como oi a Andrés susurrar, nos atacó con una mezcla de Paralizador y Picotazo Venenoso, que Monferno recibió de lleno para que luego, para colmo, las enredaderas brillaran con luz verde y le hirieran, ¿era sólo yo o esa rosa se veía más poderosa que antes?

Le ordené a Monferno que usara Ascuas sobre sí mismo, para liberarse de las semillas. Pero ,en cambio, cubrió su cuerpo con llamas y arremetió contra nuestro oponente en una ardiente tacleada. El pokémon cayó al suelo, parcialmente quemado.

—¡Eres un maloso!—repitió Caroline, mientras pisoteaba con fuerza—Tu siguiente oponente está cerca de unos pedruzcos—dijo, para después sacarme la lengua.

Entre las piedras encontramos a una mujer, de unos veintipocos, con el cabello castaño, una falda verde y una blusa blanca. Estaba arrodillada cerca de un macizo de flores

—¡Oh, hola! No los había visto ahí ¡Es que las flores huelen tan bien en esta época del año!—dijo, levantándose y arreglándose el vestido, parada era de mi altura— ¿Y quién es el retador?

Yo me señalé y ella sacó una pokébola. Monferno combatió contra tres cositas verdes, una tras otra. Tenían un brote en la cabeza, eran aún más bajos que la rosa. Los acabé a todos con Ascuas pues se veían muy jóvenes. La dama me agradeció la batalla y me señaló un trío de árboles, diciendo que ahí tendría mi siguiente batalla.

Encontré una mujer parecida a la anterior, sentada en las ramas de un árbol.

—Me quiere...no me quiere...me quiere...no me quiere—decía. Tosí un poco para llamar su atención—¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— dijo, bajando de un salto— ¿los dos son retadores?

Andrés dijo que no y se disculpó, la mujer le dio una flor.

—Bueno, entonces esto es para ti, para que no olvides a Ángela, ¡sonríe, dulzura!—le dijo, guiñándole.

Al pokémon de Ángela lo recordaba del laboratorio del profesor Rowan: era un Turtwig. Sus Hojas Afiladas eran sorprendentemente veloces y me dio uno que otro problema cuando comenzó a usar Placaje, atravesando directamente los ataques de Ascuas, pero su estilo tan arriesgado al final pudo contra él y lo hizo caer.

—A ver—dijo Ángela, después de perder— si estás aquí es que ya venciste a Caroline y a Jenna ¿no?— asentí, suponiendo que esa tal Jenna era la mujer anterior—¡Perfecto! Entonces busca un lugar con muchas flores.

Mi siguiente oponente fue una mujer rubia, con el cabello suelto, shorts blancos y una blusa morada. La encontramos probándose una corona de flores con ayuda de un espejo de bolsillo.

—¿Y qué opinas, cariño?—Dijo apenas aparecimos, debió haber visto nuestro reflejo— Nada como un accesorio natural para darle a un conjunto más estilo ¿no crees?— con ese último comentario, me di cuenta que se dirigía a Andrés, pues llevaba la flor de Ángela en el pecho, como un broche.

Yo me presenté como retador, y ella sacó de su bolso, de apariencia cara, una lujobola. De la cual liberó a otra rosa.

Monferno se las arregló para esquivar la nube de Paralizador que lanzó la flor, y yo le ordené lanzar Ascuas hacia ella, lo que causó una pequeña explosión. Mi siguiente orden fue acabar rápido, con rueda de fuego, pero su entrenadora estaba lista, y ordenó desviar el ataque con Picotazo Venenoso. Interrumpiendo el golpe y lanzando a Monferno por los aires. Su siguiente movimiento fue Megaagotar, para luego lanzar Picotazo Venenoso. Monferno esquivó las primeras oleadas, pero la flor no se detuvo y terminó atinando al menos tres veces en su objetivo. Envenenándolo.

Esta batalla terminaría pronto si yo no hacía nada, así que decidí emular al Turtwig de más temprano ¡e ir directo al punto! Ordené a Monferno usar Rueda de Fuego sin importar lo que su oponente lanzara. La rubia decidió rematar con Picotazo Venenoso, pero Monferno saltó antes de que el ataque le impactara, la rosa se protegió con Paralizador y lanzó otra serie de Picotazos Venenosos, pero al entrar en contacto, el cuerpo de mi tipo fuego con nube, la explosión destruyó las pequeñas agujas y mi pokémon impactó de lleno contra su pokémon.

—¡Eres un maloso!—me gritó, la entrenadora— Tu siguiente oponente es la líder ¡Espero que te de tu merecido!— me dijo, mientras se iba— Debí haberme quedado en el otro cuarto ¡me habría ido mejor!—le oí susurrar.

Andrés y yo nos quedamos solos, el niño abrió su mochila y sacó tres Bayas Sidra, una para el, una para Monferno y una para mí. También le dio una Baya Meloc a mi pokémon y se sentó. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese niño, pero estaba seguro de que no se sentía triste. Me senté a su lado y comimos en silencio, con Monferno cerca de mí.

El sol ya iniciaba su ruta para el ocaso cuando nos levantamos y fuimos al fondo del bosque. Donde la líder debía esperarme.

Una chica castaña estaba al otro lado del campo, tenía el cabello corto hasta poco más abajo de la barbilla, llevaba un poncho verde, una blusa de manga larga negra, que dejaba su abdomen expuesto, bermudas cafés y botas verdes. Esperaba con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados.

—Con que al fin nos encontramos—dijo—he esperado mucho para combatir contigo.

Mi mirada confundida la devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Ay, vamos! ¡Arruinaste mi escena genial! ¡Eres un maloso!—gritó. ¿Es que todos aquí eran como Andrés?

Como pude, me disculpé, aún sin entender la totalidad de la situación.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Gardenia, líder del Gimnasio Eterna, y tu última oponente—dijo, gritando— espéralo..—susurró.

Un hombre joven, en sweater y shorts llegó corriendo, sostenía dos banderas en las manos: una con la imagen de la cara de la líder, y otra con el dibujo de una pokebola.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo, entre jadeos— pero ya estoy aquí.

La líder se rió por lo bajo y me susurró.

—Amo hacer eso.

Cada uno nos pusimos a un lado del campo, Andrés se sentó, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

—La batalla por la medalla del gimnasio de Ciudad Eterna se disputará ahora— anunció el, aún sudado, árbitro— entre la líder Gardenia y el retador— me miró y Gardenia hizo una seña para que hablara

—Gustavo Lupus.

—Será una batalla de tres contra tres y sólo el retador puede cambiar de pokémon.

—¿Cuántas medallas tienes hasta ahora—me pregunto Gardenia, interrumpiendo a su arbitro.

—Tú eres la segunda— le contesté.

—Bien—fue su única respuesta, para después buscar entre sus bolsillos a sus tres pokémon, cuando los tuvo a todos, hizo una seña al hombre.

—Muy bien ¡Que la batalla de inicio!

Gardenia liberó un Turtwig, yo saqué a Monferno, quien se estremecía de le emoción.

La primer orden la di yo, y, apresurándome para terminar la batalla antes de que comenzara, escogí Rueda de Fuego. Monferno se abalanzó en el placaje ígneo, sólo para ser detenido parcialmente por un muro de energía psíquica. Turtwig había usado reflejo.

"¡Carajo!". Pensé. El muro se había fundido en Turtwig, como una segunda piel: por muy fuertes que eran los ataques físicos de Monferno, en esas condiciones no nos servirían de mucho. Así que opté por Ascuas, cosa que la líder contratacó con Hoja Afilada. El siguiente ataque del tipo planta hizo que sus ojos brillaran en luz verde por un momento, pero haciendo aparentemente nada. No obstante, Monferno tropezó súbitamente cuando le ordené saltar y usar Ascuas.

—¿Sorprendido?—me dijo Gardenia— Ese es el efecto de Hierba Lazo ¡No te hubiera gustado ver lo que pasaba si tu pokémon era más pesado!

Decidí mantenerme alejado del piso, usando los árboles. Monferno lanzaba Ascuas repetidas veces, mientras que Turtwig contraatacaba con sus Hojas Afiladas. Gardenia decidió usar Hierba Lazo de nuevo, y pensando que haría crecer el pasto hasta atrapar a mi pokémon, le ordené resguardarse entre las ramas.

Parecía que la líder esperaba eso, pues las hojas del árbol se enredaron en mi pokémon y lo golpearon, con violencia, contra el piso. Monferno estaba relativamente lastimado. Los golpes de un tipo planta no significaban mucho daño para él, pero debíamos atinar a nuestro blanco, ordené Ascuas de nuevo, y el golpe acertó de lleno, la líder debió haberse relajado lo suficiente para distraerse, eso le iba a costar caro.

Noté que la piel de su pokémon había dejado de brillar y antes de que hiciera nada, ordené a Monferno usar Rueda de Fuego. Turtwig no tuvo suficiente tiempo para crear otro muro y volvió a recibir un golpe de lleno. Quedándose a nada de caer.

Gardenia susurró algo y Turtwig liberó una esfera de luz al cielo. El sol entonces comenzó a brillar, como si de nuevo fuera medio día. El pokémon cuadrúpedo entonces cayó.

El siguiente pokémon apareció unos segundos después: su cuerpo parecía una berenjena y sus ojos estaban muy abajo, como si todo lo demás fuera solo cabello. Apenas tocó el campo, abrió su cubierta morada y tomó la forma de una flor amarilla con pétalos rosas.

Ni pronto ni perezoso, Monferno usó Rueda de Fuego, siendo detenido por una densa oleada de Hojas Mágicas. El ataque súper potenciado empujó a mi pokémon y lo hizo tropezar. El siguiente ataque que vi fue un Hierba Lazo, aún más violento que la vez anterior.

La líder rió.

—¿Qué tal, maloso? ¿Te gusta mi pokémon? Cuando mi linda Cherrim abre sus pétalos revela su verdadero poder— y exclamó— ¿No son los pokémon tipo planta asombrosos?— volteé un poco y vi a Andrés realmente sorprendido: miraba atentamente al tal Cherrim mientras bailaba por el campo.

Me fijé en el sol y recordé algo que había aprendido en la escuela.

"Bajo un clima soleado, los movimientos de tipo fuego se ven potenciados en un 50%"

Nunca entendí cómo habían sacado esa cifra en ese enunciado, pero sí sabía lo que significaba: ordené de nuevo Rueda de Fuego, pero esa vez, con Monferno moviéndose sólo por el suelo. Incendiando el pasto a su paso, Gardenia ordenó a su flor usar Hojas mágicas, pero Monferno no iba contra ella, sino que corrió a su alrededor, haciendo quiebres y dando uno que otro salto para evitar la oleada, hasta que, finalmente, había completado una trayectoria cerrada.

Ambos pokémon se encontraban dentro de una especie de polígono, hecho totalmente de fuego. Monferno se movió entre las llamas con apenas un rasguño mientras las hojas se quemaban y no hacían si no avivar el fuego. El Cherrim seguía atacando, pero las hojas no llegaban a su objetivo, se quemaban antes o chocaban unas contra otras. Finalmente, las llamas que envolvían a mi pokémon crecieron, al punto de consumir las hojas que le perseguían. Entonces golpeó a Cherrim.

El pokémon salió disparado y aterrizó a los pies de su entrenadora, demasiado débil para siquiera quejarse. Gardenia lo guardó en su pokébola y trató de cerrar la boca.

—Ok, eso...—dijo, señalando el muro de fuego— no me lo esperaba.

Al último pokémon no lo pude ver, Gardenia lo había liberado fuera del muro de fuego, y las llamas habían crecido tanto que ya no podía ver nada dentro de ellas.

—Roserade—le oí decir—¡Paralizador!

Nada pasó por unos segundos, hasta que vi un pokémon, de color verde y con dos rosas gigantescas como manos saltar, su peinado era de hecho una rosa blanca y llevaba lo que parecía un antifaz y una capa. De sus "manos" liberó una nube completa de polvo brillante sobre el fuego. Entonces el infierno se desató.

El polígono explotó desde todos lados, hacia todos lados, la onda expansiva me empujó y caí de rodillas, protegiéndome la cara, cubierta de cenizas. Monferno voló varios metros, y aterrizó en la copa de un árbol. El estruendo dejó un ligero pitido en mi cabeza y fui incapaz de oír por unos segundos. Mi ropa estaba manchada, casi toda mi parte frontal estaba negra. Cuando acabó todo, pude ver a Andrés, abrazado al árbol en cuyo tronco se había sentado, despeinado y con la cara cubierta de hollín. Del otro lado estaba gardenia, con el cuerpo tan negro que apenas podían verse sus ojos, su pokémon había salido disparado también, pero no estaba en ningún lugar visible. La líder tosió.

—Y eso...tampoco—dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Roserade apareció de entre los árboles, dando un elegante salto: se notaba que había sido gravemente herido, pero su determinación era tal que aún estaba en pie. Su entrenadora nos miró y sonrió, confiada.

Monferno apareció cojeando, me parecía imprudente pelear en una situación así, así que me planteé rendirme, pero con un gruñido y un pulgar arriba, Monferno me indicó que estaba bien.

—¿En serio?— ambos pulgares arriba fueron mi respuesta— muy bien— le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Gardenia.

El sol aún brillaba en el horizonte, decidí probar lo que Roserade haría lanzando brasas. Contraatacó con Picotazo Venenoso, pero las agujas se consumieron en el fuego, el tipo planta las esquivó y abrió los brazos para usar Hierba Lazo. Sin embargo, todo el pasto en el campo se había quemado, y las pocas brisnas de hierba que apenas se alzaban eran demasiado escuálidas para hacer algo, incluso crecidas. Roserade atacó con Hojas Mágicas, pero Monferno las quemó con otro Rueda de Fuego. Gardenia miraba a ratos al sol, mientras su pokémon liberaba enormes nubes de Paralizador, a la vez que intentaba atinar con Picotazo Venenoso. Finalmente, la líder sonrió, y la luz se atenuó.

—Oh oh—dije, entendiendo lo que significaba.

Monferno tuvo que correr tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, ayudándose de los árboles y escalando con brazos y piernas, pues las oleadas de Hojas Mágicas no se hicieron esperar. No podíamos seguir así mucho tiempo, pero ya no podía esperar a que mi problema se quemara, para colmo, Roserade estaba rodeado de nubes de paralizador.

Tuve que pensar con todas mis fuerzas, mientras Monferno corría, con lo que estaba seguro, eran todas sus fuerzas. Por fin me decidí, y ordené a mi pokémon golpear con Ascuas a las nubes. Rosereade dio un salto antes de la explosión y apuntó con Picotazo Venenoso a mi pokémon, quien cargó con todo su poder contra su obstante, esa rueda de fuego no era el golpe de gracia ¡el golpe de gracia se encontraba por todos lados!

Roserade cayó con el peso de Monferno, el torrente de hojas los golpeó a ambos, y la explosión, no tan fuerte como antes, terminó el trabajo.

Tras el humo y la pequeña onda expansiva, encontré a Monferno parado sobre Roserade. Mi pokémon apenas estaba consciente, y parecía que en cualquier segundo se iba a unir a su rival caído. Pero no lo hizo.

—Roserade no puede continuar—dijo el árbitro— la victoria es para el retador: Gustavo Lupus.

No podía creerlo ¡había ganado!Regresé a Monferno a su esfera para que Gardenia me entregara la medalla Bosque, junto con un extraño disco verde. Según me explicó, era una MT, un objeto que podía enseñarle un movimiento a tu pokémon, esta era la de Hierba Lazo.

—Y bien— le dije a Andrés, cuando salimos del gimnasio— ¿Cómo lo hice?

El niño volteó a verme, primero con la correspondiente mirada asesina de "has ensuciado mi ropa, tú, pedazo de...", para luego cambiar a un semblante neutro.

—Eso...fue...¡Asombroso!—dijo, mientras, por primera vez en el día, sonreía—¡Todo el campo de batalla explotó! ¡Derrotaste a tres pokémon tú mismo! ¡Y la líder!

Dejé de prestar atención por un momento a todo lo que decía, para centrarme en el hecho de que, para bien o para mal, había vuelto a su actitud de siempre.

"Es bueno volver a verte, amigo"


	11. Probando, probando, 1,2,3

Capítulo 11

"La naturaleza le importa mucho a un pokémon de tipo planta ¡como si no fuera obvio! Así que, cuando pelean, son conscientes de su entorno en todo momento: sienten el sol sobre sus cabezas, la hierba sobre sus patas y la brisa pasar por sus cuerpos. Aunque eso no significa que no puedan usarlo a su favor ¡Sino todo lo contrario!"

—Y...¿tú qué crees?

El Cherubi sobre la mesa miró la hoja que le mostraba su entrenador. Garabatos, flechas y círculos llenaban casi todo el espacio disponible, ella aún no entendía del todo lo que Andrés intentaba hacer con eso, aunque lo había visto hacer lo mismo tiempo antes de su primera presentación. La primera vez, le dijo que se llamaba "planeación".

—Tienes razón ¡esta horrible!

El pokémon suspiró: su raza no entendía realmente a los humanos, y el que tenía no le hacía el trabajo más fácil. Era divertido el entrenamiento que les daban y todo eso de hacerse más fuertes para combatir contra el mal, pero, para los pokémon, los humanos eran quizá más complicados de lo que los pokémon lo eran. Habían estado encerrados en esa habitación desde la media tarde, luego de haber lavado la ropa, sucia de hollín, del chico.

Un adolescente más alto entró de improviso: tenía el cabello descuidado y aunque siempre usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, ahora llevaba una de tela negra, con pantalones largos a modo de pijama.

—¿Debo preguntar?—dijo, con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Cállate— el entrenador de la Cherubi se había caído de espaldas, por lo que veía a su amigo desde abajo.

El mayor le ofreció su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Es que tienes una especie de poder para saber cuando estoy haciendo berrinche?— dijo, el coordinador, una vez de pie.

—Yo les digo "La Gustavoseñal"

El menor miró a su amigo, decidiéndose si debía reírse o golpearlo en la cabeza, al final, suspiró y no hizo nada.

—Y entonces...fue lindo que me hicieras una visita, pero me temo que ya es muy tarde y... ¡mira la hora!—le dijo, empujándolo hacia la puerta. Gus tan solo se apartó y se dirigió a la mesa.

—...Interesante técnica de dibujo—dijo, vacilando— ¿Has pensado en tomar clases?

—Cállate

—Ya, ya, ya. A ver, dile al tío Gustavo qué te pasa— contestó el mayor, pellizcando la mejilla de su amigo.

El coordinador se tomó un momento para responder, hasta que su Cherubi bajó de la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ok, ok, sólo no me mires así— le dijo a su pokémon— Bien, aunque... es complicado, ¡tal vez ni lo entiendas!

Gus se giró de ojos y lo animó a continuar.

—Está bien...¡Estoy frustrado! ¿ok? Desde que trajiste a Celes de vuelta, he tratado de pensar en una exhibición lo más genial posible, para que se olviden de, ya sabes, mi ligerísimo accidente— dijo, sonrojado— ¡Pero no se me ha ocurrido nada lo suficientemente bueno!

Gus lo miró, pensativo.

—Entonces, cuando estabas tan...

—Estaba viendo a los demás pokémon... pensaba que podría aprender algo.

Gus respiró aliviado: su teoría había sido correcta.

—Entonces, a grandes rasgos, lo que tienes ahora es un bloqueo de artista.

—Sí y no— suspiró Andrés— Quiero que Celes brille como se debe, pero para eso debo de saber qué se supone hace.

—Según yo, un pokémon sabrá hacer lo que tú le enseñes a hacer.

—¡No de esa forma! Quiero exhibirla no sólo como Cherubi ¡sino como un tipo planta!

—¿No crees que te estás tomando tu accidente de Floaroma demasiado en serio?

—¿Tienes algún consejo o no?

Gustavo se quedó pensando un momento..

—Vete a dormir, a mí me funciona.

—¿En serio?— el chico parecía confundido.

—Sólo prueba.

El mayor salió de la habitación, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a su amigo.

—Cuídalo, fruta ¡que se duerma! —le dijo a Celes a modo de despedida.

Andrés soltó un bostezo cuando cerró la puerta: a lo mejor dormir un poco no le haría mal, con eso en mente, se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos cuando el reloj marcaba las diez..

A la mañana siguiente, ambos chicos desayunaban. Gus había llegado más tarde de lo usual.

—Hice lo que me dijiste— decía Andrés, mientras comía— desperté gritando "¡Ya lo sé! No, en realidad no"

—Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, sabes. Fue bueno que te fueras a dormir temprano.

—¿Tenemos?

—¡Hey! Hay una o dos cosas que quiero hacer antes de salir.

—Como sea.

Cuando salieron, caminaron hacia el gimnasio.

—¿No habías destruído ese lugar?

—Sí, pero Gardenia dijo que no era problema.

Dentro de la edificación, la líder los recibió.

—¡Hola, maloso!— le dijo a Gus, a modo de saludo— ¿Acaso quieres una revancha? ¡Esta vez no me contendré!.

—Nah, vengo por lo que te pedí antes.

La líder sonrió, y su expresión cambió a una más tranquila.

—¿Tu amigo mudo?—dijo, señalando a Andrés.

—Es él.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué están hablando?—la conversación ya estaba hartando al adolescente.

—Sólo si me muestras un pokémon tipo planta ¡Es que este maloso no tiene ninguno!

El chico no le dio importancia y liberó a su Cherubi. Apenas se materializó, la líder se abalanzó a ella y comenzó a abrazarla como si fuera un peluche.

—Lo siento— dijo, aún con el pokémon en sus brazos— ¡Pero los tipo planta son tan lindos! Nunca me resisto cuando veo uno.

—¿Ya pueden decirme qué van a hacer?— aquella conversación comenzaba a irritar al menor.

—¡Seguro!—contestó la líder—¡Bienvenido al Campamento de Entrenamiento de Tipos Planta de Ciudad Eterna!— anunció, haciendo un ademán con los brazos. Ante la expresión perdida de Andrés, Gus tomó la palabra.

—Le pedí que te ayudara con tu problema esta mañana ¡Y dijo que sí!

La líder se sonrojó y le restó importancia.

—Supe que querías aprender lo que hacen los tipos planta ¡Y sucede que yo soy una experta en ellos! Así que al maloso de acá se le ocurrió pedirme que te ayudara ¿Y qué clase de experta sería si no puedo enseñarle lo básico a un novato?

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no hay prisa.

Cuando el chico salió, Gardenia asintió con aprobación.

—Parece ser muy buen amigo ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Andrés le contó toda la historia, mientras ella lo llevaba al "primer nivel" de su entrenamiento.

—¡Ya llegamos!—anunció la líder, mientras abría los brazos. Habían caminado por unas horas hacia un claro en el Bosque Eterna. Los árboles a su alrededor crecían altos, mucho más de lo que Andrés había visto antes, camas de flores por aquí y por allá, el aire del lugar era tan puro que el chico lo sintió pasar hasta sus pulmones. Ese era, sencillamente, un refugio de tranquilidad.

—La naturaleza le importa mucho a un pokémon de tipo planta—habló la líder— ¡Como si no fuera obvio! Así que, cuando pelean, son conscientes de su entorno en todo momento: sienten el sol sobre sus cabezas, la hierba sobre sus patas y la brisa pasar por sus cuerpos. Aunque eso no significa que no puedan usarlo a su favor ¡Sino todo lo contrario!—dijo, mientras tomaba una pokébola de el bolsillo de sus bermudas y liberaba a un Eevee— Como primera prueba, quiero que pelees contra él.

El pequeño pokémon se veía confiado y competente, pero le extrañó al muchacho que la líder usara un tipo normal. A pesar de ello, tomó su propia pokébola y liberó a Celes.

—Las damas primero—dijo.

—La casa invita— contestó su oponente, cediéndole el lugar.

El primer movimiento de Celes fue Hoja Mágica, que fue recibido, sin resistencia alguna, por Eevee. Confiado por esto, el chico ordenó a su pokémon atacar con Placaje, tan rápido como pudiera, pero su oponente lo esquivó, grácilmente, y Celes tropezó con una piedra y cayó rodando por una pequeña cuesta, hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol.

—No, no, amigo ¿a poco creíste que te la iba a poner tan fácil?—dijo Gardenia, moviendo los dedos— Ahora es nuestro turno ¡Mordisco!

Andrés ordenó a Celes que lo esquivara, pero en la posición en la que estaba, le era difícil incorporarse, por lo que el pokémon la alcanzó antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo y hundió sus dientes en ella.

—¡Rebótala!— gritó Gardenia, a continuación, y su pokémon dio un salto, con Celes aún en su boca, y la lanzó contra el tronco del árbol.

—¡Drenadoras!—dijo Andrés apenas Celes estaba en el aire. Quizá el ataque de Eevee había sido relativamente efectivo, pero como un buen coordinador, le había enseñado a Celes a dar volteretas en el aire y caer de pié.

Eevee esquivó el golpe por los pelos y trepó por el árbol.

—¡Ataque rápido!—gritó su entrenadora. El pokémon saltó desde una rama y golpeó a Celes desde arriba, pero Andrés aprovechó para conectar un Drenadoras exitoso y ordenó a Celes que se alejara. Dado lo irregular del terreno, el pokémon Cereza tuvo varios problemas para llegar a su primera posición y esquivar los ataques del pokémon que la perseguía, su entrenador le ordenaba usar Hojas Mágicas de vez en cuando para ganar algunos metros, hasta que finalmente llegó.

Eevee, por su parte, se veía notablemente cansado, tras varios golpes de Hojas Mágicas y con Drenadoras robándole parte de su energía, el chico calculó que la batalla no tomaría mucho más tiempo. Gardenia soltó una risilla.

—¿Crees que ya me tienes? ¡Aún puedo defenderme!—dijo, mientras miraba a su pokémon y asentía.

Eevee saltó y aterrizó sobre las rocas cubiertas de musgo, de inmediato su cuerpo brilló con un verdor intenso y su forma cambió: alargándose y haciéndose más delgada, hasta que se convirtió en un pokémon de color diferente. El doble de alto, con la piel mayoritariamente crema y hojas saliendo de su pelaje.

—¡Ta-da! Y Leafeon hace su entrada, una actuación digna de concurso ¿no crees?

Andrés se quedó helado por un momento ¡Ese Eevee había evolucionado en medio de la batalla! Y no sólo eso, ahora que era del mismo tipo que Celes ¡Drenadoras dejaría de hacer efecto! Intentó tomarse un momento para procesar lo que había pasado, pero el pokémon Verdor dio un salto y lanzó hojas desde su pelaje, impactando en Celes.

—¿Sorprendido?—continuó la líder— Mi Eevee aprendió algunos trucos al evolucionar ¿No es así, Lefi?— el Leafeon asintió y sonrió a su entrenadora con determinación. La intranquilidad de Andrés aumentó.

Decidido a atacar, el muchacho ordenó a Celes usar Hoja Mágica, que Lefi contraatacó con Hoja Afilada. Los ataques chocaron y el Leafeon saltó hacia su presa aprovechando el momento, pero Andrés ordenó a Celes retroceder y usar Placaje, haciendo que su oponente cayera contra el suelo para luego golpearlo en el lomo.

—Las cosas no se ponen aburridas, ¿Ah?—comentó Gardenia— Pero es hora de terminar la batalla. ¡Ahora, Lefi!

Leafeon se incorporó y atacó a Celes de nuevo, lanzando Hoja Afilada repetidas veces y haciéndole retroceder. El entrenador de la Cherubi se dio cuenta de que Gardenia la intentaba hacer tropezar con otra piedra, así que le ordenó saltar tan lejos como pudiera, en dirección opuesta, cosa que la líder al perecer ya tenía previsto, pues ordenó a Leafeon interceptar a Celes en el aire y usar Ataque Rápido. El pokémon cereza cayó al suelo, rodando y debilitado.

—¡Eres asombroso!—le dijo la líder a su pokémon, mientras lo abrazaba como había abrazado a Celes unas horas antes—Ahora te mereces un buen descanso—comentó mientras lo guardaba en su pokébola.

—No me esperaba que evolucionaras a tu Eevee en plena batalla—le dijo su "alumno".

—Todo es cuestión de estar atento—contestó, la chica— A grandes rasgos, creo que ese fue un buen entrenamiento.

—Me engañaste bastante bien antes. ¿Sabías que iba a ver la piedra?

—Me daba la impresión de que te acordarías de lo que te dije cuando empezamos, así que pensé lo que haría en ambos casos. Si de algo te sirve, esta batalla no era para que la ganaras.

—¿En serio? ¿Tengo calificación al menos?

—Un ocho o un siete, tu Celes y tú se manejan bien juntos.

El adolescente sonrió al oír eso, por lo menos no lo había hecho tan mal.

—¿Ahora qué toca?— le preguntó a su "maestra".

—Ahora creo que nos toca el almuerzo.


	12. Donde viven los monstruos

Capítulo 12

"¡Aléjate!"

La ruta 206 se desplegaba frente a Gustavo. Había salido de Ciudad Eterna por el camino de bicis, en busca de una cueva donde, se supone, podría encontrar pokémon raros y poderosos. Los entrenadores, en su mayoría ciclistas, que se encontraba de cuando en cuando le decían que el lugar estaba tremendamente oscuro, y que, tan solo a unos metros de la entrada, no alcanzaría a ver ni siquiera una mano frente a su cara, pero el joven adulto no tenía miedo: tenía una linterna y un pokémon de tipo fuego ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, y no iba a comenzar en ese punto de su vida.

"¿Qué habrá estado haciendo ese hombre?"

Antes de salir, Gus había dado un paseo por la ciudad: visitó las tiendas de suministros, el puente que conectaba con el bosque y los barrancos al este, pero lo que más le había intrigado, era la estatua en la plaza central. Alta, de bronce, era la imagen de un pokémon desconocido para él, parecía bípedo y cuadrúpedo al mismo tiempo, tenía una armadura y algo incrustado en el pecho y hombros.

Su llegada la recordaba vagamente, a pesar de que había pasado apenas unas horas antes: El ambiente estaba en calma, apenas había algunas personas afuera,el entrenador supuso que simplemente era muy temprano para que alguien fuera a dar un paseo.

Sólo una figura se hallaba ahí con él: un hombre de contextura delicada, albino y con un traje de color blanco. En comparación con él, el extraño era una torre, aunque estaba aún más delgado que Andrés, aparentaba unos veintipocos y abrazaba con fuerza un Budew.

Al inicio, no parecía darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo y sólo miraba la estatua con expresión aburrida, Gus llegó a pensar que no era más que un turista mañanero, pero cuando volvió a ver, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Su Budew lo miraba con preocupación e intentaba consolarlo, pero cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar amargamente. El entrenador no sabía que hacer, después de todo ¿qué haces cuando un extraño comienza a llorar? Decidió acercarse y preguntarle qué pasaba, pero apenas puso un pie delante del otro, el hombre le gritó:

—¡Aléjate!

Al muchacho no se le ocurrió nada que no fuera salir corriendo.

Atontado por ese recuerdo, no notó que se estaba desviando, hasta que casi sobrepasa la barandilla del borde, por lo que retomó el control de su vehículo y en poco tiempo pudo ver la caseta de salida en la distancia. Ya fuera de ahí, notó lo lejos que había estado del suelo, y la suerte que había corrido al no caerse ¡El camino de bicis parecía más una autopista! No había duda de por qué estaba tan cansado, decidió sentarse a comer y descansar un momento, por lo que liberó a Monferno de su pokébola.

—Hoy tendrás un nuevo compañero—le anunció— Pero necesito que estés en tu mejor forma ¿entendido?— el primate asintió mientras se llevaba a la boca su comida.

Se levantaron minutos después de terminarse el alimento, el adolescente suspiró, eran esos momentos cuando Gus envidiaba la energía de Andrés. Su amigo era como una pila que duraba eternamente, hasta hacía unos días, nunca lo había visto cansado o durmiendo más que él: estaba seguro que el coordinador ya hubiera alcanzado su destino. El mayor estiró un poco las piernas antes de ponerse a caminar y dejó a Monferno con él para que le hiciera compañía.

—Muy bien, ahora como te enseñé— le dijo, cuando se toparon frente a un grupo de arbustos espinosos—¡Corte!— las uñas del tipo fuego brillaron cuando partió a la mitad a su obstáculo, dejándoles el camino libre a él y a su entrenador.

Que el suelo no fuera una constante cuesta abajo, como en el camino de bicis, alivió a Gustavo, y llegaron a la famosa "Cueva Extravío" sin mayores problemas que uno que otro arbusto espinoso. Decidido como estaba, puso un pie y se adentró en la oscuridad.

—Quédate cerca— le dijo a Monferno, pero su tipo fuego ya estaba colgándose de su hombro—Asumo que no te gusta demasiado la oscuridad—el pokémon asintió y se aferró a la camisa de tu entrenador—Bien, sólo mantén esa cola encendida y no habrá nada que temer ¿trato?—el pokémon emitió un ligero gemido, y alzó la cola para iluminar el terreno.

Gus sacó su linterna y la encendió. En su hombro, Monferno se relajó lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar.

La Cueva Extravío se componía de corredores, cámaras y bifurcaciones. De vez en cuando, el entrenador hacía una pausa y marcaba el sendero de alguna forma: a veces simplemente juntaba piedritas que encontraba, otras veces hacía un agujero grande en la tierra o la quemaba con Monferno. Las horas comenzaron a pasar y, según su reloj, ya había pasado en ese sitio unas cuatro.

—¿Cómo vas?— le dijo a Monferno mientras descansaban.

Con él había algunos entrenadores, montañeros principalmente, pero de vez cuando se encontraba a algún chico o chica vestidos de verde, también llegó a ver Guardias Pokémon: los primos lejanos de los Pokémon Rangers.

Gus tenía una extraña relación con los Rangers en general. Había soñado con ser uno en el pasado e incluso consiguió inscribirse a la prestigiosa escuela Ranger, en Almia, pero lo había dejado hacía cosa de un año, cuando optó por el entrenamiento pokémon en su lugar. La vida de un Ranger estaba bien en general: cuidaban de los pokémon y del medio ambiente, tenían misiones en regiones lejanas y corrían aventuras de vez en cuando, pero Gus sentía que había algo más para él, que nunca estaría satisfecho con esa vida, así que la dejó.

Los amigos que hizo ahí siguieron con él: se comunicaban regularmente con él, de vez en cuando llegaba a visitarlos y siempre se acordaba de ellos, pero a veces se sentía nostálgico. El día de su graduación tuvo sentimientos encontrados mientras los veía recibir sus diplomas y estrechar la mano de su director, por un lado, lo inundaba el orgullo, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo deprimido, sabiendo que él también debió de estar ahí.

Sus amigos fueron asignados a diferentes bases en Fiore, Almia y Oblivia, y había leído sobre alguno de ellos en el periódico de vez en cuando, incluso se enteró de que uno de ellos logró ingresar a la Unión Ranger poco tiempo después de salir y, lógicamente, se sentía muy orgulloso de él. Sus aventuras los llevaron por muchos lugares del mundo, por lo cual, era lógico que no contestaran siempre las llamadas del entrenador, aunque aún pensando en eso, no podía evitar sentirse algo abandonado.

Pero lo que hiciste no lo puedes deshacer, pensaba, y lo cierto era que ser entrenador era realmente divertido. Podía viajar por toda la región, ayudar a personas en problemas, y además podía pelear. Los Rangers no libraban batallas realmente, al menos no como los entrenadores, y no tenían un equipo como tal: salvo por el pokémon que los acompañaba, y algún otro compañero ocasional para misiones en grupo, estaban completamente solos.

Lógicamente, su familia no tomó la noticia muy bien, y no era para menos, pues aparte de todo el dinero que habían invertido en él, todos, sin excepción, eran Pokémon Rangers. Si bien su padre y su madre se habían retirado ya, nada los hacía más felices que ver a su hijo mayor seguir sus pasos, luego de que ellos asimilaran la noticia, Gus partió por su primer pokémon propio, a la edad de diecinueve años.

El entrenador suspiró, apoyado en la pared de piedra. Buscar pokémon podía ser tedioso, y una cueva en la que no puedes ver sin ayuda de una linterna no relajaba ni a un Pokémon Ranger, así que decidió levantarse y continuar, no quería ver qué pasaba si se le hacía de noche dentro de una cueva.

Durante la siguiente hora, había combatido contra Bronzor, Zubats y uno que otro Geoude, entre salvajes y de entrenadores, y, a pesar de todas las pociones que habían usado, Monferno ya mostraba señales de cansancio, el joven ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla.

Finalmente, y luego de horas buscando, el entrenador encontró lo que buscaba: en la zona más alejada de la entrada, solamente accesible por una grieta y aún más oscura que la misma cueva, bajando una pendiente y atravesando un río por un único puente de piedra se encontró un Gible.

El reptil estaba sentado en el suelo, masticando algo que el humano no pudo distinguir. Cuando vio que tenía compañía, adoptó una posición de batalla y abrió la boca, mostrando sus dientes afilados.

El primer movimiento de Monferno fue Corte, que impactó de lleno en su objetivo. No obstante, la rugosa piel del dragón hizo que el tipo fuego recibiera más daño del que hubiera hecho. Gible contraatacó con un rayo salido de su boca, que adoptó una forma dragontina antes de impactar contra su objetivo. Furia Dragón era un movimiento de apariencia amenazante.

El tipo fuego dio un salto y, a órdenes de su entrenador, liberó su ataque de Ascuas tantas veces como pudo, tratando de herir lo más posible a un pokémon cuyo tipo lo protegía del ataque. Gible abrió la boca y desató una corriente de aire cargado de arena, que cegó a su oponente, luego arremetió contra él con toda su fuerza. Monferno mostraba señales visibles de agotamiento y Gustavo temió que cayera.

Pero no lo hizo, sino que se levantó y alzó los pulgares a su entrenador. Con esa validación, Gus ordenó un ultrapuño, Gible volvió a usar Carga Dragón, pero Monferno estaba demasiado cerca y le golpeó en la boca abierta. Entonces el entrenador lanzó la pokébola.

Esos tres segundos cuando la esfera tiembla son los más críticos de cada captura, y cuando se cierra en definitiva, te acuerdas de respirar. ¡El muchacho tenía un Gible!

Luego de recoger su premio, tomó una poción y curó a su amigo, mientras le repetía una y otra vez lo genial que era. Cuando terminó, se sentaron los dos solos. No tenía ganas de liberar a Gible en ese momento, pero debía curarlo y presentarse formalmente, así que tomó su esfera y presionó el botón.

De inmediato, el dragón de setenta centímetros, se hizo presente: su posición aún era de batalla y sus dientes no estaban del todo simétricos, posiblemente por la multitud de batallas en las que había participado, tanto contra entrenadores, como contra otros pokémon, el pensamiento de tener a tan poderoso adversario como miembro de su equipo hizo sonreír a Gus.

—Buenas tardes—le dijo— me llamo Gustavo y yo seré tu nuevo entrenador. Déjame presentarte a tu compañero, él te enseñará cómo lo hacemos aquí—continuó, poniéndolo de frente con Monferno.

El pokémon Juguetón vaciló al inicio, mirando la fiera expresión de su compañero hasta que, con algo de pena, le ofreció la mano, el Terraescualo la mordió y Gus tuvo que separar a sus pokémon, resignado a que, por ahora, no iban a ser los mejores amigos.

El camino de vuelta fue tan entretenido como tedioso, pues como tenia a sus dos pokémon con con él, el entrenador debía mantenerlos bien lejos el uno del otro. Monferno estaba sentado en sus hombros mientras Gible caminaba un poco alejado de los dos ,quienes, más de una vez, tuvieron que esperar a que su amigo dragón los alcanzara, pues sus cortas patas no estaban diseñadas para caminar lo que el humano.

Para cuando llegaron al final de la cueva, Gus sólo pensaba en tenderse en una cama y dormir un largo rato, pero el paisaje le recordó que no estaba ni cerca de una y, con desgano, desenrolló su bolsa de dormir y regresó a sus pokémon a sus respectivas esferas.

Uno pensaría que el camino de bicis estaría silencioso a esas horas de la noche, pero el muchacho se dio cuenta, rápidamente, que ahí era todo lo opuesto: los motociclistas hacían ruidosas carreras, hablaban a gritos y el aroma a neumáticos quemados inundaba el área donde estaba ¡Con razón no había visto ningún pokémon salir! Con un escándalo como ese, debían de estar en sus madrigueras.

El chico caminó, cada vez más lejos de la fuente del ruido: se golpeó contra algunos árboles, se manchó los zapatos con lodo y casi se cae en un estanque, todo con la luz de la luna como única guía. Al final, el agotamiento pudo con él y se echó a dormir dentro de un tronco hueco.

Despertó rodeado de pokémon salvajes: un Ponyta le masticaba los cabellos, un Kricketune le había quitado los zapatos, un Stunky registraba su mochila y un par de Gligars jugaba con las mangas de su chaqueta. Esa era una manera interesante de empezar el día.


	13. En el bosque

Capítulo 13

" _Team Rocket's rockin' talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble and trouble's gonna follow you_ "

—¡En serio! Ese Aipom se libraba de las hojas mágicas de Roserade colgándose de los árboles!— repetía la líder

—Imposible ¡Se supone que no se pueden esquivar!

—¡Dícelo a ese!

—Oye, a lo mejor sí pudo haberse guiado por el oído cuando lo cegaste y tal vez pudo haberle devuelto la meteorobola a Roserade ¡Pero las hojas mágicas no me lo voy a creer!

Líder y alumno se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde habían combatido minutos antes, comían de un arbusto de bayas mientras Gardenia hablaba de sus combates más inusuales.

—Bueno—interrumpió la líder su propio relato— ¡Es tiempo para tu siguiente prueba!

Andrés no sabía qué decir, había esperado que su entrenamiento por el día había acabado, no se esperaba que la líder le diera su siguiente lección tan pronto.

—¿Y puedo saber cuál es?— preguntó, aún sorprendido.

—¡Es tu primer examen!—dijo, emocionada, su "maestra"

—¿Qué?—¿un examen después de la primera lección? ¿Qué clase de maestra era Gardenia?

—Oíste bien, cariño—decía la líder, sonriendo pícaramente—¡Es la súper locura del campamento de Gardenia para entrenadores de tipos planta!

—¿Y vas a decirme cuál es?

—¡Claro!— la líder hizo una pausa, como agregándole drama al momento— Tu prueba será salir de aquí.

—¿Uh?

—Tienes hasta mañana para llegar a Ciudad Eterna—continuó— si te quedas aquí yo volveré cuando amanezca, pero sabrás que fallaste en tu primer examen. Puedes usar todo lo que encuentres en tu camino ¡pero sólo si lo consigues con ayuda exclusiva de Celes! No puedes usar tu celular, no puedes sacar a ningún otro de tus pokémon ¡tendrás que aprender a usar la naturaleza a tu alrededor!—exclamó, y sin más demora, liberó a Leafeon de su pokébola y ambos desaparecieron tras una explosión de hojas.

Andrés se quedó parado en medio de la nada, con la boca abierta

—¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó para hacer eso?

—¡Mucho menos de lo que crees!—oyó a lo lejos.

El lugar se tornó silencioso, el sol de mediodía ardía en la nuca del chico mientras liberaba a su Cherubi y la ponía al día con los hechos.

—¡Y caminamos por horas! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora no creo que lleguemos hoy.

El pokémon veía atentamente a su entrenador, tenía en la cara una mirada de determinación.

—Tienes razón—le dijo, al ver su semblante—tú y yo vamos a dormir en el centro pokémon esta noche—resolvió.

Habían caminado por casi una hora, con Celes parada sobre la cabeza de Andrés. Hasta entonces, el terreno del bosque no era especialmente traicionero y habían podido tomarlo como una agradable caminata, hasta que lo que pareció su primer problema, apareció.

—¿Qué demonios?—dijo el muchacho, al ver una enorme mata de enredaderas que tapaba el camino de manera impresionante— está bien que no me haya fijado tanto en el camino ¡Pero esto estoy seguro de que esto no estaba aquí!

El muchacho intentó trepar, sujetándose de las babosas plantas y, tirando con fuerza, consiguió llegar a la, si no alta, retirada cima. Y estaba a punto de bajar cuando perdió el soporte y cayó de regreso a su posición inicial.

—¡Mierda!—gritó, con el trasero adolorido y la ropa sucia, sólo para ser callado por otro estremecimiento de la planta, aunque esta vez sonaba más como un gruñido.

Al lado del chico, una enredadera azotó contra el suelo, estremeciendo lo que había alrededor y separando a pokémon de su entrenador. La masa de hierbajos comenzaba a cobrar vida, y abrir un par de ojos muy enojados.

—¿Qué cara...?—exclamó el muchacho, sólo para ser callado por otro montón de lianas, azotando el suelo a su otro lado.

La mata se levantó sobre dos piernas cómicamente cortas, mientras miraba, no sin más que una simple irritación, al humano que tenía enfrente. Para ese momento ya era obvio para Andrés que eso era un pokémon.

—¡Tangrowth!—gritó, esquivando uno de los largos brazos del coloso.

El enojado tipo planta blandía sus apéndices como látigos y aquí y allá Andrés veía lianas tiradas que cobraban vida a partir de la nada, el chico supuso que, a pesar de que fuera una criatura que no comiera más que cosas pequeñas, sí que podría hacerle pasar un muy mal rato.

La planta era inteligente, pues no dejaba aberturas para que el coordinador pasara, se mantenía siempre cubriendo el camino y, aún más importante, no le dejaba nunca acercarse a Celes.

El pokémon levantó los brazos y una enorme barricada se creó a partir del suelo, sellando aún más la salida: las rocas volaban por encima de su enmarañada cabeza, hasta caer alrededor de él y su oponente. Parecía querer encerrarse con Andrés.

Tras los impactos, que dejaron a un asustado Andrés, la bestia parecía moverse más rápido, y con renovadas fuerzas. El chico no se imaginaba saliendo de esa si no pensaba en algo pronto.

—¡Celes!—gritó— ¡Haz lo que yo!

Y corrió hacia el camino por el cual había venido, esquivando las lianas a sus pies, que, empeñadas en hacerlo tropezar, serpenteaban con violencia. La tupida vegetación hacía el esfuerzo de correr sin tropezarse verdaderamente titánico, Celes corría tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían. Extrañamente, el Tangrowth no parecía ponerle especial atención.

Se internó en el bosque, con las lianas a punto de darle alcance, zigzagueó por entre los árboles, cosa que su pokémon imitaba a pesar de estar tan lejos de él, hasta que su plan dio resultado: las violentas enredaderas se habían enredado entre los troncos de los árboles, las ramas y todo el follaje. El pokémon no estaba feliz, pero al menos estaba inmóvil y todo el movimiento que había hecho terminó por destruir la barrera de rocas. Andrés hizo un saludo, puso a Celes sobre su cabeza de nuevo, y caminó por entre las plantas lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Sorry!—gritó cuando estaba bien lejos.

— _Team Rocket's rockin' talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble and trouble's gonna follow you...¿Qué demonios?_ —frente a Andrés había un río, realmente no era muy grande y podía cruzarse fácilmente por un puente por el que ya había pasado, pero había un problema, un problema que bloqueaba su camino (de nuevo).

Una banda de pokémon, del tamaño de un hombre adulto, con cuerpos amarillos y gruesos y una especie de "sombrero" en la cabeza, ocupaban esa orilla del agua, la otra, y todo el espacio en medio.

—Disculpen— habló el chico— pero en serio necesitamos pasar por aquí—se dirigió a los pokémon— así que si tan sólo se pudieran mover un poquito, ella y yo pasaríamos y no los molestaríamos más— continuó, tomando a Celes en brazos.

Un gruñido de desaprobación le dio a Andrés la respuesta: parecía que los Ludicolo estaban haciendo una fiesta y tanto el lago como todo lo demás estaban "reservados"

El muchacho insistió de nuevo, llevándose una pistola de agua en la cara como respuesta, hasta que, luego de cansarlos lo suficiente, un Ludicolo, el más grande de la manada, se paró frente a él, dio un salto, movió los brazos, dio un par de palmadas, y dio una vuelta. Parecía que retaban a Andrés a un concurso de baile.

El adolescente levantó un brazo lentamente, adoptando una pose, se agachó y dio un salto, dio una voltereta y terminó sentado en el suelo. Intentaba moverse como veía que lo hacían en televisión, tanto como su joven e inexperto cuerpo le permitía ¡si tan solo hubiera ido a alguna fiesta! No tenía idea de cómo bailar espontáneamente.

Ludicolo movió los brazos con vigor mientras saltaba, alternando una pierna con la otra, dio una voltereta, volvió a girar, levantó los brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas, luego de eso se volvió a levantar y se agachó hacia adelante.

Andrés se fijó en que los demás pokémon se emocionaban al ver bailar a su líder y los que estaban en el agua salpicaban un poco, también se dio cuenta de que había alguna que otra raíz expuesta, alguna piedra relativamente grande y que si quería pasar, tendría que pensar rápido.

Flexionó las rodillas e hizo como que caía, pero se impulsó hacia arriba y cayó con el talón, dio un giro y movió los brazos rápidamente, subió una pierna y se agachó después a tocar el suelo, juntaba y separaba las piernas mientras saltaba. La audiencia estaba comenzando a emocionarse, al tiempo que su oponente correspondía con su propia coreografía.

El chico estaba sudando, mientras que el pokémon mostraba una sonrisa confiada cada vez más visible: era obvio que no le ganaría en energía, fuerza o habilidad para animar la fiesta, pues era obvio que el que movía a la multitud era ese Ludicolo. Así que se decidió por hacer algo arriesgado.

Tomó a Celes en brazos y le indicó usar hoja mágica. El ambiente rápidamente se llenó de las brillantes lucecitas del ataque, al tiempo que los proyectiles seguían a entrenador y pokémon, la multitud estaba hecha un caos: los pokémon bailaban alrededor de los combatientes, mas el Ludicolo bailarín estaba a duras penas sorprendido, Andrés y Celes lentamente se movieron bosque adentro, alejándose de su oponente y haciendo que los siguiera, aún moviendo el cuerpo como sólo el pokémon podía hacer.

La batalla se mantuvo por lo que a Andrés le parecían horas, fueran, o no, minutos, los combatientes se alejaban y se acercaban a la multitud y Andrés trataba de despistar a su oponente. No era tarea fácil: el enorme pokémon se movía dando saltitos, agitando los brazos con vigor, dando vueltas y hasta cantando a veces.

Finalmente, paso: una vez que la multitud estuvo lo suficientemente briosa, ambos bailaban sobre un terreno lodoso, Ludicolo tropezó con una raíz expuesta, desestabilizándose, resbaló por la pista y fue a dar al agua. Inmediatamente, todos sus compañeros fueron a ayudarlo, dándole al adolescente la tan ansiada oportunidad para escapar.

Los pokémon trataban a su compañero, herido principalmente en su orgullo, y no se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado el puente sin ningún tipo de vigilancia. Lo único que sí alcanzaron a notar era el chico que, tratando de parecer amigable, le ofrecía una baya a su líder.

Los Ludicolo habían dejado pasar al muchacho, luego de lo que parecieron muchas disculpas y elogios, los músculos de Andrés ardían por todo el esfuerzo de bailar, y es porque casi nunca lo hacía ¡Aunque hubiera bailado en un concurso!

Las luces danzantes del crepúsculo adornaban el bosque con color dorado, Andrés descansaba a la sombra de un árbol mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo y en lo sucia que tenía la ropa ¡Tenía que salir pronto de ahí!

Comenzó a caminar, con Celes de nuevo en su cabeza ¡era gracioso que pesara tan poco! Podía haberla cargado por más de seis horas, pero ella realmente no le pesaba.

El bosque comenzó a sonar con los cantos de los Kricketot, ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a ciudad Eterna, al menos en comparación con todo lo que habían caminado, pero lo cierto era que iban a llegar probablemente de noche. Habían peleado contra varios pokémon salvajes para llegar hasta ahí, y Celes estaba tan cansada como él, aunque sus hojas mágicas ya eran un poco más fuertes.

El bosque Eterna ocultaba varios secretos, y algunos de ellos sólo salían a la luz cuando esta era la de la luna. Así era era la vieja Mansión: una antigua casona olvidada en lo profundo del lugar y rodeada por árboles viejos y nudosos. Andrés no conocía la historia de aquel lúgubre lugar, por lo que le pareció una buena idea ver si estaba habitada, después de todo, las luces estaban encendidas.

Apenas tocó la puerta, esta se abrió con un chirrido "Gran manera de dar una buen primera impresión", pensó el chico, mientras sostenía a Celes.

El lugar estaba desierto, pero las luces estaban encendidas. Los candelabros eléctricos ni siquiera parpadeaban, pero el ambiente se sentía oscuro. El chico dio un paseo por sus pasillos, recogiendo alguna cosa interesante que viera y escudriñando en algunas habitaciones. Encontró Zubat sobre algunos techos y al asomarse por la ventana vio Murkrows anidando en el techo. El lugar era aburrido,y Andrés ya había resuelto en irse, hasta que la luz se fue.

¡Ya no podía ver nada! Estaba tan oscuro que incluso se sentía solo. Caminó a ciegas un rato por los pasillos y de milagro no se cayó por las escaleras. Ya estaba a punto de encontrar la puerta cuando la luz del comedor se encendió. No era mucha, pero brillaba a sus espaldas y, como un pokémon insecto que se siente atraído a una flama, recordó que no había explorado ese lugar de la casa.

El comedor tenía los platos y los cubiertos, pero nada que fuera comestible, y los ruidos en el estómago del adolescente delataron el hambre que sentía, fue entonces cuando lo vio: un hombre pálido lo miraba desde lejos, vestía elegantemente y en su cara se notaban las arrugas de un viejo, Andrés estaba a punto de excusarse, de explicar qué hacía un chico desconocido en una mansión aparentemente habitada, pero un trueno retumbó en el cielo y el hombre desapareció.

¿Eso había sido un fantasma? ¡Pero si de esos sólo había pokémon! ¡Era imposible que un hombre pudiera desaparecer así! ¡Al menos que no estuviera vivo! Andrés corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la puerta, pero un par de ojos se encontró con los suyos y una lengua larga salió de la nada, lo que sea que estaba ahí, emitió un chillido e hizo que el chico se girara sobre los talones y corriera hacia el otro lado.

Afuera comenzaba a llover, y no fue hasta que cayó un rayo que iluminó la habitación, que el chico se dio cuenta que corría hacia el hombre que había visto segundos atrás, por lo que giró lo más a la derecha que pudo, y se topó con una figura flotante, que lo miró a los ojos y abrió su gran boca, Andrés sintió que algo le rasgaba por encima de la ropa.

Finalmente logró salir del comedor, sólo para encontrarse con una niña frente a la puerta, y con las luces parpadeando. Un trueno azotó la vivienda y el adolescente se encontró con la aparición frente a él, intentó retroceder pero un aliento frío le hizo erizar el cabello de la nuca, giró su cabeza y el hombre de antes lo miraba a los ojos, en su cara no había ninguna expresión y sus ojos eran dos agujeros vacíos, extendió su mano y tocó, con los dedos más fríos que el muchacho pudo haber sentido, la cara de lo único que estaba vivo en ese lugar.

Y corrió.

Como una estampida de Bouffalant, Andrés voló fuera de la casa, fuera del bosque y hacia Ciudad Eterna, con la velocidad y la energía que daba el espanto, dejando a tras de si a un Gastly, un Haunter, un Gengar y un Rotom retorciéndose de la risa, pero a la vez pensando si fueron, o no, muy lejos


	14. Smells like pokémon spirit

Capítulo 14

"¡Auch!"

Las mañanas usualmente eran complicadas para Gustavo, no es que Andrés despertándolo temprano le molestara, aunque a veces pensaba que necesitaba cinco minutos más.

Y ahí estaba ahora: a un buen tramo de su joven amigo, completamente solo: el escenario perfecto para poder acurrucarse en cualquier lado y tomar una pequeña siesta ¿no?

¡No! Gus despertó apenas despuntaba el alba, con fuertes tirones en su cabello y cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Apenas abrió los ojos, se encontró con la cara de un Kricketot frente a la suya, apartó de su cabello el hocico de un Ponyta y se sacudió de un par de Gligar que jugaban con su chaqueta.

¡Qué difícil era librarse de esos pokémon! ¡Parecía que no les molestaban los humanos en absoluto! Gus tuvo que forcejear con los Gligar para que le devolvieran su chaqueta y recuperar los zapatos que le habían quitado un grupo de Kricketot ¡Y aún no se daba cuenta de la pareja de Stunky que jugaba con sus cosas!

Le tomó un buen rato deshacerse, finalmente, de sus, no deseados, visitantes y cuando lo logró se sentó en el suelo ¡Aquella sí que era una manera de empezar el día! Suspiró y resolvió en dejar salir a sus pokémon para que pudieran desayunar.

¡Un minuto! ¿Y sus pokébolas? ¡En su mochila sólo había medicinas, algunas bayas a medio comer y esferas vacías! Al muchacho casi le dio un ataque de pánico al saberse solo en medio de la nada, y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de lograr calmarse. ¿Qué había pasado? Había puesto sus esferas en su mochila la noche anterior, supuestamente, para que no se perdieran ¡y ahora estaban desaparecidas! Oh, la ironía...

Entonces una idea le llegó a la mente ¡Los Stunky! Con esos cachetes tan regordetes seguro que se habían llevado más que unas cuantas bayas.

Pero ¿para qué querían, unos pokémon, unas pokébolas? Ese no era el momento para detenerse a pensarlo. Tomó, entonces, su mochila y se apresuró a buscar a los problemáticos pokémon.

Las mañanas eran tranquilas debajo del camino de bicis, aunque, aún con una tempestad, el muchacho habría estado buscando con el mismo ahínco.

Se cuestionó de dónde habían salido los pokémon de antes, ahora parecía que la ruta estaba desierta. La hierba estaba demasiado pisoteada como para poder buscar algún tipo de huella ¡Sin mencionar lo desolado! ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a pokémon que ahora no parecían ni siquiera haber existido en el mismo lugar?

¡Pero claro! Aquellos eran Stunky, ¿que no era obvia la solución? Gus se reprendió a sí mismo por no pensarlo antes y abrió las aletas de la nariz.

Un pokémon Ranger a veces trabajaba con pokémon venenosos, por lo que su olfato debía estar muy bien entrenado. Los Stunky dejaban un rastro de olor a de dos kilómetros a la redonda que duraba exactamente veinticuatro horas: era imposible que con esa característica, y con el hecho de que de esa manera marcaban sus territorios, no pudiera encontrar unos que habían huido hacía tan poco.

Siguiendo su olfato, encontró un estanque no muy lejos de su "campamento", de una abertura en la roca vio salir a los pokémon, sacando toda la comida que tenían en sus infladas mejillas. ¡Cuántas bayas! Con razón su mochila se sentía tan ligera ¡se habían llevado prácticamente todas!

Su primer impulso fue atacar, pero los Stunky no le habían hecho nada ¡Probablemente vieron las pokébolas y las confundieron con algún tipo de baya rara! Los Stunky seguían sacando al sol su comida, llevándola desde la cueva dentro de sus mejillas, Gus se preguntó por qué dos pokémon tan pequeños necesitaban tanta comida ¡Tenían incluso más bayas de las que le habían quitado a él!

Una vez que tuvieron lo que a Gus le pareció una cantidad obscena de alimento, prosiguieron a acercarlo al agua y, con un cuidado impropio de sus pequeñas patitas, comenzaron a lavarlo.

Uno de los Stunky lavaba cada baya individualmente, mientras que el otro la cortaba sobre una hoja, la machacaba como podía hasta dejarla hecha una papilla y la dejaba al lado. Siguieron así hasta que las bayas se terminaron, y simplemente fueron por más. Gus no veía sus pokébolas por ninguna parte, empezaba a temer que esos pokémon no se las hubieran robado.

Los Stunky siguieron con su extraña costumbre hasta que la pila de papilla a su lado era ya más grande que ellos. Sólo entonces Gus pudo ver sus esferas.

¡No se le había ocurrido escudriñar en el estanque! Estaban ahí, flotando enfrente de él, los pokémon debieron haberlas tirado cuando descubrieron que no eran comestibles por lo que, movido por la emoción, corrió tan rápido como pudo y se lanzó al agua, en busca de sus pokémon perdidos.

Un brazo, después otro, una pierna, después otra, Gus nadaba con vigor y luchaba para lograr mantenerse a flote ¡sentía estaba a punto de ahogarse!...Hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

La escena era para morirse: un muchacho, gigante en comparación a los pokémon, saltando a un pequeño cuerpo de agua al mas puro estilo de "Liberen a Wally", agitando los brazos con fuerza y respirando con agitación, tratando de salvar dos pokébolas solitarias y dejando empapados a sus espectadores en el proceso ¡todo en menos de un minuto!

Apenas tocó el suelo, Gus sintió las miradas de los pokémon taladrándole la nuca. Tragó saliva.

El Stunky que lavaba fue quien hizo el primer movimiento: golpes furia. El pokémon mofeta cayó al agua y arañó las piernas del entrenador, mientras que su compañero usaba pantallahumo en los ojos del humano.

Brazeando, se quitó a su primer atacante y liberó a Gible en la orilla opuesta, ordenándole usar derribo contra su oponente en tierra. El Stunky en el agua forcejeaba con el entrenador, hasta que, aprovechando que lo tenía cerca, roció su cara con su líquido apestoso.

¡Aquel menjurje casi lo dejaba ciego! La nariz de Gus sintió cómo el asqueroso aroma se filtraba y ni siquiera los vellos dentro pudieron filtrarlo, Stunky luego dio un salto y volvió a tierra, no sin antes asestarle un rasguño en la cara al muchacho. Gus sangraba de la mejilla, si bien no era una herida grave, ni una que dejaría cicatriz, sí lo hizo sentir ira, y liberó a su otro pokémon, con la orden de atacar con rueda de fuego.

Monferno ejecutó el movimiento sin demora alguna e impactó a sus dos oponentes, muy para disgusto de Gible, quien se divertía combatiendo contra un nuevo oponente. El dúo de mofetas contraatacó con gas venenoso, a lo cual Gus le ordenó a su dragón usar tormenta de arena.

¡Aquella no fue una buena idea! La arena se coló en los ojos del humano, cegándolo aún más de lo que estaba por el líquido de Stunky y los restos de la pantallahumo. Al menos sus pokémon no habían quedado envenenados, como pudo salió del estanque y continuó la batalla, ordenando a Gible y Monferno usar derribo y rueda de fuego unas cuantas veces más.

Era increíble la resistencia de sus oponentes, pero quien se llevaba los halagos era el Stunky que lo atacó primero: ágil, poderoso y duro, no recibía un golpe sin haber dado antes dos y abiertamente protegía a su compañero.

No pasó mucho para que, con la visión obstruida por la arena, Monferno golpeara accidentalmente a Gible y lo tirara al agua, enfadándolo y haciendo que su siguiente oponente fuera él. Los pokémon salvajes se reían mientras veían a los dos pokémon "entrenados" discutir entre ellos y atacarse a sí mismos, Gible olvidando completamente su anterior pelea y Monferno tratando de pelear ahora con tres oponentes al mismo tiempo.

Un grito especialmente fuerte de parte de Gible alteró a Gustavo y estuvo a punto de lanzar un alarido al menos el doble de alto, pero un torrente de fuego acalló a todos los que estaban afuera.

Dentro de la cueva, una figura se movió pesadamente. Era más grande que las mofetas, y mucho más voluminosa también: tenía las patas de color crema y un pelaje morado oscuro, era, indudablemente, el que sopló ese lanzallamas.

El Skuntank salió, lentamente, de su madriguera. A la luz, su pelaje era grisáceo y mucho más largo de los de su especie, sus colmillos se veían rotos y sus garras estaban tan cortas que prácticamente ya no tenía. La criatura le dedicó a todo el mundo una mirada de severidad y llamó a sus compañeros.

Gus no hablaba "pokemonés", pero a todas luces se veía que aquél pokémon anciano estaba regañando a las mofetas, probablemente por despertarlo, o tal vez, por tardarse tanto en entregarle su comida. Tan distraído estaba que se olvidó de regresar a sus esferas a sus pokémon, sin embargo la presencia de esa bestia había dejado a todos pasmados, apenas pudo encontrar los botones.

Luego le tocó el turno a él, o al menos eso parecía según los gestos de sus antiguos oponentes, el pokémon caminó en su dirección y lo miró con sabiduría: esa criatura probablemente era el doble de vieja que él. Le dedicó al entrenador una mirada analítica por un buen rato, y luego señaló a uno de sus Stunky. El pokémon pareció sorprendido y agitó la cabeza varias veces, Gus, que tenía que acacharse para mirarlo,no entendió la situación al principio, pero poco a poco, llegó a la conclusión de que, aquel viejo Skuntank quería que entrenara a aquella mofeta.

Gus miró a la criaturita morada: esa cosa casi lo deja ciego, le arañó las piernas y la cara y le hizo, en general, pasar un mal rato ¡Pero los Pokémon Rangers tenían que hacerse amigos de todo tipo de pokémon! ¡Incluso de los difíciles! Finalmente, el Stunky pareció aceptar, cosa que satisfizo visiblemente al anciano, quien se echó al pasto y comenzó a disfrutar de su papilla. Un rápido vistazo a su boca le confirmó al chico que no tenía dientes, cuando acabó despidió a entrenador y pokémon y volvió a su madriguera, seguido por el que, muy probablemente había sido, si no el hermano, el compañero de juegos de su nuevo Stunky.

El chico miró al pokémon y le sonrió, lo levantó en brazos y le dedicó la mirada más amable que pudieron haber dado sus ojos rojos. No debió haberse visto muy bien, pues la malhumorada mofeta le mordió el hombro.

—¡Auch!

Se quejó, para después sacar una pokébola.

—¿Tú crees que la hayan abandonado?

—Un pokémon no haría algo así.

—¿Entonces qué cómo te explicas que estuviera completamente sola?

—Yo creo que ella los mandaba.

—¿Mandarlos?

—Sí, ¿no te habías dado cuenta de que sólo hay bebés cada vez que venimos?

—Sí.

—Supongo que los dejaba ir cuando ya tenían edad suficiente para valerse por su cuenta.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hacía?

—Seguro sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—La última vez que venimos todavía tenía un par con ella.

—Lo sé, ¿no recuerdas que te dije que eran los más grandes que le había visto?

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Está en la cueva?

—No cabe duda.

—¿Y todas esas bayas?

—Eran sus favoritas.

—Es un poco triste ¿no?

—Así es la vida: algunos se van y otros se vienen.

—Me pregunto dónde estará la hembra.

La pareja de Guardias Pokémon se alejó de la madriguera seguidos por un Stunky. En la cámara de piedra yacía un gran pokémon, ahora sin vida. Su pelaje, largo y salvaje daba señas de su longevidad, y la sonrisa en su cara delataba que no tenía remordimiento alguno.

Así es la vida: algunos se van y otros se vienen. Algunos sufren la pérdida de un ser querido y la resienten durante el resto de sus vidas, otros la superan y viven felices, pero otros pasan de largo porque esa no era su historia. Tal era el caso de Gustavo, que ajeno a la escena que había tenido lugar poco después de que subiera al camino de bicis, pedaleaba con energía de vuelta a Ciudad Eterna.


	15. La fiesta del jardín

**Comentario del autor:**

¡Hola! Primero quería saludar a los que leen esta cosa y agradecerles por haber llegado hasta aquí, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no tienen una manera de saber cuándo voy a actualizar así que sorry por eso: trataré de ser más constante en esto.

Ahora, lo que quería decirles es que estoy intentando poner algo en los capítulos. Algo muy simple, creo, pero que de cierta forma va a identificar a los personajes cada vez que un capítulo trate de ellos...Me gustaría leer lo que piensan de este cuento hasta ahora, así que no sean tímidos con el espacio para los reviews ¡Cuídense y los leo luego!

* * *

Capítulo 15

"Pero parece que Celes tampoco"

—Entonces, sobre tu prueba de ayer..—comenzó Gardenia.

—En mi defensa, llegué ayer—le contestó su alumno.

—Calma, calma que aún no digo nada.

—¡Pues ya dime!

Andrés había vuelto al gimnasio esa misma mañana . La noche anterior había llegado al centro pokémon blanco del susto y con el corazón latiéndole exageradamente rápido ¡Apenas y pudo reservar una habitación!

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó la enfermera Joy cuando llegó.

—¡Bosque!—recordó haber contestado— ¡Mansión! ¡Personas! —para ese punto, el aliento del chico se podría haber medido en números negativos—¡Necesito un adultooooo!—terminó lloriqueando.

La Joy lo miró con ternura y le acarició la cabeza.

—Ya, ya, ya, Jumpluff, por favor— dijo, abriendo una pokébola y pidiéndole a su pokémon que abrazara al chico— ¿La vieja mansión dices?— con la cabeza hundida en el algodón que crecía en la cabeza del pokémon, Andrés respondió que sí— Los pokémon fantasma te hicieron una broma ¿no es así? ¡Esos malos y feos espectritos!— la enfermera Joy se había arrodillado frente al adolescente aterrado y seguía acariciando su cabello, mientras le hablaba como a un bebé— Ya, ya, son inofensivos. Son unos malditos pero son inofensivos, ven, te llevo a tu cuarto.

El chico se despidió de la amable mujer y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Al inicio los restos de miedo no lo dejaron cerrar los ojos, pero tras poco tiempo sucumbió, presa del agotamiento.

—Buenoooo— dijo la líder, moviendo su dedo en el aire como si estuviera contando cosas y haciendo una suma— ¡Pasaste! Lo hiciste muy bien de hecho.

—¿En serio?—preguntó el chico ¡si ni siquiera había entendido la razón de ser de su prueba!

—Sip, me parece que casi estás listo.

—¿Listo? ¿Para qué?

—¡Pues para tu graduación, bobo! En tres se celebra el festival de los mil años de Ciudad Eterna, y como parte del show voy a tener un combate de exhibición ¿Y adivina con quien va a ser?

Al chico se le cayó la quijada ¿En verdad iba a participar de algo tan importante? ¿En verdad estaba tan cerca de terminar su entrenamiento? El solo pensamiento de eso no hizo sino llenarlo de determinación.

—¡Entonces a movernos!—exclamó— ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

La líder sonrió y miró a los lados como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

—¡Sígueme, si quieres saber!—dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Andrés la siguió de vuelta al vestíbulo y por un largo pasillo en el que no se había fijado antes, finalmente las paredes se ensancharon y entraron a un espacio en forma de cúpula circular: estaba hecha totalmente de cristal por lo que el sol entraba a raudales y el espacio que cubría era verde, con flores y árboles de todo tipo adornándolo, a Andrés le pareció un invernadero, aquí y allá había personas admirando la flora y pokémon jugando alegremente, Gardenia agitó los brazos y un extraño caminó hacia ella.

Era alto, aún más que Andrés, y notablemente musculoso también, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y vestía bermudas y botas parecidas a las de la líder, así como una sencilla camisa de manga corta, cuando habló su voz reveló que de hecho era mayor de lo que parecía.

—¿Necesita algo, maestra?—le dijo a la chica.

—Hola, Derek necesito que me ayudes con este— le contestó, señalando a Andrés—Hoy estoy algo ocupada con el cuarto número uno y tengo la agenda un poquito apretada ¿Porfiiiis?

—Con gusto, maestra ¿es del que me contaste?—Gardenia asintió—Entonces la tengo fácil—la líder se despidió de ambos y salió corriendo, dejando solo a un nervioso Andrés.

—Y bien— comenzó Derek— me parece que no nos han presentado ¿verdad?

Durante la siguiente hora los chicos se dedicaron a hablar. Derek era un prodigio de la botánica y también era el entrenador más fuerte en el Gimnasio Eterna, además de Gardenia, a ratos le ayudaba a ella y a ratos trabajaba en el jardín botánico de la ciudad, le gustaba el helado de vainilla.

—Entonces tu amigo le pidió a Gardenia que fuera tu maestra por un rato.

—Así es—respondió el coordinador, algo apenado— el desastre que hice en Pueblo Floaroma aún me aterra.

Derek soltó una sonora carcajada:

—¡Ellos se lo buscaron cuando mandaron a construir un estadio con tanta madera!

—¿Lo viste?

—¡Viejo! ¡Todos aquí lo vimos! Eres una estrella.

El chico bajó la cabeza y sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas ¡Aún era tan vergonzoso cuando se lo recordaban!

—La verdad yo creo que lo hiciste genial—le dijo Derek— y un pokémon como tu Celes no es fácil de encontrar. Tienes una verdadera joya aquí contigo.

Andrés sonrió.

—¡Como sea!—exclamó el mayor—¡Es hora de trabajar!

El pokémon de Derek era un Grovyle, su mirada era ruda y su piel brillaba bastante, las hojas en su cuerpo parecían muy bien cuidadas. Él y su entrenador guiaron a Andrés y Celes hacia una nueva sección de la habitación. Al principio se veía como un campo de batalla común y corriente, pero apenas el botánico aplaudió el suelo se abrió y dejó ver lo que había abajo: un enorme jardín rodeado de setos, con una plataforma que recordaba a una flor de pétalos rosados en el centro, unida a dos enormes hojas verdes, una más larga que la otra. Desde ese punto, a Andrés le pareció un reloj.

—¡He aquí nuestro campo de batalla!—señaló Derek— Yo te voy a enseñar lo ágil que puede ser un tipo planta.

Apenas Celes tocó el campo, las hojas empezaron a moverse: al principio a un ritmo lento y aletargado, pero gradualmente comenzaron a tomar velocidad, poco después Derek dio por iniciada la batalla.

Grovyle saltaba y evadía las masivas hojas con gracia y velocidad, cosa que se le dificultaba en gran medida a Celes.

—¡Trabaja en equipo!— le decía su compañero a Andrés— ¡Celes no puede ver las dos hojas!

Andrés trataba de ver por su pokémon, pero era muy fácil distraerse en ese estado.

—¡Mira la corta y que Celes se preocupe por la larga!— le avisaba Derek.

Andrés asintió y se lo dijo a Celes ¡Ahora iba a ser diferente! Grovyle esquivaba las hojas porque se preocupaba en ver cuál estaba más cerca de él mientras que su entrenador le decía de la que estuviera más lejos, lo que Celes y Andrés harían no era tan diferente..

Una hoja,un salto, dos hojas, dos saltos ¡Otra hoja! Otro salto ¡Que mareante! Entrenador y pokémon estaban en sincronía, pero de vez en cuando trastabillaban y Celes sufría un golpe ¡esa era hora de levantarse de nuevo! Eventualmente, las hojas ya no parecían tan confusas y Celes comenzó a golpearse menos veces, incluso parecía que Andrés se había acostumbrado: esos detalles no le pasaron por alto a Derek.

—¡Tiempo fuera!— avisó de pronto— Hora de comer.

Ambos chicos salieron del gimnasio,luego de que Derek enterara a Gardenia de los progresos de su alumno, y pararon en una cafetería cercana.

—¿Por qué Gardenia está en el cuarto número uno?

—¿No me dijiste que tu amigo combatió en su gimnasio?

—Sí ¿y?

—Supongo que llego antes del tipo con el Monferno.

—¿Tipo con el Monferno?

—Sip, causó una explosión en el cuarto número uno, por lo que Gardenia ha tenido que repararlo y usar una arena alterna ¡No quiere usar el cuarto en el que estamos todavía!

Andrés sonrió, nervioso.

—¿Y está enojada?

—Nah, ella admite que usar tanto somnífero cuando los polvos son inflamables no fue su mejor idea.

Esa última oración realmente calmó al chico.

—Pero se toma mucho tiempo con los árboles.

—¿Cortándolos o algo así?

—Nop, es que algunos eran de plástico. Pensó que así podría engañar a los demás tipos planta pero ahora los tiene que quitar, reparar un árbol natural es fácil cuando tienes tantos tipo planta juntos—Andrés sonrió.

El descanso terminó y los chicos se apresuraron de vuelta al gimnasio.

—¡Es momento de aumentar el reto!—anunció el mayor—¡Ahora viene la batalla!—dijo, dejando al coordinador sin habla.

El campo estaba listo y los entrenadores se pusieron en posición.

—Sólo mantente— recomendó Derek —¡Y no te olvides de atacar!

Las hojas comenzaron a girar, Grovyle hizo el primer movimiento.

—¡Recurrente!— ordenó el entrenador.

Los proyectiles tomaron por sorpresa a Celes, quien recibió la primera oleada y esquivó la segunda mientras daba un salto para evadir la primera de las hojas, dio otro para esquivar la segunda y se libró también de la tercera oleada, de todas formas recibió las dos últimas.

—¡Meteorobola!

La Cherubi materializó la esfera sobre su cabeza y la lanzó sobre el pokémon, no obstante este la esquivó mientras evadía las hojas.

—¡Vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso!—le avisó su oponente—¡Tacleada!

Grovyle impactó con su cuerpo al pokémon cereza, lanzándolo contra la hoja más corta y haciéndolo rebotar en ella.

—¡Hojas mágicas!— ordenó el coordinador, Celes se recuperó y lanzó una lluvia de hojas brillantes hacia el pokémon geco bosque.

—¡Agilidad!—Grovyle maniobró entre sus perseguidoras a tal velocidad que las envió contra su dueña, que se encontraba ocupada saltando de hoja en hoja.

—¡Celes, detrás!— La cereza dio un salto apenas lo suficientemente a tiempo para que el ataque se descargara contra la enorme hoja y perdiera efecto—¡Hoja mágica de nuevo!

Aún en el aire, convocó las hojas y las lanzó en la dirección de Grovyle, cosa que el entrenador no se esperaba y el pokémon tampoco por lo que el ataque dio de lleno, hiriéndolo poco de todas formas.

—Buen movimiento—le elogió Derek— ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Las hojas en las muñecas del geco adquirieron un tono verdoso al tiempo que tomaban la forma de guadañas y el pokémon se preparaba para hacer su Hoja Navaja, pero Andrés pensó más rápido y ordenó a Celes lanzar una Metorobola. Su oponente cortó la esfera en dos con facilidad, pero esta explotó y lo alejó de ella, la pequeña Cherubi aún tenía problemas con combatir y esquivar las hojas.

El siguiente intento de Grovyle fue usar recurrente en las piernas de Celes para desestabilizarle, cosa que logró al principio, pero la cereza alcanzó a levantarse y su entrenador se encargó de devolverle el favor ordenándole usar tacleada.

En determinado momento, el bulbo sobre la cabeza de Celes comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las paredes transparentes del invernadero. Fue cuando Celes emitió un pequeño grito y liberó toda la luz en una esfera ¡Ahora tenían su propio sol dentro del campo de batalla!

—¡Día soleado!—murmuró Derek— con que así es como funciona...

El entrenador estaba pasmado, por lo que el coordinador aprovechó y ordenó a Celes atacar con Meteorobola. Grovyle lo esquivó por los pelos y prosiguió a atacar con Hoja Afilada de nuevo.

Sólo que ahora había una diferencia ¡Celes se movía más rápido! Había absorbido suficiente luz del sol como para mantenerse tan despierta y llena de energía que le era fácil moverse tan rápido. Grovyle se empeñaba en atinar sus ataques, incluso cuando Derek le ordenó usar agilidad más veces para mantener su cuerpo ligero y flexible, simplemente no podía igualar el poder que Celes tenía bajo el sol.

Hasta un pequeño tropiezo que la cereza tuvo: cayó en el borde de la hoja y no pudo mantener el equilibrio, lo cual la hizo golpearse contra el cuerpo verdoso y caer entre las poderosas hojas de Grovyle.

¡Pero Andrés aún no estaba derrotado! Llamó con fuerza a Celes y, con la vista obstruida por el sol, le ordenó usar Meteorobola.

El ataque falló unas cuantas veces gracias a lo rápido que era el geco, pero así como Celes tropezó, hubo un momento en donde Grovyle dio un mal salto y Celes aprovechó para taclearlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo, luego le atacó con la bola de fuego que había formado combatiendo bajo el sol.

—Grovyle no puede continuar—dijo Derek, regresando a su pokémon a su esfera.

—Pero parece que Celes tampoco—contestó Andrés, tomando a Celes en brazos.

Los dos entrenadores salieron del campo de batalla y se dieron la mano en señal de amistad. No se habían dado cuenta de que ahí, enfrente de ellos, estaba Gardenia.

—Bien—dijo—me parece que ya está listo.


	16. Azúcar, flores y muchos colores

Capítulo 16

"No, sólo estoy nervioso, no sé qué tengan que ver insectos voladores con eso"

Las mañanas de Andrés nunca eran iguales, a veces se despertaba abrazando a su almohada, a veces tenía la cabeza colgando al borde de la cama y a veces simplemente se negaba a despertar y mantenía los ojos cerrados por al menos una hora, no obstante, siempre había algo que predominaba: el coordinador se levantaba temprano.

Se frotó los ojos y, bostezando, se incorporó. No era fácil estar emocionado cuando la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño ¡pero el festival de la ciudad era ese mismo día! Tenía que verse bien, así que dejó a Gustavo roncando en la cama a su lado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Habían estado en Ciudad Eterna por una semana ¡pero parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo! El humor del chico se había avivado bastante en comparación a como había llegado, al igual que sus habilidades para manejarse con los pokémon de tipo planta. La culpa le asaltó el corazón, se sentía tan mal por no atender a sus demás compañeros ¡incluso cuando, después de sus entrenamientos, los liberaba para practicar! Simplemente no le parecía completamente justo dejarlos tan "de lado".

Miró la lujobola en donde Celes descansaba y sonrió.

—Todos serán igual de buenos cuando termine.

Se puso una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros limpios y pulió sus botas hasta que quedaron brillantes, luego de eso, salió a la ciudad.

—Suerte—le dijo Gustavo desde su cama.

En todo ese tiempo, nunca que había parado en algún otro lugar que no fuera el gimnasio, su, cabello todavía mojado, se secaba al sol y se le pegaba un poco a la cara.

—Mira, mamá ¡el pirómano!— le señaló, de pronto, un niño.

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba en una zona abarrotada de personas. Cosa lógica que más de uno volteara en su dirección. En sus semblantes se notaban varias cosas, Andrés no era realmente bueno leyéndolos pero se encontró con miradas de burla, miedo y rechazo,algunas personas se contenían frente a él y visiblemente se mordían el interior de las mejillas para evitar soltar una carcajada, se llevaban un puño a la boca para disimular que su quijada temblaba o simplemente miraban a otro lado. No obstante, el mayor miedo del coordinador se había cumplido: la gente lo había marcado.

Era lógico que la gente fuera de Floaroma supiera de su accidente ¡El mismo Derek se lo había dicho! Y después de todo él era un coordinador: los eventos en donde participaba se transmitían por toda la región ¡Ya se habían tardado! Los coordinadores muchas veces eran víctimas en los programas de chismes o figuraban en algún noticiero, y tan pronto como surgían,se iban ¡Él mismo había visto cosas así en las redes sociales!

¿Entonces por qué era tan difícil mantenerse al margen de la situación? En ese momento al chico le hubiera encantado golpear a alguien en la cara y luego salir corriendo ¡pero no era correcto!

—Tampoco es correcto llamar a alguien por apodos crueles luego de que cometiera un error—se dijo.

Abandonó la multitud y se dirigió al gimnasio, sólo para encontrarse con el grupo de personas más grande que hubiera visto antes, el chico suspiró y bajó la cabeza esperando que no lo vieran.

—¡Ahí estás!—le gritó Gardenia de pronto— Te estabas tardando ¡Ven, que te presento al público!

Andrés se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano y prosiguió a decirle a la líder lo que pensaba, muy tarde al parecer porque tan pronto se retiró la mano, ella lo tiró del hombro y lo dejó frente a un atrio, donde sólo ella subió.

—¡Gente buena de Ciudad Eterna!—voceó— ¡Como saben, hoy es el festival por el milésimo aniversario de nuestra gran comunidad!—la líder guardó silencio un momento, para darle paso a la primera ovación del público— ¡Hoy es un día de fiesta, de regocijo! ¡Hoy vinieron a divertirse!— la segunda ovación fue aún más fuerte que la primera, dejando al coordinador poco menos que sordo—¡Y como hoy es un día tan especial, les tengo un evento súper especial!—esta vez, la multitud calló y se quedó mirando, expectante, a la líder. Todos querían saber a qué se refería— ¿Quieren saber cuál es? ¿Quieren saber a qué me refiero? ¡Que grite el que quiere saber!—el rugido de la gente obligó al chico a taparse los oídos, al menos mientras estuvieran así nadie iba a reparar en su presencia—¡A eso me refería!—exclamó—¡Lo conocen, les encanta, lo esperan por tooodo el año! ¡Es el gran desfile de la eternidad! O, como le diremos este año ¡El súper mega desfile de la eternidad! ¡Ahora muchachos!

Andrés había visto cientos de presentaciones de exhibición durante su vida, fruto de tener el canal de concursos permanentemente puesto en la televisión de su cuarto, pero ninguno de ellos se parecía a lo que tenía frente a los ojos.

Del suelo, salieron cuatro enormes enredaderas que tomaron el atrio donde estaba la líder y lo elevaron en el aire. El chico notó a cuatro Torterra escondidos entre los árboles del edificio, una multitud de Ludicolo salió del interior de la construcción y comenzaron a bailar, cientos de Jumpluff surcaron el cielo al tiempo que un grupo de Roserade, liderados por uno con rosas moradas, saltó a las cabezas de los pokémon mitad agua y esparcieron pétalos alrededor del público.

¡La gente estaba enloquecida! Leafeon aparecieron de agujeros en el suelo y comenzaron a dar piruetas, complementando la complicada coreografía de los Ludicolo.

Entonces Andrés reparó en un ruido a lo lejos ¡Era más gente! Estaban liderados por un Grovyle que daba volteretas al lado de un Cacturne bailarín, Sunfloras y Bellosom movían sus extremidades, invocando a la luz del sol. ¡La gente se estaba acercando! El chico notó como varios Burmy y Wormadam de forma bosque bajaban de las ramas de los árboles y lanzaban doble rayo al cielo, creando una espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. La segunda multitud ahora estaba más cerca, y el coordinador pudo notar varios Roselia que usaban su ataque de hojas mágicas alrededor de las cabezas de los espectadores.

Entonces Gardenia hizo algo inesperado: liberó de su pokébola a un Tangrowth y saltó del atrio, su pokémon se materializó sobre el techo del gimnasio y la tomó hábilmente con sus lianas, la líder le dijo algo y, con otra de sus enredaderas, tomó disimuladamente a Andrés. El enorme tipo planta agitaba al coordinador hasta casi hacerlo vomitar, hasta que finalmente lo dejó detrás del gimnasio, cerca de su entrenadora, quien lo miró divertida.

—¿Cómo la llevas?—le preguntó.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—¡El súper mega festival de la eternidad! ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Tenía un micrófono!

—¡Eso no me dice nada! ¿No iba a haber un combate? ¡Hay tanta gente!

—Tranqui, tranqui, dulzura. Ya llegaremos al Torneo de la Eternidad.

—No puedes llamarle "Eternidad" a todo y hacerlo más especial, sabes.

—Ahh, tienes razón—suspiró la líder, quien tomó su celular y marcó un número— cancelen la palabra en el lago—susurró.

La mirada de Andrés se tornó en una de confusión al tiempo que miraba a su "maestra".

—Entonces...¿Listo para la diversión?—preguntó la chica.

—No estoy seguro— le contestó—me siento raro.

—Sólo tienes Butterfree en el estómago— rió la líder

—No, sólo estoy nervioso, no sé qué tengan que ver insectos voladores con eso.

—Lo harás bien—lo tranquilizó su amiga. Una explosión los tomó por sorpresa, seguida de las exclamaciones de asombro de la multitud—Bien, es hora de mi entrada, quédate aquí.

Tangrowth levantó a la líder desde el techo y la posicionó flotando sobre el público. Andrés no pudo escuchar demasiado, considerando que Gardenia ya no tenía su micrófono. Poco después, la chica bajó de nuevo.

—Ok, tenemos una hora para llegar al campo— le dijo— ¡Ahí es donde la magia comienza!

Los dos se apresuraron hacia el este, donde el evento principal se realizaría. Habían subido en el Tropius de la líder, por lo que no se tomaron mucho en llegar.

Al bajar del pokémon, Andrés se encontró con un nuevo edificio: tenía la forma de una cilindro abierto en la parte superior, bordeado por setos elegantemente podados, las uniones de metal lucían resistentes y brillantes, adornadas aquí y allá con enredaderas, las paredes brillaban como siendo de cristal. Flores de diferentes colores crecían alrededor de él y varios lagos cercanos hacían de la vista algo sublime.

Gardenia tomó a su alumno y lo llevó dentro, justo cuando el tumulto de personas comenzaba a llegar. Fue ahí cuando Andrés se dio cuenta de que aquello era un estadio de titánicas proporciones.

—Ahora es cuando el verdadero evento comienza.

La gente se amontonaba en las gradas alrededor del campo de batalla cubierto de hierba, todos haciendo un ruido impresionante.

—¡Gente buena de Ciudad Eterna!— gritó la líder, una vez que le trajeran un nuevo micrófono— ¡Hemos esperado por el inicio formal del festival! ¿No es así? ¡Pues me complace anunciarles que el Súper Mega Festival de la Eternidad comienza ahora! Disfrutarán del torneo de la Eternidad y del concurso de jardinería como eventos iniciales ¡Y como les diga lo que viene!—la líder soltó una risilla de emoción y miró a Andrés— pero primero lo primero ¡El Torneo de la Eternidad tendrá su primera batalla! Será un combate de exhibición entre su servidora y un amigo muy especial de la misma, así que reciban con el mismo amor que me tienen a mí al único, al inigualable ¡Andrés Kaiten!

El clamor de la multitud cesó, al tiempo que buscaban al supuesto amigo de su líder, fue entonces cuando Andrés recordó que estaba escondido de la vista de las cámaras. Tan pronto puso un pie en la arena, la gente comenzó a gritar: "pirómano", "caliente", "explosivo", fueron cosas que el coordinador pudo oír, y aún dando lo mejor de sí, no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza un poco mientras la gente comenzaba a reírse.

—¡Hey!—les reprendió Gardenia—¿Cómo está eso de insultar a uno de mis amigos? Eso pone triste a Gardenia ¿Y saben qué pasa si Gardenia se pone triste? ¡Cancela todo el festival!—El estadio completo guardó silencio— Así me gusta— aprobó— ¡Árbitro por favor!

Era Gardenia contra Andrés, maestra contra pupilo. El estadio se sumió, aún más, en el silencio mientras los combatientes alistaban sus pokébolas.

—Impresiónalos—susurró Andrés a la esfera de Celes.

—¡Que la fiesta comience ya!—exclamó la entrenadora de tipo planta.

Frente a frente se encontraban: un Cherubi a la sombra del Roserade de su maestra. La bandera del árbitro bajó.

El primer movimiento fue de Roserade: una enorme esfera de color morado, burbujeante y que brillaba al sol. Bomba Lodo se veía amenazante. Celes dio un salto y se refugió detrás de un tronco, que se derritió por el poder del ataque. El pokémon cereza corrió hacia su oponente y saltó sobre su cabeza, Roserade preparó sus brazos para propinarle un golpe con Puya Nociva, pero su oponente se impulsó sobre de ella con un potente ataque de Hoja Mágica, Roserade quedó mareado.

El pokémon ramo saltó para alcanzar a la cereza y liberó un destello de su cuerpo: la luz cegadora, caliente y fría, golpeó a Celes directamente, por lo que cayó al suelo, presa del Brillo Mágico de su oponente.

Pero Andrés no se quedó atrás: ordenó a Celes lanzar tantas meteorobolas como pudiera, cosa que hizo a la multitud callar, Roserade las esquivó y se lanzó contra Celes, con los brazos brillando en un tono morado, pero cayendo al suelo al no ver que el pokémon se hizo hacia atrás. Luego de que su oponente cayera, la cereza lanzó una meteorobola a su espalda, cosa que el pokémon no pudo evitar y recibió abiertamente, sin embargo, se puso de pie y volvió a lanzar una Bomba de lodo.

Esta vez, el golpe alcanzó a Celes, por lo que Andrés decidió pasar a una estrategia menos ofensiva, le ordenó utilizar Día Soleado y combinarlo con el movimiento que habían aprendido unos días antes: Sol matinal.

Celes ahora se movía más rápido que su oponente, lo que le permitía lanzarle meteorobolas encendidas en llamas. Roserade sin embargo no parecía estar demasiado herido, e incluso se las arregló para parar a Celes usando su poderosa técnica de Hierba Lazo, haciéndola tropezar. La cereza se levantó y atacó con otra bola de fuego a su oponente, quien soltó de nuevo un resplandor de su cuerpo, destruyendo la esfera.

Con los brazos brillantes, Roserade corrió hacia su objetivo y liberó una Bomba de lodo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, Celes tan solo lanzó otra meteorobola a sus piernas, desestabilizándolo y haciendo que su propio ataque se fuera en su contra, a continuación corrió lo que le permitían sus cortas piernas y se cubrió con Hojas Mágicas.

El ataque evitaba que la Cherubi parase a descansar, pero presentaba una especie de defensa ante los ataques del ramo, quien volvió a levantarse y cerró los ojos, volviendo loco a todo el pasto del campo.

Las brisnas azotaban contra el pokémon cereza, atrapándola, golpeándola e hiriéndola en general, más de una vez la inmovilizaron haciendo que su propia barrera la hiriese. Roserade estaba demasiado concentrado en atacar de esa manera que no había hecho nada más, dándole a Celes la oportunidad de atinarle otra meteorobola, rompiendo su vínculo con la hierba y trayéndolo de nuevo al combate.

Gardenia tenía una gran sonrisa y una mirada de determinación, agitó los brazos y su pokémon llenó el aire de petalos rojos y azules ¡era el baile de pétalos de un Roserade! Se decía que ese era el ataque más poderoso de tipo planta. Con un movimiento de brazos, los pétalos se arremolinaron alrededor de Roserade y salieron disparados hacia Celes en línea recta, la cereza los esquivó como pudo, haciendo piruetas y girando a comando de su entrenador, pero los pétalos no se detuvieron y cayeron al suelo, desde donde atacaban a la pobre Cherubi cada que no se daba cuenta.

Aparecían como púas, y tanto entrenador como pokémon tuvieron que mantenerse atentos en el campo de batalla más que en atacar a su oponente. Los pequeños atacantes giraban entre la hierba como un ventilador, subiendo y bajando, convirtiéndose varias veces en un tornado, pero siendo esquivados por las combinaciones de saltos y Hoja Mágica de Celes.

Finalmente, Gardenia se cansó: ordenó a Roserade atacar con todo lo que tenía y este llenó el ambiente de aún más pétalos, al tiempo que sus flores brillaban con luz morada, lo que sumó cientos de pétalos violetas a la batalla ¡Había envenenado los proyectiles! Millones de pétalos volaron al viento y atacaron a Celes, levantándola del suelo con la fuerza de sus golpes y azotándola como las olas de un mar embravecido.

Roserade había acabado, Celes había sido golpeada decenas de veces, los pétalos ahora yacían desperdigados en el verde suelo, al igual que su oponente.

¡Pero se seguía moviendo! E intentaba, no sin dificultad, incorporarse. La multitud, el entrenador y hasta el pokémon rival veían, con la boca abierta, como movía sus patas y su cuerpo, esperando así ponerse de pie. El estadio entero estaba en silencio, incluso el mismo Andrés, el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento.

—¡Tú puedes, Celes!—la voz de Andrés resonó por todo el estadio—¡No nos vamos a rendir!—continuó el chico.

—¡Tú puedes, fruta! ¡Tú puedes, Andrés!— exclamó alguien de pronto. Una voz masculina siguió a los ánimos del chico. Era Gustavo.

—¡Ustedes pueden!—gritó alguien más.

—¡Cherubi, Cherubi, Cherubi!—coreó una multitud.

Andrés continuaba animando a su pokémon, al igual que todo el mundo. Celes tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie, así que Andrés hizo lo más lógico que se lo ocurrió.

—Sol matinal.

Fue como si toda la luz hubiese sido dirigida al mismo lugar. El rayo que bajó del cielo iluminó toda la estancia, cegando a más de uno. La figura del pokémon comenzó a cambiar, a alargarse y a agrandarse hasta que ahí, sintiendo el brillo del sol, ya no estuvo parado un Cherubi.

—Y finamente abre sus pétalos al sol—murmuró la líder.

Celes abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de su nueva apariencia: su cuerpo era rosado, al igual que los pétalos que coronaban su cabeza. No sólo se veía diferente ¡se sentía diferente! Sentía como una oleada de energía la inundaba por dentro, sentía nueva fuerza nacer de su interior, sentía que la batalla contra Gardenia no había terminado.

El nuevo Cherrim volteó la cabeza y saludó a su entrenador, quien la miraba boquiabierto, ella simplemente sonrió y lo miró con determinación ¡El show debía continuar!

—Oh cierto—le respondió—¡Meteorobola!

Las antes bolas de fuego ahora parecían soles en miniatura: brillaban con luz blanca pero irradiaban calor. Roserade tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar la oleada de ataques que se le venía encima, intentó destruirlos con Brillo Mágico, pero las esferas eran demasiado fuertes para vaporizarse tan fácilmente. Obviamente ya no las podía tocar.

—Así que igualdad de condiciones ¿no? ¡Pues ya era hora!—exclamó la líder.

Roserade extendió los brazos y los pétalos en el campo se volvieron a mover. Celes ahora ya no tenía problemas en esquivarlos puesto que podía lanzar tantas meteorobolas como quería ¡y quemar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente!

Saltando, la Cherrim se libró de los primeros remolinos y quemó los demás. Su puntería había mejorado bastante en los últimos días,ahora podía bailar todo lo que quisiera, usando el movimiento que se le diera la gana.

Los pétalos bailaban al viento y se elevaban al cielo, en un intento de siquiera tocar a la ágil Cherrim, quien giraba, retrocedía y seguía inmersa en su extraña danza. Roserade por su parte mantenía a Celes lejos, si bien esta era demasiado rápida para él, al menos podía mantenerla lejos hasta que su entrenadora quisiera atacar.

—¡Ahora, Ross!

Roserade llamó a los pétalos alrededor de Celes mientras no prestaba atención y los cerró en una esfera, volviendo a golpearla como la vez anterior, luego de eso, le atacó con Bomba de Lodo.

—No lo creo ¡Meteorobola!

Las esferas reventaron la venenosa burbuja y golpearon a Roserade, al tiempo que los pétalos herían a Celes. Ambos pokémon cayeron, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie. Roserade preparando otra Bomba de Lodo y Celes creando Meteorobolas.

Los tipo planta saltaron, enfrascados en poder tocar al otro: Roserade controlaba los pétalos con un brazo mientras creaba bombas con el otro y Celes lanzaba esferas a diestra y siniestra. Los pétalos actuaban casi como un látigo, volando alrededor y entre ambos rivales, en un intento para confundir al pokémon Floración, pero cada vez que Celes se desubicaba, Andrés podía ver perfectamente.

Roserade se apresuró y envenenó los pétalos: Gardenia estaba decidida a acabar el combate de una vez ¡pero Celes ya no se la iba a poner tan fácil! La Floración le dedicó una sonrisa a su entrenador, quien le dio la orden que ella misma estaba esperando. Impulsada por su Hoja Mágica, saltó tan alto como pudo y liberó su meteorobola, sólo que en vez de lanzar la pequeñas esferas de luz todas a la vez, las junto. El pequeño pokémon tenía en sus manos al sol.

Roserade liberó su oleada de pétalos al tiempo que Celes enviaba a él su masivo movimiento. Ambos ataques acertaron y los pokémon quedaron en el suelo.

La multitud se paralizó. ¿Acaso ambos estaban derrotados? ¿Acaso alguno se erguiría como el vencedor de la contienda? Los segundos pasaron y ningún pokémon se movía.

—Ningún oponente puede continuar ¡Declarado un empate!

Alumno y maestra tomaron a sus pokémon y los regresaron a sus pokébolas, Andrés pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de su Cherrim. Gardenia lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó, coronándose ambos como ganadores.

—Ross también se divirtió mucho—le susurró.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Ahh ¡finalmente lo logré! A esta parte de la historia le llamo "El arco de Celes" ¡Y ya la terminé! Ahora Andrés y Gus podrán ir a la siguiente ciudad (Yay!) La verdad es que esperaba este final bastante, y traté de ponerlo tal cual me lo imaginé ¿Ustedes qué opinaron de este último encuentro?

Quiero aclarar que Celes no está OP, sino que Gardenia se estaba conteniendo, bueno, sí y a la vez no. Mi idea es que los líderes de gimnasio en realidad tienen varios pokémon (como en Origins) así que pueden cambiar su equipo de acuerdo al retador, el Roserade más fuerte que Gardenia tiene sería el de flores moradas que lideraba el baile. Este que usó en la última batalla es muy parecido al que peleó contra el Monferno de Gus (a lo mejor uno o dos "niveles" más o menos de diferencia) ¡Oh! Y parafraseé un poquito en los diálogos de Andrés ¿creen que pueden ver dónde? ¡Bye!


	17. Narices rojas

Capítulo 17

"Una vez leí un manga en donde pasaba esto ¡y no lo consiento!"

—La gente subestima demasiado a las bayas Tamate—dijo Andres— Digo, son geniales en la ensalada, para los pokébloques, para quitar el olor a Stunky de tu amigo.

—¿No crees que exageras un poco?

—Nah ¿qué no podías olerte?¡Apestabas!—Andrés miró a Gus, extrañado: el entrenador tenía la nariz roja y los ojos le habían llorado repetidas, su cara estaba adornada con una que otra costra que no estaba ahí antes—Ahora que lo pienso, te veo un poco enfermo.

—Me siento bien, de veras.

El menor infló las mejillas y contestó:

—Como quieras.

Habían salido de Ciudad Eterna hacía cosa de un día, Andrés notó de inmediato cómo cambiaba el terreno apenas salieron del camino de bicis: las amplias praderas con flores y árboles habían sido reemplazadas por un terreno montañoso y mucho viento. Su cabello hacía mucho que se había despeinado.

—¿Podemos comer?—dijo, después de un rato—si doy un paso más con el estómago vacío probablemente comience a morderte.

Gus se rió de su comentario y asintió, encontraron un lugar alejado del camino y sacaron provisiones de sus mochilas. Las bayas del coordinador todavía no se terminaban, y el entrenador había comprado suministros antes de salir. Cuando acabaron su propia comida, ambos chicos suspiraron y llenaron los platos para sus pokémon, luego de eso los liberaron.

Un Cherrim cambia de apariencia cada vez que sale el sol, pero como ahora no era ese momento, Celes se presentó en forma de una berenjera: su cuerpo estaba cubierto por hojas moradas y apenas se le veían los ojos, junto a ella estaban Nap y Kou.

Por el lado de Gustavo, Monferno apareció y estiró los brazos, desperezándose, Stunky y Gible aparecieron a lados opuestos del tipo fuego. El primer encuentro del chico con los nuevos compañeros de viaje de su amigo fue algo que realmente no podría olvidar fácilmente (por más que quisiera), tuvo mucha suerte de no salir rociado a la primera, aunque eso no le evitó llevarse alguno que otro rasguño o era la primera vez que todos los pokémon estaban juntos, así que una vez presentados, los adolescentes los miraron conteniendo la respiración.

Gible y Kou fueron los primeros en hacer algo, con Luxio olfateando a Gible y viceversa, hasta que se pusieron a comer juntos. Celes y Stunky se quedaron mirando una a la otra, el hecho de ambas ser las únicas hembras de su equipo debía de ser un punto en común, al menos eso pensaban sus entrenadores, pero finalmente ambas se dieron la espalda con visible disgusto.

—Dos de tres— murmuró Andrés.

Nap y Monferno se sentaron en el piso, el tipo fuego lucía aliviado.

—Parece que a Shark le agradan los pokémon rudos—mencionó Gus— Raro que no se lleve bien con Blaze

—¿Y tú desde cuándo les pones nombres?—le preguntó un extrañado Andrés.

—Desde que se me ocurrió—respondió Gus, relajado.

Una vez sus pokémon acabaron, los adolescentes prosiguieron con su caminata con todos sus amigos fuera de las pokébolas: Shark y Kou caminaban juntos, Celes y Penélope, como el mayor la había llamado estaban tan lejos la una de la otra como podían, Nap y Blaze caminaban cerca del grupo.

El camino que siguieron desembocaba en una cueva rocosa, desde su boca abierta se adivinaba formas vagas y más de un ruido inusual, un viento frío se colaba desde adentro. La llama en la cola de Blaze creció al tiempo que su cara palidecía, ese sitio lucía como la definición de "¡Aléjate!".

—Bien, adentro—dijo Gus, sacando su linterna y con Monferno subiendo a su cuello.

Andrés miró a su amigo como si no pudiera creerlo, pero recordó que Ciudad Corazonada se encontraba al otro lado de donde estaban, sin mencionar que olor a humedad era preferible al de Penélope.

Dentro, Kou comenzó a emitir luz desde su cola como una linterna. Gus se había alejado bastante rápido, y ahora examinaba algo desde detrás de una gran roca.

—¿Qué estás...—el mayor tomó a su amigo y lo acercó rápidamente a él, devolvió a todos sus pokémon a sus respectivas esferas.

—Una vez leí un manga en donde pasaba esto ¡y no lo consiento!

—¿Uh?

—Pues..ambos somos chicos y todo eso...espera ¿de qué hablas?—Gus lo tomó de la cabeza y la movió en la dirección en la que él mismo veía—Oh.

A varios metros de distancia, se encontraba una multitud de gente: vestían todos el mismo traje y llevaban peinados iguales, según Andrés pudo distinguir, parecía que estaban entrenando todos a la vez.

—¿No te recuerdan a algo?—le preguntó el mayor.

—¿Al desastre de la moda de 1980?

Gus contuvo una risa.

—¡Vimos gente igual a esa cuando estábamos en la Planta Eólica!

—Mierda, cierto.

—No pueden ser buenos ¡tenemos que detenerlos!

—¿Estás demente?

—¡Pero son malvados!

—¿Viste cuántos eran? Nosotros tenemos sólo seis pokémon ¡Y entre los dos!

—¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Ellos no pueden estar haciendo nada bueno!

—¡Debemos salir vivos de aquí! El incidente con la planta no dejó a todos precisamente ilesos.

El mayor tuvo que resignarse a los hechos: el grupo era realmente gigante en comparación a la pareja de entrenadores y todos parecían tener al menos un pokémon a su disposición, así que optó por seguir a Andrés a la salida opuesta.

—Momento, momento—los congeló, justo cuando iban a salir de la cueva, una voz detrás de ellos— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Gus se volteó de inmediato: sabía perfectamente quién los había atrapado, aunque esperaba una sudadera y una apariencia sombría y se encontró con el mismo traje negro y blanco y la misma peluca ridícula de color cyan.

—¿Qué te pasó?— le dijo a su interlocutor— ¿Estás con ellos?

—¡No es de tu incumbencia!— le respondió, hostil, el chico— Lo único que importa aquí es que ustedes dos están en área restringida y yo debería reportarlos—continuó, sonriendo como una bestia a punto de saltar sobre su presa—Sin embargo, no quiero que ninguno de esos inútiles me robé el momento ¡Porque quiero entregarlos yo mismo!—dijo, sacando una pokébola.

Gus llamó a Penélope al tiempo que el chico liberaba a su Scraggy y se disponía a atacar. La Stunky tuvo el primer movimiento y su entrenador le ordenó atacar con Golpes Furia, no obstante asaltó a su enemigo con Gas Venenoso.

—¡Penélope!—le reprendió su entrenador.

Scraggy aprovechó el momento y usó patada baja. Apenas se recuperó, Penélope respondió con Golpes furia, el tipo lucha lanzaba cabezazos como defensa, y no tomó mucho para romper las garras de su oponente, quien bufó de ira y llenó el cuarto con su potente aroma. Todos los presentes se taparon la nariz.

Gus intentó ordenarle embestir a su oponente mientras estaba distraído, pero Penélope volvió a desobedecerlo y en cambio cargó contra el entrenador. Sus garras estaban rotas, pero sus dientes todavía estaban ahí, al igual que su ira. Scraggy todavía no podía concentrarse por culpa del mal olor, y el pokémon de Gus no parecía detenerse ¡Incluso utilizó cortina de humo frente a la cara de su víctima! El entrenador no pudo sino sentir pena por su contrincante.

Finalmente fue Andrés el que tomó la iniciativa, o mejor dicho, a Gustavo. Tomó su hombro y juntos salieron corriendo de la cueva, apenas tuvieron tiempo para que el entrenador devolviera a su vicioso pokémon a su esfera.

La luz del sol les lastimaba los ojos, así como los restos de el aroma de Penélope, pero al menos estaban a salvo. Ciudad Corazonada estaba apenas a unas horas de ahí y aún faltaba un buen rato para que oscureciera, por lo que los dos entrenadores decidieron tomárselo con calma.

Caminaron, aliviados de haberse encontrado de nuevo praderas verdes con muchos pokémon salvajes jugando. Gus había liberado a Penélope y le había vendado las patas, lo que significaba que no podría pelear por un rato. Los dos amigos aún estaban intranquilos por la repentina aparición de ese entrenador ¿Estaba con esas personas ahora? Parecía que sí ¡y para colmo ninguno de los dos sabía su nombre! Andrés no podía evitar temerle un poco a la Stunky, y si bien respetaba a Gus como entrenador, tal vez ese pokémon en específico todavía no era conveniente para su nivel. Su amigo se notaba algo cabizbajo.

—Ya lo sé—le dijo de pronto— esa fue la batalla más rara que has visto.

—Buenooo, yo no diría que la más rara en realidad— contestó el coordinador.

—¿En serio?—rió Gus— Fue como "A la mierda el pokémon ¡Mataré al entrenador!"

—Ha habido peores.

—No lo dices de verdad.

—¡Claro que sí! Supongo que primero tienes que ganarte su confianza o algo así.

—Nunca he hecho eso. Blaze me escucha y a Shark sólo le gusta un poco llevarme la contraria.

—Muy diferente de Penélope ¿no?

Gus se tomó un momento para pensar en su respuesta.

—Supongo... ¿pero sabes qué? Eso es lo divertido.


	18. Parejas disparejas

**Nota del autor:** Entoooonces, he decidido que comenzaré a actualizar los viernes (un poquito tarde, ya sé ¡pero viernes es viernes!) ¡Así que comencemos!

ADVERTENCIA: Podría haber lenguaje un poquito inapropiado

* * *

Capítulo 18

"Alguien deme paciencia..."

Ciudad Corazonada era conocida por sus eventos para parejas: Concursos pokémon dobles, batallas de gimnasio dobles, torneos de batallas dobles ¡No era una sorpresa que el lugar tuviera en su nombre la palabra "corazón"!

Gus y Andrés habían llegado ya bien entrada la tarde, cansados de caminar se apresuraron a la cafetería más cercana para tomar la cena. Un entrenador ganaba bastante bien entre combate y combate, o al menos ese era el caso del Gus y un coordinador tampoco podía quejarse: Andrés recibía remuneración monetaria según la ronda en la que hubiera quedado.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?— le comentó Andrés a su amigo, al tiempo que devoraba un trozo de pizza— Hasta yo sé que hay un gimnasio pokémon aquí, podrías retarlo mañana o pasado o así.

—No me siento confiado realmente: Penélope y Shark aún no están listos para pelear contra un líder de gimnasio, y no quiero depender sólo de Blaze. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? Oí que celebrarían un concurso pokémon pronto.

—Aún debo practicar, sabes. No puedes llegar y dar un show así como así y esperar que te salga bien sólo porque así lo imaginaste ¡Además es presentación doble! Las cosas se pueden complicar entre más pokémon tengas para trabajar.

Una vez terminaron su comida salieron del establecimiento, el sol se estaba poniendo antes de que llegaran al centro pokémon.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el coordinador, señalando un cartel pegado en un poste.

Gus llevó la mirada al punto que su amigo señalaba y rápidamente se encontró con el objeto de su atención.

"Gran Batalla Corazonada"

"¡El combate ha comenzado!"

"Batallas dobles entre entrenadores, se premiará al primer lugar"

El cartel era brillante y se movía como llamando a los adolescentes. Según decía, las inscripciones serían al día siguiente.

—Interesante— murmuró Gus.

—Se ve divertido ¡Hay que hacerlo!—comentó Andrés.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué porque soy un coordinador no puedo disfrutar de una buena batalla de vez en cuando?

Gus soltó una risa y prosiguió su camino hacia el centro pokémon, con Andrés sosteniendo el cartel.

El día siguiente fue largo incluso para el mayor del dúo. Las filas interminables, la cantidad de papeleo, los permisos legales y todo el proceso de registro parecía que durarían por siempre, todo para al final escuchar las benditas palabras "Tu inscripción se ha completado con éxito, que tengas un buen día", una vez acabaron, los dos amigos fueron por un helado.

—Entooooonces las parejas serán elegidas al azar.

—Así es.

—¡Es una oportunidad para conocer a un nuevo amigo!...¿Verdad?

—Claro, y quién sabe: puede que nos toque juntos después de todo.

Andrés no veía esa posibilidad muy viable, pero sonrió al pensarlo.

—A lo mejor.

El día del combate llegó más pronto de lo que ambos esperaban, y una vez repasaron las reglas generales (tener sólo un pokémon por batalla, prohibido el uso de objetos, no darle órdenes al pokémon del compañero, etcétera) los participantes se vieron sorteando sus nombres en una computadora.

—Veamos—comentó Andrés al tener en sus manos la hoja con el nombre de su compañero— mi compañero va a ser...oh, mierda.

De entre la multitud de entrenadores confundidos, una figura resaltó: de cabello blanco y largo hasta los hombros, un suéter negro, pantalones blancos y botas oscuras. El menor no tuvo tiempo para ponerse a salvo, pues apenas lo vio, el individuo corrió a abrazarlo como si de un peluche se tratara.

—Clauss—alcanzó a decir el chico, al tiempo que su nueva "pareja" lo sofocaba.

—¡Mon amour!— exclamó su compañero— ¡Pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver! ¡Y aquí estás! ¡Sin duda es el destino el que nos ha unido y ahora que estamos juntos, juro que nunca te dejaré ir!

Al otro lado de la habitación, Gus esperaba a su pareja para el torneo, un tal Alexis.

—Oye ¿Tú eres Gustavo?— le preguntó una voz detrás de él.

—Sí, mucho gusto— comentó lo más amable que pudo, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

¿Su compañero era una chica? El tal Alexis parecía no ser tan "él" como Gus había pensado, ya que en el lugar de un combatiente masculino, el entrenador se había encontrado con una joven, probablemente de su misma edad que lo miraba con severidad: vestía botines negros, una chaqueta de cuero, leggins y una blusa blanca, el cabello le caía hasta la espalda.

—¿Qué miras?—le acusó, y después de una pausa agregó— Escucha esto: mis pokémon y yo venimos aquí para ganar, ¡No para cuidar de cualquier marica! Así que ya te voy diciendo que si no eres un entrenador hábil ¡te puedes ir derechito y sin escalas a la mierda!

Gus se quedó de piedra ¡apenas se habían conocido y aquella loca ya lo estaba amenazando! Respiró hondo y contestó:

—...Lo siento, pero no te preocupes: mis pokémon y yo no te causaremos ningún problema.

—Más te vale— finalizó Alexis.

Jadeando aliviado, Gus sólo pudo esperar que Andrés tuviera un mejor compañero que el suyo. Pero todo es cuestión de perspectiva.

—¡En serio no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo!—repetía Clauss, mientras abrazaba a su amado— ¡Y te tengo para mí solo!

—¡Oye!—le contestó Andrés— En primera: no soy tu "amour", en segunda: no me tienes para ti solo y en tercera ¡Deja de abrazarme!

Clauss palideció por un momento, parecía como si la sangre en sus mejillas se hubiera esfumado, parecía que iba a llorar. Su agarre perdió fuerza por un momento, pero de inmediato volvió, apretando a Andrés aún más.

—Awwwwww ¡eres tan lindo cuando te enojas!—le dijo, acariciando tu cabeza— ¡Pero no temas! ¡Me ganaré tu amor como es debido!

—Me lleva la mierda— murmuró Andrés—espero que Gus esté con alguien cuerdo.

Los dos adolescentes estaban de acuerdo en algo: estaban pegados a un par de locos.

—Sabes, creo que necesito...entrenar con mi compañero— comentaba Andrés por su celular— la verdad es que es muy tímido ¡no me gustaría que se pusiera nervioso!

—Te entiendo perfectamente— le respondió Gus— mi compañera tampoco es muy...fanática de las demás personas ¡creo que será mejor dejar las presentaciones para después!

Los dúos tomaron puertas diferentes ¡todo para no incomodarse el uno al otro con la presencia de sus desquiciados compañeros! El evento comenzaría en la tarde, por lo que tenían bastante tiempo para "convivir".

—Y entooonces— preguntaba Gus a Alexis, en un intento desesperado por iniciar una conversación— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Alexis no había dicho gran cosa desde que salieron del estadio, parecía que estaba bastante más interesada en que el torneo comenzara que en aumentar su círculo social.

—Eres tan lindo— comentaba Clauss, sentado en una banca al lado de Andrés— ¿quieres un helado?

Clauss era molesto: encimoso, animoso y probablemente demasiado cariñoso, pero Andrés no se la estaba pasando tan mal ¿acaso alguien podría estar completamente molesto cuando le hacían tantos cumplidos?

Finalmente, y luego de varios silencios incómodos, el torneo comenzó. Gustavo y Alexis fueron llamados en primer lugar, frente a ellos estaban una mujer vestida con ropas elegantes al lado de un niño en edad escolar ¡ese era el tipo de reuniones que la Gran Batalla Corazonada provocaba!

—¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros!— exclamó el anunciante— Tenemos frente a nosotros a las primeras parejas de entrenadores démosle un aplauso, desde el lado rojo del campo, a ¡Gustavo Lupus y Alexis Stonefeather!—la gente en las gradas gritaba y soltaba vítores— Y, del lado azul no nos olvidemos ¡reciban a Miriam Flatter y Edmond Sugar!— la multitud reaccionó igual que antes, llenando de ruido el lugar.

El árbitro sonó su silbato y prosiguió a dictar las reglas

—Cada competidor usará sólo un pokémon, el perdedor será el primer lado en el que ambos pokémon ya no puedan combatir— dicho esto, agitó los banderines que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Larvitar, sal ahora!—gritó Alexis, liberando de su ultrabola a una criatura pequeña, de color verde y extremidades cortas. Larvitar estaba en el campo.

—Necesitamos tu presencia ¡a escena, cariño!— exclamó Miriam, liberando un Persian de una lujobola.

—¡Mothim, yo te elijo!—vociferó Edmund.

El último en liberar a un pokémon fue Gus, hacia quien de inmediato voltearon todos los ojos en el estadio ¿Qué pokémon usaría? Blaze nunca era una mala opción, pero a Shark y a Penélope les vendría bien el entrenamiento. Finalmente, se decidió por Shark y liberó a su Gible en el campo de batalla.

—Larvitar ¡Mordisco!—ordenó Alexis.

El pokémon piel roca corrió hacia Persian, colmillos listos para atacar y dio un salto, Miriam le ordenó a su pokémon esquivar, pero el tipo normal no fue lo suficientemente rápido y los colmillos del tipo piedra se hundieron en su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Shark vio a su entrenador con impaciencia, entonces fue golpeado por una esfera de color verde, que hizo crecer algunas hierbas en el lugar donde estaba.

—Poder oculto ¡sigue así!—le animaba Edmund.

Gus despertó de su ensoñación y ordenó a Shark usar derribo, cosa que, sorprendemente, hizo. Sin embargo, el pokémon alado tuvo más tiempo para ver a su oponente y pudo detenerlo en el aire con confusión, agitarlo un poco, y lanzarlo de vuelta a su lugar original.

Alexis tenía problemas con Persian, quien atacaba a distancia con Día de Pago: los golpes con las monedas no eran la gran cosa, pero gracias a ellos su oponente podía mantenerse alejado y seguro de su pokémon, y al ver a Gus complicarse con el tipo insecto le reprimió.

—¡Vamos, pendejo! ¿Qué no puedes ni deshacerte de un insecto alado? ¡Cambia de objetivo conmigo!

El joven obedeció y se encontró dirigiendo a Shark contra Persian, los intentos de derribo del dragón siempre acababan en él rodando en la tierra hasta que el entrenador decidió ordenarle usar tormenta de arena.

Una vez que los remolinos creados por el Terrascualo se formaron, Persian no podía moverse tan bien, y Mothim tenía problemas para volar, fue entonces cuando Larvitar usó golpe y lanzó a Mothim contra su compañero, pero falló. Persian aún intentaba esquivar los ataques de Shark, valiéndose esta vez de sus sensibles bigotes, cosa que irritaba de sobremanera a Gus.

—¡Atina, mierda!— le reprochaba Alexis.

Cuando Burmy se levantó, fue directo por el Gible, pero Larvitar lo interceptó y lo lanzó al suelo, ya no se levantó. ¡Ahora eran Persian y Shark! Miriam decidió cambiar a una estrategia más ofensiva y el evasivo pokémon desplegó sus garras, listo para usar Golpes Furia pero sólo para ser interceptado por la mandíbula de Shark, quien, con visibles esfuerzos, lo levantó del suelo y lo azotó contra él hasta que se desmayó.

—Ni Persian ni Mothim pueden continuar— determinó el árbitro— ¡el lado rojo gana!

Los enfrentamientos continuaron hasta que el sol se puso, entonces fue el turno de Andrés y Clauss.

—Démosle una bienvenida al lado azúl ¡Aplausos para Andrés Kaiten y Clauss Rex!—vociferó el árbitro.

El otro lado eran dos mujeres: una adolescente más baja que ambos chicos y una mujer rechoncha de mediana edad, respondían a los nombres de Sara Parker y Elizabeth Shubby.

Sara dejó salir un Croagunk mientras que Elizabeth se decidió por un Kirlia, Andrés fue con Kou y Clauss dejó salir un Rotom.

—¡Monstruo electrostático!— ordenó el coordinador de cabello negro.

El Luxio se concentró en una carga, para luego liberar su energía almacenada usando chispa sobre Kirlia.

—¡Voz cautivadora, Ruru!— le ordenó su entrenadora.

Inmediatamente, el ambiente se saturó del "canto de Kirlia", el ataque no era demasiado poderoso, pero sí que podía desconcentrar a Kou lo suficiente para que no llegar a hacer su ataque, a esto Rotom utilizó Viento Aciago.

—¡Así, Rotom! ¿Esta bien tu pokémon, amorcito?— comentó Clauss.

Andrés se dedicó a fruncirle el seño por un momento, hasta que ordenó a Kou usar mordisco en lo que Kirlia se recuperaba, sólo para que la finta de Croagunk interfiriera en su camino. Kou retrocedió un momento y se preparó para volver a atacar, esta vez con rugido. Kirlia se preparó para lanzar voz cautivadora de nuevo, pero Rotom la interrumpió con una bola voltio, permitiéndole a Kou lanzar a ambos pokémon con la fuerza del sonido.

Kirlia se golpeó contra la pared, pero Croagunk resistió con las patas clavadas en el suelo, no fue hasta que Rotom usara viento aciago de nuevo, que este cedió y se estampó contra la pared con su compañera.

¡Eso era todo! ¡Habían ganado! O al menos eso pensaron hasta que ambos pokémon se levantaron de nuevo y se pusieron en posición. Croagunk atacó a Kou con bofetón lodo mientras Kirlia lo levitaba con confusión.

—Oh, no ¡no a mi chico!— gritó Clauss, ganándose otra cara de disgusto de su compañero.

Rotom volvió a usar viento aciago, pero esta vez sólo en Kirlia, lo que ocasionó que el pokémon hiciera gala de su tipo hada y saliera volando, luego lanzó impactrueno en Croagunk, paralizándolo. Una vez Kou se recuperó, inteceptó a Kirlia mientras descendía lentamente y usó mordisco sobre ella, derrotándola. El pokémon Plasma, por su parte, finalizó a Croagunk de una última bola voltio.

—¡Y los ganadores son el equipo azul, señoras y señores! ¡Aplausos para la feliz pareja!—gritaron a coro el árbitro y el anunciante desde su cabina.

—¡No, esperen!—alegaba Andrés— ¡No somos pareja! ¡Él no es mi novio!

Un último par de combates terminaron el torneo por el día. Dejando tanto a Andrés como a Gustavo agotados.

—Alguien deme paciencia...

* * *

 **Nota final:** Ok, supongo que Andrés es tan guapo que atrae chicas y chicos por igual :D ¿Y qué hay de Gustavo? Alexis es en realidad muy bonita, sólo que con esa actitud (es el personaje más malhablado que pondré)...

Espero que se hayan reído con este capítulo tanto como yo me reí ¡Los leo luego!


	19. A de Ataque

**Nota del autor:** ¡Hola otra vez! Apuesto a que les sorprende verme por aquí ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Buenoo ¿cómo están? Yo no me puedo quejar realmente, y tampoco tengo mucho que decir ¡así que comencemos!

ADVERTENCIA: Si Alexis aparece significa lenguaje subidito de tono ¡y aún no se ha ido! (Creo que si les digo que Alexis aparece ya se podrán ir dando una idea, ¡así que mejor les advierto así!)

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 _"Mmm, napolitano..."_

 _"Por pendejo, por lento ¡y porque me encantan las parrilladas!"_

 _"¿Qué mierdaaaaaaaaaaa? ¡Ay!"_

 _"¿Tienes que decirlo todo de manera tan seductora?"_

El coordinador de cabellera pálida buscaba entre el gentío, desesperadamente.

—¡Monamour, monamour! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Monamouuuur!

Caminó por las intrincadas calles de aquella, su ciudad natal, hasta dar con el Centro Pokémon, donde sabía que se alojaba su amado.

—¡Infirmière,infirmière, infirmière!—a la llamada urgente del chico, la enfermera Joy salió corriendo: ella conocía esa voz y sabía que algo iba muy mal.

—¿Clauss? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ayer revisé a tus pokémon ¿está todo bien?

—¡Infirmière, es terrible!—sollozó el chico—¡No encuentro a mi Andrés!

—¿Tu Andrés?— corroboró la mujer.

—¡Mi Andrés! La criatura más perfecta jamás creada: tiene el cabello más suave que puedas encontrar, ojos grandes. brillantes y luminosos, una sonrisa adorable ¡y cuando se enoja infla las mejillas de la manera más linda posible!

—¡He visto a tu Andrés!—dijo, de pronto, la enfermera quien de inmediato se ganó una mirada brillante de su interlocutor—Está aquí.

—Entonces le pido que me lleve con él ¡Andrés y yo no debemos estar separados!

Los pasos de ambos sonaban en el vacío Centro, con Clauss apresurando a la enfermera a cada segundo.

—¡Jiggly!—gritó un pokémon dentro del cuarto al que entraron.

—Aquí está— dijo, triunfante, la Joy.

El muchacho estaba arrodillado frente a un Jigglypuff, el pokémon globo lo miraba con sus grandes y amistosos ojos al tiempo que le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa.

—¿No es la cosita más linda que hay? No sabía que tenías un Jigglypuff ¡pero este es tan suave que tiene que ser tuyo! Es decir ¡mira tu cabello!

Clauss salió derrotado, ¡habían confundido a su amado con un pokémon! ¿Cómo podía ser eso? El coordinador volvió al parque y se sentó en una banca a punto de sucumbir por la tristeza.

—Nadie ha visto a mi Andrés ¿Qué tal si no lo vuelvo a ver? ¿Qué tal si nadie lo vuelve a ver?—exclamó el muchacho.

—Estee, sí sabes que estoy aquí ¿verdad?— le respondió una voz a su lado.

—¿Andrés? ¡Andres! ¡Monamour! ¿Dónde has estado?—dijo Clauss, envolviendo a su amado en brazos.

—Te dije que iba por helado ¿qué nunca me pones atención?

—Oh, monamour, no te vuelvas a alejar de mí—continuó el chico, apoyándose en el menor.

—Como sea, toma tu cono antes de que se derrita.

—¡No necesito esa cosa!—replicó Clauss— ¡lo más dulce que podría tener hoy es saber que te tengo de vuelta!

Andrés suspiró y se llevó a la boca el helado de Clauss: se había terminado el suyo hacía bastante tiempo y tenía la boca manchada de chocolate y vainilla y aún así, el sabor de la fresa no se alteró. Clauss aprovechó que estaba ocupado y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios.

—Mmm, napolitano...

El sabor en su boca cambió a sangre luego del puñetazo que Andrés le dio...

—¡Ahora, Penélope!

La Stunky era un pokémon difícil de manejar, pero ni Gus podía negar que era muy fuerte. Como sus garras se habían roto, peleaba usando sus colmillos y el poderoso aroma que desprendía, estaba aprendiendo a usar Tóxico.

—¡Muy bien!—la felicitó su entrenador, luego de liberar el veneno exitosamente— estamos listos para la segunda ronda.

El celular de Gustavo sonó: pronto sería su turno...

—¡Ya llegué, ya llegué!—jadeó el chico al llegar al punto en el que él y Alexis se reunirían, sólo para encontrarla a ella esperándolo.

—Llegas tarde—le comentó. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros sobre una blusa negra, shorts de mezclilla rotos, y las botas negras del día anterior, amontonaba su cabello, despeinado, en un gorro caído.

—No te apures, la batalla aún no ha terminado.

—¿Y? ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo pare entrenar, pendejo! ¿Cómo quieres que te haga ser menos inútil si no puedes poner un jodido pie frente al otro lo suficientemente rápido para llegar cuando te dije!—dicho eso, entró al edificio.

Gus la siguió, cabizbajo. La mayoría de los chicos miraban a Alexis con impresión, y a él con celos ¡si tan sólo supieran lo horrible que es! No les importaría nada lo bonita que pudiera ser.

En la arena los competidores se debatían en duelo, Gus vio a un par de adolescentes peleando contra un hombre de mediana edad y un chico que aparentaba unos catorce años: un Pumpkaboo y un Umbreon contra un Ursaring y un Lumineon. La primer pareja trabajaba bastante bien en realidad, ya fuera esquivando, atacando o haciendo equipo para defenderse y contraatacar, entrenadores y pokémon estaban en perfecta sincronía el uno con el otro, Gus suspiró.

—¿Qué miras?—le preguntó Alexis—Oh, interesante—comentó al ver la pantalla—te apuesto lo que quieras a que el Ursaring les parte la madre.

—¿Perdón?—respondió el chico— Pumpkaboo y Umbreon están trabajando genial.

—¿Y? Esa bola de pelos sólo tiene que aburrirse para que la batalla termine, sólo espera a que le ordene usar Hiperrayo—la chica rió por lo bajo y encendió un cigarrillo.

Los pokémon seguían luchando: Pumpkaboo lanzaba bolas sombra mientras a Umbreon para que su Vendetta fuera más poderosa, la calabaza había usado Halloween, haciendo que Ursaring recibiera más daño por un ataque de tipo oscuridad, Lumineon atacaba con rayo hielo, más el pokémon aparecía y desaparecía aprovechando el poder de golpe fantasma.

Gus miraba la batalla confiado ¡Era obvio quién iba a ganar! Sólo era cuestión de tiempo...

De pronto, la mirada del hombre se encendió y le ordenó a su Ursaring "terminar ese maldito combate de una vez", quien abrió su boca y liberó una onda de energía blanquecina. El hiperrayo barrió toda la estancia y fulminó al tipo oscuro. El chico y su Lumineon se quedaron pálidos.

—¿Qué mierda?—gritó Gus.

—Ahora Pumpkaboo va atacar a Ursaring y Lumineon va a saltar "dramáticamente" a protegerlo. Quedará debilitado—Gus la miró con incredulidad, pero el locutor le robó la atención, anunciando que el tipo planta había usado bomba germen sobre su oponente mientras descansaba, sólo para que Lumineon saltara en medio del ataque y tomara el golpe por él, cayendo debilitado.

—Garra umbría—susurró la chica.

—¡Y Ursaring acaba con su oponente con garra umbría! ¡Que pokémon!—anunció el locutor—¡Finn y Todd ganan el combate!

—¿Qué mierdaaaaaaaaaaa? ¡Ay!—exclamó el chico, al tiempo que su compañera le apagaba el cigarro en el cuello—¿Eso por qué?—le dijo mientras se sobaba la piel quemada.

—Por pendejo, por lento ¡y porque me encantan las parrilladas!—se burló la chica.

—Hija de...

—¡Ustedes siguen!—avisó un hombre con camiseta negra y un gafete con su fotografía, en la espalda tenía escrita la palabra "Staff".

Salieron al campo por el mismo pasillo por el que entró el equipo perdedor.

"Muy buena señal" pensó el entrenador. Alexis se veía confiada.

—Y con ustedes ¡Alexis Stonefeather y Gustavo Lupus!—señaló el locutor, para luego centrarse en la siguiente pareja: un chico pelirrojo y bajito acompañado de una chica alta, de talla grande y piel morena— Se enfrentarán a ¡Israel Merluz y Josephine Dial! ¡Que la batalla de inicio!

Israel sonrió y liberó un Staravia, Josephine lanzó su pokébola después de su compañero, sacando un Beautifly. Esta vez Gus tomó la acción antes y liberó a Penélope, quien de inmediato adoptó una pose de batalla, por su lado, Alexis respiró hondo y sacó una lujobola con apariencia antigua, liberando un Sylveon. A su compañero se le cayó la mandíbula.

—Fuerza lunar—susurró.

El pokémon vínculo cerró los ojos y elevó sus listones, que comenzaron a brillar al tiempo que generaban una esfera de luz rosada.

—¿Qué? ¿no vas a hacer nada?—le dijo a Gustavo, mirándolo de reojo.

—Oh ¡cierto! Eeemm ¡Tóxico! ¡Sobre Staravia!—de la boca del pokémon comenzó a gotear un fluido verde que escupió en las alas de su oponente, dejándolas pegajosas y envenenándolo.

—¡Star!—gritó Israel—Esto no se terminará así ¡doble filo!— el ave corrió, con las alas plegadas, hacia la tipo veneno y la embistió con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo los dos al suelo.

—¡Maria, viento plata!—gritó la chica, cuyo pokémon planeó hacia Sylveon y comenzó a aletear, formando tornados sobre el tipo hada.

—Ahora.

Sylveon liberó la esfera que estaba conteniendo, sobre el tornado, impactando al pokémon mariposa con una mezcla de un nuevo ataque con el suyo propio. El tipo insecto se elevó por el golpe y volvió al suelo, debilitado.

—¡Que poder, señoras y señores! ¡Sylveon derribó a Beautifly de un solo golpe!

—¿Es todo?—dijo, mofándose de su oponente.

La chica devolvió a su pokémon a la pokébola y comenzó a darle ánimos a su compañero.

—¡Vamos equipo vamos, vamos equipo vamos!—repetía.

—Pendeja y ridícula...qué paquete.

—¡Esquívalo!—gritó Gus a Penélope— Bien ¡Rocíala!—la Stunky levantó su cola y liberó sus fluidos sobre el pokémon estornino, quien de inmediato retrocedió, asqueado.

—Nuestro turno ¡Doble filo!— Staravia embistió de nuevo, más el pokémon venenoso no se quitó del camino, sino que cargó contra sus piernas y las mordió. El tipo volador gritó de dolor y cayó derrotado después de levantar arena durante la fallida escaramuza originada mientras trataba de quitarse a su oponente de encima.

—¡Que poder, señoras y señores!—anunció el locutor—Parece que podríamos estar frente a la pareja ganadora de este torneo ¡Alexis Stonefeather y Gustavo Lupus!

Alexis salió de la arena con una sonrisa en el rostro y su cigarro totalmente consumido. Sylveon caminaba a su lado, envolviendo su listón en ella.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—le gritó Gus, una vez que estuvieron solos.

—¿Hacer qué?—le preguntó, fingiendo no saber nada.

—¡Tú sabes! ¡Eso!— dijo, señalando a Sylveon.

La chica le dio un vistazo fugaz a su pokémon y lo acarició,luego lo devolvió a su pokébola.

—Eso es lo que pasa si entrenas a un pokémon, deberías intentarlo ¡es fantástico!

El entrenador maldijo por lo bajo y se alejó de ella para ver la batalla de Andrés. ¡Estaba seguro de que ese compañero suyo se le hacía familiar!

—Entoonces—preguntó Clauss— ¿planeas salir de aquí una vez termine el concurso?

—¿Uh? Oh, cierto. Supongo que tú también ¿no?

—No lo sé, quizá me quede algunos días, aquí es de donde vengo, sabes. Si quieres podría invitarte a mi casa...—dijo, acercándose mucho más al menor de lo que él hubiera querido.

—¡Creo que pasaré por esta vez!—contestó el chico, apartándose de su compañero—pero gracias por la linda oferta.

—Vendrás eventualmente, monamour—dijo, tocándose la herida que el chico le había hecho en la boca. Andrés se sentía ligeramente mal al verlo en ese estado.

—Es su turno— llamó una mujer con una camisa negra de "Staff"

—Parece que aquí vamos ¡yo te protegeré, mi amado!—Andrés tuvo que volver a alejar su cara de la de Clauss.

—Concéntrate en la batalla y ya ¿bien?

—Como ordenes, mi señor.

—¿Tienes que decirlo todo de manera tan seductora?

—Awwww ¡crees que lo digo de manera seductora! ¡Eres lo más lindo del mundo!—el de cabello azabache no pudo evitar que el peliblanco lo volviera a abrazar y se colgara de él hasta que salieran al campo.

—¡Y, con ustedes Richard Happysong y Stephen Falcong!—Richard era alto y delgado, vestía un traje elegante y tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado, Stephen usaba lentes y estaba en una silla de ruedas— enfrentándose a ¡Andrés Kaiten y Clauss Rex! Y ahora no me dejen solo y díganlo conmigo ¡que la batalla de inicio!—dijeron el locutor, el árbitro y todo el público al unísono.

—¡A escena, Celes!—gritó Andrés.

—¡No me decepciones, Porygon!—gritó Stephen, su voz sonaba casi robótica.

—Wigglytuff ¡yo te elijo!—exclamó Richard.

—¡Hippopotas, ve!—finalizó Clauss.

Apenas Celes tocó el campo, la multitud estalló en murmullos ¿En serio hasta allá les había llegado el accidente de pueblo Floaroma? Andrés rodó los ojos y le ordenó usar día soleado, el pokémon floración abrió sus pétalos y el sitio se llenó de energía: podía sentirse como una oleada de vida inundaba todo el lugar, vigorizando a todos los presentes y dándole a Celes esa actitud feliz y activa que solía caracterizarla. Ese era el secreto del Don Floral.

—¡Comienza con meteorobola!— el tipo planta comenzó a brillar y generó cinco esferas brillantes, que lanzó hacia sus oponentes.

—No tan rápido ¡Vozarrón!

La poderosa voz Wigglytuff hizo explotar una bola y mandó de regreso las otras cuatro, Hippopotas entonces corrió hacia Celes y abrió la boca, tragándose las esferas para luego expulsarlas de nuevo por el orificio de su espalda.

Porygon flotó hacia su compañero y usó protección sobre su cabeza,luego de eso lanzó triataque sobre Hippopotas.

—¡Hippo! Mordisco—gruñó Clauss. El tipo tierra esquivó el ataque y corrió hacia Porgygon, a quien tomó y azotó contra el suelo.

Celes peleaba contra Wigglytuff, esquivando ataques uno de otro.

—¡Ah! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Hoja mágica!—gritó el joven coordinador.

Las hojas bailaron alrededor de Celes mientras perseguían al pokémon globo, quien se elevó y siguió atacando.

—¡De nuevo!—gritó Andrés, las hojas siguieron saliendo hasta que una cortina se formó alrededor de ambas criaturas— ¿Cómo esquiva tan bien?

—¡Vozarrón de nuevo!—lo interrumpió Richard.

—¡Meterobola!— Celes apuntó y golpeó al hada tan pronto como abrió la boca, logrando cancelar su ataque—¡Drenadoras, ahora!—el pokémon floración aprovechó la caída y dirigió el ataque, así como todas sus hojas, al punto en donde su oponente caería.

—¡Brillo mágico!— Wigglytuff liberó el haz de luz cuando estaba a punto de tocar el piso y pudo destruir algunas hojas, no obstante, drenadoras aún hizo efecto.

Porygon se protegía de los ataques del pokémon de Clauss, y aprovechaba todas las oportunidades que tenía para lanzarle un triataque, Hippopotas ya se había quemado.

—¡Libérala ya!—ordenó Clauss y el tipo tierra hizo lo mismo que en su batalla contra Kou: liberó arena desde el orificio de su espalda sobre los ojos de Porygon y usó excavar. Tanto Andrés como Celes se dieron cuenta del repentino cambio de clima, y el pokémon regresó a su forma encapotada.

—Mierda.

El chico estaba en problemas ¡Si Celes no tenía los pétalos abiertos no era tan poderosa! Sin mencionar que no sabía muy bien qué podría pasar si usara meteorobola en esas condiciones.

—¡Andrés!— le llamó Clauss, y movió la cabeza para indicarle un punto sobre el suelo, así como un agujero no muy lejos de ahí.

Celes seguía usando hoja mágica mientras es ágil globo la incordiaba con vozarrón ¡El chico tendría que hacer algo!

—¡Ya ríndete!—le aconsejo Richard—¡Wiggytuff esquiva tus hojas mágicas, no hay nada que puedas hacer!

El chico ordenó a su pokémon correr hacia Porygon, quien aún se esforzaba para poder ver con arena en sus ojos. El hada lo siguió atacando con su poderosa voz, entonces la Cherrim usó meteorobola en ambos.

La esfera adoptó un color marrón y se convirtió en piedras pequeñas al tocar a sus objetivos. Clauss le dedicó una mirada atenta y volvió a señalarle el agujero. Finalmente entendiendo, Andrés gritó.

—¡Meteorobola al hoyo!

Celes obedeció, y al momento que la esfera entró, Hippopotas salió de la tierra, golpeando desde abajo a sus dos oponentes, Stephen y Richard vieron, horrorizados, como sus pokémon recibían el golpe al mismo tiempo y cayeran al suelo. En realidad se hubieran podido levantar, de no haber sido por la explosión que colapsó el suelo a sus pies y los dejó enterrados.

—¡Porygon y Wigglytuff ya no pueden continuar, la victoria es para Andrés Kaiten y Clauss Rex!—Anunció el árbitro.

Ese día, todos tuvieron más de una batalla: Gus y Alex se enfrentaron contra un Sealeo y una Froslass, Andrés y Clauss contra un Raichu y un Cranidos. Parecía que poco a poco, los entrenadores desaparecían, aunque sólo habían sido eliminados de la competencia. Para el final de la jornada, ya se sabía quienes se iban a enfrentar en la última ronda de la Gran Batalla Corazonada.

Gustavo Lupus y Alexis Stonefeather contra Andrés Kaiten y Clauss Rex...

* * *

 **Nota final:** ¡Viernes y temprano! Hasta Alex estaría conforme con este horario (eso espero) ¿Qué opinaron ustedes de este capítulo? La señorita malhablada en realidad sabe dar pelea ¿qué, sorprendidos? La verdad es que ella es el personaje más poderoso hasta este punto de la historia ¡Y sólo tiene tres pokémon! Algo curioso de esta señorita es que en realidad tiene unos veinte años.

Pueden decirme alguna sugerencia o queja o lo que quieran en los reviews ¡Hasta luego!


	20. Alex

**Nota del autor:** ¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo estuvo su semana? Yo no tengo nada de qué quejarme realmente, así que supongo que sólo me dedicaré a escribir.

Buenooo, aquí acaba la Gran Batalla Corazonada y todo eso, así que podría ser el adiós para algunos amigos por ahora ¿o no? Ya lo sabrán...después

¡muajajajajaja! Ok ¡Disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: Alexis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **"** Por mi chico...¡Haría lo que sea!"

"Es curioso, sabes yo solía pensar que la noche era para dormir, que los adultos se iban a la cama como una hora después de mí y que la ciudad se quedaba desierta hasta la mañana siguiente ¡Imagínate cómo le hacía cuando no podía dormir! Ahora veo que estaba equivocado...gracias."

"Pues sí: son como las once..."

"Por favor, llámame Alex."

—¡Todo tiene que ser perfecto!—gritó Andrés.

El coordinador se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad, ordenando a sus pokémon atacar, esquivar y devolver movimientos entre ellos mientras apuntaba los detalles en un cuaderno.

—Bien ¡Descanso!

Su equipo se relajó y se tendió en la hierba, el mismo chico los acompañó y miraron las nubes. Andrés soltó un suspiro ¡Gus y él iban a combatir! Podía apostar sus pokébolas a que el entrenador iba a escoger a Blaze, pero eso era bueno ¿no? Es decir...un tipo fuego contra un tipo agua ¡fácil! ¿no? Pero aún había dos elementos dentro de su ecuación que el menor no podía controlar: Clauss y esa mujer.

Seguro, Clauss era, sorpresivamente, un buen compañero ¿pero sería suficiente? ¡Todos vieron cuando esa loca fulminó a un Beautifly con un sólo ataque de su Sylveon! Pensar que sus propios pokémon podrían correr la misma suerte le hacía daba escalofríos.

El chico se incorporó y caminó hacia un árbol cercano, apoyó la espalda en él y se dejó caer. Sus pokémon fueron con él.

—¿Cómo están?—preguntó de pronto— Últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar— continuó— y tampoco he podido pasar demasiado tiempo con cada uno de ustedes ¡espero que no hayan pensado que los dejé solos!

Las criaturas a su alrededor comenzaron a agitar sus cabezas enérgicamente.

—Ah ¿no?—como respuesta,sus pokémon agitaron de nuevo sus cabezas, el adolescente sonrió—Gracias. ¿Quieren ir a hacer algo?—dijo, intentando ponerse de pie, a lo que sus pokémon jalaron las mangas de su camisa, devolviéndolo al suelo—¿Uh? ¿Se quieren quedar aquí?—los pokémon asintieron— Ok, como quieran—finalizó, divertido.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar aquél lugar cómodo, y, tanto entrenador como pokémon, cayeron presas del sueño.

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban en la oscuridad, y los faroles ya se habían encendido cuando Andrés despertó. Se sentía descansado y alerta, lo contrario a como él pensaba que alguien debería sentir en la noche, así que, sin regresar a sus amigos a sus pokébolas, comenzó a caminar al interior de la ciudad.

Vio un edificio iluminado, frente al cual decenas de chicos de su edad estaban formados,las luces de neón rojas, azules y amarillas le daban un aspecto infantil y se podía oír la música desde afuera, así como alguno que otro grito de gozo de los clientes. El olor a alcohol también estaba presente en el aire, por lo que Andrés se estremeció y siguió su camino.

El siguiente lugar que vio fue un hospital para humanos: era curioso que fuese a pasarse la vida durmiendo en centros pokémon, pero que nunca había visitado un hospital de verdad, con esa idea en mente, instó a sus pokémon a avanzar.

Luego del hospital, se encontró una escuela que, a la luz del sol, probablemente hubiera lucido adorable, pero que ahora se veía lúgubre y macabra, como una casa embrujada ¿Él alguna vez llegó a ver su escuela así? ¿O a alguna de sus escuelas? Por el momento, no recordaba haberle tenido miedo a ninguna institución, sólo a los alumnos que en ellas convivían.

Finalmente, los rugidos de su estómago dirigieron sus pasos hacia algún lugar donde sirvieran comida. ¡Para como estaba, cualquier cosa le venía de maravilla!

Caminó, tarareando, en busca de algún restaurante. ¿Acaso era tan tarde como para que ya todo estuviera cerrado? Tan ocupado estaba en buscar algún lugar para comer que no se dio cuenta de que tenía un extraño siguiéndolo.

—¡Monamour!—gritó, de pronto, su espía.

—Oh, mierda.

Clauss se abalanzó contra el chico y lo derribó, Andrés quedó inmovilizado sobre la pila de amor y cabello blanco.

—¿Puedes bajarte?—pidió. El mayor soltó una risa y ambos se incorporaron.

—¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora, Monamour? ¿No deberías estar en el centro pokémon ya?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, sabes—Clauss hizo un gesto y pellizcó la mejilla de Andrés.

—Yo amo salir de noche ¿y tú?— el ruido del estómago de Andrés interrumpió su conversación—¡Monamour! ¿no has comido?—Andrés negó con la cabeza— ¿Cómo va a ser eso? ¡Ven acá!—el mayor tomó a Andres de la mano y comenzó a correr, obligándolo a ir a su paso y regresar a sus pokémon a sus esferas.

Se encontraron, finalmente, jadeando frente a un restaurante. La construcción era pequeña y el letrero apenas irradiaba suficiente luz para ser tomado en cuenta, Clauss no dejó a Andrés negarse y le hizo entrar.

—Este es el mejor lugar para comer de la ciudad. Lamento haberte hecho correr ¡pero no te dejaré morir de inanición!

Tomaron cada uno una malteada y un plato de hot cakes. A pesar de la insistencia de Clauss, Andrés comió con sus propias manos.

—Realmente me sorprendió encontrarte aquí, sabes ¡El destino debe estar diciéndonos algo!—exclamó—aunque aún no me cuentas por qué estabas afuera a esta hora ¿qué tal si mi chico anda en malos pasos? ¡Tengo que saber si tengo que salvarlo!

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Andrés prosiguió a explicarle el por qué de su presencia. Cuando terminó, Clauss le dedicó una mirada atenta.

—Entonces...estás preocupado por cómo nos puede ir en la final mañana ¿uh?—con la cabeza baja, Andrés asintió—Awwww, ¡te preocupas! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?¡Podemos ir a entrenar juntos ahora mismo y asunto arreglado!

—¿Harías eso ahora?—preguntó un sorprendido Andrés.

—Por mi chico...¡Haría lo que sea!

Andrés salió del restaurante como una flecha, seguido de Clauss. Nunca había entrenado con alguien y era tarde ¡pero mierda que lo necesitaban! Ninguno de los dos quería perder mañana.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, con los dos adolescentes afinando los movimientos de sus pokémon y perfeccionando sus estrategias en equipo. Para un par de coordinadores como ellos, el resultado sería algo digno de ver y, para deleite de Andrés, la teoría de que Clauss era un buen compañero de batalla se probó como correcta. Para cuando acabaron, tanto humanos como pokémon estaban jadeando de cansancio.

—Buena ronda—comentó Andrés, anotando los resultados de su entrenamiento en su cuaderno.

—Cuando quieras, cariño—contestó Clauss, visiblemente alagado— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó, cuando vio el cuaderno del chico.

—Estee ¡Nada! ¡No tienes que saber eso!—replicó el menor, escondiendo el objeto bajo su camisa.

—Oh, con que va a ser así—murmuró el mayor— Vamos ¡déjame ver!

Andrés opuso resistencia, pero Clauss sólo era un poco más débil que Gustavo, así que no le fue muy difícil desabotonarle y extraer el "diario", dejando a un niño muy avergonzado y enfadado.

—Entonceees...aquí escribes tus estrategias—comenzó— ¡Aburrido! ¡Pensé que tendrías algún deseo secreto que quisieras hacer realidad!—siguió, mientras hacía pucheros, sólo para recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Prácticamente me quitaste la camisa para obtener esta cosa y luego le dices aburrida!—reclamó Andrés, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Clauss se echó a reír y contestó:

—Te la hubieras quitado para mí eventualmente.

—¡Pero si eres!

—No, no, no: no malas palabras—le interrumpió Clauss poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, Andrés lo mordió— ¡Oye! Sólo digo que escondes algo como si estuviera mal ¿qué tiene de malo escribir tus estrategias?

—Pueeees.

—¡Ahí está!—finalizó el peliblanco—Sólo significa que eres un pequeño nerd ¡Y que ahora me encantan los nerds!—Andrés tuvo que alejar su cara de la del mayor. Luego se abotonó la camisa.

—Muy bien, creo que he estado afuera por mucho tiempo—comentó—¡Así que nos veremos mañana!

—¡Noooo!—le respondió Clauss— ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Te prometo que no haré nada malo!

—Tenemos que descansar—dijo, mirando sus pokébolas—todos nosotros.

—¡Andaaa! No es tan tarde de todas formas. Es más: sólo quiero mostrarte una cosa más.

Andrés suspiró y miró a Clauss a los ojos.

—Sólo no te pases de cariñoso ¿ok?

—Ok.

Caminaron por el centro de la ciudad, atravesaron avenidas concurridas y calles desiertas, Andrés vio tiendas, oficinas, condominios, suburbios. Bajaron al subterráneo, los trenes estaban abarrotados con personas que volvían a casa del trabajo, que iban de paseo o que simplemente no tenían otro lugar a dónde ir. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino.

Andrés había dejado que Clauss lo tomara del brazo, pero una vez llegaron, el mayor lo soltó y caminó delante de él.

—Aquí es—dijo, abriendo los brazos—¡Bienvenido a la Plaza Amistad!

El lugar lucía como un gran parque, con bancas aquí y allá, multitud de fuentes, lagos pequeños, setos cuidadosamente cortados y la visión no tan lejana de unas ruinas.

—Wow—alcanzó a decir el menor, antes de que Clauss lo arrastrara para darle un recorrido. Las luces brillaban, dejando bastante iluminada la estancia, ambos adolescentes se sentaron en una banca.

—Es curioso, sabes—dijo Andrés, en un volumen apenas audible—yo solía pensar que la noche era para dormir, que los adultos se iban a la cama como una hora después de mí y que la ciudad se quedaba desierta hasta la mañana siguiente ¡Imagínate cómo le hacía cuando no podía dormir! Ahora veo que estaba equivocado...gracias.

—¿Eh, por qué me agradeces?

—¡No lo sé! Supongo que hiciste la noche un poco menos aburrida ¡porque me divertí mucho!—el menor sonrió.

Pasaron el tiempo ahí, charlando hasta que Andrés comenzó a bostezar. Fue cuando decidieron regresar.

—Ok, aquí te dejo—se despidió Clauss, una vez llegaron al centro pokémon— te veo mañana—dijo, para luego inclinarse a besar la frente de su amado. Andrés puso su cuaderno entre ellos.

—Estoy cansado, no ciego—dijo y, sonriendo, entró al edificio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, la luz estaba encendida y Gus veía la televisión.

—¿Sigues despierto?—le preguntó un sorprendido, y somnoliento, Andrés.

—Pues sí—contestó el mayor, sin dejar de poner atención al programa—son como las once...

A la mañana siguiente, el entrenador se levantó primero. Andrés dormía en la cama de al lado, con sus pokémon fuera de sus pokébolas. Gus había entrenado con Alexis el día anterior, por lo que se sentía relativamente confiado de sus habilidades en batalla, aunque, de todas formas no podía evitar ponerse algo nervioso por enfrentar a su amigo. ¡El chico era impredecible! Sabrá quién qué habrá estado haciendo afuera.

Lo despertó y fueron a desayunar. Los entrenadores que se hospedaban también rápidamente los reconocieron como las mitades de las parejas que se enfrentarían ese día: los saludaron, los dejaron pasar y les preguntaron sobre sus estrategias para la batalla, Andrés contestó con timidez mientras que Gus no dijo una sola palabra.

—¿Estás listo?—le preguntó a Andrés de vuelta en su cuarto.

—Será divertido—le contestó, calzándose las botas.

En el estadio, se encontraron, cada uno, con sus compañeros y partieron hacia la arena.

—Me sorprende que llegases tan temprano, pendejo—le decía Alexis al entrenador más joven—porque si hubieras faltado...

Gus hizo caso omiso de la amenaza y preparó la pokébola de Blaze.

—¿Qué pokémon usarás?

—El mejor, por supuesto ¡Así que cuidadito con que no hagas lo mismo!—la mujer usaba una blusa blanca, jeans y una camisa a cuadros amarrada a la cintura. Sus botas estaban siempre en el mismo lugar.

—Me pregunto qué pokémon usará Andrés.

—¿Conoces a uno de ellos?—preguntó una soprendida Alexis— ¿Y no sabes sus estrategias? ¿sus complicaciones? ¿Sus puntos débiles?—Gus negó— ¡Eres peor de lo que creía!

La chica se quejó y regañó al entrenador hasta que un ayudante les llamó.

—Entonces ya es hora...—comentó.

El estadio parecía aún más abarrotado que antes, con la gente haciendo el doble de ruido y la presión acumulándose el doble de rápido. Finalmente, el locutor tomó palabra.

¡El combate estaba por comenzar! Luego del discurso del hombre dentro de la cabina vinieron los recordatorios sobre las reglas del torneo y sobre todo lo que iba a pasar si estas no se cumplían. Para el mismo Gus, el proceso duro horas.

—Ahora...Que la batalla ¡comience!—gritó el árbitro.

—¡Es hora, Blaze!—exclamó el entrenador, lanzando la esfera que contenía a su Monferno.

—¡Ve!—gritó Andrés cuando dejó caer la pokébola de Nap.

—¡A escena, Terry!—dijo Clauss, liberando un Grotle.

Alexis no dijo nada, sólo tomó una pokébola vieja y desgastada, oprimió el botón del centro y de ella salió un Charizard que abrió las alas y exhaló llamas al cielo y le dedicó a su entrenadora una mirada confiada. Los presentes se quedaron helados.

Charizard tomó el primer movimiento: sus alas adquirieron un brillo metálico y voló en dirección al pokémon de Clauss, describiendo una trayectoria mortal hacia su objetivo. El tipo planta se metió bajo tierra y salió a la superficie cerca de Nap quien lanzó Rayo burbuja al agujero, atinando en la cara de charizard cuando acercaba su cabeza para buscar a su presa.

Blaze tomó participación y embistió con rueda de fuego a Terry, siendo bloqueado por un rayo burbuja. Charizard se recuperó y alzó vuelo, con el Monferno sobre su espalda, el reptil tomó aire y exhaló una llamarada sobre ambos pokémon, cosa que Terry pudo esquivar excavando, Nap atacaba con rayo burbuja mientras su compañero permanecía bajo tierra, Charizard, sin embargo, esquivaba sus ataques con pronunciada facilidad.

La pareja de tipos fuego entonces asintió y, con Blaze envuelto en una rueda de fuego, Charizard usó lanzallamas, avivando el poder del tipo lucha, quien fue propulsado hacia Nap. Mas el Prinplup pudo desviarlo y su oponente se apagó con la tierra del campo de batalla.

Enojado, Blaze atacó con golpeas furia, utilizando su elevada velocidad para que Nap no tuviera tiempo de defenderse. Mientras que en el aire, Charizard intentaba apuntar su lanzallamas a los agujeros de Grotle, sin mucho éxito, tal vez era imaginación de su entrenadora, pero el tipo planta había estado en bajo tierra bastante tiempo ¡Y sólo había hecho tres aberturas! Por lo que decidió ayudar a Gustavo.

Nap había podido frenar los golpes continuos con ayuda de garra metal, pero con la inminente amenaza de la evolución final, su entrenador decidió ordenarle usar rayo burbuja sobre el suelo. La explosión de las pompas lo levantó justo a tiempo para que Charizard embistiera, erróneamente, a su compañero. ¡Mira quién está ahora arriba!

Nap volvió a usar rayo burbuja, atinando directamente por primera vez. Charizard voló hacia él y le dio un coletazo para devolverle al suelo, una vez esto, Blaze estaba al alcance. El Monferno siguió usando golpes furia, sin ayuda de su compañero.

La mirada de Clauss cambió de preocupada a confiada en un parpadea, cosa que sólo Andrés podría haber notado ¡esa era la señal! Andrés, entonces, le dio la orden a su amigo para llevar a sus oponentes adonde Terry estaba excavando, apenas tocaron la tierra,el pokémon salió de su escondite y esta se desmoronó, haciendo caer a todos los presentes en un hoyo

—Ay, no mames—murmuró Alexis—¡Acábalos ya!—le gritó a su pokémon, quien volvió a tomar vuelo y abrió su boca. De ella salió una luz blanquecina que, por un momento, fue lo único que todos pudieron ver. Había noqueado a todos con el poder de su hiperrayo.

¡La batalla había terminado! Sólo un pokémon había quedado de pie, y a nadie le sorprendía que ese era Charizard.

La ceremonia de premiación no tomó demasiado. Alexis sólo tomó su medalla y una campana sanadora y se fue, lo mismo pasó con Gus. Realmente pasó muy poco tiempo hasta la hora de despedirse.

—Entonces te tienes que ir—le dijo el chico a su antigua compañera.

—Sí,¡ y quiero que sepas que si te encuentro otra vez quiero que seas un rival más competente! ¿Me oíste?

—Claro, Alexis.

—Por favor, llámame Alex.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Ok, finalmente terminé. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y sería agradable saber qué piensan de Alex ¡pueden dejarlo en sus reviews! ¡Hasta el viernes!.


	21. Curiosidades

¡Holaa! Este es como un capítulo especial o algo así, supongo que por eso no tiene número oficial y sirve para que ustedes conozcan mejor a los personajes de esta historia.

Comencemos con el dúo dinánico: ¡Andrés y Gustavo!

 **Andrés Kaiten**

Este niño ha sido algo difícil de escribir, principalmente por cómo quiero construír su personalidad y todo lo que pase en torno a él: sus interacciones con los personajes, con sus pokémon, cómo reacciona, etcétera, así que lo tengo mucho en mi cabeza, y he pensado muchas cosas sobre él, cosas que iré revelando luego, en capítulos parecidos a este...

-El apellido de Andrés es "Kaiten" para parecerse a "Kitten", esto porque me gustan los gatitos, además de que imaginé a este personaje como alguien más bien hiperactivo, caprichoso, juguetón e infantil ¡Como un gatito que juega con una bola de estambre!

-Andrés escogió a Piplup principalmente porque yo hice lo mismo cuando jugué pokémon diamante por primera vez.

-Su cabello probablemente llegue a sus hombros para el final de la historia, si es que no se lo corta.

-Andrés es muy estricto y perfeccionista, como espero haber podido dejar en claro durante sus entrenamientos, sus planeaciones, su libreta (oh, esa libreta...), así como muy penoso cuando está con personas él solo.

-Andrés puede ser muy vanidoso.

-Si estuviera en Hogwarts, su casa sería Slytherin.

-Andrés soporta a Clauss porque lo respeta como coordinador.

-Andrés tiene a ser bastante competitivo.

-La indumentaria de Andrés suele ser una camisa, un pantalón negro y botas negras a juego.

-Su color favorito es el azul.

-Andrés manejará la megaevolución en el futuro (como todos los personajes principales).

-Si Andrés fuera un personaje de RPG, sería un mago.

-Es muy bueno con cálculos matemáticos.

-Los nombres de los pokémon de Andrés los suelo hacer a partir de cosas a las que sus pokémon me recuerdan:

 **-Napoleón:** ¿en serio tengo que explicarlo?

 **-Kou:** Corto para "Coulomb", que es la medida física para los carga eléctrica (¿Entienden? Pokémon eléctrico, carga eléctrica...¡Púdranse! Soy gracioso ¿Verdad, mamá?)

 **-Celes:** Este es un poco raro, pero primero quería llamarle "Blossom", "Chica", "Sakura" o "Princesa Konohanasakuya" (Blossom porque, cuando evolucionara, sería sel pokémon "floración", cosa que es el español, algo así, para "Blossom", "Chica" porque así llamé a mi primer Cherubi en mi Diamante, y "Princesa Konohanasakuya" por un guiño a un personaje de un videojuego: la princesa de las flores de cerezo) sin embargo, se quedó "Celes" como un guiño al personaje de Final Fantasy Celes Chere (en donde "Chere" suena como "cherry", fruta en la que se basan los Cherubi)

-Si pudiera, Andrés sería una "persona de gatos".

-Andrés se siente atraído por las batallas pokémon casi tanto como con los concursos.

-Andrés no se siente atraído por Gustavo ni por Clauss.

 **Gustavo Lupus**

Gus es un personaje muy fácil de escribir, aunque llega a ser un reto cuando lo hago enojar.

-Gus es un excelente biólogo.

-Gus no tendrá el cabello muy largo.

-Es lógico que Gus sea tan fuerte ¡iba a ser un Ranger después de todo!

-Por lo anterior, si se quitara la camisa, probablemente sorprendería mucho a Andrés o a cualquier persona porque su ropa es holgada y no demuestra mucho sus músculos.

-Gus se apellida "Lupus" ("Lobo" en latin) porque está inspirado en mi mejor amigo ¡y su animal favorito es el lobo! Además, es valiente, protector y, en comparación a Andrés, algo "salvaje" ya saben: cosas de lobo.

-Gus tiene a Chimchar porque el Gustavo real también lo tuvo

-Gus tiende a tratar a Andrés de manera paternal porque lo ve como un niño pequeño (¿Y alguien lo puede culpar?).

-Si fuera a Hogwarts, su casa sería Gryffindor.

-Su color favorito es el rojo.

-Como tal vez hayan visto ya, Gus suele querer ser el héroe en todas las situaciones (en cuyos casos, Andrés tiene que ser la voz de la razón).

-Si fuera un personaje de RPG, sería un caballero.

-Los pokémon de Gus no tienen una manera específica de llamarse.

-A diferencia de Andrés, a Gus no le gustan los concursos, pero asiste para apoyar a su amigo.

-Gus no se siente ni se sentirá atraído hacia Andrés ni Alex.

-Gus conseguirá su mega después de Andrés.

-Hasta ahora, los rivales de Gus no son muy agradables (totalmente opuesto a Andrés ¿no?).

-Sus rivales son ese tipo del equipo galaxia (bueno, este es más bien odio) y Alex (amienemigos).

-Gus suele usar ropa muy holgada y una chamarra que le queda grande

-Gus sería una "persona de perros".

-Cuando Andrés se fue de Ciudad Oreburgh y él combatió contra Roark, le tomó tres intentos derrotarlo (en el cuarto es cuando Blaze evolucionó en Monferno).


	22. Bajo el sol

**Capítulo 21**

 **"** A lo mejor me haya tropezado hace tiempo ¡pero ya me volví mejor!"

—¡Y Finale!—ordenó Andrés.

Los entrenamientos del coordinador se habían tornado especialmente fuertes luego de que la Gran Batalla Corazonada terminara, pero era agradable para todos regresar a la rutina. Parecía que finalmente todos los pokémon de Andrés eran igualmente poderosos.

—Tomen, se las ganaron—les dijo , a sus tres pokémon, mientras alargaba la mano para ofrecerles bayas aranja.

El Concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Corazonada era el día siguiente,y Andrés se sentía tan listo como podía estarlo: esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

—¡Vete a dormir!—le repetía Gustavo una vez que, en su cama, el chico no podía dejar de brincar.

—¡No lo entiendes!¡Estoy demasiado emocionado!—dijo, antes de golpearse la cabeza con el techo de la habitación—demonios...

El mayor ahogó una risa y se levantó de su cama, abrió la mochila de su amigo y tomó algunas bayas de esta.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Andrés, una vez sentado a su lado.

—Come estas—respondió, acercando trozos la fruta a su boca— Su sabor combinado debería ser suficiente para hacerte dormir.

El chico miró a su amigo con incredulidad. No obstante, abrió la boca para que Gus le diera los pedazos.

—Dulce...—dijo, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse cuando Andrés abrió los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordó, al instante, haberse comido esa mezcla de bayas la noche anterior ¿en serio había funcionado tan bien? El chico se maravilló.

—¡Despierta ya!—le gritó a Gus, una vez se levantó de su propia cama—¡Tenemos que irnos!

—¿No tienes algo que hacer?—le preguntó su amigo, tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas. Andrés se quedó pensando un momento.

—Esteeee, no, al menos que...¡Mierda!—gritó—¡Se me olvidó inscribirme al concurso!—exclamó, mientras salía corriendo de su cuarto.

Gus se rió por lo bajo ¿acaso no se acordaba que se había apuntado ayer? Que niño tan olvidadizo...

Las personas de Ciudad Corazonada parecían ser especialmente fanáticas de los concursos pokémon, o eso le pareció a Gustavo, pues la fila para entrar a la arena era al menos el doble de lo que había sido la de la Gran Batalla Corazón.

Durante su espera pensó en Alex, la poderosa mujer que había sido su pareja: al inicio había sido mala y grosera, pero en lo que avanzaba la competencia parecía volverse mejor, hasta el punto de parecerle casi tolerable. Aunque su estilo de batalla demostrara muchísima más experiencia del suyo. Los pensamientos del entrenador rápidamente pasaron a su amigo, que probablemente estaba temblando de nervios en el área común.

El coordinador estornudó. El área comunal de la Arena de Concursos Corazón era una sala iluminada y alargada, provista de pantallas para que los competidores pudieran evaluar a su competencia, a ambos lados se encontraban los vestidores. Andrés temblaba de nervios.

La voz de la presentadora interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era el turno de Clauss.

El chico de cabellos pálidos apareció en el escenario, sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas, probablemente porque sabía que, en el mismo edificio,se encontraba su "alma gemela", probablemente, contemplando su actuación.

Llevaba, en un pequeño carro, lo que parecía un objeto enorme, cubierto con una manta. Miró a la cámara e hizo un guiño.

—¡Hippo, yo te elijo!—exclamó, liberando a su Hippopotas en una lluvia de polvo brillante—¡Excavar!—y, apenas tocando la tierra, el pokémon se sumergió en ella, dejando un agujero en el centro del campo.

De pronto, arena comenzó a salir del hoyo, como si de un géiser se tratara, Clauss empujó el carrito y sacó una segunda pokébola, que se abrió liberando un destello de relámpagos. Las ruedas del objeto lo llevaron hacia la arena y lanzaron su carga al aire: eran una pequeña lavadora, un microondas, una mini nevera, una podadora y un ventilador de mesa.

Ni pronto ni perezoso, el Rotom de Clauss hizo su aparición y, con viento aciago, balanceó los electrodomésticos a su alrededor, entrando finalmente en la lavadora y dejando caer los objetos a la cima del géiser.

Con su nuevo tipo, el pokémon plasma lanzó una hidrobomba alrededor del campo, haciendo llover sobre las gradas. A continuación salió del electrodoméstico, que rápidamente cayó en picada, sólo para ser salvado por un géiser mucho más delgado, que lo contuvo para apenas tocar el suelo.

El siguiente aparato fue el microondas, desde cuyas puertas abiertas liberó una potente ola de calor, formando un arcoiris en la atmósfera húmeda para luego darle el mismo destino que a la lavadora.

Luego vino la mininevera, con la que llenó el escenario de hielo, y el ventilador, que le ayudó a crear un tornado gélido que explotase sobre sus cabezas. Finalmente, la pequeña criatura abandonó su vasija anterior y entró en la última: la podadora.

Apenas la tocó, llenó el aire de hojas provenientes de su boca. El pokémon hacía notables esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie y dio fin a su acto ejecutando una poderosa descarga que desintegró al instante los restos de la tormenta de hojas en una explosión color esmeralda. Hippopotas hizo su aparición desde debajo de Clauss y sedespidió con una gentil reverencia. Su entrenador y su compañero lo imitaron.

La mandíbula de Andrés bajó hasta sus tobillos ¿Es que eso era una broma? ¡El tipo había hecho la mejor maldita exhibición que había visto en toda su vida! ¿Cómo esperaba ganarle a eso sólo con Celes y Kou?

Clauss volvía del escenario, con la ropa húmeda y el cabello despeinado.

—¡Monamour!—dijo, sacando a Andrés de su trance—¿Lo viste? ¿Te gustó? ¡Lo hice en honor a ti!—las extravagantes muestras de cariño de su admirador no se hicieron esperar, pero tuvieron un efecto positivo en los ánimos del menor.

—Disculpa, ¿Andrés Kaiten?—le llamó una empleada, sacándolo del trance del que Clauss no había podido—pronto será tu turno, por favor preséntate en la entrada para que te llamen.

El azabache agradeció y se despidió de Clauss. La entrada era un largo pasillo que desembocaba en el escenario y todos los participantes iban por ahí a la hora de salir.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, nuestro siguiente coordinador es Andrés Kaiten ¡Démosle todos un gran aplauso!—exclamó el presentador: un hombre que Andrés había encontrado joven, alto y tan solo un poco afeminado.

Las luces iluminaron la figura del chico, esperaba que no se hicieran notar sus rodillas temblando o el sudor de su frente ¡o su quijada! Y, respirando hondo, comenzó su presentación.

Celes y Kou salieron al mismo tiempo, en una explosión de pétalos y rayos, Andrés había planeado que incluso su primera aparición tuviera un efecto en el público.

—Carga—ordenó a su Luxio, quien iluminó su melena en tonos dorados frente al público. Ya tenía más que suficiente electricidad dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que entonces sólo estaba presumiendo.

La cola del felino se iluminó como una linterna mientras su dueño comenzaba a liberar chispas, cosa que Andrés esperaba por lo que en cuanto pasó no dudar en gritar

—¡Día soleado!

Con un salto, la Cherrim liberó una bola de fuego desde su cuerpo y hacia el cielo, al tiempo que su compañero liberaba toda su energía con un rugido. Las ondas sonoras se habían vuelto visibles gracias a la carga eléctrica, por lo que ambos pokémon quedaron envueltos por los aros dorados, seguidos de una lluvia de brillo cuando la esfera de celes alcanzó el sol y se reventó como una burbuja.

Cuando el tipo planta sintió los rayos del astro sobre su cabeza, abrió sus pétalos para recibirlo y cayó sobre el lomo de Kou, quien sintió de inmediato cómo una oleada de vitalidad recorría su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa en la boca, tomó al pokémon de la cola y lo lanzó de nuevo hacia arriba.

—¡Baile de pétalos!—gritó el muchacho, y el ambiente pareció llenarse de un millón de copos de nieve rosas, que volaban por encima de las cabezas de los espectadores y surgían de la cabeza del pokémon floración.

¡Aquella era la señal! Kou se adelantó y corrió en círculos usando chispa, pegando pétalos a su cuerpo y generando una estela, de tan cargado que estaba. El pokémon chispaojos dibujaba figuras con los pétalos que le seguían, a la vez que parecía acercarse a Celes, rodearla, alejarse de ella y acercarse otra vez: estaban bailando.

El chico tenía que estar atento a sus pokémon ¡una vez que Celes terminara de bailar podría estar demasiado mareada para seguir adelante! En caso de que eso pasara tenía un plan de respaldo, sólo esperaba que la Baya Ziuela en su bolsillo no se le resbalara de las manos.

Una oleada, dos oleadas, tres cuatro y cinco ¡cinco oleadas! Celes dejaría de bailar en cualquier momento. Fue un gran alivio que no se hubiera mareado cuando terminó.

—¡Meteorobola!

El pokémon escuchó y, tras la orden del adolescente, lanzó tres pequeñas esferas al vuelo, sólo que estas no explotaron una vez llegaron al cielo, sino que cayeron como meteoros sobre la arena llena de pétalos, encendiéndolos en llamas.

Kou seguía bailando, esta vez dibujando trayectorias en zig-zag mientras que Celes lanzaba meteorobolas hacia él. El tipo eléctrico debía saltar, esquivar, adelantarse o bien retroceder ante los soles en miniatura que lanzaba su compañera, y tras unos cuantos intentos, los pétalos que lo seguían se habían vuelto dorados por la electricidad o se habían chamuscado.

A la orden de cambio, Celes fue la que tuvo que evadir a Kou, en una especie de juego de las atrapadas: el tipo eléctrico embestía con ligereza y determinación, al tiempo que su objetivo saltaba sobre su cabeza, evadía girando o simplemente se colaba entre sus patas. Durante el número, los pétalos comenzaron a volar cada vez más arriba, anunciando que el final del acto se acercaba.

—¡Finale!—ordenó Andrés en un momento dado. El chico todavía podía notar las miradas aterradas de la gente hacia él trabajando con fuego, pero desde que había comenzado su exhibición poco le importaban, aunque no ayudaba mucho a su estabilidad oír el resoplido de miedo de algunas personas cuando Celes creó una enorme Meteorobola en vez de tres pequeñas.

El pequeño pokémon se impulsó con ayuda de su compañero y lanzó la esfera al cielo. El brillo que emitía era blanco como el del sol y apenas dejó el control de su creadora, voló hacia el suelo tan solo para que antes de tocarlo, Kou saltara y, bajo los efectos de Chispa, la impactara contra el suelo como si de una pelota se tratara, haciéndola explotar.

Una cúpula de luz rosada y amarilla iluminó el campo, al tiempo que los pétalos que habían sobrevivido la explosión giraban cada vez más lejos del centro. Entrenador y pokémon se encontraban cada uno en diferentes puntos del campo, rodeados de pétalos chamuscados. El público se quedó callado un momento para comenzar a vitorear tan fuerte que el chico tuvo que taparse los oídos: redención completada.

—¡Monamour, estuviste excelente!—le gritó a Andrés un emocionado Clauss. Había llegado apenas a la sala común de los participantes y su mayor "admirador" ya había notado su trabajo ¡eso era velocidad!

Algunos otros coordinadores y coordinadoras lo rodearon: o extrañados por el comportamiento tan extravagante de Clauss o sorprendidos por ver al autor de tan interesante exhibición.

No le sorprendió verse a si mismo entre los participantes aprobados para pasar a la segunda ronda, lo que sí le sorprendió fue verse a si mismo como el primer oponente de Clauss. Soltó un suspiro.

La ronda de batallas comenzó tranquilamente: Andrés pasó su tiempo peinando a sus pokémon, analizando a la competencia y lanzándole miradas cautelosas a su oponente ¿Es que siempre iban a pelear juntos? Todo aquello parecía uno de esos chistes que eventualmente se hacen viejos. El menor supuso que había tenido que pelear contra el peliblanco tarde o temprano en ese concurso, al menos que alguien lo eliminara antes. Disperso como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que pronto sería su turno.

—Monamour—le dijo su oponente, cuando estaban por salir a la arena—quiero que sepas que, a pesar de los sentimientos que tengo por ti, no voy a dejarte ganar ¡Ni siquiera tú vas a poder apartarme de mi sueño!

Andrés sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos.

Una vez que el presentador hubiese dicho sus nombres, los medidores circulares de puntuación y el cronómetro aparecieron en la pantalla. Esa era la señal para comenzar.

—Gogo, Hippo ¡A escena!— llamó Clauss, abriendo las pokébolas de Grotle e Hippopotas.

Con una sonrisa, el joven liberó a los pokémon para esa ronda: Nap y Celes.

El primer movimiento lo tuvo Clauss, quien ordenó a Hippo usar terratemblor mientras que a Gogo, hoja afilada. Celes saltó, evadiendo ambos golpes fácilmente, pero Nap no fue tan ágil y tan sólo atinó a girar cuando la tierra se movía, esquivando las hojas. La puntuación de Clauss bajó poco en comparación a la de Andrés.

Celes aterrizó sobre el lomo del otro tipo planta, y con ceremonia convocó un día soleado que fue rápidamente seguido por una meteorobola, el pokémon cuadrúpedo se retorcía para liberarse de su atacante, mientras que Nap mantenía la atención de Hippo, lanzando rayos burbuja que se repelían con ataques arena.

Los pokémon del menor se movían siempre alejados el uno del otro, esforzándose para que el equipo de Clauss se mantuviera siempre alejado, no obstante, las puntuaciones de ambos coordinadores bajaban constantemente. No tomó mucho para que ambos estuvieran empatados, con la mitad del marcador vacío.

—Muy bien—resopló Clauss—esto se está poniendo aburrido ¡Tormenta de Arena!

Ni pronto ni perezoso, Hippo descargó el torrente de arena al cielo, oscureciendo el sol y obligando a Celes a cerrar sus pétalos. Andrés sólo pudo ver, desconcertado, como su pokémon se envolvía en sus hojas y perdía el brío del que antes hacía gala.

—Me lleva la...—maldijo en voz baja.

La tormenta parecía no amainar pronto, lo cual afectaba la visibilidad de todos los pokémon en el campo, siendo Hippo la única excepción.

—¡Hoja arenosa!—se oyó decir a Clauss.

Las siluetas borrosas de sus pokémon parecieron volverse una misma: Hippo había aprovechado que Nap ya no podía impedirlo y subió al lomo de Gogo, desde donde liberó un bofetón lodo, que rápidamente se combinó con una oleada de hoja afilada. ¿Cómo podía un Grotle ver ante semejante ventarrón? Sabía quién dónde estaba Celes.

Nap salió del domo arenoso, cayendo como el puntaje de Andrés ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el cronometro comenzó? El chico observó cómo la arena formaba una cúpula, y cómo afuera de la cual el sol continuaba brillando, parpadeó.

Una segunda oleada sorprendió a coordinador y pokémon, luego una tercera y una cuarta ¿Por qué todavía lanzaban ese ataque? Si Nap ya estaba afuera...

¡Pendejo! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡Celes seguía ahí adentro! El chico buscó con la mirada en busca de su pokémon, pero lo único que encontró fueron decenas de pétalos saliendo de la cúpula. Notó cómo las oleadas de hojas hacían la capa menos densa.

—¡Nap!—gritó de pronto—Rayo burbuja ¡al punto más alto!

Celes podía verse ya dentro de la "barrera", envuelta en pétalos rosados y evadiendo grácilmente los movimientos de sus oponentes. La puntuación de Clauss comenzó a bajar.

Cuando el ataque impactó la cima, un agujero se abrió, al tiempo que la arena caía, convertida en lodo. El torbellino se inundó con la luz del sol otra vez, brillando la arena y los pétalos de Celes, nuevamente en su "forma soleada".

—¡Únete al baile,Nap!

El Prinplup entró en los restos de la cúpula y comenzó a lanzar rayos burbuja, hasta que Celes se posó sobre su cabeza. Andrés sonrió.

La Cherrim se elevó, impulsada por la potencia de rayo burbuja. Algunos pétalos a su alrededor habían quedado encapsulados y brillaban con una luz azulada. Poco pudieron hacer el dúo de cuadrúpedos ante el impacto final de Celes contra sus cuerpos. El pokémon floración cayó sobre ellos, envuelto en pétalos y burbujas. El marcador de Clauss quedó vacío.

El público estalló en aplausos para el final del combate, Clauss miraba sonriente cómo festejaban a su oponente. Si bien no había ganado la batalla, no se podía molestar cuando Andrés sonreía de esa manera.

La ronda de batallas continuó sin mayor complicación para el chico. Derrotó a un par de entrenadoras y a un chico: las primeras usaban un Beautifly y un Lopunny y un Lunatone y un Jumpluff, el último (que le concedió el pase para la tercera ronda) usaba un Porygon2 y un Pachirisu.

Sentado en una banca, contempló la pantalla principal: dos chicas parecían estar combatiendo. Un Prinplup y un Skitty contra un Houndour y un Roselia.

¡Su batalla sería con quien ganara de las dos! A decir verdad, el chico no podía evitar ponerse a pensar en cuál sería un oponente más fácil de vencer. Aunque los nervios no le dejaran concentrarse en algo por demasiado cronómetro se detuvo, anunciando como ganadora a la chica del Houndour. Andrés no podía estar más de acuerdo luego de que ella cerrara la batalla con ese remolino de fuego, alimentado por Hoja Mágica.

Una vez se supieran los nombres de los finalistas, comenzaron a sonar los murmullos en la sala común: que si uno iba a ganar por ventaja de tipos, que si el otro tenía mejores estrategias, que si los pokémon de uno estaban mejor entrenados que los del otro...Su rival se mantenía separada de él, rodeada de una multitud de chicas, así como del chico que él había derrotado para pasar a la tercera ronda. Viéndolos juntos, ambos tenían el cabello inusualmente rubio, sus pieles eran ambas blancas, y sus caras eran relativamente parecidas ¿eran parientes o algo?

El chico tenía su propio "club de fans" también, obviamente liderado por Clauss, que le repetían que no se rindiera, aparte de recordarle lo asombroso que era. Todavía faltaba un poco para la ronda final, a alguien se le había ocurrido dar una especie de "medio tiempo" para que los coordinadores y el público pudieran relajarse. ¿Quién había sido tan pendejo? ¡Dejar las cosas para después y preocuparse por ellas mientras tanto era uno de los principales problemas del adolescente!

Luego de que el "medio tiempo" (la exposición del musical pokémon en Sinnoh) terminara, ambos participantes se presentaron al escenario.

—Cre...creo que es nuestro turno—comentó Andrés, casualmente, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Su oponente no le contestó—Me...me parece que tienes mucho talento—continuó—Y...espero que tengamos una gran batalla.

La chica le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—¿Acaso estás bromeando?—le respondió—Si voy a pelear contigo es oobvio que voy a ganar ¿que no te acuerdas de lo que te pasó en Floaroma?—rió.

El chico se sorprendió por un momento ¿Acaso la rubia sabía de su "momento"? Tembló un momento.

—¿Y quién dice que no puedo vencerte?—le dijo— a lo mejor me haya tropezado hace tiempo ¡pero ya me volví mejor!

Su interlocutora rió.

—Alguien como tú—dijo, resaltado el "tú"— tiene cero oportunidades de ganarle a alguien como yo. ¡En serio! Sería mejor que te rindieras de una vez, porque gente como tú no vale nada.

Una vez anunciaron sus nombres, entraron en la arena. Su rival se llamaba Lilliana Vanité, llevaba un vestido rojo y largo y el cabello perfectamente peinado le llegaba a la cintura. Apenas la iluminaron los reflectores, comenzó a saludar y lanzar besos hacia el público. A diferencia de Andrés, que seguía molesto debido a la engreída actitud de ella.

Al momento en que el cronómetro comenzó a correr, Lilliana dejó su actitud de celebridad y lanzó dos pokébolas: un Vulpix y el Houndour de la vez anterior hicieron aparición dentro de un remolino de fuego que tomó la apariencia de una flor antes de desaparecer. Andrés no se quedó atrás y liberó a Celes y a Nap, combinando luces blancas con burbujas para formar una suerte de arcoíris.

Apenas Vulpix puso una pata en el campo de batalla, el sol comenzó a brillar más fuerte de lo que cualquier día soleado hubiera podido lograr. ¡Tenía la habilidad Sequía! Celes abrió sus pétalos y le sonrió a su entrenador: Sequía...Eso era bueno para el chico ¿no?

¡Pues no, bebé! Pareció gritar Lilliana con sus acciones, pues ordenó a Vulpix usar Fuego fatuo, mientras que a houndour Polución, resultando en una lluvia de bolas de fuego moradas, el golpe tomó por sorpresa al equipo de Andrés, y éste apenas tuvo tiempo para ordenarle a Nap pararlas con Rayo burbuja, no obstante, su puntaje bajó de todas formas.

El siguiente movimiento lo tuvo el equipo del chico, con Celes combinando Hoja Mágica con el Rayo Burbuja de Nap: las burbujas brillaron en rosa y comenzaron a seguir a sus oponentes, Vulpix pudo librarse de ellas con confusión, pero Houndour no corrió con tanta suerte y fue impactado algunas veces, por lo que el Zorro tuvo que ir en su ayuda, deteniéndolas y lanzándolas al aire, para luego reventarlas de un sólo Fuego Fatuo.

El puntaje de Lilliana bajó, pero no tanto como el de Andrés, lo cual le preocupaba. Decidió entonces que era tiempo del movimiento estrella de sus pokémon.

—¡Meteorobola!—gritó—¡Y Rayo Burbuja!

Y, de inmediato, Celes lanzó su ataque, envolviéndolo con las Burbujas de Nap. Vulpix tan sólo subió a la espalda de su compañero y vaporizó las pompas con otro fuego fatuo, agrandando la bola de fuego que venía hacia ellos.

—Engúllela—se oyó decir a la rubia, para que luego Houndour corriera hacia la esfera con las fauces abiertas, diera un salto y desapareciera en su interior, sólo para volver a aparecer un segundo después, lamiéndose el hocico. La mandíbula de Andrés cayó.

Por un momento, él y sus pokémon se miraron ¡Esa cosa se había tragado una bola de fuego más grande que su propio cuerpo! Pero la confusión de Vulpix los sacó de ese estado...¡los sacó incluso de su lugar! El zorro estaba haciendo malabares con ellos y Andrés sólo podía ver cómo su puntaje bajaba más y más ¡ya estaba por debajo de la mitad! Si no hacía algo, perdería.

Así que le ordenó a Celes usar baile de pétalos, era un poco difícil considerando lo mareada que ya estaba, mientras que a Nap, Venganza. Los dos pokémon no tardaron en obedecer sus órdenes y pronto hubo un domo de pétalos cubriendo a todos menos a Houndoom, al tiempo que el tipo agua brillaba en luz rosácea. Vulpix comenzó a perder el control y Andrés le ordenó a Celes centrarse en éste, no pasó mucho hasta que Lilliana le ordenara a Houndour ayudarle, y combinaron de nuevo Fuego Fatuo con Polución.

El ataque acertó a ambos blancos, quienes se retorcieron de dolor por un momento, no obstante, Andrés sonreía. ¡Era hora de la Venganza! El cuerpo de Nap comenzó a brillar en rosado y luego en púrpura, para al final convertir esa luz en un blanco con el que envolvió su cuerpo. La confusión de Vulpix falló un poco, dándole a Celes la oportunidad de liberarse, saltando detrás de sus atacantes y dejándolos solos con Nap.

El Prinplup brillante tomó fuerzas y se dejó caer, impactando a sus oponentes como una bomba y liberando toda la energía que había acumulado sobre ellos. El puntaje de Lilliana volvió a bajar.

—Ok, ya está bien—dijo—¡Termínenlos!

Vulpix y Houndour se levantaron, tambaleantes, pero con la misma mirada de superioridad de su entrenadora: su puntaje todavía no era más bajo que el de Andrés.

Tomaron aire los dos pokémon y exhalaron...exhalaron dos torrentes de llamas que devoraron todo en la arena, exhalaron juntos a un monstruo que sólo aparecía cuando el sol era lo suficientemente fuerte. Los pokémon del muchacho evadieron los golpes iniciales, mas no pudieron con la cabeza de dragón que se había formado, fruto de la unión de dos llamaradas.

El combate terminó por desmayo de el equipo de Andrés, quien no pudo hacer nada más, aparte de ver cómo condecoraban a aquella rubia como la ganadora. Ella tan sólo le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno y se fue.

El chico salió del edificio con la cabeza baja. Había llamado a Gustavo para decirle que quería estar solo y ahora caminaba por la ciudad, Clauss había querido unírsele, pero le rechazó cortesmente.

Volvió al centro pokémon unas horas después de su paseo, Gus lo llevó a tomar un helado.

—Y...¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, una vez teniendo una gran copa cada uno.

—Yo...

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte—continuó el mayor—diste tu mejor exhibición hasta ahora, y tus batallas estuvieron excelentes ¡no importa lo que ella diga!—terminó, para luego abrazarlo.

Andrés se quedó callado, hasta que al final dijo.

—No estoy triste, sabes.

Gus se separó.

—Sé que esa Vulpix limpió el piso conmigo, y sé que eso me costó mi listón pero...no estoy triste. No es que esté feliz por haber perdido, perooo...—el menor suspiró—no estoy triste tampoco.

Gus lo miró con confusión.

—¿Entonces por qué querías estar solo?

—No lo sé. Se sentía como lo mejor que podía hacer, digo, ya le di las gracias a mis pokémon, ya respiré algo de aire fresco, ya me siento bien como para estar acompañado.

El mayor veía a Andrés con interés. El chico a veces le sorprendía bastante.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?—le preguntó.

—¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? ¡Me toca a mí animarte! Quiero que tú ganes tu batalla.

Gus no pudo evitar volver a abrazarlo.

—Estoy bien ¡de veras!

—¿En serio?

—Mira: finalmente logré hacer la presentación con Celes que quería, impresioné al público lo suficiente y ya parece que dejarán de llamarme pirómano, volví a entrenar a mis demás pokémon ¿Crees que todo eso no fue suficiente como para animarme?

Gus sonrió.

—¿Y a qué sabe tu helado?


	23. Especial

Los pasos del muchacho resonaban en el silencio. Las luces sobre su cabeza eran su única guía. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, o al menos no se acordaba. A su alrededor todo era oscuridad, no obstante, no se sentía solo.

No tenía miedo, de hecho se sentía feliz ¿en dónde estaba? Para ese punto ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido, pues no veía ni una entrada ni una salida. ¿Acaso importaba?

Sentía que se movía, que el espacio aparte donde se encontraba comenzaba a subir. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Cómo puedes llegar a un lugar si comenzaste en la nada? Poco a poco sentía cómo aumentaba la velocidad, llegando a un punto en donde su propio cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse ¿Había alcanzado la velocidad de la luz?

Abrió los ojos.

Lo que una vez fue silencio se había convertido en el rugido ensordecedor de miles de personas, coreando su nombre como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Lo que una vez había sido oscuridad ahora era luz, la luz de un centenar de reflectores que convergían en su única figura. Lo que antes era su ropa se había convertido en el más elegante de los trajes. Lo que antes era él ahora se había transformado en algo nuevo.

El chico se sonrojó.

—No puedo dejar a mis fans sin darles lo que quieren ¿verdad?—preguntó, en voz baja.

—¡Claro que no! Eres un coordinador después de todo—le respondió una voz conocida.

—¡Ni hablar, Monamour! ¿Qué pensarían de nosotros?—dijo otra.

—¿Cómo va a ser eso?—clamó una voz femenina—¡Ándele!

—Si tus pokémon están de acuerdo...

—¡No te olvides de lo que yo te enseñé!

—¡Haz gala de tu talento!

—¡Obvio que no! Hazlo o lo haré yo.

—Que nada sea en vano.

—El escenario te llama ¿no?

—Adelante ¡Y no te preocupes!

De sus bolsillos sacó seis pokébolas, cada una luciendo más vieja y usada que la anterior.

—Los clásicos nunca mueren—murmuró, sonriendo y liberando un Empoleon, un Luxray y un Cherrim desde una lluvia de chispas plateadas.

La primera en moverse fue la flor que, liberando su lluvia de pétalos morados, se puso a bailar. Saltaba y giraba alrededor de pokémon y humanos, llenando el cielo del color de las violetas.

El segundo en moverse fue el Luxray, a quien se le ordenó saltar y usar rayo. El poderoso movimiento de tipo eléctrico atrapó cientos de pétalos, rodeándose de un halo morado y dorado, la electricidad que el pokémon emanaba era tan fuerte que los pétalos comenzaron a moverse más rápido, rodeando al pokémon de órbitas al tiempo que la flor bailaba a su alrededor.

Finalmente, llegó el turno del tipo agua quien liberó un rayo de energía plateada desde su pico en forma de tridente. El ataque iba dirigido hacia Luxray quien, apenas lo vio, movió la cola, alterando la electricidad a su alrededor y poniendo una de sus órbitas como escudo. Cuando los movimientos se encontraron, una explosión de luz plateada y dorada tuvo lugar, parecida a una explosión de fuegos artificiales.

Empoleon procedió a usar Hidrobomba, teniendo la misma respuesta de su compañero, pero esta vez causando una lluvia de chispas doradas y azules. Cherrim procedió a usar Hoja Mágica sobre las órbitas al tiempo que Luxray movía su cola de nuevo, esta vez dirigiendo todos los anillos a su alrededor sobre su cabeza, formando un remolino, Empoleon y Cherrim saltaron y apuntaron a su boca: rayo de hielo y brillo mágico. Luxray se apartó y la terna de ataques chocó, envolviendo el campo en una tormenta de nieve y oro.

Finalmente, el coordinador ordenó a la flor usar día soleado. Bañando el irregular jardín de carámbanos que se había formado, de la luz más brillante que hubiera, seguidamente le ordenó usar Meteorobola, por lo que el pokémon, ahora con su flor abierta, liberó cientos de soles en miniatura directamente al cielo, mientras preparaba otra danza pétalo.

Subido en uno de los picos, Luxray escuchó perfectamente la orden de su humano y lanzó descarga. El movimiento impactó el lugar en donde estaba y se distribuyó hacia el resto del campo, cargando eléctricamente cada carámbano.

Empoleon hacía lo mismo con foco resplandor, convirtiendo los picos en pilares metalizados y lanzando hidrobombas hacia su compañera de tipo planta.

Los pétalos,esta vez rosados, de Cherrim envolvieron el ambiente por segunda vez, atrapando partes de la Descarga,de la Didrobomba y del Foco Resplandor, para convertirse en un domo, perforado únicamente por la caída de las Meteorobolas.

Los movimientos de tipo fuego cayeron como meteoros, haciendo explotar cada carámbano en un destello de plata y oro. Y liberando luz del domo cada vez que lo atravesaban, para finalmente hacerlo explotar en rosado y azul.

Humano y pokémon quedaron en el escenario, mojados y medio enceguedidos por todas las luces, jadeando de cansancio pero cada uno con una sonrisa, pues escuchaban el rugir de sus admiradores. Todo eso para darse cuenta de que al final su presentación había durado hasta la noche, y que aquellas luces que los habían iluminado durante todo el tiempo no eran reflectores, sino estrellas.

El chico sonrió.

Y Andrés abrió los ojos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—le saludó Gustavo , con un gorro de fiestas en la cabeza.

* * *

Notas finales: Buenoooo ¿qué puedo decir? Este es un capítulo especial porque es mi cumpleaños ¡y el de Andrés también! Sólo quería darles a todos algo lindo que leer por un rato ¡hasta el viernes!


	24. Monsterhouse: la casa de los sustos

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar (de nuevo) pero recién tuve mi examen para la universidad y en serio tenía que ponerme a estudiar. ¡Lo bueno es que ya estoy libre! Y les aseguro que tendré más capítulos que subir ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

"De todas las personas en esta ciudad que pudieron haber entrado aquí ¿Tenías que haber sido tú?"

"Si serás subnormal"

—¿Tenías que haber retado este gimnasio precisamente hoy?—preguntó Andrés mientras un trueno sonaba en la lejanía.

—¡Vamos! No es tan malo ¿no querías que me bañara?—le replicó Gus.

Ciudad Corazonada era una metrópoli, en cosa de unos años se había vuelto la capital del entretenimiento en la región Sinnoh, y por eso era lógico que las calles siempre estuvieran abarrotadas de personas haciendo lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer. No obstante ese día no era el caso: la lluvia arreciaba, clamando las calles como su territorio, cayendo ruidosamente contra la acera y empapando a cualquiera que se atreviera a salir de la comodidad de su casa.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos: tapados con una sombrilla frente a la puerta del gimnasio Corazonada.

—Sabes, sólo faltan los rayos para que esto sea oficialmente una casa embrujada—comentó el coordinador. Si bien había superado su pequeño episodio con los Gengar de la vieja mansión hacía poco, tener un establecimiento con la misma pinta enfrente de él no era la mejor manera de pasar el día.

Ignorando a su amigo, el entrenador se dirigió a la puerta: de madera negra y sin picaporte, sólo un gran anillo de plata, sostenido por la mano de lo que parecía un Gengar, tocó.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, con un sonoro crujido y ambos chicos pasaron: la estancia del gimnasio brillaba con luces púrpuras, las ventanas dejaban ver la lluvia caer y una escalera en el centro de la sala conectaba la puerta principal con el segundo nivel, en donde se hallaban tres puertas, cada uno de sus picaportes estaba envuelto en llamas de diferente color.

—¡Bonjour, retadores!—habló una voz—Me complace darles la bienvenida al gimnasio de Ciudad Corazonada—el dueño de la voz se manifestó, en una bruma blanca, era una especie de imagen holográfica—mi nombre es Fantina y yo soy la líder, mi especialidad son los pokémon de tipo fantasma—dijo, haciendo una reverencia—en este gimnasio tendrán que...—la mujer pausó, mirando con atención a la pareja que tenía "enfrente"—espera ¡a ti te conozco!—dijo, señalando a Andrés.

El lugar se iluminó de pronto, perdiendo completamente su apariencia lúgubre. El sonido de unos zapatos de tacón no tardó en hacerse presente, la líder salió por una puerta antes escondida y se dirigió a los muchachos: llevaba el cabello morado arreglado en cuatro coletas, un vestido de noche del mismo color, con una capa de negro brillante y adornado con joyas rojas, sus brazos estaban envueltos en guantes blancos y múltiples brazaletes, lucía en su cuello una gargantilla de oro.

—A ti te conozco—repitió, una vez hizo acto de presencia—¡Tú eres ese coordinador de ayer!

El chico no sabía qué decir ¡Alguien lo reconocía! Se demoró unos segundos en responder, para finalmente no decir nada.

—¿Acaso ustedes dos vienen a retar a mi gimnasio?—continuó Fantina —¡Tendrán que saber que es una medalla por persona!—el menor, rápidamente se negó, señalando a su amigo—Oh, entonces sólo vienes de apoyo ¡Que dulce de tu parte, chéri!—dijo la líder, juntando sus manos enguantadas—pero me temo que a donde va tú no puedes acompañarlo.

La cara interrogante de Andrés le instó a continuar.

—Verás, chéri: en este gimnasio los retadores atravesar las puertas y adentrarse en la oscuridad, buscando la que los lleve a la siguiente habitación—explicó la mujer— yo estoy en el último cuarto, y con gusto combatiré con cualquier entrenador que pueda llegar a mí. Siempre y cuando haya atravesado solo las pruebas que esta casa mística tenga que ofrecer—finalizó, añadiendo hincapié en la palabra "solo".

—¿Entonces debo irme?—preguntó Andrés.

—¡Cielos, no! Tú me acompañarás mientras tu amigo...—la mujer hizo una pausa parecida a cuando vio al coordinador,esta vez dirigida hacia Gustavo—¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chéri?—el entrenador le respondió— Tú me acompañarás mientras tu amigo Gustavo reta a mi gimnasio ¿te parece bien?—el menor asintió—¡Excelente! Acompámane y tú, chéri—comentó, volviéndose a dirigir hacia Gustavo— escoge una puerta cuando estés listo ¡Estaré esperándote!—Y así como apareció, Fantina desapareció por otra puerta, haciendo que Andrés la tomara de la mano como una princesa. El entrenador se quedó solo.

Los picaportes brillaban con fuego azulado, rojizo y verdoso. La estancia estaba en silencio.

"Ok, en serio que no me esperaba eso" pensó. La oscuridad no era algo que le molestara ¡Había estudiado para Pokémon Ranger, después de todo! Subió las escaleras y se dispuso a girar uno de los picaportes, escogió el rojo.

La habitación a la que entró estaba iluminada por cientos de bolas de fuego del mismo color a los laterales del camino, desde donde estaba no se podía ver mucho más que unos cuantos metros hacia el frente.

"Aquí vamos".

Liberar a Blaze para una idea tentadora, pero Gus pensó que poner incómodo a su pokémon a costa de un poco de luz extra no es algo que un buen entrenador haría. No iba a sacar a su pokémon sino hasta que tuviera que hacerlo.

—Ummm, ¿disculpa?—le llamó una voz a su lateral—Tú eres un retador...¿verdad?—de las sombras, apareció una chica de estatura parecida a la de Andrés, cabello añil alborotado casi a la altura de sus hombros y un flequillo tapándole la cara. Vestía una blusa blanca, una falda oscura, medias largas y guantes con estampado de telaraña. Una gargantilla negra adornaba su cuello e, incluso a esa luz tan tenue, se le notaban ojeras por lo pálido de su piel.

—Wow, ¿te encuentras bien?—se apresuró a decir Gustavo— Discúlpame si sueno atrevido, pero te ves un poco enferma.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?—le respondió la desconocida—¡Me siento genial!—continuó, con la cabeza baja y en un tono de voz apenas audible.

El entrenador la miró extrañado.

—Soy un retador, por cierto—la chica subió la mirada—me llamo Gustavo.

—Oka—respondió, en su tono de susurro—es mi deber probar tus...umm, habilidades—dijo, después de un rato—yo...me siento mejor en la oscuridad, pero...no por eso creas que te la voy a poner tan fácil.

El entrenador sólo se encogió de hombros, incapaz de negarse a combatir, y se dirigió al borde del camino, aliviándose de que poder encontrar terreno estable en lo que parecía más bien el vacío, preparó una pokébola.

—¡Una última cosa!—le dijo Oka, apenas más alto que las veces anteriores—este gimnasio es...umm...se especializa en batallas dobles, así que necesitas al menos dos pokémon por batalla si no quieres ser...descalificado.

Aquello era inesperado, por lo que, suspirando, Gus buscó una segunda esfera...Esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

—Penélope, Shark ¡afuera!—exclamó, liberando a sus pokémon.

—Missy, Taro...por favor—llamó Oka, haciendo aparecer a una pareja de Missdreavus a cada lado de ella.

Como era el retador, Gus obtuvo el primer movimiento, ordenándole a Shark usar tormenta de arena y a Penélope tóxico. Los dos ataques se encontraron antes de que la tormenta arreciera, lo cual causó que el tóxico que convirtiera en una nube. Que cayó sobre los pokémon de Oka, envenenándolos y dificultándoles la visión

La pareja de tipo fantasma, sin embargo, no se movió. Continuó flotando.

—...Chirrido—oyeron susurrar a su entrenadora. Y comenzaron a gritar.

Sus voces juntas eran estridentes, las ondas de sonido de hecho eran tan poderosas que desplazaron la nube sobre ellos directamente hacia sus oponentes, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de no caer como para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Los fantasmas continuaron su arremetida, volando alrededor de sus oponentes y perforando sus oídos con sus terroríficos alaridos hasta que, súbitamente, Penélope liberó una nube: no era gas tóxico ni nada, era de su propia mezcla de Stunky. Aquel repentino golpe de suerte les dio a entrenador y pokémon la oportunidad de contraatacar: Shark liberó un rayo con la forma de un enorme dragón de su boca, al tiempo que Penélope siguió con tóxico. La furia dragón tomó a los pokémon chillido por sorpresa, explotando en sus caras y desorientándolos lo suficiente como para que el doble tóxico atinara.

A continuación, Shark se lanzó contra ellos, en un improvisado ataque de mordisco al mismo tiempo que Penélope. Las, aún en recuperación, garras de la mofeta eran inútiles sobre ese tipo de enemigos, por lo que su entrenador decidió probar suerte con su tipo oscuridad.

Pero Oka era una entrenadora bastante diferente a como Gustavo la había imaginado. La chica ordenó a sus pokémon recuperar el control y usar algo que ella llamaba "esfera ruidosa". A lo que respondieron lanzando uno una bola sombra y el otro empujándola con Chirrido, Penélope pudo ver el ataque y saltó en el último momento, dejando solo a Shark para recibirlo.

El Gible fue arrastrado por el camino, levantándose lleno de polvo y exhalando visiblemente. Todo su cuerpo temblando de ira, las fauces abiertas y listo para atacar, ni siquiera escuchó a su entrenador cuando le dijo que se calmara, sino que comenzó a correr y abrió la boca, de la cual salió una poderosa furia dragón.

Missy y Taro eran ágiles, pero fáciles de sorprender, según había visto Gustavo. Pues en menos de un minuto, Shark les había atinado con dos Furia dragón mas. Le tomó un momento para acordarse que contaba con dos pokémon también y decidió darle participación a Penélope, ordenándole usar pantalla de humo.

No obstante, Shark no tomó bien eso, contrarrestando con tormenta de arena. Penélope lo vio y frunció el ceño, Gus tragó saliva.

Missy y Taro volvieron a sincronizarse, volando en círculos y lanzando Bolas sombra sobre el dragón y Penélope, poco le había tomado a Oka recuperar el control de la situación.

—Doble...ahora—susurró la chica.

Gus no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, y maldijo a los fantasmas porque parecía que ellos sí pues liberaron bolas sombra al mismo tiempo, al mismo punto, convirtiendo dos esferas medianas en una gigantesca burbuja de oscuridad.

Shark la reventó combinando una furia dragón especialmente fuerte con un tóxico de Penélope, quien no perdió tiempo para lanzar una pantallahumo. Shark volvió a cancelarlo con tormenta de arena, la Stunky soltó un bufido y enseñó los dientes. A Gus no le agradaba a dónde iban las cosas con sus pokémon.

Gible liberó otra furia dragón, esta vez dirigida hacia su compañera, quien la esquivó y saltó a su cara. Si bien eso hería sus patas, era su técnica más poderosa dados los movimientos que le había enseñado su entrenador.

Missy y Taro miraban, tan asombrados como su entrenadora, como Shark luchaba para deshacerse de la bola de pelos y garras que tenía encima, desde intentar morderla, hasta usar sus inútiles brazos para sacarla de lugar. Tan distraídos estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando el terraescualo comenzó a disparar furias dragón hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Los dos fantasmas cayeron a los pies de su entrenadora. Al tiempo que Gus intentaba separar a sus pokémon para, finalmente, meterlos en sus pokébolas.

—Bueno...supongo que ganaste—le dijo Oka, quien cargaba a sus fantasmas en cada brazo—aunque no estoy segura de cómo...

Avergonzado, Gus asintió.

—Nunca había pasado—se disculpó.

—No hay cuidado...

—Tengo más pokémon—la tranquilizó el mayor. Y, tras recibir el dinero de premio, se despidió de ella.

* * *

—¡Sacrebleau!—exclamó Fantina, apagando su televisión—¿Quién le dio permiso a ese para entrenar pokémon?

Andrés estaba mudo, con una taza de té en la mano y un dulce en la boca, se estaba esforzando por no dejar caer la quijada tras ver la batalla de su amigo.

La sala de estar era opulenta, tal vez demasiado, pero sin duda era del gusto del coordinador. Luego de seguir a Fantina, ambos subieron a un elevador, que los llevó a la donde estaban ahora: desde un palco (fácilmente del tamaño de la habitación que Andrés y Gus compartían en el centro pokémon), comían pasteles y tomaban té sentados en sillones de terciopelo. La líder tenía una pantalla ahí, reservada para ver a sus retadores en lo que esperaba encontrarse con ellos.

—Nunca le había pasado eso—replicó el menor, una vez tragó—o bueno, al menos no con esos dos juntos...supongo que tiene algo que ver con que nunca los había usado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tiene más pokémon, verdad?

Al Andrés asentir, la mujer suspiró, aliviada.

—Ahora—continuó el menor—Esa chica era rara. Háblame de ella.

—¿Oka? Es una mademoiselle interesante sin duda—comenzó la mujer—aunque es un poco antisocial, sabes. Pero es una muy buena entrenadora, ¡encuentro su estilo de batalla charmant! Aunque no la veo por aquí mucho, supongo que tiene muchas actividades extraescolares—comentó— Sabes, hace tiempo me contó de un chico que le gustaba. Y que le gustaría confesarle sus sentimientos, según ella, su escuela tiene la tradición de hacerlo los viernes...

El sonido del elevador abriéndose llamó la atención de los dos.

—¡Aunt! estoy aquí—gritó una voz conocida para ambos. Andrés se estremeció cuando, apartando las cortinas de encaje, se encontró con Clauss.

Los encuentros de los dos coordinadores siempre eran extraños, incómodos, un poco divertidos y, según la opinión de Andrés, jodidamente homosexuales y aquel no era la excepción, pues apenas el peliblanco reparó en él se lanzó en su dirección, abrazándolo como un juguete de peluche y sentándolo en su regazo.

—De todas las personas en esta ciudad que pudieron haber entrado aquí—comenzó el menor— ¿Tenías que haber sido tú?

—¡Es una señal del destino!—exclamó el otro, sujetando su captura aún más. Andrés tuvo que volver a abrirse camino a golpes.

—Sabes, un día no voy a estar de tan buen humor—advirtió el coordinador de cabello negro.

—Sé que me amas—replicó Clauss, guiñando el ojo.

—¡Clauss, mon chéri! Que gusto que llegaras en este momento—exclamó Fantina, interrumpiendo la grosería que iba a decir el menor—Este agradable garçon y yo estábamos viendo a su amigo retar a mi gimnasio ¿Te gustaría unírtenos?

—Avec plaisir, aunt—respondió el peliblanco, acercando una silla a Andrés, demasiado más de lo que el menor hubiera querido...

* * *

Luego de haber vencido a Oka, Gus se encontró con un par de entrenadores más: una chica de apariencia gótica llamada Sam que peleaba con un Gothorita (muy para la sorpresa del muchacho) y un Duskull, y un niño pelirrojo, que le dio problemas cuando liberó a un Phantump y un Shuppet. A ambos los había derrotado con una combinación inteligente de Blaze con Penélope o Shark. Se había prometido que, luego de ganar su medalla, trabajaría en la relación de sus pokémon.

El niño le había dicho que si seguía, pronto vería al el entrenador que custodiaba la puerta del siguiente cuarto. Ya se podía imaginar combatiendo contra alguien vestido de guerrero no muerto, o contra un caballero vestido de negro, por lo que encontrarse con un hombre con audífonos, acostado sobre una pila de hojas y bloqueando la salida con su cuerpo le decepcionó un poco.

El entrenador se quedó en silencio, esperando a que el hombre abriera los ojos: bermudas cafés y una camiseta de manga larga, con un gran par de ojos de aspecto caricaturesco eran su única vestimenta. Era de piel era pálida y su cabello, blanco como la nieve, le tapaba la cara.

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud, el hombre aún no se movía. Gustavo era muy paciente pero también tenía sus límites, carraspeó ligeramente, en un intento para hacerse notar...

La garganta le dolía ya, y su "oponente" no parecía reaccionar. ¿Acaso era un cadáver? Bien podría pasar por encima de él, estaba acostado después de todo, pero eso simplemente se sentía incorrecto. ¿Debería ser más agresivo? El muchacho se cuestionó moverlo por la fuerza...

Finalmente, se agachó al lado del extraño y le tocó con insistencia el hombro. Obtuvo un gemido como respuesta.

—¡Cinco minutos más!—le dijo.

Animado, siguió tocándolo. El extraño tenía que moverse por lo menos para decirle que parara ¿no?

—Ok, ya voooy—dijo levantándose. Verlo a la cara revelaba que era albino—Ups ¿estuviste al lado mucho tiempo?—preguntó.

—No demasiado—la respuesta del chico pareció calmar al mayor.

—Lo siento—rió—trabajé hasta tarde anoche y esas hojas se veían tan cómodas...¡Pero como sea! Veo que vienes aquí por una medalla ¿no? ¡Pues no se diga más!—exclamó, sacando dos pokébolas de sus bolsillos—Me llamo Nate, por cierto.

—Gustavo—respondió, moviéndose para dejar espacio para los pokémon.

La pareja de Gus tenía el primer movimiento, por lo que Shark lanzó Furia Dragón contra el Shuppet de Nate, no obstante, su entrenador le ordenó usar sombra vil, evadiendo el ataque y dándole tiempo a su compañero, un Misdreavus, de asestarle al terrascualo una bola sombra. Blaze partió entonces al ataque, envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas y embistiendo al pokémon chirrido, cosa a la que Shuppet respondió con otra sombra vil,empujando al tipo fuego y haciéndolo caer.

Shark lanzó tormenta de arena sobre el campo y preparó otra furia dragón, que Misdreavus regresó con psicoonda. El ataque fue directo hacia Blaze, quien tuvo que correr alrededor del lugar para no sufrir de su efecto. Gus estaba en problemas.

¿Y Shuppet? ¿Dónde estaba Shuppet? ¡El títere había desaparecido! El chico sólo pudo verlo de nuevo cuando se materializó frente al Monferno, y lo golpeó envuelto en energía oscura. Finta había parado al tipo fuego lo suficiente para que Misdreavus pudiera atinar la furia dragón.

La agilidad de todos estaba mermada por la tormenta de arena: se notaba que los fantasmas tenían problemas para atinar sus movimientos, aún si a Gus le estuvieran dando una paliza...

Aprovechando la distracción, el Gible atinó dos furias dragón en sus oponentes, quienes respondieron molestos: Misdreavus preparando una bola sombra y Shuppet volviendo a desaparecer, preparando otra finta.

Pero, Gus estaba listo: Blaze impactó al títere apenas apareció con una poderosa rueda de fuego, desviándolo a la vez que Shark perforaba la esfera con otra furia dragón, atinando al chirrido por primera vez. Misdreavus entonces comenzó a cantar, al inicio era una hermosa melodía, algo así como una canción de cuna, pero tras unos segundos, comenzó a tornarse oscura. Las notas le daban escalofríos al mismo entrenador y sus pokémon parecían aterrados. El chico imaginó que eso era canto mortal. Nate se había decidido por terminar el combate como fuera.

"No lo creo", murmuró el mayor, ordenándole a Shark usar bucle arena en Shuppet. El tornado alrededor del títere creció hasta casi tocar el techo, y lo lanzó con fuerza por el aire, parando sólo cuando chocó con Misdreavus. Gus aprovechó esa oportunidad e indicó a Blaze golpear con otra rueda de fuego. Faltaba aún un poco para que sus pokémon cayeran.

Misdreavus se levantó con el seño fruncido, Nate le ordenó terminar el combate, a lo que respondió iluminando las perlas de su collar en blanco. La luz alcanzó a los pokémon, que quedaron atrapados dentro del destello. Brillo mágico los había tomado por sorpresa.

Una vez paró, el chirrido le dedicó a sus oponentes una sonrisa burlona. Que cambió a una mueca de molestia y asombro cuando los vio aún de pie. Shuppet tomó parte en la batalla con otra finta, pero Shark lo atrapó con un bucle arena tan pronto se materializó. De todas formas, el canto mortal haría efecto pronto.

Blaze y Shark se acercaron a Misdreavus, luego de haber dejado en el piso a su compañero. El pokémon intentó lanzar una psicoonda al tipo fuego, pero fue interceptada por otro bucle arena, al tiempo que el Monferno volvía a envolverse en llamas y daba el golpe final.

Misdreavus cayó al piso, derrotada. Nate la devolvió a su esfera

—Bueno bueno, felicidades entrenador—comentó el mayor, tomando a su Shuppet en brazos. El fantasma estaba llorando—Ya, ya...Puedes pasar.

—¿Tu Shuppet está bien? ¿Fui muy rudo con él?

—Nah se pone así cuando pierde, nada de que preocuparse—Nate tomó sus audífonos y los puso en la cabeza de su pokémon—ya...ya—el títere dejó de llorar— A Napstablook le calman mis mezclas—explicó.

Y, dejando al hombre con su pokémon, Gustavo avanzó al siguiente cuarto.

* * *

—Realmente tienes que hacer una gestión de tu personal—comentó Andres.

—Nate es realmente un buen homme—respondió la líder—Sólo que a veces es algo dormilón.

—Es un DJ famoso—añadió Clauss—pero también entrena aquí, así que casi siempre está cansado ¿no, aunt?

La líder acarició la cabeza del chico mayor.

—¿Qué sigue ahora?—preguntó el coordinador más joven.

—Eso depende de la puerta que escoja—respondió el peliblanco— el siguiente cuarto tiene tres: una que da a una habitación vacía, otra a una como la anterior y otra es un atajo para llegar aquí.

—¿Por qué sabes tanto de este gimnasio?

—Fantina es mi tía, viví aquí antes de ser coordinador—dijo, abrazando a la mujer—osea ¿quién crees que me ayudó a conseguir a Rotom?—continuó, liberando a su pokémon que, apenas vio en dónde estaban, desapareció—Fue a ver a sus amigos.

El salón estaba apenas iluminado, siendo la pantalla de la líder la principal fuente de luz. Por las ventanas, Andrés pudo ver que la lluvia había parado. Ese era el gimnasio más grande que había visto hasta la fecha.

* * *

El cuarto a donde Gustavo entró era gigante y, por suerte, adecuadamente iluminado: tenía un diseño simple de columnas de marmol con enredaderas, detrás de las cuales uno podría esconderse. El entrenador se apoyó detrás de una y liberó a sus pokémon.

—Bueno, bueno—dijo, sacando de su mochila algunas pociones—quédense quietecitos...

Penélope fue la primera: sus heridas ardieron cuando su entrenador le aplicó la medicina en aerosol y lo roció en la cara. Suerte que, previniendo esto, se hubiera puesto googles, cuando terminaron se acostó lo más lejos que pudo a echar una siesta. El siguiente fue Shark.

Gus pudo haber estudiado para Ranger, pero a veces simplemente se le escapaba lo que querían los pokémon: su Gible era amigable con él, usualmente, pero en combate podía salirse un poco de sus casillas, el terrascualo había mejorado bastante desde su captura, o al menos ya escuchaba a su entrenador cuando le hablaba, aunque no era el mejor amigo ni de Blaze ni de Penélope, sin mencionar que tenerlo en brazos era algo incómodo. Una vez terminó, el Gible se quedó sentado al lado de su entrenador, masticando parte de la columna.

Blaze se sentó de piernas cruzadas mientras su entrenador lo curaba. De todo el equipo, él era el más lastimado, al parecer los dos novatos habían hecho algo malo y Gustavo había decidido que no combatieran juntos ¡que lata! ¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien todos? El tipo fuego volteó a ver a su primer compañero: Shark se había vuelto más acercable últimamente, aunque aún era un poco imprudente. ¿Pero quién podría culparlo? Se notaba que todavía era bastante joven como para entender ciertas cosas, como el trabajo en equipo. El pokémon suspiró, si bien uno de sus compañeros todavía era un niño y la otra no superaba su pérdida y "odiaba" al que había sido la manera de darle un mejor futuro, los quería a ambos.

Una vez terminó, el entrenador guardó a su equipo de nuevo y se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Las luces entonces se apagaron.

"Mierda", pensó "algo va a pasar". Y, como para confirmar sus palabras, se escuchó un ruido detrás.

Volteando, se encontró con un fuego crepitante, la llama azul ardía en el aire, sin consumirse. Aproximadamente igual de grande que la llama de un cerillo, era la única fuente de luz en toda la sala. El chico no se pasó mucho tiempo mirándola, en cambio siguió caminando. Fue cuando un segundo ruido se oyó.

Esta vez era una risa: la risita burlona de un niño o de una niña. El entrenador se detuvo un momento y siguió caminando, procurando no chocar con ninguna columna. La risa cambió de una sola a dos o tres, luego de dos o tres a cuatro o cinco, se agregaban más voces con cada paso que daba, por lo que pronto tuvo a todo un coro detrás de él.

El entrenador no había perdido la calma, sólo estaba un poco molesto, se dio la vuelta para mirar la llama que tenía detrás, sorprendiéndose al ver que había un banco de niebla en su lugar.

La niebla era morada y emitía cierto brillo, todas las columnas estaban rodeadas de ella , pues sus contornos difuminados se notaban a la distancia. Las risas para ese momento se habían vuelto carcajadas hacia el mayor, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Las nubes frente a él comenzaban a acercarse, olían mal.

Al primer intento, se lanzó a la derecha. La nube lo persiguió por el cuarto, serpenteando mientras el chico trataba de aprovechar su brillo para no tocar las columnas y encontrar la salida al mismo tiempo. Su perseguidora era inteligente, pues solía bloquearle el paso, aparecer desde arriba o fintarlo, todo para que se le acabaran las fuerzas y cayera.

¡Pero no contaba que iba contra un pokémon Ranger! Gus podía mantenerse así por bastante tiempo si se esforzaba, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su paciencia. El entrenador había corrido por toda la sala al menos cinco veces y no veía el momento de combatir con la líder por lo que ideó un plan.

Las nubes estaban hechas de gas ¿no? ¿Y qué pasaba cuando un gas entraba en contacto con una llama? Lo mismo que con ciertos polvos ¿no? La idea era arriesgada y tal vez hasta peligrosa ¡pero no se iba a pasar todo el día en ese maldito lugar! Así que se puso detrás de una columna, liberó a Blaze y le ordenó usar ascuas con toda su fuerza.

El efecto fue inmediato: la nube brilló en blanco y explotó, revelando decenas de Gastly, ahora debilitados. Una nueva voz se oyó entonces.

—Pero si eres subnormal ¡Pero si eres subnormal!—le dijo—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Pudiste haber explotado toda la sala!—un chico, probablemente de su misma edad apareció frente a él, al tiempo que volvía la luz.

Era bajo y con cabello rizado,llevaba una sudadera verde y lo miraba con semblante malhumorado.

—Hey, había una nube de gas gigante enfrente de mí y no me dejaba pasar ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—¡No prenderle fuego hubiera sido una muy buena decisión para empezar! ¡Mira mis pobres Gastly!

El entrenador miró al suelo, cubierto de pokémon fantasma desmayados.

—Buenooo, eso significa que gané ¿cuántas batallas?—bromeó. Su interlocutor le dedicó un seño fruncido.

—Mira, por un lado en serio que quiero golpearte, pero por otro...nunca vi a nadie hacer eso antes, por lo que me agradas un poquito así que voy a hacer de lado el hecho que casi haces estallar la casa y en cambio te voy a ayudar—dijo, tomando una pokébola para luego suspirar—Sin embargo las reglas me obligan a no dejártela tan fácil.

El más alto se encogió de hombros y se alejó, dejando suficiente espacio para sus pokémon.

—Gustavo, por cierto.

—Isaac.

Al tiempo que el primero liberaba a Blaze y Penélope, Isaac sólo pareció convocar a un único Gastly.

—Sabes, me dijeron que este gimnasio era de batallas dobles—comentó Gus.

—Lo es—replicó Isaac—¡Pero alguien rostizó al resto de mi equipo!

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres pelear entonces?—le preguntó—Dos contra uno no me parece muy justo que digamos.

—Y tienes razón—concedió el otro—Pero no tenemos de otra, así que ándale.

La batalla dio inicio, con Gastly usando Hipnosis en Blaze y sumiéndolo en el sueño. Penélope reaccionó con Pantalla humo, cegando a su enemigo y lanzando su líquido apestoso a sus ojos. El fantasma reaccionó enojado y extendió su lengua hacia su oponente. Penélope lo esquivó y reaccionó de nuevo, rociándolo. La batalla por ahora la iba controlando Gus.

Gastly lanzaba bolas sombra a diestra y siniestra, que Penélope esquivaba por los pelos. El pokémon de Gus finalmente parecía escucharlo, no obstante, la bola de gas se disolvió en el aire por unos segundos y disparó una bola sombra a traición, que la Stunky no pudo esquivar y recibió de lleno. El fantasma comenzó a reírse, hasta que la mofeta saltó sobre él, envuelta en el aura oscura de una vendetta: recibió arañazos, mordiscos y más de una patada.

El tipo fantasma se veía herido, el combate iba a terminar pronto. Al menos hasta que sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y atravesó el cuerpo del durmiente Blaze, haciéndolo gemir de dolor y regresando poco después, con una apariencia mucho más reparada. Come sueños podía acabar con un oponente sin que este siquiera se diera cuenta.

Gus ordenó a Penélope usar su líquido de nuevo, pero esta lo ignoró y se lanzó sobre la bola de gas, envuelta en oscuridad. Sólo que esta vez Isaac había previsto esto, y le ordenó a Gastly desaparecer poco antes de que su oponente atinara. El resultado fue ella cayendo sobre Blaze.

Enojada, se levantó y miró al risueño gas, bufó y se lanzó de nuevo. Con resultados similares a los de su primera arremetida. Su entrenador trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella le dedicó un bufido y continuó su ataque. Tuvo que pasar mucho para que decidiera hacer lo que Gus decía y rociar a Gastly de nuevo. El líquido lo tomó por sorpresa mientras se reía y salpicó sus ojos y lengua, haciéndolo retorcerse de asco y dándole oportunidad a Penélope de atinar una vendetta.

Tras recibir el golpe, Gastly volvió a concentrar una bola sombra, fue cuando Gus comenzó a escuchar a Blaze gemir entre dormir y despertar. Si le daban suficiente tiempo, el Monferno volvería a la normalidad. Penélope atravesó la esfera con vendetta y tacleó a Gastly de nuevo, el fantasma volvía a verse en problemas, pero atinó a lamer a su oponente, acabando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y dejándola en el suelo.

Isaac le dedicó a Gus una mirada de superioridad, mas no notó que la Stunky seguía despidiendo un aura negra. No era de vendetta ¡Era Resquicio! Gus pudo ver, con alivio, cómo la habilidad especial de su pokémon hería lentamente a su oponente hasta darle un destino similar al de su dueña

—Cómo...¿Cómo hiciste eso?—preguntó el chico, al ver a su Gastly en el suelo.

—Habilidad, mi amigo—le respondió Gus.

—Si serás subnormal...¡Pero como sea! Dije que te ayudaría y eso voy a hacer—dijo Isaac—En este cuarto hay dos puertas, una entrada y una salida: si pasas por la entrada te encontrarás en donde estabas antes, si atraviesas la salida te encontrarás en un cuarto como el anterior, si vas por la puerta incorrecta te encontrarás con un cuarto vacío, pero si tomas la la puerta correcta te encontrarás con la líder. Yo no puedo decirte cuál puerta es la correcta, pero sí puedo decirte que le preguntes a los Gastly. ¡Claro que si estuvieran conscientes!

Dicho eso, Isaac oprimió un botón en una de las columnas y la pared se abrió, revelando un elevador.

—Te veo arriba.

Gustavo volvió a quedarse solo, por lo que se ajustó sus googles y volvió a curar a sus pokémon.

* * *

—¡Sacrebleau!—gritó Clauss, señalando la pantalla—¿Quién le dejó a ese entrenar pokémon?

—Sí...Gus y yo podemos tener ciertos asuntos con el fuego—comentó Andrés, tomando otra galleta de un recipiente de apariencia opulenta.

En el enorme palco se les habían unido Oka, Nate, Sam y el niño contra el que Gustavo había combatido, el pequeño respondía al nombre de Ben.

—Es...bastante fuerte—decía la chica—me pregunto si mi senpai es tan poderoso como él...

—¿Otra vez con Taro?—la reprochó Ben—¡si quieres salir con él sólo díselo! No puede ser tan difícil.

—Tiene razón—secundó Clauss—no puedes quedarte sólo viéndolo ¡Debes ir por tu hombre!—dijo, abrazando a Andrés y sentándose en el mismo sillón que él.

—¡Díselo a ella, no a mí!—protestó el menor.

—Ya, ya—la tranquilizó Sam—no te presiones a hacer algo si no quieres ¡Taro ni siquiera tiene a alguien! No se va a ir.

—No sé, Sami...—respondió Oka—¿recuerdas que te conté de esa...chica extraña que lo sigue a veces?

—Sí...mejor lo dejas por la paz ¿No, Okita?—recomendó Nate, quien aún tenía a Napstablook con sus audífonos.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo le dices eso?—regañó la gótica— Un amigo no diría eso.

—No me malinterpretes—se disculpó el albino—sólo que...cuando una chica sigue a un chico por mucho tiempo...no es bueno meterse...créeme: tu escuela puede tener alumnas muy raras.

Los presentes se quedaron mirando al DJ cuando el elevador volvió a sonar.

—¡No van a creer con lo que me topé!—exclamó Isaac, al tiempo que se reunía con los demás—Oh, supongo que ustedes ya lo conocen...—los entrenadores asintieron—¡Lol! Hola, Clauss.

El peliblanco le saludó con la mano.

—¿Fantinavisión?—preguntó el recién llegado, al reparar en la pantalla frente a él—entonces vieron todo allá abajo...—los entrenadores asintieron—...mierda.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Clauss—¡Si estuviste genial!

—Sí—secundó Nate—nadie le había podido ganar a uno de sus pokémon.

—...tan fuerte—comentó Oka.

—¡Es verdad!—exclamó Ben—nuestra batalla fue tan rápida que el autor no quiso incluirla...

El chico se sonrojo, halagado. Luego vio a Andrés bajo el brazo de Clauss.

—Por cierto, Clauss... ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?—dijo, señalando a los coordinadores.

—¡Es mi novio ahora!—exclamó, ganándose un cabezazo de parte del menor.

—El garçon Andrés vino acompañando a ese entrenador—intervino Fantina—y yo le invité a pasar aquí el rato en lo que él llegaba. Se lleva muy bien con Clauss—añadió.

—Hola—saludó el chico—¿qué puerta eligió?

—No sabría decirte, supongo que lo sabremos en un rato...

La puerta principal se abrió, al tiempo en que el enorme candelabro en el centro del salón se encendió. Gus había llegado

—Parece que la correcta—concluyó Isaac.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Y bien...¿opiniones? Llené esta capítulo de referencias (o bueno, llenar llenar a lo mejor no ¡pero creo que le puse muchas!) lo cual fue muy divertido. Espero que les haya gustado y todo eso ¡Es mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora! Me gustaría saber lo que piensan hasta ahora de la historia, así que no duden en comentar.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora ¡hasta el viernes!


	25. ¡Hacia la superficie!

¡Hola! A que no pensaron que no iba a cumplirles lo que les dije ¡humanos de poca fe!

Pero bueno, este capítulo debo decir que fue muy fácil de escribir, aunque varias cosas se me ocurrieron sobre la marcha.

DISCLAIMER (Veo que todos lo hacen)

Todos los derechos reservados a la franquicia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

"Sip, ahora los dos te odiamos ¡y la única manera de que te reivindiques es que tengamos una batalla!"

El entrenador se hallaba parado ante las puertas doradas de la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Fantina?

—¡Por lo que al fin nos encontramos,retador!—exclamó la líder.

Estaba flotando, sentada encima de un gran cojín. Una luz fantasmagórica la envolvía al tiempo que descendía para encontrarse con Gustavo.

—Te felicito por haber llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo—le dijo—como sabes, yo me encargo del Gimnasio de Ciudad Corazonada, por lo que para los que quieren una medalla, yo soy la rival a vencer ¿estás de acuerdo?

Gus asintió.

—¡Magnífico!—continuó la mujer—comencemos nuestra batalla cuanto antes.

Fantina aplaudió con sus manos enguantadas y el palco justo debajo de donde ella había estado, cubierto con gruesos cortinajes de terciopelo, quedó descubierto revelando una multitud monumental de pokémon fantasma. Desde pequeños Misdreavus y Gastly hasta enormes Dusknoir con manos grandes y un solo ojo, los espectros saludaron a la mujer, sonriendo e hicieron aparecer un instrumento para cada uno. Al parecer, la líder tenía su propia orquesta.

—Por esto es que me levanto temprano—susurró Nate.

Una vez el árbitro, un hombre alto y de piel pálida, dictara las reglas básicas del combate Fantina tomó dos pokébolas. El ganador sería el que derrotara a dos pokémon primero. La música comenzó a sonar.

—¡Tú puedes!—le gritó Andrés a su amigo.

Gus liberó a Blaze y Penélope, ordenándole a la segunda usar tóxico en el recién liberado Mismagius de Fantina. El pokémon mágico tan solo dio una voltereta y se puso detrás del Gengar que lo acompañaba, usándolo a él como escudo. Gengar absorbió el movimiento y sonrió como es característico de su especie, le ofreció la mano a Mismagius y comenzaron a levitar.

Atacar a un blanco en el cielo era difícil, Blaze lo sabía, pero de todas formas obedeció a su entrenador cuando le ordenó saltar. Mas no contaba con que Penélope subiría a su espalda y sorprendería a sus oponentes con Vendetta.

¡Pero eso no iba a pasar! Los fantasmas desaparecieron y se reformaron debajo de la mofeta, lanzándole ambos una bola sombra. Blaze atacó a la sombra con rueda de fuego en respuesta, pero fue rápidamente neutralizado por la psicoonda de Mismagius: la mágica se había percatado de las intenciones de su oponente y lo impactó antes de que pudiera efectuar su ataque.

Por su parte, los ojos de Gengar brillaron en rojo mientras miraba a Penélope. La mofeta no pudo pensar mucho, de hecho no pudo pensar nada y cayó dormida sobre el reluciente piso, el pokémon sombra agrandó su sonrisa y miró entonces a Blaze: si bien el Monferno estaba muy ocupado tratando de contraatacar las psicoondas de su enemigo, sí que pudo notar el par de ojos apuntando en su misma dirección. Lo que no pudo hacer fue responder cuando sus oponentes cambiaron de posición y Gengar apareció justo frente a él, levantando su mano y envolviendo a Blaze en energía psíquica, para arrojarlo hacia el techo.

La sombra entonces volvió con su compañera, quien lo recibió con un pequeño beso en la frente. Penélope no había despertado todavía, por lo que la mágica hizo brillar sus perlas en luz blanca, liberando un poderoso brillo mágico.

Blaze cayó sobre ellos, envuelto en rueda de fuego, cosa que sorprendió a la pareja de fantasmas. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Penélope, quien de inmediato atacó con Vendetta. La pareja de tipo fantasma se encontraba visiblemente lastimada, pero alcanzaron a reunir suficiente fuerza como para liberar ambos un brillo mágico, fulminando a ambos oponentes. Gus había perdido, oficialmente, la batalla.

—Mierda—murmuró Andrés, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y entraba al elevador.

Cuando bajó, encontró a Gus rodeado de sus anteriores oponentes, felicitándolos tanto a él como a la líder, agradeciendo a Fantina por la oportunidad de combatir contra ella y prometiéndole una revancha pronto.

—¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí tan rápido?—preguntó el chico.

—Las escaleras—le respondió Sam, señalando detrás de ella.

Los adolescentes tomaron el elevador hacia la entrada del edificio, luego de que el menor se deshiciera de Clauss. La lluvia había cesado hace ya buen tiempo, por lo que la sombrilla de Andrés estaba cerrada, las calles olían a asfalto mojado.

Poco después de salir, pararon en una heladería: Gus estaba sentado en una silla de metal frente a una mesa de metal mirando un cartel con el dibujo de varios Vanillite, Vanillish y Vanilluxe , pintados de muchos colores ¿Era necesario promover la mercancía de esa manera? Ver ese anuncio le hacía pensar que ese lugar vendía Vanilluxe, Vanillish y Vanillite para consumo humano. Y eso, para cualquier Pokémon Ranger, o incluso cualquier humano común y corriente, era una aberración.

—¡Ya vine!—llamó Andrés desde detrás de él.

El menor había insistido en ir a aquella heladería apenas la vio abierta, poco después de haber salido del gimnasio y Gus conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que era muy serio cuando se trataba de dulces, así que aceptó a regañadientes. De todas formas ya era tarde para entrenar.

—Te traje algo—dijo el coordinador, acercándole una copa de helado cubierto de chocolate.

—¿Disculpa?

—Compré uno para ti—continuó Andrés—come.

—No tengo hambre ahora, gracias.

—¡No le puedes decir no a un helado!

—Sí que puedo.

—¡Anda! Comer helado siempre me ayuda a sentirme mejor—insistió el coordinador.

Así que eso era ¡Andrés trataba de consolarlo! El mayor reprimió una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, en serio

—No puedes estar bien luego de haber perdido así.

—Claro que sí ¿acaso tú no estuviste bien cuando perdiste contra esa chica?

—Me tomó un rato—admitió el chico.

—Estoy bien ¡en serio!

Andrés infló las mejillas y resopló.

—Eres inayudable—concluyó, al tiempo que le daba una cucharada a su propio helado.

...

El día siguiente Gus se pasó toda la mañana con Andrés en la arena del Centro Pokémon, tratando de afinar tanto su trabajo en equipo como las relaciones interpersonales de su equipo.

—¡Ahora, Nap!—indicó el coordinador.

Ante aquella orden, el Prinplup exhaló una oleada de burbujas azules hacia Shark, quien si bien pudo pararlas con bucle arena, no vio venir el baile de pétalos de Celes cuando esta cayó sobre él. Rayo burbuja había encubierto el verdadero ataque.

—Los pokémon de Fantina no se quedaban quietos por mucho tiempo—decía el chico—cada ataque venía acompañado de otro.

El entrenador ordenó entonces a Blaze quitar a la flor de encima del tipo dragón, cosa que hizo con rueda de fuego. El movimiento acertó en el blanco y empujó lejos a la Cherrim, mas Shark no se lo tomó muy bien, y se lanzó en contra del Monferno.

Habían visto esa situación ya bastantes veces aquel día como para no entender lo que estaba pasando: el Gible era un orgulloso, no toleraba que alguien más le ofreciera ayuda, por lo que, aún si lo estaban salvando, se lo tomaba como un insulto y atacaba. Otro rayo burbuja tomó a la pareja desprevenida, lanzándolos con fuerza contra la pared.

Blaze quedó automáticamente derrotado, pero Shark se levantó y, cojeando, atacó con derribo a sus dos oponentes, quienes esquivaron sin mayor problema. El terrascualo comenzó a perseguirlos, levantando montones de tierra por donde pasaba, hasta que Celes lanzó una hoja mágica a sus piernas, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de cara contra el suelo.

—Un poco radical para mi gusto—comentó Andrés, mientras regresaba a sus pokémon a sus esferas.

—Necesitamos trabajar en eso—coincidió el mayor—¿tienes alguna idea?

—Tengo algo parecido...

Era más de medio día cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva. El lugar seguía sintiéndose frío y oliendo a humedad, Andrés había propuesto que entrenar en un lugar en el que Gible se sintiera cómodo, podría ayudarle a escuchar a su entrenador.

—Bucle arena—ordenó el entrenador.

El tornado que el terrascualo generó se volvió tan poderoso que absorbió tanto el rayo burbuja de Nap como a Nap. El Prinplup terminó sucio, mareado y como un perfecto blanco para una furia dragón. Gible estaba en su elemento.

La siguiente batalla fue contra Celes, quien contrarrestó el bucle con baile de pétalos, esquivó la furia dragón y golpeó con hoja mágica a Shark cuando intentó derribarla. El terrascualo volvió a levantarse con una obvia expresión de ira en la cara, pero de hecho paró cuando Gustavo le habló.

—¡No vas a lograr nada así!—le reprendió—si no trabajamos juntos ninguno de los dos va a llegar a nada.

El pokémon le dedicó una mirada de disgusto a su entrenador, cuando escuchó a Andrés burlarse.

—¡Da lo mismo!—dijo, sonriente— con un pokémon tan débil como ese no llegarás más lejos de lo que has llegado ¿así que por qué no lo liberas y comenzamos de nuevo? Conozco un lugar donde puedes encontrar lindos Clefairy—terminó para guiñarle un ojo a su desconcertado amigo, en un intento de decirle "confía en mí".

La visión de Shark estaba borrosa, al tiempo que sentía un extraño líquido caer por sus mejillas, sus mandíbulas estaban abiertas y sus garras y colmillos estaban listos para hacer que aquel presumido humano se tragara sus palabras, por lo que, aún con los constantes recordatorios de su entrenador de mantener la calma, se lanzó al ataque hacia esa flor morada.

Celes reaccionó rápidamente, retrodeciendo cuando el terrascualo se acercaba a ella, haciendo piruetas y dando pequeños saltos acercándose a las paredes contra las cuales su oponente siempre chocaba. Shark entonces procedió a lanzar todos los bucles arena que pudiera, sólo para que cada uno fuera cancelado con un baile de pétalos, hasta que el mismo dragón quedó encerrado en una prisión rosada. Celes entonces lanzó hoja mágica, derribandolo finalmente.

Gus se apresuró a recoger a su Gible, que no paraba de llorar.

—Ya, ya—le dijo—estarás mejor pronto—añadió, pidiéndole una poción a Andrés quien la sacó de su mochila y se la lanzó.

Viendo que su amigo necesitaba espacio, el coordinador se ocupó de atender a su propio pokémon, quien apenas podía mantenerse en sus dos patas y balanceaba su gran cabeza morada de un lado a otro.

—No puedo dejarla cinco minutos ¿eh, señorita?—le dijo, divertido.

Gus y Shark se quedaron solos, una vez hubo curado al dragón, se acostó en el suelo.

—No lo dijo en serio, sabes.

Un gruñido fue su única respuesta.

—Quería tentarte. Hacerte enojar.

El gruñido se volvió interrogante.

—No era nada personal, quería que vieras que no puedes dejarte llevar por tu ira.

Shark se quedó callado.

—Nada de eso era en serio, o bueno, casi nada—el entrenador se sentó con las piernas cruzadas—no te gusta que te vean débil ¿verdad?—Gible asintió—pues ¿te digo un secreto? ¡Nadie aquí lo hace!

El pokémon lo miró con gesto sorprendido.

—Crees que eres un pokémon débil, pero la realidad es todo lo contrario ¿no recuerdas cuando peleamos contra Oka? ¡La asustamos mucho!—la mirada de Shark se iluminó

—Lo que sí era en serio—continuó el entrenador—es que no llegaremos más lejos si me desobedeces cada vez que te enojas. Yo soy tu entrenador y es mi deber ayudarte a volverte más fuerte ¿pero cómo voy a hacerlo si tú no me dejas?—la cabeza del pokémon rozaba el suelo.

—Ven acá—le dijo, al darle un abrazo. Las escamas del terrascualo eran bastante incómodas al tacto, pero un buen entrenador no dejaría que eso le impidiera confortar a sus pokémon.

...

Andrés comía una baya de su mochila, ya se le iban a acabar. Pensó en gastar las últimas que tenía haciendo Poffins, Clauss le había contado de un lugar en donde podían enseñarle cómo.

—¿Y entonces qué opinas?—le dijo a Celes—yo mi inclino más por la baya Ango ¡sabe tan bien en helado! ¿Qué hay de ti?—la flor se adentró en la mochila del coordinador y sacó una baya pequeña y azul.

—Aranja ¿uh? Nada mal, nada mal: tienes un buen gusto, sabes.

La charla fue interrumpida por Gus saliendo de la cueva, con Shark en brazos. Estaban sonriendo.

—¿Salió todo bien?—preguntó el menor, sarcásticamente.

—Sip, ahora los dos te odiamos ¡y la única manera de que te reivindiques es que tengamos una batalla!—respondió el entrenador. Andrés sonrió.

—Tendrán que pedírselo a la dama a mi lado.

Todos miraron a Celes quien, sonrojada, asintió por lo que volvieron a la cueva.

El primer movimiento lo tuvo el entrenador, quien no tardó en ordenarle a Shark usar tormenta de arena. Celes no podría ver tan bien ahora. La Cherrim contraatacó llenando el ambiente de hojas mágicas que se seguían las unas a las otras a su alrededor, en una suerte de barrera. Shark apuntó y lanzó furia dragón, que la tipo planta esquivó con una voltereta, para después contraatacar con hoja mágica.

Shark carbonizó el ataque con una segunda furia dragón, pero cayó víctima de Celes cuando esta redirigió todas las hojas que la rodeaban hacia él, al tiempo que lanzaba un ataque de drenadoras sobre él. El terrascualo sintió cómo su energía le era arrebatada poco a poco, pero aprovechó que su oponente había bajado la guardia y la impactó con un poderoso derribo.

Celes tuvo poco que hacer ante la fuerza bruta del terrascualo e, incluso con la curación que tenía, quedó gravemente lastimada.

Ambos pokémon mostraban señas notables de fatiga, mas ningún entrenador iba a acabar hasta que el pokémon del otro se desmayara, así que Gus ordenó a Shark atacar con otro bucle arena, y Andrés ordenó a Celes atacar con baile de pétalos. Los movimientos chocaron volvieron a cancerlarse, con una sonora explosión de por medio. El tiempo en la sala se había detenido por un milisegundo, y no fue hasta que el terrascualo apareció desde el otro lado de la nube de polvo, que regresó.

El cuerpo del dragón comenzó a brillar cuando golpeó por primera vez a la tipo planta. Entonces la luz absorbió cada parte de él y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar: su figura se alargó y se volvió más delgada, sus brazos y sus piernas se desarrollaron y su cabeza redujo drásticamente de tamaño, cuando la luz se apagó, el nuevo Gabite de Gustavo atinó el golpe de gracia a su oponente. Luego de eso, cayó al suelo.

...

Ya entrada la noche, los adolescentes dormían en el Centro Pokémon. Al final nadie ganó la batalla, al menos no bajo la definición tradicional de "ganar": ambos pokémon habían caído derrotados prácticamente al mismo tiempo (aunque el mismo Andrés hubiese admitido su propia derrota). Los equipos de ambos se encontraban con la enfermera Joy, descansando. Andrés había orquestado toda una estrategia para que Gus y Shark pudieran entenderse, el entrenador estaba agradecido por eso.

En definitiva le compraría otro helado.

* * *

Notas finales: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Sorprendidos de ver a Gustavo perder en cámara? ¡No podía ponérsela tan fácil! (Aunque tal vez ese haya sido un movimiento algo predecible, oh bien, ustedes tendrán que decírmelo).

¿Les gustó este capítulo? Me encantaría saber lo que piensan hasta ahora. Es difícil escribir cosas si no sabes muy bien lo que piensa tu público.

Como sea ¡Hasta luego!


	26. El olor del descubrimiento

DISCLAIMER

Todos los derechos reservados a la franquicia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

"Ok, eso pudo haber salido mejor"

—¡Llegamos!

—¿Qué hacemos en la...Plaza amistad?—preguntó Gus, leyendo el letrero que anunciaba el nombre del lugar.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio te preguntas qué vamos a hacer en un lugar llamado la "Plaza amistad"?—le respondió su amigo, escondiendo la boca con su cono de helado.

El mayor bajó la cabeza y siguió a su compañero hacia la caseta de entrada.

—Oh, cierto—dijo el coordinador, deteniéndose—debes sacar un pokémon lindo para entrar aquí—finalizó, liberando a Nap.

Gustavo sacó a Penélope y, siguiendo al otro, continuaron a la pequeña cabina.

Era lógico que la Plaza estuviera llena de personas a esa hora, cosa que el coordinador sabía, no obstante, no puedo evitar sorprenderse. Después de todo había venido ahí de noche.

—Es muy agradable aquí—comentó su amigo—¿Te gusta, Penélope?—la mofeta, en respuesta, intentó arañarle la pierna.

Se tomaron el tiempo de recorrer el lugar, compraron bebidas y jugaron a la pelota con sus pokémon, finalmente se sentaron en una banca. Muy para molestia de Andrés, que quería caminar por las zonas más concurridas.

—¡Estoy aburrido!—se quejaba—¿Podemos ir allá?

—Iremos allá más tarde—respondía el otro—no sé por qué te quejas, si tú eres el que quiso venir en primer lugar—un resoplido de parte del menor fue su única respuesta.

—¿Pero qué ven mis ojos?—exclamó alguien, interrumpiendo la "conversación"—¿Qué hace esa, esa cosa aquí?—el dueño de la voz era una mujer de apariencia mayor, que caminaba con una visible cojera al tiempo que señalaba a Penélope. Un Pachirisu de rayas rosadas se acurrucaba sobre su hombro.

—¿Disculpe?—habló Andrés, atrayendo su atención. Cuando volteó a verlo pudo notar que que llevaba demasiado maquillaje.

—Esto no es contigo, muchacho—dijo, la mujer, con desdén para dirigirse a Gustavo—¿Tú eres el dueño de esta...cosa?

—Lo soy—respondió—¿hay algún problema?

—¡Lo hay, cariño!—continuó la dama—y es que temo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que tú y tu amigo se han equivocado de lugar ¡porque esto!—dijo, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "esto", mientras señalaba a Penélope—no tiene por qué estar aquí.

—¿Disculpe? Pero Penélope tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como cualquier otro pokémon—contestó Gustavo.

—Lamento decirte que te equivocas—contraatacó la mujer—las reglas dictan, explícitamente, que no cualquier pokémon es admitido en la Plaza Amistad ¡Y mucho menos una plaga como esta!

—Ok, ok, ok, vamos a calmarnos por aquí—intervino Andrés, viendo cómo la mandíbula de su amigo comenzaba a temblar—si ese es el caso entonces nos disculpamos y nos vamos ¿Verdad, Gusi?—el mayor asintió, con dificultad.

Los adolescentes caminaron en dirección a la salida, seguidos de sus pokémon.

—¡Me alegro de que al menos uno de los dos tenga dos dedos de frente!—comentó su interlocutora— ¡Y no se atrevan a volver con esa alimaña encima!

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido para que cualquiera de los presentes lo hubiese previsto: Penélope volteó a ver a la mujer y le dio un buen rocío, saltó a su cara y comenzó a arañarla. Sus garras estaban completamente recuperadas y sus dientes estaban tan filosos como siempre, Pachirisu huyó del vicioso Stunky al tiempo que la mujer gritaba pidiendo ayuda y el entrenador se apresuraba a quitar de encima a su pokémon.

—¡Santo Cielo!—gritó ella, una vez Penélope estuviese resguardada—¿Ven a lo que me refiero? ¡Monstruo apestoso! Estuvo a punto de matarme. De no haber sido porque tú, inepto jovencito, pudiste contenerle ¡Mi vida pudo haber visto su final! ¡Bestias como esa deben ser recluidas en los lugares más alejados de la civilización!

—Perdone—contestó Gus, aún teniendo problemas para que la Stunky se quedara quieta en sus brazos—pero ella no le hubiese hecho nada si usted no hubiera dicho todas esas cosas.

—¡No me contraríes, muchacho! Que tú podrías ser la próxima víctima de esa bestia.

—Es muy tranquila ¡de veras!

—¿Tranquila? No me gustaría entonces ver cómo será tu definición de "violenta" ¡Porque lo que acabo de presenciar, y sentir en carne propia, no es para nada propio de una conducta "tranquila"!

—Usted también fue muy grosera con ella—contestó esta vez Andrés.

—¡Tú no te metas en la conversación! —le reprendió—Y tú—dijo, señalando a Gustavo— si eres un civil común y corriente te recomiendo que sacrifiques a esa bestia rabiosa antes de que se cobre la vida de algún otro inocente como yo...y si eres uno de esos llamados "entrenadores pokémon" ¡Te recomiendo que dejes ese sueño estúpido! Pues si los pokémon que llevas contigo exhiben un comportamiento, por lo menos similar, al que este demuestra ¡Estás, sin duda, hundido en el abismo de lo patético!

—¡Madame!—le interrumpió Andrés—no es necesario insultar a nadie. Sólo necesitamos que se disculpe con Penélope y mi amigo aquí presente hará lo mismo con usted.

—Disculparme—repitió ella, como si no hubiese oído bien—¡Disculparme! ¿De qué tendría que disculparme yo? ¡Yo soy una víctima! Una víctima del salvajismo de esa bestia hedionda y repugnante ¿Disculparme? ¡Los únicos aquí que deberían ofrecer una disculpa son ustedes dos!

—Está bien—suspiró el coordinador—si con eso se acaba todo...

—No—le interrumpió Gustavo—Levántate—le dijo a su amigo, para después hablar con la mujer—Usted sigue llamando a mi pokémon una "bestia", "asqueroso" y demás ¡Cuando alguien como usted no es diferente a ello!

El ruido de la mandíbula de todos caer al suelo pudo haberse oído hasta la cima del Monte Coronet.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—siseó la mujer, mirando al muchacho con odio—Luego de haber perdonado la falta de criterio que ustedes mostraron al traer a esa bestia aquí, luego de no haber llamado a seguridad tras dejar que me hiriera. ¡Está decidido! Hasta ahora he sido benevolente con ustedes, a pesar de su obvia y penosa estupidez, pero ya no me dejan elección: comprendo que escoria como ustedes no entiende de palabras como la persona civilizada que soy yo, así que pasaré a hechos—continuó—Por lo que, de ahora en más, ustedes dos tienen prohibido terminantemente poner un pie en este parque.

—Usted no puede hacer eso—replicó Andrés.

—Tengo ese derecho y muchos más ¡Yo soy la dueña después de todo!

Con eso dicho, el personal escoltó a los adolescentes a la salida, tomó sus fotografías y huellas digitales y los apresuró a abandonar.

—Lo siento—comentó Andrés, luego de un rato.

—No es tu culpa—respondió el entrenador. Sus chaqueta estaba rasgada y sus brazos debajo tenían restos de sangre seca—no pensé que Penélope se pusiera así...

—Esa señora fue muy mala—coincidió el otro.

—Lo fue.

—Pero ya se acabó ¿quieres ir a entrenar?

—No me siento con ánimos.

—¿Uh?

—Será mejor si estoy solo por ahora.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Andrés suspiró.

—Sólo no hagas nada estúpido—dijo, alejándose después.

Gus caminó solo por la ciudad, buscando un lugar para pensar. Era difícil encontrar un rincón solitario a medio día y en un lugar tan grande como lo era Ciudad Corazonada, así que cuando pasó frente a un parque con apenas algunas personas no dudó en acercarse.

"Ok, eso pudo haber salido mejor" pensó. Penelope estaba dormida cerca de él, había estado muy tranquila desde el incidente en la plaza.

Gus no era alguien que se preocupara demasiado por las cosas, prefería dejarle esa tarea a Andrés. Pero el comportamiento de su pokémon no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto: lo atacaba a él, atacó al chico extraño del Monte Coronet, atacó a Andrés y atacó a esa mujer, sin mencionar que rara vez lo obedecía ¿es que lo odiaba tanto? Podía recordar cómo fue la vez que se conocieron y cómo, prácticamente, los obligaron a viajar juntos. Todavía no podía entender el afán de esa Skuntank por que Penélope se fuera con él. La Stunky en serio que parecía no disfrutarlo.

"A lo mejor se equivocó". Se sugirió a sí mismo. "Tal vez no está lista para salir"

Con eso en mente, decidió ir a enmendar su error: iba a estar fuera unos días, pero no iba a dejar que su pokémon siguiera sufriendo. Tecleó un mensaje en el su celular para Andrés y se apresuró a la salida de la ciudad.

...

Andrés se detuvo en un café no hacía mucho. Le quedaba poco dinero: tenía que ganar un concurso pronto.

—Eso pudo haber salido mejor—dijo a sus pokémon.

—Digo, yo quería que algo así pasara—confesó—¡No me malentiendan! Sabía que Gus se preocupaba por su Stunky, así que verlo defenderla de alguien que no es muy fan de su especie debía haber hecho eso de"estrechar" los lazos ¿No?—los pokémon asintieron. Su "entrenador" tenía un punto—...Pero eso fue demasiado dramático.

Su equipo estaba sentado en la misma mesa que él, comiendo cosas que ordenó para cada uno. Nap entendía especialmente al muchacho, no sólo por ser el que había estado más tiempo con él, o porque se lo hubiera contado antes, sino porque él mismo había estado ahí.

—Sólo espero que no haga ninguna pendejada—añadió— aún me acuerdo de cómo me puse cuando Celes y yo incendiamos Floaroma ¡Y ustedes saben que no fue lindo!—el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su celular interrumpió lo que iba a decir—oh, mira...parece que tardó incluso menos que yo—dijo, tras echar un vistazo al aparato—ok: hora de devolverle el favor a Gusi.

...

En muy poco tiempo, el muchacho con la chaqueta rota había recorrido bastante distancia: de hecho ya se imaginaba cerca de su destino.

¿Qué haría cuando llegaran? ¿Dejaría a Penélope y ya o buscarían a la Skuntank y le explicarían lo que pasó? La cueva era oscura y las baterías de la linterna ya no estaban nuevas. Era un fastidio tener que desandar todo lo andado ¿pero qué se le iba a hacer? Un buen entrenador tenía que hacer cada cosa...

Se encontró con el exterior ya entrada la noche. Se imaginaba que si liberaba a Penélope en ese momento esta no tendría muchos problemas en encontrar su casa, pero quería dejarla él mismo, así que tomó su bolsa de dormir y dejó la despedida para el día siguiente.

Se levantó más temprano de lo que hubiera querido, pero al mal paso darle prisa ¿verdad?Caminó al espacio debajo del puente, supuso que ahora sería más fácil encontrar la madriguera donde Penélope vivía.

Había llovido hace muy poco, pues el lodo le podía ensuciar los zapatos. Recordaba un estanque y algo parecido a una cueva ¿por dónde era? ¡Genial! Se había perdido.

¿Y si lo dejaba para después? Podría volver a intentar llevarse bien con la Stunky, después de todo ¿qué eran una o dos mordidas frente a una botella de alcohol en aerosol? Quizá todavía podía hacer que eso funcionara, volver a Corazonada cada vez era una opción más tentadora...

¡Pero no! Si Penélope se rehusaba a volverse su amiga ¿Quién era él para obligarla? Resolvió en seguir caminando y encontrar esa madriguera de una vez.

Muy bien, ahí estaba: le había tomado un tiempo, pero finalmente veía el lugar entre la espesura.

"¿No había otro Stunky aquí?". Se preguntó, luego de ver el lugar desierto. "Seguro fue por más bayas"

Tomó la pokébola de Penélope y la liberó. La Stunky se sintió sorprendida en extremo de encontrarse de nuevo en esa tierra tan familiar.

—Ok—le dijo— creo que no te gustó mucho la idea de venir conmigo en primer lugar, así que es mejor que nos...—antes de que pudiera decir "despidamos", el pokémon corrió a la cueva—Supongo que estás bien con eso.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó para encontrar la salida.

—¡Espera!—le gritó una voz masculina. Un hombre vestido de rojo apareció corriendo tras él: de piel morena, con pantalones azules y una cuerda en su cinturón—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó.

—¿Uh?

—Esta área está restringida—le dijo.

—Yo...vine a dejar a mi Stunky.

—¿Perdón?

—Mi Stunky—repitió el entrenador—hace poco tuve un problema aquí la encontré. Era muy agresiva, pero su mamá o su abuela o algo así, una Skuntank, le dijo que viniera conmigo—su interlocutor palideció.

—Y esa Stunky—murmuró—¿no habrá estado también con otro?—Gus asintió—ok, lamento decirte esto pero...

Desde la madriguera llegó un aullido. Era Penélope.

—¡Está llorando!—exclamó el entrenador, ignorando al hombre a su lado y entrando a la cueva.

En la oscuridad distinguió un pequeño bulto de pelo, que supo de inmediato que era la mofeta.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó, esperando un arañazo, y extrañándose bastante cuando no recibió nada.

Penélope lloraba, apoyada en algo más grande que ella, el entrenador no le vio forma de nada y sólo pudo pensar en lo mal que olía, supuso que ese sería el aroma natural de un Skuntank

—¿Están bien allá adentro?—preguntó el moreno—¿Necesitan ayuda?

—¡Está llorando!—fue la respuesta—¿Qué hice?

El hombre soltó un suspiro y encendió su linterna, apuntando al lugar donde estaban ambos. Gustavo saltó del susto.

Apoyado, contra la pared de la "cueva", y con Penélope llorando al lado, se encontraba el cadáver de la vieja Skuntank, su pelo había caído por mechones sobre el piso y sus ojos estaban permanentemente cerrados, comenzaba a oler mal.

—Sal de ahí—le dijo el extraño—está bien—el entrenador obedeció.

—No tenía idea.

—¿Y dices que la Skuntank le dijo que fuera, no?—le cuestionó el otro.

—Y supongo que ya sé por qué.

—Sip...muy noble la decisión de la matrona.

—¿Matrona?—preguntó el menor.

—Oh, cierto: que no sabes nada—se recordó el extraño— Yo soy un guardia pokémon asignado a esta zona. Mi esposa y yo cuidamos en secreto de ella, a veces dejándole comida y a veces espantando a los depredadores. Skuntank vivió muchos años dando a luz, cuidando y liberando, ninguna de sus crías se quedó con ella. Tu "Penélope" fue parte de la última camada.

El entrenador se quedó callado.

—¿No tenía un hermano?—preguntó, finalmente.

—Lo tiene—contestó el guardia, sacando una pokébola—Ella sabía cuál debía irse y cuál debía quedarse.

Momentos después, Penélope salió. Sorpresivamente, se acostó junto a la pierna de Gustavo.

—Creo que ya entiende—comentó el guardia—¿aún tienes su pokébola?

Gustavo sonrió.

—Me parece que los dos aprendimos algo—comentó—mira, lamento si no llegué a tratarte como te hubiera gustado, y no dudo que ahora estés pasando por algo bastante personal, pero si quieres seguir viajando conmigo...—se detuvo cuando Penélope lo abrazó.

—Parece que tenemos un ganador...—comentó el guardia.

Caminaron lado a lado por el área,y si bien la mofeta no tardó demasiado en exhibir sus conductas algo hurañas, estaba claro que habían hecho un avance ahí. A ese paso, no tardarían mucho en volver a Corazonada...

—¡Espera!—le volvió a detener una voz masculina—¡No hagas ninguna...!—Andrés se detuvo al verlos a los dos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Hola! Gusto en aparecerme ¿Qué tal el capítulo? No hubo demasiados madrazos, debo decir, ¡pero Gus hizo un progreso con Penélope! Pueden esperar que se lleven mejor de ahora en adelante...

¡Recuerden que siempre pueden decirme lo que piensan! Para eso está la sección de Reviews después de todo.

¡Hasta luego!


	27. Actividad paranormal

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío y no lucro con esto ¡Fines recreativos solamente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

"Así pasa en los animes ¿qué diferencia puede haber en la vida real?"

—¡No me mires así! Me guío por lo que me pasó a mí—decía el chico a su Cherrim: habían vuelto a la ciudad a cosa de una hora, tiempo que Gus había pasado a solas con Penélope y él, al no poder dormir,recurrió al pokémon que, creyó mejor le entendería.

Celes le miró desde el otro lado de la cama, segura de que sus compañeros ya estaban durmiendo.

—Debes admitir que se parecía mucho a algo que yo haría—continuó el coordinador—¡Es un clásico!

La criatura con forma de berenjena había escuchado pacientemente al humano, pues sentía que era algo así como su deber ¡pero que despistados podían ser los chicos a veces! No se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado si el pelinegro no la hubiese capturado y acudiera a Nap o Kou con cualquier problema, sin embargo esas no eran horas ni para un hombre, ni para un pokémon de bien así que, una vez alcanzado su límite, bajó de la cama, apagó las luces con un ligero golpe de hoja mágica al interruptor y se metió ella misma a su pokébola.

—Ok, si quieres no—murmuró el coordinador.

 **...**

—¡Descanso!—anunció Andrés, luego de que Gustavo hubiese dejado fuera de combate a Kou y Celes—han mejorado mucho.

Su amigo le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes también—respondió— me costó encontrar un punto para golpear ¡si no te conociera tan bien pensaría que esto también es un entrenamiento para ti!—bromeó.

Andrés correspondió a la sonrisa de Gus con una propia y procedieron a dejar a sus pokémon bajo el cuidado de la enfermera Joy.

—Trabajar en equipo es más difícil de lo que parece—dijo Gus, sudando como si hubiese hecho esfuerzo físico.

—Lo entiendes eventualmente—comentó Andrés, con los brazos entrelazados detrás de la nuca—sólo es práctica—añadió, estirándose como si de un Glameow se tratase—necesito un descanso.

—¿Comida?

—¿Invitarás tú?

—Es justo.

Las cafeterías de Corazonada eran todas diferentes, presumiblemente para adaptarse a la zona en donde estaban: las más cercanas al gimnasio tenían un ambiente sobrio y elegante, sin perder sin embargo la sensación de ser lugares casuales para comer algo, completamente opuesto a los opulentos restaurantes alrededor del estadio de concursos pokémon, tan costosos para las personas comunes que incluso echar un vistazo a la fachada daba una sensación de incómoda ligereza en la billetera.

—¿Demasiado simple para ti?—preguntó el mayor, en un tono divertido, a su amigo luego de notar que miraba receloso en lugar a donde lo había llevado.

—No es eso—le respondió— Es el menú ¡osea ¡míralo!

La cartilla lucía simple para el entrenador: un pedazo de papel encuadernado y recortado en diagonal de la parte de arriba, de modo que la portada fuera un poco más corta que la página siguiente y así sucesivamente.

—¿Qué tiene?

—¡Es asimétrico!—contestó el otro, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—los menúes tienen una forma definida: las páginas deben ser todas del mismo tamaño ¡Este no es así!

—¿No crees que haces un escándalo por algo muy simple?

—Tal vez...¡sólo que no puedo dejar de verlo! Se siente incorrecto.

—No es como si me importara, sólo leo lo que dice y sigo con mi camino.

—¡Es que para eso es! Pero el hecho de que se vea así es...raro.

Gus soltó un suspiro.

 **...**

La lluvia arreciaba bajo las chaquetas de los adolescentes, que precariamente les impedían empaparse.

—¿Tienes un tipo agua y aún no te acostumbras a mojarte?

—¡Tengo un tipo agua y aún así no me mojo tanto!—respondió Andrés, gritando en un esfuerzo de que su voz se escuchara sobre el escándalo de la tormenta.

Una cuadra, dos, luego tres, el agua se acumulaba en las calles y todo el lugar olía fuerte a humedad, los chicos corrían, mojándose cada vez más y arrepintiéndose de no haber traído un paraguas en primer lugar. Era de esperarse que la visión del Centro Pokémon aliviara sus corazones, probablemente también empapados.

 **...**

—¡Uno más!—repitió Andrés al tiempo que Nap y Kou se impulsaban en el aire, cayendo sobre Blaze y Penélope.

Una vez se secaron, los adolescentes recogieron a sus pokémon y corrieron a la arena, esta vez entrenaban con música tratando de emular lo más posible la batalla en el gimnasio.

Penélope casi equiparaba Blaze en agilidad por lo que el coordinador tenía que arreglárselas para que no esquivaran todos sus ataques, ahora había ordenado a Kou chispa mientras que Nap utilizaba un débil rayo burbuja sobre él, dándole la apariencia de una caprichosa armadura.

El Monferno contraatacó con su rueda de fuego, al tiempo que tomaba en brazos a su compañera, los pokémon chocaron al tiempo que las burbujas explotaron alrededor de ellos, fue cuando el pokémon Juguetón lanzó a Penélope envuelta en el aura de vendetta. El tipo veneno cayó sobre la cara de Kou, derribándolo.

—¡Rayo Burbuja!—ordenó Andrés, aprovechando la poca atención que le prestaban a Nap. El ataque impactó a la mofeta en línea recta y la desplazó hacia atrás, impactando con Monferno quien, enceguecido por la combinación de burbujas brillantes y electricidad, no tuvo nada que hacer ante el movimiento.

—¡Vendetta!—gritó en respuesta Gustavo y Penélope ancló sus patas en la tierra, hizo brillar su cuerpo en un negro brillante y se lanzó a la carrera en pos del Prinplup.

Blaze, por otra parte seguía tambaleándose e intentando recuperar la vista, cosa que le dio tiempo a Kou para levantarse y morder su torso con los colmillos envueltos en electricidad. El tipo fuego soltó un grito y procedió a golpear justo por encima de donde estaba su oponente, necesitó recobrar la vista y que su entrenador notara que Penélope no podía alcanzar a Nap para finalmente usar rueda de fuego con el pokémon chispaojos todavía sujetándolo y cargar contra Nap.

Esta vez fue Andrés el desprevenido, pues mientras Nap estaba ocupado manteniendo distancia con su rayo burbuja, Blaze lo golpeó por la espalda con una rueda de fuego. El efecto fue inmediato: el torrente de pompas cesó y Penélope corrió con toda la fuerza acumulada contra los pokémon que tenía enfrente, derribando como un pino de boliche a un Prinplup y llevándose consigo también a Kou, medio quemado ya y a su propio compañero para finalmente caer debilitada. Los entrenadores se miraron, confundidos.

—¿Entonces es un empate?

 **...**

—¿Estás ahí?—preguntó Andrés, a través de su teléfono, una voz le contestó afirmativamente—bueno, en serio en serio en serio me siento mal por molestarte a estas horas pero necesito un favor...

 **...**

La lluvia había durado toda la noche anterior por lo que las praderas en las afueras de Corazonada olían fuertemente a humedad, al coordinador le molestaba el lodo. Gus estaba extrañado de que su amigo hubiese insistido tanto en ir.

—Aquí dice que la torre perdida está cerca—decía el coordinador, con la mirada fija en su celular.

—¿La torre perdida? ¿Qué no es como un cementerio?

—La torre perdida es un cementerio, bueno, en la planta baja. Los pisos superiores son un lugar popular para los entrenadores pokémon especializados en, o que desean conocer a, pokémon del tipo fantasma. Muchas batallas tienen lugar ahí día con día y la mayoría de la población de a Ciudad Corazonada está al tanto de las actividades que ahí se realizan, tal parece que el cementerio se extiende por criptas, debajo del nivel del suelo.

Gustavo miró al menor con una ceja levantada.

—Al menos eso es lo que dice Internet—respondió, sonriente—oh, vamos creo que entiendes que este es un gran lugar para que te pruebes contra verdaderos fantasmas.

La Torre Perdida era un edificio gris y alargado, que terminaba en una pequeña punta, los adolescentes pensaron que, para su edad,se encontraba en un excelente estado de cuidado, seguramente la ciudad destinaba algo de sus ingresos para su mantenimiento. Apenas entraron la atmósfera comenzó a sentirse fría: algunas tumbas por ahí, algunas personas de rodillas por allá y dos escaleras en extremos opuestos de la habitación, supusieron que las que debían tomar eran las que subían.

Los pokémon salvajes no eran gran problema para el experimentado equipo de Gustavo o de Andrés, salvo cuando los fantasmas traviesos se volvían invisibles o les daba por atravesar los obstáculos mientras los perseguían, cosa a la que ambos tuvieron que acostumbrarse e idear defensas para. Los pisos eran inesperadamente espaciosos, con entrenadores pokémon aquí y allá, todos más que listos para una batalla doble.

—¡Y..finale!—gritó Andrés al tiempo que Nap y Celes soltaban sus respectivos ataques de rayo burbuja y danza pétalo, uniéndolos para formar un torbellino rosado con un núcleo azul.

Duskull y Misdreavus calleron al tiempo que pokémon y coordinador hacían una reverencia a sus oponentes.

—Eso fue divertido—comentó, una vez se aseguró de sanar a su equipo.

—Lo fue—respondió Gus, luego de tomar un trago de su botella y guardarla en su mochila—No imaginé que este sitio fuera tan alto.

—Deberíamos llegar a la cima pronto, no tengo señal aquí.

Avanzaron en silencio un piso más, hasta encontrarse con la última planta: un recinto espacioso en donde la luz pasaba a través de grandes ventanales, una pequeña área verde se extendía al centro, dándole una apariencia más agradable que la de los lúgubres pisos anteriores. A juzgar por la luz, ya era la tarde.

El coordinador respiró hondo.

—Bueno, parece que lo logramos—comentó—¿Qué te pareció la parte final de tu entrenamiento?—su amigo sólo sonrió, esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba.

—Bueno ¡Hola!—dijo una voz extrañamente conocida detrás de ellos—dense la vuelta—ordenó.

Frente a los adolescentes se encontraba un pequeño grupo de desconocidos: todos vestidos de ropa negra, tenían la cara cubierta con gorros y pañuelos, dejando ver tan sólo una expresión malhumorada en sus ojos, cada uno tenía al menos una pokébola a la vista, sosteniéndola como en posición de ataque.

Andrés los veía con una expresión asustada y temblaba, parecía que sus pies se habían cimentado en donde estaba.

—Oímos que había un par de entrenadores muy fuertes dando un paseo por aquí—comenzó el dueño de la voz: un adolescente delgado, que cubría su cabeza con un gorro gris, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros, guantes sin dedos y botas con cadenas, una pashmina negra cubría la mitad inferior de su cara, su voz le sonaba vagamente conocida al entrenador—así que subimos lo más rápido que pudimos ¿Y qué encontramos? Dos pendejos mirando la puesta de sol ¡Un pérdida de tiempo! Ahora esto es lo que va a pasar: nos van a dar sus pokémon y van a irse de aquí antes de que en serio me encabrone y se los arranque de las manos ¡es lo menos que pueden hacer por costarnos el tiempo!

El seño de Gus se frunció a la vez que se preparaba para sacar sus pokébolas ¡ese sujeto quería quitarle a sus amigos! ¡Y encima de todo los insultaba a él y a Andrés! El entrenador nunca había sido alguien a quien le importasen las opiniones de otros, pero ese fulano se estaba metiendo con su amigo humano, con sus amigos pokémon ¡y encima seguro él y su grupo les hacían lo mismo a todas las personas que se encontraban!

En menos de lo que cualquiera de los presentes hubiera podido imaginar, una combinación de brazas y bucle arena marcó distancia entre los dos adolescentes y sus atacantes al tiempo que un Gabite y un Monferno se materializaban entre ambos grupos.

—Entonces así va a ser—murmuró el otro, que se tapó la cara para evitar que la arena le entrara a los ojos.

Chasqueó los dedos y al momento él y sus compañeros liberaron a todos sus pokémon: dos Gastly, un Froslass, un Lampent, tres Misdreavus,un Shuppet, un Phantump, un Drifloon, un Rotom y un Sableye.

Sin dilación, el Rotom giró su cuerpo como un trompo y liberó un viento negro, combinado con una descarga eléctrica hacia los pokémon de Gus, quien ordenó a su Gabite bloquear con un bucle arena logrando que el pokémon plasma se quedase pasmado por un momento, suficientemente largo como para que Blaze le embistiera con rueda de fuego. El pequeño fantasma recibió de lleno el golpe y desapareció un segundo después, antes de que un ataque de canto helado le llegara al tipo fuego por la espalda.

Shark forcejeaba con Shuppet y los Misdreavus, intentando atacarlos desde tierra con golpe bis, fallando inevitablemente y divirtiendo a los espectros. Gustavo se cansó y de pronto, entre las garras del terraescualo y la pareja de fantasmas, se encontraba una pequeña mofeta, envuelta en oscuridad y saltando impulsada por el golpe de las garras de su compañero, Penélope embistió a dos de sus oponentes al mismo tiempo, con dos Misdreavus escapando y los roció con su líquido apestoso, dejándolos en el suelo, del cual fueron elevados por Drifloon momentos antes de que un tornado de arena se formase en el punto en donde habían caído. El pokémon globo les dedicó una mirada burlona y tan pronto como sus compañeros se recuperaron, lanzó un par de bolas sombra hacia el dragón, que chocaron contra dos esferas de niebla, ambos ataques se anularon y simplemente desaparecieron, Gus miró detrás de él y vio a Andrés y Celes unirse a la batalla.

Froslass atacaba a Blaze ayudada por la pareja de Gastly quienes aparecían y desaparecían, repartiendo lenguetazos a diestra y siniestra sobre el pokémon juguetón, hasta que un rayo burbuja atinó en ellos y le dio tiempo al tipo fuego para embestir a Froslass con rueda de fuego, Nap pasó a encargarse de los dos fantasmas con una combinación de rayo burbuja y garra metal, táctica desafortunada puesto que Rotom apareció por detrás de él y le propinó una poderosa descarga con onda voltio al momento que sus garras se volvían metálicas y, por ende, conductoras.

Kou corrió a hundir sus colmillos sobre la plasma, pero este sólo desapareció y terminó mordiendo a su propio compañero. Rotom volvió a aparecer y le golpeó con viento aciago, pero Kou reaccionó más rápido y rugió tan fuerte que el sonido empujó al fantasma al otro lado del campo. Lampent entonces se unió a la pelea y apuntó con brazas a la boca del Luxio.

El felino se retorció de dolor y corrió hacia la lámpara con la lengua quemada y los colmillos listos para morder, pero Rotom se interpuso entre ellos y lanzó viento aciago de nuevo, ahora era el pokémon chispaojos quien salió disparado al otro lado del campo, directo a los brazos de Sableye quien lo recibió con golpes furia, el pokémon plasma recibió de lleno un rayo burbuja de parte de un recuperado Prinplup y cayó al suelo para ser presa del ataque de bucle arena de Shark.

Kou hundió finalmente los dientes sobre un atacante, siendo este Sableye, quien al sentir los electrificados colmillos de su oponente intentó correr buscando ayuda de Phantump, fallando y siendo levantado ligeramente del suelo para ser azotado a continuación.

Celes luchaba contra Phantump a pocos metros, el pokémon tocón la desorientaba con repetidos ataques de rayo confuso, y ella terminaba a veces chocando con sus oponentes y aliados por igual, no fue hasta que logró saltar por encima de un seto cortado en forma de rectángulo que atinó una danza pétalo, lo suficientemente grande como para que Shark pudiese combinar otro bucle arena y sumergir el campo de batalla en una tormenta de pétalos que obstruía la vista.

Penélope combatía al lado de Blaze, quien la pateaba como si de una pelota se tratase para que su vendetta fuese más poderosa y luego rociaba gas venenoso sobre sus rivales como una suerte de bomba apestosa.

Sableye llegó a finalmente soltarse de Kou, no obstante con sus torpes andares cayó rápidamente dentro de la columna de arena y voló hasta el techo, momento que el Luxio aprovechó para golpearle con rugido y hacerle volar en otra dirección, ahora aterrizando sobre Froslass, quien intentaba mantener a raya a base de nieves polvo a Blaze y Penélope. El juguetón la embestía envuelto en llamas para distraerla y dejar que Penélope atinara con Vendetta sobre ella, detrás de ellos estaba Nap, esta vez siendo ayudado por Celes y luchando contra los Gastly y Rotom, Kou por su parte protegía a Shark mientras él se mantenía alimentando el núcleo de la tormenta con más bucles arena.

Drifloon se unió Froslass y lanzó bola sombra a Blaze antes de que se envolviera en llamas completamente y le hizo retroceder, el globo bajó para atacar con tornado y se unió a él Lampent quien usó giro fuego al mismo tiempo pero desde abajo, creando un pequeño domo ardiente alrededor de ellos. No obstante, Penélope atravezó su muro y, envuelta en llamas oscurecidas, los noqueó a los dos. El domo desapareció y sólo quedó la mofeta parada sobre sus dos rivales derrotados.

Kou ahora perseguía a Froslass, quien también era protegida por Shuppet y los tres Misdreavus, estos últimos gritaban fuertemente para desconcentrarlo, pero se encontraron con una danza pétalo directamente en la cara, dándole tiempo a Kou para alcanzar al pokémon blanco y hundirle los colmillos, levantarlo igual que a Sableye y lanzarlo lejos con ayuda de su rugido.

Blaze alcanzó a ver a Froslass caer y la embistió con una última rueda de fuego, a la vez que Celes le protegía la espalda de las bola sombra de los tres misdreavus con sus meteorobolas. Nap dio un salto y usó rayo burbuja al tiempo que giraba y aleteaba para mantenerse en el aire lo más posible, resultando esto en una lluvia de burbujas sobre el campo que impactó a los dos Gastly y a Rotom.

Celes se movía torpemente, lanzando danzas pétalo por todos lados, una de estas atinó a la plasma, quien el inicio se resistió, pero luego comenzó a girar y cayó sobre su entrenador, el que parecía ser el líder. El impacto le movió el gorro y la pashmina haciendo que Gustavo pudiera apreciar, por un momento, una cabellera blanca. El hombre, de cara joven, arregló su atuendo y ordenó a su pokémon usar viento aciago, cosa que Andrés contrarrestó con un certero rayo burbuja.

La batalla se estaba tornando en favor del grupo más pequeño, el líder se preocupó de verdad cuando vio a una de sus chicas, la del cabello despeinado y medias regresar a sus dos Misdreavus a sus pokébolas y meterlas en su saco, él mismo miró a su Rotom y a Froslass y su mirada pasó de determinación a preocupación.

Blaze saltaba por entre los fantasmas y ni los que volaban más alto se podían salvar, pues Shark lo impulsaba hacia arriba con pequeños ataques de bucle arena, y ya nadie se acercaba a Penélope, quien contraatacaba cada ataque con vendetta y ni pensar en cuando alguien la lanzaba, Shark atacaba desde tierra con excavar a cualquiera que bajara lo suficiente luego de haber recibido un golpe de Monferno. Por otro lado, Celes aún confundida lanzaba danzas pétalo al tiempo que saltaba sobre las burbujas de Nap para impulsarse más y más arriba. Phantump, Sableye y ambos Gastly ya estaban en el suelo también.

—¡Suficiente!—gritó el peliblanco—retirada—ordenó mientras su grupo se juntaba y dejaban que Froslass usara ventisca al tiempo que Rotom descarga, cuando el resplandor cesó ni Andrés ni Gustavo vieron a nadie.

Los adolescentes se pararon en lo que quedaba de la planta: el pasto estaba quemado o congelado, o arrancado, aún había muchos pétalos y arena volando en el ambiente, irritándoles los ojos. Toda la decoración se había arruinado.

—Cuatro, cinco, seis ¡están todos!—anunció Andrés, asegurándose de que aquellas personas no se hubieran llevado a ningún pokémon—...Viejo...

—Lo sé—le respondió el otro—todo pasó tan rápido.

—Mírale el lado positivo ¡Ganamos! Les diste una verdadera paliza a esos locos.

—Les dimos.

Andrés sonrió, el entrenamiento de Gustavo estaba hecho.

—Ahora vámonos de aquí antes que nos cobren—dijo— creo que necesito un baño.

—¿No deberíamos avisar a la policía o algo?

El coordinador revisó su celular.

—No tengo señal aquí, bien podemos hacerlo en el Centro Pokémon. No es como si el lugar fuera a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana ¿verdad?

Con un suspiro de resignación, el entrenador caminó a las escaleras.

La bajada fue silenciosa, los chicos estaban agotados. Andrés se tropezó con un hombre alto, con un traje increíblemente elegante y de cabello extremadamente claro, cuando intentó disculparse el extraño ni lo miró, parecía ido.

 **...**

Las calles de Corazonada estaban iluminadas por múltiples faroles, la enorme casa no parecía tan intimidante en una noche tan agradable.

—Gracias por eso—dijo Andrés.

—No hay de qué, monamour.

—No cualquiera haría eso por alguien, sabes.

—¿Y estás insinuando que yo soy cualquiera?

—Supongo que no...

—Fue un favor muy extraño el que me pediste ¿cómo supiste que siquiera iba a funcionar?

—¡Es un clásico!—exclamó el coordinador de cabello negro—El protagonista tiene su última "prueba" en una situación de peligro y logra aplicar todo lo que aprende para salvar a sus amigos, así pasa en los animes ¿qué diferencia puede haber en la vida real?

El peliblanco se quedó callado.

—Bueno...estoy en deuda contigo.

—Lo estás—respondió el otro—¿alguna idea de cómo recompensarme?

El menor puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró, para plantarle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—¿Así está bien?

El peliblanco no respondió: estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la cara más roja que una baya tamate. Andrés soltó un suspiro y finalmente se alejó.

—Nota mental: conseguir el número de alguien a quien le pueda pagar para hacer esto.

 **...**

El sol se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación de Gus y Andrés cuando el menor se despertó y fue directamente a la ventana. Siempre le habían gustado los pisos relativamente altos pues podía ver hacia abajo, ver a las personas que pasaban tan pequeñitas como un Durant y sentir el viento en su rostro. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

—¡Hoy es el día!—exclamó al salir— de acuerdo con mi programa de entrenamiento de tres días hoy deberías tener tu revancha contra la señorita Fantina—su única respuesta fue un gemido de parte del bulto que se encontraba sobre la cama de Gustavo, cubierto aún por las sábanas.

—¡Oh,vamos! ¿En serio te vas a quedar ahí durmiendo todo el día?

—¡Voy a salir de aquí cuando yo quiera!—dijo el mayor, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "yo".

—Avísame cuando eso pase—respondió el menor, dirigiéndose a su cama y tomando su celular. Era imposible despertar a Gustavo.

El entrenador sacó su cabeza de entre las cobijas poco tiempo después, encontrándose con Andrés acostado a lo ancho de su cama con la cabeza colgando del borde y tomándose fotografías con sus pokémon.

—No me hables hasta que te hayas bañado.

Cuando salió su amigo leía desde su teléfono, en voz alta para que sus pokémon pudieran entender.

Afuera hacía un poco de frío, pero la emoción que Gustavo, e incluso el mismo Andrés, sentían los mantenía cálidos, tal vez demasiado. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio se tomaron un momento para que el entrenador mirara a su amigo, asintiera y llamara a la puerta.

—¡Bonjour, retadores!—les saludó la usual imagen de Fantina en el centro de la estancia, cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de quiénes la visitaban se sorpendio—¡Oh, garçon Andrés, garçon Gustavo! Que gusto volver a verlos tan pronto ¿Presumo que el garçon Gustavo volverá a probar suerte contra mi gimnasio?—el mayor asintió—¡C'est magnifique! Toma el elevador a tu derecha para ir directamente al campo de batalla, por favor ¿O es que preferirías combatir de nuevo contra mis entrenadores?

—¡No!—exclamó un coro de voces fuera de vista, Andrés supuso que los entrenadores del gimnasio Corazonada se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala con la líder y no estaban interesados en repetir lo que les había pasado el día anterior.

—Oh, muy bien, muy bien no hay por qué exagerar, mis amores el garçon Gustavo combatirá directamente conmigo—dijo la líder, siendo recompensada por varios suspiros de alivio—Garçon Andrés, no olvide subir un piso más si quiere unírsenos en el palco s'il vous plait.

El elevador en la parte lateral de la sala se hizo presente dejando que su botón brillara, Gus lo presionó y entraron. El viaje fue callado, no había nada que decir que no se hubiera dicho ya: Andrés confiaba en que su entrenamiento había dado resultados, y al menos evitaría que los pokémon de su amigo fueran usados como trapeador por los fantasmas de la líder, y Gustavo confiaba en que iban a ganar, con este pensamiento dejó al coordinador solo cuando las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron por primera vez.

No había luz en el campo de batalla: las cortinas estaban cerradas y el candelabro estaba apagado, de no ser porque Gus sabía que no había nada enfrente de él habría temido tropezarse, pero caminó seguro hasta donde creyó que sería el lugar donde el retador debía pararse.

—Bueno, bueno—comenzó una voz, que el entrenador identificó como la de Fantina— cher Gustavo, nos volvemos a encontrar. Es un gusto tenerle aquí hoy, parece que se tomó unos días para afinar su técnica ¿no es así? Mis entrenadores han estado hablando de usted desde que se fue ¿lo sabía? Parecen haberle tomado una especial fijación a su estilo de combate: dicen que es un tanto...poderoso, un tanto especial y quizá un tanto peligroso. Personalmente a mí me fascina encontrar entrenadores que cumplan con esa descripción—en lo que la líder hablaba, la estancia se iba iluminando con pequeñas luces azules que daban el efecto de una noche iluminada por Illumise y Volbeat.

El ambiente cambiaba también, se enfriaba cada vez más al tiempo que la líder del gimnasio hablaba y su figura comenzaba a definirse entre la sombras.

—La primera vez que me enfrenté a sus pokémon pude notar cierta...¿desarmonía? Me atrevo a decir que de no haber sido por ello usted se hubiera coronado victorioso en aquel entonces.

Las luces comenzaban a aparecer de diferentes colores, pasando de ser todas a marillas a algunas rosadas, azules y verdes, Fantina flotaba en el centro de la habitación, aunque todavía no se podía distinguir completamente. Eso de dar un discurso seguido de una gran entrada era algo que Gus imaginaba propio de Andrés, no cabía duda que la mujer era una coordinadora también.

 **...**

—¡Llegué!—anunció el coordinador apartando unas cortinas. El palco en donde estaba ahora era diferente al de su primera vez en el gimnasio: este se encontraba a lo ancho del campo y si bien tenía divanes,sillas y sillones parecidos, contaba también con varias mesas en donde podía ver a Oka, Sam, Nate, Ben e Isaac, los saludó.

—¡Mon amour!—exclamó una voz detrás de él, Andrés se preparó para el impacto.

Luego de la correspondiente ronda de defensa personal, ambos coordinadores prosiguieron a sentarse y mirar el espectáculo pre-batalla.

 **...**

—...Y es por eso que me decidí a entrenar pokémon fantasma—la arena brillaba con luces multicolor que se arremolinaban alrededor del cuerpo de Fantina—¡Très bien, basta de alharaca!—exclamó—¡es momento de que me pruebes que eres capaz de ganarte esa medalla!

La mujer extendió los brazos y las luces , que formaban un tornado alrededor de ella, se dispersaron , algunas se movieron como un enjambre de pokémon insecto y revolotearon por toda la sala y otras se movían como las olas en un mar embravecido mientras un resplandor envolvia a Fantina y comenzaba a descender, al momento que esta tocó el suelo, las luces volvieron a rodearla y se separaron llendo la mayoría a parar a lo alto del candelabro, iluminando definitivamente la sala.

Decenas de pokémon comenzaron a aparecer a ocupar lugares en los palcos vacíos, así como los lugares vacíos en el aire. Los pokémon que formaban la orquesta de Fantina aparecieron al último, cuando esta preparaba dos lujobolas, su asistente llegó apurado.

—¡La batalla será de dos contra dos!—anunció.

—¡Lo sabemos, chéri!—le respondió Fantina—pasa a la parte en donde la batalla comienza.

El joven, vestido con una peluca empolvada, chaleco con faldón trasero y zapatos negros se sobresaltó, pero alzó una bandera morada y gritó:

—¡Que comience el combate!

Gustavo suspiró y liberó a sus primeros pokémon: Blaze y Shark, Fantina se tomó un momento y lanzó sus dos lujobolas al mismo tiempo que la música comenzaba a tocar: Gengar y Mismagius hicieron acto de presencia.

El primer movimiento fue de Gustavo, quien ordenó a Shark usar excavar, Fantina no vio eso como una amenaza y procedió a ordenar a Mismaigus atacar con Bola Sombra sobre Blaze, el juguetón se apartó ágilmente un momento antes del impacto y el ataque dio de lleno en Gengar, quien había aparecido detrás de él. Los fantasmas se reagruparon al tiempo que arremetía con rueda de fuego, no obstante estos solamente desaparecieron y Blaze los pasó de largo, cayendo en un agujero que recién había abierto Shark.

El terraescualo salió de la tierra impulsándose con una furia dragón y alcanzó a Mismagius con golpe bis, Gengar se puso a salvo y se encendió con brillo mágico, pero fue golpeado en la espalda por Blaze quien, envuelto en llamas, había salido de un agujero aledaño. Ambos espectros desaparecieron de nuevo, materializándose encima de sus oponentes y atacándolos con bola sombra de nuevo. Cuando estos buscaron refugio bajo tierra Fantina les ordenó usar "cañón de tinieblas", que consistía en combinar pulso umbrío y bola sombra, dándole a la esfera un aura negra y apuntándo una a cada agujero, los ataques entraron y explotaron, obligando a Blaze y Shark a salir al tiempo que la música se tornaba exageradamente aguda.

Los pokémon miraron a su entrenador con una media sonrisa, este les dedicó una mirada de confianza y prosiguió: dijo a Shark que usara golpe bis sobre Mismagius y que no la dejara descansar, mientras que a Blaze distraer a Gengar. El primero atacó con sus guadañas al pokémon mágico, quien lo esquivaba grácilmente al ritmo de la canción, y el segundo pasó a usar brasas en los ojos de Gengar, para luego darle de lleno con otra rueda de fuego. Cuando Mismagius se dio cuenta de la situación de su compañero desapareció, no sin antes hacer tropezar a Shark con un ataque de hoja mágica.

Cuando Blaze sintió la presencia de Mismagius cerca de él, procedió a usar rueda de fuego sobre ella mas un par de brillos mágicos le obstruyeron el camino. Una vez cayera, los ojos de Gengar comenzaron a iluminarse, al tiempo que le daba al juguetón muchísimo sueño, Mismagius estaba al lado, lista para usar come sueños una vez que cayera y terminar la batalla, no obstante la mágica soltó una expresión de sorpresa y salió despedida hacia Gengar, la furia dragón de Shark pudo interrumpir al pokémon sombra lo suficiente para que Blaze se levantara y atacara de nuevo con rueda de fuego, esta vez a ambos pokémon.

Mismagius contraatacó lo más rápido que pudo y preparó una bola de sombra, que no pudo completar porque el Monferno arremetió con tanta fuerza sobre ambos que la hizo explotar. La pareja de fantasmas procedió entonces al cielo de nuevo, desde donde comenzaron a asediar a sus oponentes con "hojas destellantes", ataque que incluía a Mismagius lanzando tantas hojas mágicas como podía alrededor de Gengar, quien se iluminaba en brillo mágico y cargaba contra sus oponentes: la primera victima fue Shark, quien escapó gracias a que su bucle arena cegó a la sombra temporalmente, luego siguió Blaze, que se valió de los pocos agujeros que seguían usables a su alrededor, en respuesta a eso Gengar subió hasta casi tocar el candelabro al tiempo que la música aumentaba de volumen hasta el punto de volverse verdaderamente estridente, y liberó las brillantes hojas alrededor de él con una bola sombra sobre donde creía que estaría escondido el Monferno.

La "bomba radiante", como le había llamado Fantina, caía con velocidad, mas nunca dio en el blanco pues del agujero se propulsó una bola de fuego con ayuda de un tornado de arena, Blaze impactó la esfera y, en vez de destruírla, la empujó de un puñetazo, devolviéndola a su dueño y desviándose así de su trayectoria, impactando a Mismagius como en un juego de quemados.

Tanto los fantasmas como Blaze quedaron agotados después de tan arriesgado movimiento, por lo que el entrenador no vio mejor momento para retirar a su pokémon que aquel, el semblante de Fantina se tornó ligeramente preocupado por el hecho de que ella no tenía permitido cambiar.

Una vez apareció Penélope, la batalla se reanudó:la mofeta llenó el aire de gases venenosos, y envolvió sus garras en oscuridad. Gus tenía suerte de que, tras haber pasado tanto tiempo con fantasmas el día anterior, su pokémon hubiera podido copiar alguna de sus técnicas. Mismagius no podía ver dentro de aquella nube tóxica, pero Gengar sí por lo que la sombra se interpuso entre Stunky y su oponente y le detuvo con brillo mágico, Penélope cayó al suelo y Gustavo ordenó a Shark disipar la nube con bucle arena, el Gabite acató la orden y una columna gigantesca se formó en el campo, zarandeando a ambos fantasmas y disipando el veneno en el aire.

Penélope se puso en pie y Gus aprovechó para ordenarle usar garra umbría de nuevo ya que sus oponentes tenían arena en los ojos. Esta se ayudó del golpe bis de su compañero para llegar más alto y atinó a ambos. Gengar sin embargo reaccionó y la fulminó con un pulso umbrío, acción que Mismagius tomó como señal y soltó un brillo mágico que,si bien no llegó a dañar a nadie, dejó cegado a Shark.

El Gabite se tambaleaba intentando encontrar a Penélope, quien estaba del otro lado del campo enfrentando ahora a Gengar, mientras que Mismagius se aproximaba peligrosamente rápido a él, su entrenador le ordenó excavar mientras que se las arreglaba para inventar la manera de que Penélope se librara de Gengar.

—¡Penélope, dispara!—gritó finalmente—¡Saca la cabeza, Shark!

La Stunky entendió sus intenciones y apuntó a donde vio la cabeza azul de su compañero, mas el líquido no cayó sobre él, sino que dibujó una suerte de rastro en el suelo. Shark lo identificó de inmediato y asintió a cualquier lugar, esperando que su entrenador captara eso.

—¡Excavar!

Fantina oyó eso y ordenó a Gengar alejarse del suelo, pero Penélope abrazó su pata usando garra umbria y, con notable dificultad, lo detuvo hasta que Shark hiciera su ataque. La sombra se quejó, incapaz de soltarse debido a que la fuerza que lo mantenía agarrado era de origen fantasmal y se quejó aún más cuando su oponente lo embistió desde el suelo.

Mismagius entonces interceptó a Shark con hoja mágica y lo remató con bola sombra, el reptil intentó compensar con furia dragón pero su esfuerzo fue inútil y cayó de espaldas en los brazos de Gengar que, apenas lo tuvo usó brillo mágico. Una vez que se "apagara" Shark estaba noqueado.

Gus suspiró y regresó a la primera baja de su equipo, no sin susurrarle antes el buen trabajo que había hecho primero, y liberó a Blaze, esperando que hubiese descansado lo suficiente.

"Es todo o nada", comentó para sí.

Monferno entró en el campo de batalla con un ademán energético, aliviando algo de la preocupación de su entrenador y procedió a usar rueda fuego sobre Mismagius, pero el pokémon mágico se dio cuenta y lo detuvo con brillo mágico, Penélope acudió en su ayuda, intentando atacarle por detrás, pero Gengar llegó antes e hizo el mismo ataque que su compañera.

Los pokémon de Gustavo se miraron desde lados opuestos del campo, sin saber qué hacer cuando los dos fantasmas atacaron. Fantina había llamado a ese movimiento "onda oscura" y consistía en usar pulso umbrío al mismo tiempo a la vez que giraban espalda con espalda, Blaze tuvo que saltar varias veces para evitarlo, pero Penélope no corrió la misma suerte y fue impactada. Gustavo de inmediato le ordenó usar Vendetta y, aprovechando que ya no le prestaban tanta atención, indicó a Blaze que se reuniera con ella.

La líder vio esto y ordenó a sus pokémon usar brillo mágico al mismo tiempo, o como ella lo llamaba, "explosión mágica". Gustavo, sin embargo hizo que Blaze usara rueda de fuego y Penélope Gas venenoso: el segundo ataque debilitó la luz con una cortina tóxica y el primero ayudó a Blaze a llegar a su destino.

Los fantasmas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y salieron, con Mismagius mostrando graves daños por el envenenamiento, y volvieron a intentar separar al dúo, ahora sin éxito: Penélope y Blaze usaban los agujeros que Shark había dejado para poner distancia entre ellos y sus atacantes, al tiempo que la Stunky les lanzaba chorros de líquido apestoso para provocarlos.

Finalmente Fantina mordió el anzuelo y le ordenó a sus pokémon usar "assassiner précieux", cuando estos la oyeron pararon de perseguir a sus oponentes y procedieron al centro de la sala, al tiempo que la música, misteriosamente, se detenía. Andrés apreció que sus acompañantes de pronto pusieron bastante más atención al combate.

Los fantasmas crearon una bola sombra frente a ellos y comenzaron a flotar en una trayectoria circular, siempre mirando hacia afuera del círculo, Fantina comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje desde su lugar y cuando esta giró las muñecas sus pokémon prepararon un pulso umbrío alrededor de la esfera frente a ellos.

Con otro ademán de la líder, sus cuerpos lentamente comenzaron a brillar ¡estaban conteniendo tres ataques al mismo tiempo! Sonrieron malévolamente y flotaron a lados opuestos del campo, liberando tres esferas ennegrecidas cada uno a lo largo de la arena que explotaron en columnas de oscuridad Los fantasmas volvieron entonces a girar en una trayectoria circular, pero ahora manejaban la energía de las columnas por separado, haciendo esto hasta que sus cuerpos brillaron en un intenso blanco, señal de que no podrían seguir conteniendo su brillo mágico por más tiempo, por lo que redireccionaron la energía que recibían hacia arriba, tomando esta la forma de una esfera gigante de oscuridad.

Gus reaccionó finalmente ¡pero ya no había tiempo! La esfera volaba más y más arriba, hasta que comenzó a caer. El entrenador calculó que si aún había alguna esperanza para interceptar el ataque, el momento para hacerlo sería muy pequeño. Debía de calcular muy bien

—¡Penélope, vendetta!—ordenó—¡Blaze, agárrala y usa rueda de fuego!

Los dos pokémon miraron a su entrenador, se miraron a ellos y asintieron: El Monferno tomó a su compañera y se envolvió en llamas. Penélope comenzó a brillar de morado al tiempo que Blaze corría para tomar velocidad. La esfera aún caía.

Las llamas de Blaze se iluminaron en un tono oscuro al tiempo que saltaba en dirección a sus oponentes. Cuando los tuvo enfrente, la esfera los tocó.

Muchas cosas pasaron muy rápido: Gengar y Mismagius liberaron su brillo mágico impactando tanto a Penélope como a Blaze y haciendo explotar la esfera que brilló como un sol negro rodeado de una estela blanca. Pero Gustavo ya estaba preparado para esto y, susurrando "Lo siento, Penélope" ordenó a Blaze patearla con todas sus fuerzas hacia sus enemigos: la mofeta,envuelta en llamas y oscuridad, penetró fácilmente en esa capa de luces y sombras y arremetió contra la pareja de espectros cuando estaban más vulnerables.

Una vez cesó la explosión, Penélope cayó a los brazos de Blaze, completamente noqueada y envuelta en la energía característica de resquicio, aunque Gustavo sabía que su habilidad no era necesaria.

Y estaba en lo cierto: Gengar y Mismagius yacían en el suelo, completamente derrotados habían llegado ahí antes de que Penélope comenzara a brillar. Todos en el cuarto se quedaron callados

—Gengar y Mismagius no pueden continuar—anunció el arbitro— ¡la victoria es para el retador Gustavo Lupus!

Los presentes se quedaron de piedra por un momento, antes de estallar en vítores tanto para el entrenador como para la líder.

—Felicidades, chéri—le dijo Fantina cuando este caminó a recoger a sus pokémon: la explosión había desecho su peinado y ahora lucía el cabello completamente suelto, le llegaba hasta la cintura—te has probado merecedor de la medalla reliquia—continuó, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos al árbitro para que trajera el premio— serás un entrenador imparable algún día, estoy segura que tu talento sobrepasará incluso el plano terrenal—concluyó,entregándole su medalla.

Andrés miraba todo eso desde el palco, acompañado de Clauss y los entrenadores del gimnasio de Ciudad Corazonada y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, después de todo, sentía que al menos parte del progreso que Gustavo había hecho en esos tres días había sido gracias a él. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y comentó para sí mismo:

—Así que por fin se acabó...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** goooooood evening, everybody ¿me extrañaron? Yo extrañé escribir esta cosa pero ahora estoy algo así como en la universidad así que eso de capítulos nuevos todos los viernes puede que no pase tanto ¡pero no teman! Me esforzaré para que les guste lo poco que escribo ¡es una promesa!

¿Qué opinaron del capítulo? ¿Les gustó cómo se comportaron los pokémon de Gustavo? La más difícil de escribir creo que fue Penélope, pero me gustó mucho ese estilo tan rudo, como de guerrero bárbaro que le vale todo y ataca con todas sus fuerzas, aunque claro, esto tiene sus puntos buenos y sus puntos malos.

Fantina es algo difícil de escribir porque no sé francés, así que tal vez algunas de sus expresiones estén algo incorrectas (tomé word reference y el traductor de google en cuenta) pero ciertamente ha sido de mis personaje más divertidos hasta ahora. También quería contarles que eso de "assassiner précieux" me lo saqué de la manga y significa como "asesinato precioso" ¡sólo como curiosidad!

Espero leerlos ¡Hasta pronto!


	28. Guardaespaldas

**Disclaimer:** No lucro con pokémon, ninguna criatura es mía y todo eso. Todos los derechos a la franquicia.

 **Capítulo 27**

"Debes pasar menos tiempo en internet, sabes."

—¿Estás seguro de que te quieres ir ahora?

La mansión de Fantina era un lugar espacioso, tanto que todo el gimnasio apenas ocuparía la mitad del espacio. La líder vivía en la otra mitad, acompañada de Clauss cuando este pasaba a verla.

—Sip: ya no hay más que decir ¡Quiero ser más fuerte que ese tal Gustavo! Y aquí como que no voy a lograr mucho—La cocina era un area espaciosa y de apariencia bastante sencilla en comparación al resto del establecimiento: un refrigerador, una lavabo, una estufa y una mesa de madera donde el primero organizaba sus pertenencias.

—¿No te parece que estás subestimando las cosas? Un viaje no es cualquier cosa.

—Vamos, tú sabes más que nadie que había querido volverme un entrenador que combatiera contra gimnasios en vez de solo estar en uno por ya bastante tiempo.

—Sólo digo que puede que la tengas más complicada de lo que piensas ¡Además no se te olvide que tú no tienes ningún pokémon! ¿Cómo piensas llegar a Pueblo Sandgem?

—¡En autobús! Subnormal—contestó, realmente sorprendido de que el peliblanco no hubiera pensado en algo así desde el principio—¡Además tengo a Gastly!

—Bueno, bueno supongamos que encuentras un boleto a precio razonable ¿Pero con qué coartada vas a llegar al laboratorio? "Hola, shavos me llamo Isaac y quiero un pokémon porque yolo, equisdedededede"—dijo Claus, haciendo una imitación tonta de la voz de su amigo.

—¡Yo no hablo así, baka! Recuerda que cumplí dieciocho hace una semana y ya tengo derecho de pedir una licencia oficial: Fantina está de acuerdo y mis padres también.

Clauss infló sus mejillas.

—Eres peor que mi mamá.

—¡No quiero que mueras allá afuera!—se excusó el otro— eres tan frágil que una brisa fuerte podría tumbarte si no te cuidas—le dijo, como hablándole a un bebé.

—...Pendejo.

—Ah,y si te vas ¿quién cuidará de los Gastly? Sólo tú podías hacer el acto de la nube fantasmagórica.

—Oka ya se ofreció a reemplazarme.

—Si es que la encuentran.

—¡Solo no vino hoy! No significa que le haya pasado algo.

—¡Y no lo reportó! Además ayer me dijo que sentía una presencia nueva cerca de ese chico suyo, una presencia extraña.

—Recuerda que Oka está un poco loquita—susurró Isaac— se habrá quedado dormida leyendo historias de terror o algo.

Nate apareció por el umbral de la puerta, tenía los brazos entrelazados detrás de la cabeza y los audífonos en el cuello, llevaba un chaleco azul.

—Que hay, niños—los saludó mientras pasaba la mesa en la que ellos se apoyaban y se dirigía al refrigerador.

—¡Nate!—exclamó Clauss— ¿Podrías explicarle a este mocoso por qué no debería viajar como entrenador pokémon todavía y que tiene responsabilidades en el gimnasio y que Oka no puede liderar a los Gastly?

—¡Nate!—gritó Isaac—¿Podrías explicarle a este baka que no soy un bebé y que Oka puede y va a trabajar con los Gastly?

El mayor, sintiéndose atacado por las dos preguntas tan súbitas abrió la puerta del electrodoméstico y se escudó con ella, los adolescentes necesitaron un momento para darse cuenta de que en realidad sólo estaba buscando un envase de pudin.

—Bueno—comenzó—de entrada, Clauss ¿por qué dices que Oka no puede liderar a los Gastly? Me parece una excusa muy mala.

—¡No vino hoy! Eso me parece muy sospechoso ¿no te dijo algo a ti?

—Sólo "nos vemos mañana". No le veo el problema, sabes la niña también tiene que socializar, que buena falta le hace ¡quien sabe! A lo mejor sí se le hizo con el muchacho ese.

—Este viene diciendo que le dijo que sentía una "presencia extraña" que lo estaba siguiendo o algo así—comentó Isaac. Por un segundo, Nate pareció aún más blanco de lo que ya era.

—B...bueno, seguro que viene mañana y nos aclara las cosas...¡ahora con la otra pregunta! Clauss: Isaac ya alcanzó el mínimo para la mayoría de edad, y la señorita Fantina ya de dio su consentimiento por lo que no veo ninguna excusa válida que puedas poner para que se quede.

Isaac le dedicó al coordinador una mirada victoriosa.

—Ahora—continuó Nate—que si quieres ver que Isaac no se lastime, acompáñalo. Sólo por un rato hasta que veas que puede cuidarse solo, luego si quieren pueden separarse o seguir viajando juntos digo, no es como si se fuera a ir a otra región o algo.

Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron, a la vez que el semblante del chico de cabello esponjoso se ensombreció.

—Vete a la mierda, Nate...

—...fue una suerte que había escogido a lavarrotom para esa última batalla, sabes: si no lo hubiera hecho creo que no la libraba contra esa chica—contaba Clauss—aunque, en retrospectiva, hubiera sido una buena idea practicar usar la hidrobomba en una verdadera situación de batalla.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó Isaac, el autobús hacía tiempo que había salido, y sin embargo no iban a bajar hasta al menos el día siguiente.

—Un ataque como hidrobomba puede ser difícil de contener, pero es aún más difícil usarlo a su máxima potencia—explicó el peliblanco—Rotom tuvo que aprender sobre la marcha hasta poder atinarle a algo con ella.

Su compañero asintió. Había visto aquel concurso y puso especial atención en la batalla de Clauss y la coordinadora Lilliana, no podía negar que se la habían puesto difícil: la chica era muy talentosa y con su Vulpix logró hacer estragos en el campo de batalla.

—Y...¿ya tienes en mente qué pokémon te gustaría como tu inicial?—preguntó el mayor, reclinándose en su asiento.

—¿inicial? Tú sabes que yo ya tengo un inicial—comentó el otro, sacando una pokébola de su bolsillo y liberando de ella a un Gastly de piel morada y envuelto en humo azul.

—También sé que sabes a qué me refiero—contestó Clauss, haciendo un rollo con la revista que leía y golpeando ligeramente la frente del de cabello esponjoso.

—Está bien, supongo que puedo decirte—dijo su amigo, encogiendo los hombros.

—Entonces qué ¿una batalla?—dijo Isaac apenas encontró a su amigo, sentado en una banca con vista a la playa.

Clauss era un joven excéntrico aún para ser coordinador, o al menos eso pensaba el del afro: tenía el cabello al nivel de la barbilla, siempre teñido del color de la nieve y cuando no usaba su ropa de gala llevaba un suéter sencillo de color grafito, botas negras y pantalones blancos. Le gustaba cubrir sus ojos morados con lentes oscuros.

—¿Es en serio?—le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras bajaba un poco sus anteojos— lo que haya en esa nueva pokébola no tiene oportunidad contra ninguno de mis pokémon y lo sabes.

—Cáiese, prro.

—Debes pasar menos tiempo en internet, sabes.

—Cállate—dijo el otro—entonces si no vamos a pelear de menos párate para que podamos llegar a Júbilo antes de que anochezca.

—¿Ahora? ¿No prefieres irte mañana cuando no esté oscuro?

—No.

—Podría haber fantaaaaaaaaasmas.

—¿¡Recuerdas de dónde venimos!?

—Buen punto.

El sol se ponía por la ruta 202, al tiempo que los pokémon nocturnos comenzaban a despertar: algunos Kricketot se desperezaban, las bandadas de Murkrow comenzaban a graznar, algunos Shinx hiperactivos buscaban algo para cazar, o algún oponente con quién medir su fuerza. Isaac estaba más que honrado de ser ese oponente.

—¡Hojas navaja, Gaia!—ordenó a un pequeño Turtwig, y ganando el combate.

—Bastante bien—elogió Clauss a la distancia—Ya casi llegamos.

Isaac tomó a Gaia en brazos y caminó con Clauss a la ciudad, cuyos edificios ya podían distinguirse contra el cielo nocturno.

—¿Y entonces qué sigue ahora?—preguntó el coordinador, jugando con su cabello—Gaia se ve algo cansado y a ti se te va a pasar la hora de dormir.

—Subnormal—contestó Isaac mirando a Clauss con cara de pocos amigos—pero supongo que debería dejar a Gaia en el centro pokémon e irme a dormir, digo, a fin de cuentas no es como si fuéramos a llegar a Oreburgh hoy.

—Me alegra que pensemos igual—dijo el otro—¿quieres comer algo antes?

—¡Seguro!

—¡Genial! Yo también, ¿me invitas?

 **Notas finales:**

¡Gooooood evening, everybody! Este es el comienzo de la historia de otro de mis personajes ¡con aparición especial de Clauss! Isaac es un rival para Gustavo y como se darán cuenta, es el mejor amigo de Clauss (aunque se parezcan a spiderman y deadpool a veces).Sé que este es un capítulo pequeño y lento, y soso en comparación a lo de antes, pero en algún lugar tenía que poner esto y mejor que sea ahora para que los personajes puedan avanzar y así.

Buenooo, eso es todo por ahora ¡Bye!


	29. Curiosidades 2

**DISCLAIMER:** ¿Ustedes sabían que pokémon está como repartido de manera rara? Por lo que me acuerdo el nombre solito es de the pokémon company, el derecho de desarrollar los juegos de gamefreak, y la franquicia es de nintendo.

Bueno, sea así o no, pokémon no es mío y no lucro con ello.

Curiosidades

Hace tiempo hice un capítulo con cosas raras sobre mis dos primeros personajes, esto porque pensé que era tiempo para que los conocieran mejor y ahora le toca eso a otro ¿adivinan quién? ¡Exacto!

 **Clauss Rex**

El segundo coordinador masculino que puse en esta historia, Clauss apareció como un elemento de ambiente en el primer concurso de Andrés y también sirvió como su último oponente con su Hipopotas.

-Los ojos de Clauss son naturalmente morados, es el fenotipo de su familia (en este caso, del lado de su madre).

-Su apellido "Rex" salió de la nada.

-El cabello de Clauss no es morado como el de Fantina y se lo tiñó de blanco por algo simbólico (aún no se me ocurre un color en específico, pero la razón ya la tengo ¡espero que no les parezca muy trillada!).

-Clauss tiene un instinto paternal y protector muy marcado, cosa que podemos ver con Isaac (su mejor amigo por ahora, como dije en el capítulo anterior) y hasta con el mismo Andrés, pues tiene sentimientos hacia este en parte por ello.

-Clauss piensa que Andrés es muy lindo.

-En realidad Clauss pudo haber superado a Andrés de no haber entrado con él a la Gran Batalla Corazonada, puesto que volver a verlo, y ahora pasar tiempo con él le supuso volver a como estaba antes (flechado).

-Sus razones para gustar de él entonces son que lo encuentra lindo, siente que quiere protegerlo y de hecho se impresiona por su dedicación como coordinador, así como su "inteligencia".

-Quiero que Clauss tenga un desarrollo adecuado, dejando su gusto por los chicos como un aspecto complementario en lugar de exagerarlo y hacerlo su única cualidad.

-Clauss era muy llorón y le tenía miedo a los pokémon tipo fantasma cuando era niño, pero lo superó por obvias razones.

-La vida de Clauss podría decirse que está dividida en dos partes: antes y después que comenzó a vivir con Fantina. Tiene un pokémon que representa cada etapa (Hipopotas, que fue un regalo de sus padres y Rotom, a quien atrapó con ayuda de su tía).

-Él conoce Kalos, de hecho viajará ahí en un futuro lejano.

-Clauss siempre tendrá el cabello a la misma altura y no planea dejarlo crecer o cortarlo más de lo necesario, lo cuida mucho.

-En un RPG lo imagino más como una especie de ladrón (¡Porque se robará el corazón de Andrés! Ok, no)

-Podría tener competencia, o no, dependiendo de la orientación sexual de su chico.

-Tiene a Turtwig porque sentí que alguien debería completar el trío de los iniciales (meh, de todas formas los demás entrenadores tendrás también iniciales, así que el trío se hubiera completado de todas maneras).

-Su ropa la hice bastante por instinto, podría decirse que fue el más fácil de diseñar de todos mis personajes.

-Su color favorito es el blanco, es por eso que de todos los colores que pudo haber escogido para teñirse, escogió blanco.

-Como todos los entrenadores en el gimnasio de Fantina (con algunas excepciones) son de edades parecidas a la suya, Clauss los conoce a todos y se llevan muy bien.

-Él llegó más o menos al mismo tiempo que ellos (habrá tenido unos catorce o así).

-Su ropa de gala es blanca y me la imagino muy al estilo victoriano, de hecho se parece a la del árbitro del Gimnasio.

-Es muy vanidoso.

-Él admira mucho a su tia Fantina.

-Pero no se volvería un líder de gimnasio exclusivamente.

-Aún no estoy completamente seguro de cómo se verá su equipo final, porque ha pasado por muchas modificaciones (tendrá su respectiva mega, tranquilos).

-De hecho el personaje de Clauss ha pasado por bastante ya: inicialmente iba a ser un alivio cómico y un rival como de chiste, pero luego pensé que eso sería muy malo así que comencé a reformarlo y si bien aún sigue siendo el alivio cómico de vez en cuando intento darle seriedad y una personalidad más compleja.

-Si fuera a Hogwarts probablemente sería un Hufflepuff.

-Clauss es increíblemente determinado cuando se lo propone (en serio, mucho).

-Siente algo de celos de Gus porque tiene a Andrés cerca bastante tiempo (No: no es un triángulo amoroso).

-Supongo que ya es obvio,pero sí: Clauss derrotó a Lilliana en el concurso pokémon de Pueblo Floaroma, ganando así su primer listón.

-Clauss no dejaría ganar a nadie en una batalla (ni siquiera a Andrés).

-Piensa que nadie debería abandonar un sueño y probablemente se esforzaría si ve que alguno de sus amigos se siente desmotivado.

-Obviamente va a ir al gran festival, porque es un rival oficial, lo que todavía no me decido es de cuál etapa va a formar parte.

-A Clauss también le gustan los concursos desde que tiene memoria, pero él tenía a su tía Fantina y se emocionaba mucho cuando la veía competir.

-Clauss fue el segundo OC que metí ene esta historia, pero creo que fue como el primero que creé.

-Se ha vuelto mi personaje favorito ^-^


End file.
